<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Wrath of Brothers by PsychVamp</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25566970">The Wrath of Brothers</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychVamp/pseuds/PsychVamp'>PsychVamp</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Game of Thrones (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged up characters, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arranged Marriage, Blend of Book and Show, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Smut, F/M, Jon does not join the Night's Watch, Minor Canonical Character(s), No White Walkers, Smut, War of Five Kings, What-If, lots of things are going to be different, multiple POVs, talks of pregnancy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 01:59:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>106,352</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25566970</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychVamp/pseuds/PsychVamp</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Robb knew that everything was going to change when he called the banners. If the Lannisters wanted a war, he would give them one, but no one wants to fight a war alone. His father used to tell them "When the snow falls and the white winds blow, the lone wolf dies but the pack survives." The pack was broken now but there was one member he could bring back from frozen isolation. Together, just maybe, they could save the others as well.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Arya Stark/Gendry Waters, Jon Snow &amp; Robb Stark, Jon Snow/Jeyne Westerling, Roslin Frey/Robb Stark, Theon Greyjoy &amp; Jon Snow &amp; Robb Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>800</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>960</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Call the Banners</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Safaia/gifts">Safaia</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello there. This story was born from a conversation with Safaia that arose after a random line in my other work, Mine, about how the events in ASOIAF would have gone very differently had Jon been with Robb and not joined the Night's Watch. Also, what if many of the main characters had made some less stupid decisions. This is how we think things might have gone differently. For purposes of our own, there will be no White Walkers in this fic. Characters will be showing up as their story deviates from canon, expect Arya in chapter 6 and Sansa a few chapters later. This is very much an ensemble character story and not everyone will be in every chapter, but, we hope you are as excited for this as we are! Enjoy!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Robb knew that while the words were written in Sansa’s hand, they were not her words. He would not just ride to King’s Landing and bend the knee to Joffrey, but he also could not allow his father to be executed or for his sisters to be kept as hostages. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He turned to Maester Luwin, “Call the banners.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“All of them, my lord?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They swore to defend my father, did they not?” Luwin nodded at this words, “Then let us see what their words are worth.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Theon remained with him at the table as the maester went off to prepare to summon the Northern lords. Theon looked at him and asked, “What are we going to do?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robb was quiet a moment before saying, “If the Lannisters cannot be reasonable, then we shall be going to war.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are we going to become rebels like our fathers?” Theon asked, a pleased smirk on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t want a crown or throne. I just want to get Father and the girls back. If we can do that without a war, I’d prefer it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Theon nodded, “Hopefully the lords of the North agree, we are going to need all the help we can get.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aye, we are going to need all the help we can get.” Robb said, his blue eyes landing on Greywind sitting a few feet away before looking back at Theon, “How would you feel about making a trip to the Wall?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Theon frowned, “The Wall? What help is there at the Wall?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jon.” Robb answered simply and started walking back toward the castle proper, “He went there as a volunteer, as long as he hasn’t said the words yet, he should be allowed to leave. I want you to go and be there to convince him if my letter isn’t enough.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Theon was quiet for longer than Robb thought was possible before he said, “I will get him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robb smiled at his friend, “Good.”</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Jon was in the training yard when the gate opened, letting in three riders. He wouldn’t have given it a second glance if it wasn’t for the Stark banner, and that second look made him realize the lead rider was Theon Greyjoy. He walked over to them and frowned at Theon dismounted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Theon gave him a big smile, “Did you miss me Snow?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why are you here Greyjoy? I know it isn’t because you have decided to join the Watch.” Jon said, resting his training sword on the ground tip down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I see the Wall has not improved your mood.” He replied and pulled a scroll out of a pouch, “Read this, it explains everything.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oi! Who are you and why are here?” Ser Alliser yelled, stomping over to joining them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jon ignored the man and read his letter, his breathing increasing with each word, barely listening to the words being said around him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Theon Greyjoy, I am here on behalf of Lord Stark to bring Jon Snow back to Winterfell, assuming he has not made his vows yet.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lord Snow has not yet made a vow.” Ser Alliser responded, “Take him with you, good riddance.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That is not your decision to make Ser Alliser.” The Lord Commander’s voice said, causing Jon to look up, “Snow volunteered for the watch, that is true, it is a choice whether to say the words or return to his old life.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you the Lord Commander?” Theon asked and then produced another scroll, “From Lord Stark for you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jon watched as the Old Bear read his scroll, Jon’s own was now crushed in his hand, he knew what he needed to do.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Which Lord Stark would that be? The traitor or the traitor’s son?” Ser Alliser asked, his contempt clear in his tone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Enough.” The Lord Commander said before Theon could respond, he turned to Jon, “The decision is your own Snow.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jon spoke without hesitation, “I appreciate everything you have taught me Lord Commander but my place is in Winterfell, with my family.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Very well. It is late, you may stay the night and start the return journey to Winterfell in the morning.” Mormont replied before walking off, Ser Alliser close on his heels.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Theon clapped his hand on Jon’s shoulder, “Knew you would make the right choice.” He smiled wide and then pointed to the top of the Wall, “Can you take me up there? I want to see what the world looks like from the top while I have a chance.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jon shook his head and laughed at Theon’s excitement and led him over to the lift.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>“Is it true Jon, are you leaving?” Sam asked, sitting down across the table from him in the dining hall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am, my family needs me more than the Watch does.” Jon replied, glancing around to make sure no was listening before saying, “You should come with me, you don’t belong here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t belong at Winterfell either.” Sam answered, looking down at his food.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You should go to the Citadel and become a maester, that is something you would be good at. If you come to Winterfell, Robb can speak to Lord Manderly about getting you on a trip to Oldtown, they trade with them regularly.” Jon insisted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My father….” He started to say, but trailed off as Theon sat down beside Jon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jon quickly introduced them, “Theon Greyjoy, Samwell Tarly.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Theon nodded at Sam before taking a bit of his bread, “Bet you won’t miss this food Snow.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jon ignored Theon and focused back on Sam, “Fuck your Father, he sent you up here to die. You’ve already renounced your claim to Horn Hill, go to the Citadel, don’t die here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Theon looked between them as the silence lengthened, which Jon had never known him to be able to handle, “I see I interrupted something. May I ask what is going on?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am trying to convince Sam to leave with us tomorrow and to go to the Citadel.” Jon explained, leaving his eyes trained on Sam.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you a volunteer too then?” Theon asked, and Sam nodded, “I don’t know you, but I saw you in the yard earlier. Listen to Jon, go to Oldtown.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My father would kill me if he found out.” Sam said with a frown.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sounds like a cunt to me.” Theon commented, slowly eating his stew, “You shouldn’t listen to him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sam, there is a greater chance of you dying here than there is of your father finding out you are at the Citadel. Take the chance to live.” Jon said, trying to keep his frustration in check.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam shook his head and got to his feet, “You just don’t understand.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jon and Theon watched him walk off before going back to eating their meal in silence. It did not last long before Theon said, “He is an odd person.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut up Greyjoy.” He said just as Green and Pyp took over Sam’s vacated spot on the bench, both of them wondering the same question as Sam. Jon smiled at them and nodded, “I’m leaving in the morning.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shit, gonna be crap here without you Snow.” Grenn said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pyp lowered his voice and leaned forward, “You are going to take Sam with you right? You know what Thorne will do to him once you aren’t around to protect him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jon sighed, “I asked him to come, he is too afraid of his father to defy him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Grenn and Pyp shook their heads in disappointment, but there were not further words on the subject.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Jon looked up at the Wall, taking in what could possibly be the last sight of the structure he would ever have. Theon was already in the saddle, waiting for him to finish up his goodbyes. Jon knew he was delaying, hoping that Sam would change his mind and join them. He checked that Longclaw was secure on his saddle, a gift from the Lord Commander for Jon saving his life from a single Wilding assainsan the sennight before. Ghost was waiting patiently beside him and he smiled at the direwolf, his constant companion. He looked up to see Maester Aemon watching him depart with his unseeing eyes. The old man had confessed to him last night that Jon was doing what he never had the chance to do twenty years earlier when his own house was in danger. He swung up into his saddle and was about to call for them to depart when Grenn shouted for him to wait.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He turned in the saddle and frowned over at his friend, about to ask what he was doing, when he saw a nervous Sam coming toward them with a horse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ser Alliser laughed from his place above the gate, “Should have known you couldn’t leave without your lady love Lord Snow. I am sure you will have a lovely life together until the Lannisters remove your heads.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jon ignored him and watched as Grenn and Pyp helped Sam up onto the horse. Once he was settled, they said their final goodbyes and rode out the gate. Jon waited until the castle was nothing but a dark spot on the horizon before turning to Sam and saying, “I am glad you came.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam hesitantly returned the smile, “Me too.”</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Most of the lords and ladies had already arrived by the time Jon and Theon rode into Winterfell. The banners of many different houses were lined up in the yard, announcing those currently residing inside the castle. Jon saw Manderly, Mormont, Glover, Bolton, Karstark, Crewyn, and many more. Ser Rodrick was the one to greet them in the courtyard, he looked Jon over, “Good to see you lad.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ser Rodrick.” Jon greeted, “Where is Robb?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Great Hall, entertaining some of the guests. We are just waiting for Lord Umber to arrive before beginning discussions, he is expected this afternoon.” Rodrick said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jon nodded, “We should go announce our arrival. Ser Rodrick, this is my friend Samwell Tarly, if we have any rooms still available, could you find someone to show him to it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ser Rodrick nodded, “Follow me my lord, I will have one the servants show you the way.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two walked off, Sam giving him a nervous smile as he did. Jon was not worried about his friend, he knew that going to be a maester was the right choice for him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Theon smiled and started walking off, Jon right behind him, with Ghost at his side towards the Great Hall. The guards pushed open the doors and the sound of the crowd met them. No one turned to look at them, not until Greywind and Summer both got to their feet, tails wagging.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The crowd parted as the two large wolves came toward them, Ghost rushing forward to greet them. Happy yips of greeting replacing the silence from the lords. Robb stood and walked in front of the table. Jon stepped forward, going around the pile of fur and bowed to his brother, “My lord.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robb laughed and pulled Jon into a hug, “I was worried you’d be stubborn and insist you had to stay at the Wall.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jon shook his head, “You made it clear that my place was here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good, I had a spot made for you at the high table.” Robb said, and pointed to the empty seat on the other side of Bran.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am not a Stark.” Jon said, habit coming through.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are to me. Take the seat, you are my advisor now.” Robb told him before turning to Theon, “You get to sit with the other retainers.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Theon nodded, “I understand, I am not of a Northern house.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jon leaned down and hugged his little brother before taking his seat, smiling at Bran, “I am so happy to see you awake.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Robb told me you said goodbye, I am glad to see you again.” Bran replied and Jon heard the change in his voice, his little brother was becoming a man.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jon gave him a small smile, “I would have stayed if I could have.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bran nodded, “I understand, Mother didn’t want you to stay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked away and around the room, frowning before asking, “Where is Lady Stark?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bran sighed, “Starting a war.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jon was about to ask more when the doors opened again, this time one of the largest men Jon had ever seen walked in, his hair dark and wild from riding. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lord Stark, Jon Umber, Lord of Last Hearth.” A man called out, Jon assumed he was the new steward.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robb stood, “Welcome Lord Umber, we were waiting for you before we began. If you need time to rest after your long….”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No need. Let's get this started.” He said and took a spot let open for him next to Lord Karstark.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robb nodded, “My lords, my ladies. I have called you all here because the Lannisters have arrested my father and are holding him on charges of treason. We cannot allow that to stand.”</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Things were thrown into motion quickly, all the lords had readily agreed that they needed to attempt to save Ned. The issue became with other things, like who would lead the vanguard. Jon was getting tired of listening to the bickering. It all came to head one night where Lord Umber refused to march in the army behind the Glovers and threatened to take his men home. Robb told him he was free to do so but it would not be forgotten when the war was over. Jon had been ready to physically defend his brother if need be, and Lord Umber’s hand had been ready to draw his sword when Greywind nearly bit off his hand. Instead, the direwolf only took a few fingers. Robb, and in a way Jon, were treated with much more respect after that, and their wolves were given wide berths.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jon had been looking forward to saying goodbye to his younger brothers, but there must always be a Stark in Winterfell and Rickon was too young to be acting lord. The duties would unfortunately fall to Bran, who at 14, was asked to take many responsibilities.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bran looked up from his chair as the four brothers ate dinner together in the Lord’s solar. The four wolves were sleeping in a heap in front of the fire, their different colorings making it look like a strangely put together blanket. Jon could see in his brother’s blue eyes he wanted to say something, but he remained silent and eventually looked back at his food.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jon gave him a slight smile, “You can speak freely Bran, we will not be angry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bran looked at him once more, “I don’t want you to go. I worry you won’t come back.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We cannot ask men to fight battles that we are not willing to fight ourselves.” Robb responded, his own smile grave, “We will return.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You cannot promise that!” Rickon shouted, causing all three to look at the 10 year old, “Father said that, so did Mother, and where are they? They aren’t coming back.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jon turned to Robb, unsure how to answer that without lying to his baby brother. Robb seemed to be debating the same thing, before he let out a sigh, “You are right. I cannot promise that we shall all return, but I can promise we will do everything we can to make it back home. All of us. Father, Mother, Jon, myself, and the girls.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What about Lady and Nymeria?” Rickon asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jon shook his head, “The Lannisters might have killed them. The girls are important, their wolves would only be trouble.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rickon frowned and angrily poked at his meat, “I wish I could come with you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know you do.” Robb said and reached over to ruffle his hair, “You will be doing something important however, you will be helping Bran run the North in our absence. Just because there is a war going on, does not mean everything else stops, and winter is coming.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bran’s voice was nervous as he asked, “Do you truly think I can be the Lord of Winterfell?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robb nodded, “You are a very smart boy Bran. Maester Luwin and Ser Rodrick are remaining behind as well to advise you. I trust you will make the right decisions.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They feel back into silence for the rest of the meal, simply enjoying being in each other’s company. Jon wanted to try and memorize his brother’s features, who knew how long it would be until they saw each other again. Could be anywhere to a few moons to maybe even years. Robert’s Rebellion lasted just shy of a year. Jon wondered how long theirs would take and what the maesters would one day call it in their histories.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Into the Riverlands</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>More of the pieces start to fall into place as the Northmen heads south</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you all for your enthusiasm on the first chapter! We certainly hope you will like what we have planned moving forward. A lot of things are going to start diverging from canon pretty quickly, some events will be the same and others either going to have different endings and some will not happen at all.</p>
<p>Stark ages: Robb/Jon: 21, Sansa: 19, Arya: 17, Bran: 14, Rickon: 10</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Before they head South, they make a temporary encampment at Moat Cailin while waiting for the rest of the Northern forces. The Mandelerys had promised to meet them there with all of their men. They were looking over their possible options for helping House Tully repel the invasion of forces from the Westerlands, who have begun pillaging the countryside while moving toward Riverrun. There are many different strategies that they could use. Robb is looking over the maps again with Jon when a soldier comes in announcing that House Reed has arrived. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A man on age with their father enters, with him are two young people, Robb would say the woman was close to their age while the boy seemed a bit younger. The man walks with an extreme limp, aided by a twisted but strong looking cane.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He bows as much as he is able, “My Lords, I am Lord Howland Reed, these are my children Meera and Jojen. I have come to give the aid of the houses of the Neck to your cause.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you Lord Reed, my Father has always said how much he appreciates your friendship.” Robb said and got his feet, “How many men can you supply?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“About 2 thousand my lord.” Lord Reed answered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Robb.” Jon said and he leaned toward his brother, “The cragomen are excellent in the Neck, we might want to keep them here to defend against invasion.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Robb nodded and turned to Lord Reed, “Lord Reed, we do not know your men’s abilities, where do you think they would be best suited? My brother suggests leaving your men here as a rear guard against invasion should the Lannisters attempt to march up the Kingsroad.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We are best suited to our own lands, my lord, I will not deny that. The tactics we use here in the Neck could be useful in the Riverlands as well. We know ways to get through troublesome terrain and our appearance is deceptive. I would suggest leaving some of my men here, as a defensive, while the rest accompany you into the South.” Lord Reed said, “I would suggest having my daughter, Meera, for command of our forces within the army.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Robb frowned, “You do not want to command them yourself, my lord?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I had an unfortunate encounter with a lizard-lion and was no longer able to ride. I would not be of much use beside council in a battle, and even there, I cannot claim much experience. I fought alongside your father in the Rebellion, but I just followed his orders.” Lord Reed explained, and Robb could understand his reasoning. He looked over the Lady Meera, she was not dressed as a lady of noble house, but was instead dressed in the common style of the neck. He was not one to deny a woman could be a good leader, his conversations with Lady Mormont and her daughter had taught him that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jon spoke up then, “Lady Meera, do you feel as though you are capable of handling such a task?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The curl haired young woman turned to look at him, “We have only just met, my lord, but I assure you, the fact that I am a woman does not make me any less prepared for this war as you are.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Robb chuckled, he had a feeling that Lady Meera would be a woman able to handle her own but he had to ask, “Your men will follow your command?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They will. I am also not foolish enough to believe I know what is the best battle strategy, Rylen Greengood is my battle commander. He fought in the Rebellion with our fathers and has experience.” She explained, her demeanor confident.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jon nodded before saying, “Would you stay behind to command the troops here in the Neck Lord Reed?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Howland nodded, “My son and I will man the defense, along with another experienced man under my command, Robart Peat.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lord Howland, would you be open to another possibility?” Robb asked, and when Lord Reed nodded he continued, “Would you perhaps be willing to go to Winterfell and council our brother? He is only fourteen and never had this sort of responsibility before. Our maester is there to support him but I am sure he could use the insight of another seasoned leader.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lord Reed nodded, “I would be honored that you would trust me enough my lord.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Our Father has always spoke very highly of you, we trust his word.” Robb assured the older man, and noticed the grateful smiles on the faces of his children. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I would be gladly assist the young Brandon during his time as Lord of Winterfell in your absence.” Lord Reed agreed, “My son can accompany me, perhaps a friendship between our houses can last several more generations.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you, Lord Reed.” Robb said and shook hands with the lord, he only wished that all of his support had come so easily.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Robb wondered why he felt nervous when he heard that his mother had been spotted with Lord Manderly host and was being escorted into camp. She would certainly be proud of all that he had accomplished so far, uniting the North and preparing to bring them into the Riverlands to defend her ancestral home. He glanced over at Jon, who looked very uncomfortable with the prospect of being reunited with Catelyn. It was Jon’s nerves he was picking up on for sure.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The flap to the tent opened, causing both Greywind and Ghost to lift their heads but upon Catelyn’s entrance, they both returned to their naps. They knew that the Lady of Winterfell was not a threat to them or their masters.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Robb rushed forward and embraced his mother, the hold they had on each other tight with love. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Robb pulled back first, “We were worried that you might get caught up in something awful on your way home.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I was in the Eyrie, no fighting there as of yet. My uncle, Ser Brynden has accompanied me to join our cause. We will get no further help from the Vale.” She replied and then her blue eyes noticed Jon, she frowned at him before looking back at Robb, “Did he not join the Night’s Watch?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Robb sighed, “Mother, I summoned Jon back after word of Father’s arrest. Jon had not spoken the words, he was free to leave of his own free will. I have named Jon to my council.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“To your council?” Catelyn repeated slowly, “What council might that be?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“For the war we have to wage to get Father and the girls back from the Lannisters.” Robb answered and handed her the scroll he had copied that Sansa had sent, “They have all gone mad if they think I am going to bend the knee after they called Father a traitor.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Catelyn was silent as she read the scroll and Robb spared a glance for Jon, who had remained silent the entire time she had been present. He gave Robb a slight nod, to show he was alright.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There is no mention of Arya in this.” Catelyn said, looking up at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, we noticed that as well.” Robb responded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It would be foolish to harm her. Three hostages are better than two.” Jon spoke quietly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Catelyn didn’t even look at him, “How many men do you have?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“About 15,000.” Robb informed her, “Lord Reed pledged 2000 of his men to our cause. We left a small portion to guard the causeway and the rest are traveling with us, along with his daughter, Lady Meera. We also have the number that Manderly’s have just added.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“His daughter?” Catelyn said, disbelieving.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lord Reed himself is not able to ride any longer, he was apparently attacked by a lizard lion some years ago. I sent him and his son Jojen to Winterfell to assist Bran. Lady Meera is the cragomen representative on the council.” Robb explained, “She is very wilful, reminds me of Arya.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Catelyn nodded, “What are the next steps?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We are going to leave a small force here, to hold the castle if need be.” Robb said, “We shall start heading down the causeway tomorrow and split once we are through the Neck. The foot can continue down the kingsroad, while our horsemen cross the Green Fork at the Twins. When Lord Tywin gets words we’ve come south, he will march north to engage the main host. That shall leave our riders free to hurry down the west back to Riverrun.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Catelyn looked at the map on the table, “You’d be putting the river between the two parts of your army.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And between Jaime and Lord Tywin.” He said, a smile starting to grace his lips, “There’s no crossing on the Green Fork about the ruby ford, where Robert won his crown. Not until the Twins, all way up here, and Lord Frey controls the bridge. He is your father’s bannerman, he should support us, yes?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He is my father’s bannerman but he has never trusted him and nor should you.” Catelyn replied, her eyes flashing to Jon as he got to his feet.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That will be kept in mind while we meet with him.” Robb assured her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Which of the forces shall you command?” She asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The horse.” He answered quickly, “We were just discussing who we thought should lead the foot. You know the bannerman well Mother, would the Greatjon or Roose Bolton be better?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Robb watched his mother freeze, he wondered if she thought he would not ask her advice, or if she was wondering which of the men it was that Robb favored. She was silent for a moment then said, “Your father once told me that Gretjon is the most fearless man he had ever met.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I would agree. Greywind ate two of his fingers and the man simply laughed it off.” Robb told her, curious as to the direction this conversation was going, “The Greatjon then?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your father is not fearless, he is brave, and those are two different things.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The eastern host will be all that stands between Lord Tywin and Winterfell,” He said and spared a glance at Jon, “That and the cragnomen and the bowmen I leave here. Someone not fearless then, perhaps cold cunning to challenge that of Lord Tywin.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Catelyn nodded, “You know which lord posses that standard.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I do.” Robb turned and looked at the map, “Lord Bolton shall command the eastern host then. You were right Jon.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The man has a stare that scare a dragon.” Jon replied, causing Robb to crack a smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let us hope it scares a lion instead.” Robb counted, and looked back at his mother, “I shall assemble an escort to take you home to Winterfell.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I am not going to Winterfell. My father may be dying behind the walls of Riverrun. My brother is surrounded by foes. I must go to them.” Catelyn responded and Robb could hear the emotion in her voice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What of the boys?” Robb asked, worried for this younger brothers if they lost their mother.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maester Luwin will be with them, and Ser Rodrick can go as well. You said Lord Reed will be attending him. They will be well looked after until I rejoin them.” Catelyn assured him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Robb shared a look with Jon, but he knew his brother would not give any opinion on this matter, not thinking it his place. Robb sighed, “You are a grown woman and can make her own decisions. If you wish to travel to Riverrun, I will not stand in your way.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Catelyn gave him a smile, “Thank you. I can be of use with Lord Frey as well, he is not a man to be underestimated.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Robb nodded, “It will be good to have you along.”</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>Jon was not exactly sure what he really expected from the Neck, but the humid weather was not it. He had shed his furs only a few miles down the causeway. Lady Meera had instructed them to remain on the main road of the causeway before she had disappeared into the depths of the swamps. She was going to return with her men when they were closer to the southern edge of the Neck. He missed her presence. Though it had only been a few days that he had known her, she did not treat him lesser because of his bastard status. She always called him “my lord”, even though he held no such title. He was not even a knight.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They made camp that first night right on the causeway, no wanting to risk making camp in the swampy land that rested all around them. Robb came over to him with Theon and asked him to spar, just the three of them, away from the sight of the men. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jon had no issue with this, they both needed to keep their skills sharp if they were about to go into war. With the direwolves keeping watch, they found a small space of solid ground within sight of the camp. Theon took aim at a tree and practiced his archery, of which he had always had a strong talent for.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Has my mother said anything to you?” Robb asked as he made the frist swing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jon deflected the swing, “No, she has avoided me like a plague.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Robb came at him again, keeping to silence as they continued. The only sounds are those of the swamp, the signing of live steel, and the twang of Theon’s bow. Until it is broken by Greywind growling, the trio turned to see both wolves standing rigid, staring toward the direction of camp.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Call of the wolves, I mean no harm.” A voice called out and the Blackfish emerged from the trees.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Robb whistled and both wolves turned around to stand at their master’s side, their hackles still up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I was not expecting you out here Uncle.” Robb called off.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I wanted some privacy. Heard the noises and thought I’d investigate.” Ser Brynden said as he approached, “Are you both willing to take some advice from an old man?” At their nods he said, “You need to find new sparring partners. Ser Rodrick trained you both and therefore you both know the moves of the other.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Would you be willing to show us, Ser?” Jon asked, knowing that Lady Catelyn had probably poisoned the man against him already, but he would never pass the opportunity to learn from a knight such as Ser Brynden.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jon could see that the older man was considering it before nodding, “Alright lad, let’s see what you got.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Blackfish pulled out his sword and got in a ready stance. Robb took the wolves and joined Theon to the side, the audience set. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jon took a deep breath and attacked first. Ser Brynden simply parried the move and swung back quickly, one Jon barely blocked in time. The old man was smirking as he continued, never giving Jon a true chance to recover. Jon knew it was pure luck that he had managed to make it this far, and that is only a spar. Ser Brynden would have had his head by now in a true fight. The move that took him down was one he hadn’t even seen coming, one moment he was getting ready to swing and the next a blade was at his throat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You have some skill, with the right training, you could be an excellent swordsman.” Ser Brynden said and pulled away his sword, “You're quick and clever. That is important when in a battle. Nephew, your turn.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jon switched places with Robb, his own breathing still hard from the exercise he just put his body through. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That was entertaining.” Theon commented.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shut up Greyjoy.” Jon snapped, sometimes he wished that the heir of the Iron Islands would simply return to the rocks from which he was born.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He was almost like he was playing with you.” He said with a laugh, “Robb isn’t fairing much better however.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jon had noticed that and he realized that was the point. Ser Brynden was testing their limits by attacking them both using different techniques. He shook his head and movement caught his eyes on the side of the clearing, right between where he and Theon were and the sparring men. A shape was slipping from the shadows and slowly approaching Ser Brynden. Jon had never seen anything like it, except on the banners of House Reed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He sprang forward with a shout, startling Theon at his side and causing both men to turn around. The creature was about to bite Ser Brynden’s leg when Jon slammed his sword into where he hoped the brain would be. The creature shook as the life slowly drained out of its body, eventually going limp.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ser Brynden was staring at him with wide blue eyes before he gestured at the creature, “I reckon that would be a lizard-lion. You might have just saved my life lad.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It was an instinct.” Jon replied, not sure how to take thanks from a man of standing like the Blackfish.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A bloody good one.” Theon said and clapped him on his shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ser Brynden knelt and looked at the lizard-lion, opening its mouth, “That would have been the end of my leg I think. Look at these things.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lady Meera did warn us not to wander the swamps, we should have listened.” Robb replied, looking around, “We should go encase there are more.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Blackfish stood up, “In a moment. I have thanks to bestow first, Jon Snow, kneel.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jon was confused and the looks he shared with Robb and Theon showed they were just as confused. He looked back, “Ser?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kneel.” The man simply repeated, his voice harsher.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jon did as he was bid, not truly understanding what was happening.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You probably follow the old gods like your Father, so I’m going to free words this.” The Blackfish said and then rested the side of his blade on Jon’s right shoulder, “Jon Snow of House Stark, do you swear before the eyes of gods and men to defend those you cannot defend themselves, to protect all women and children, to obey your captains, your liege lord, and your rightful king, to fight bravely when needed and do such other tasks that are laid upon you, however hard or humble or dangerous they might be?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jon opened his mouth but nothing but air came out, how was this reason enough to be knighted? He closed it, took a deep breath and said, “I do swear.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He moved the sword to Jon’s left shoulder before removing it and saying it, “Then rise, Ser Jon Snow, a knight of House Stark.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading!! Please don't be afraid to share your thoughts, comments are life!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Late Lord</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A meeting at a Twins; news from King's Landing; arrival at Riverrun</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you everyone for all of your responses so far, we are truly appreciative of all of it! We have a lot stuff that we are super excited about to bring to you in the future. We hope you guys will all stick with us for the ride!!</p><p>Some of the dialogue in this chapter was taken directly from the book or the show, I can't take all the credit there. Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Jon was nervous as he and Lady Catelyn were escorted into the great hall of the Twins to meet with Lord Walder. He was still concerned that Robb had over stepped when he had told Jon to occupmany his mother in this detail. He was sure that Lady Catelyn was not any happier about the ordeal, but Jon had a better understanding of Robb’s strategy and therefore felt he would be useful in figuring out the right negotiations for the Frey soldiers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were taken to the great hall of the east tower where they were surrounded by dozens of Lord Walder’s sons, daughters, grandchildren and great-grandchildren.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is a pleasure to see you again after so many years, my lord.” Catelyn said once they were within speaking distance of the elderly lord.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is it? I doubt that. Spare your sweet words, Lady Catelyn, I am too old for such frivolity.” He said squinting at her, “Why are you here? Is your boy too proud to come before me himself? What am I to do with </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Father, you forget yourself. Lady Catelyn is our guest.” Ser Stevron said with reproach.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I did not ask you your opinion.” Lord Walder snapped, “You are not Lord Frey yet, not until I die and I am not dead yet.” Once his sons had fallen quiet he looked back at Lady Catelyn, “Why are you here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“To ask you to open your gates, my lord, so my son and his bannerman may cross and head to Riverrun.” Lady Catelyn said without looking the slight bit nervous.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“To rescue your fool brother from his failures at defeating the Kingslayer I am sure.” He answered, his eyes studied Jon for a moment before going back to Catelyn, “Why should I open my gates to your son?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You swore an oath to my father.” She reminded him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His smile was sly as he said, “Oh, yes, I said some words, but I swore oaths to the crown too, it seems to me. Joffrey’s the king now, and that makes you and your boy and those fools out there no better than rebels. If I had the sense the gods gave a fish, I’d help the Lannisters boil you all.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then why don’t you?” She challenged, and Jon could see how she had always demanded the respect of the gruff Northern lords.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lord Tywin, proud and splendid. If he wants my help, he can bloody well ask for it himself.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Catelyn gave Lord Walder a humble smile, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>I</span>
  </em>
  <span> am asking for your help my lord.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He eyed her over, “Your lord father did not come to my latest wedding. An insult, as I see it. Even if he is dying. He never came to the last one either. He calls me the Late Lord Frey, you know. I’m not dead and I shall outlive him, just as I did his father. Your family has always pissed on me, don’t deny it, don’t lie, I know it to be true. Year ago, I went to your father and suggested a match between his son and my daughter. But he would hear nothing of it, just gave me sweet excuses, but what I wanted was to get rid of a daughter. Jon Arryn looked down on me too, your sister’s doing I am sure, all I wanted to do was have them foster a few of my grandsons in King’s Landing, but they would not have it. None of that matters now, what matters is you want to cross the river?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We do.” Catelyn replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well you can’t!” Lord Walder announced crisply, “Not unless I allow it, and why should I? The Tullys and the Starks have never been friends of mine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jon chose that moment to speak, “We could change that now,Lord Walder. Let us all save some time and get to it. What is it you want to create this friendship between our houses?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lord Walder glanced at him, “I see you are bold, thinking a bastard should be able to speak in my presence.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your own bastard escorted us in.” Jon commented, “I was also knighted, so I too deserve some respect. What terms would you set to allow our forces to cross the bridge and have you pledge your men to our cause?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lord Walder was quiet a moment before he turned his eyes back to Catelyn, “House Tully was always too good for my daughters, does House Stark feel the same?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You wish for Robb to marry one of your daughters?” Catelyn asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have many, I will even let him choose.” Lord Walder said, and then gave them a sickening smile, “I would also require a second union, your second daughter can marry my grandson Elmar.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That does seem…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Two marriages within House Stark is not acceptable.” Jon interrupted, “Robb will however agree to the terms of marrying one of your daughters.  Jon Arryn was unwilling to foster your grandsons, House Stark would be happy to foster them at Winterfell.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Squires.” Lord Walder said, “If you shall not agree to two marriages. I shall accept the fostership but two of my younger sons can be your squire, Ser, and another can be your brother’s.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Catelyn nodded, “We can agree to those terms. Your men will fight with us?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lord Walder nodded, “All but…..400 hundred men, I need to protect the castles and hold the bridge. It will not take long before the Lannisters realize I have placed myself behind House Stark.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, my lord.” Catelyn replied and Jon was not sure he liked the look she sent his direction, but the deal was done.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Robb was pacing the tent after they made camp on the other side of Green Fork, “Did you see any of them?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jon nodded, “A few but from how he spoke, there are many options I did not see.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robb sighed, “I always knew that I would marry for an alliance. I was just never expecting it to be like this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“None of us could have expected this.” Theon said with a shake of his head, “At least you no longer need to worry about a wife. Take it as a win.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jon rolled his eyes and looked back at his brother, “Do not worry about it now. It could be years before you actually have to follow through, depending on the length of the war.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We will have our first true battle tomorrow. We should all be asleep, getting our rest before the fight, and yet we are wide awake at the hour of the wolf.” Robb commented, taking a seat once again in his chair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Blood runs high before and after battle the Greatjon told me.” Jon said in return.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robb shook his head, “What kind of men will be after tomorrow.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Those that have survived their first battle.” Jon assured him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aye.” Robb replied and even Theon did not have any further comment.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Jon had been elsewhere during the battle, he had not seen the Kingslayer. He was therefore a bit surprised when he rode back to where Lady Catelyn had seen them off, the return spot that Robb had designated. He looked down at the blond man on his knees before them, Ser Jaime Lannister, knight of the Kingsguard, bound and bleeding. Many of their lord bannerman surrounded them, listening in as the moment unfolded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lady Stark,” Lannister said, looking up at her from his place on the ground, “I would offer you my sword, but I seem to have mislaid it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is not your sword I want, ser,” She replied, her voice firm, “Give me my daughters. Give me my lord husband.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I seem to have mislaid them as well.” Was the reply.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jon gripped the reins of his horse tight in his hands, he wished he could strangle the Kingslayer with them, but that would not help them achieve their goals.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A pity.” Catelyn replied and Jon shivered at her tone, it brought many memories from when he was a boy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kill him, Robb.” Theon urged, “Take his head off and we can send it to his father.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.” Robb replied, “He can be useful while alive. I wonder what terms your father is willing to make now?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that all we are boy, son’s fighting for our fathers' wars?” Jamie asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robb shrugged, “Maybe we are Kingslayer.” He looked away and said, “Take him away and put him in irons. Make sure there is a heavy guard around, Lord Karstark will want his head no doubt.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t blame him.” The Greatjon replied but gestured for some of the men to get Lannister on his feet and they started making their way back to camp..</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jon frowned, “Why would Lord Karstark want Ser Jaime’s head?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robb shook his head, “Ser Jaime killed his sons and Daryn Hornwood.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No one could fault Lannister his courage, or his mastery of the sword.” Lord Glover said, and shook his head, “Ser Jaime was charging for Robb, trying to end the war even if he knew he’d lost, but those brave boys stood between the Kingslayer and Lord Robb.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jon could see that those words did not bring comfort to his brother, he could see how the weight of the deaths of the men they lost and would eventually lose would start to affect his brother.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your men did what they were sworn to do Robb.” Catelyn said, drawing Jon’s attention to her, “They died protecting their liege lord. Grieve for them, honor them, but not now. You have no time for grief. You may have lopped off the head of the snake, but the body still remains coiled around Riverrun. We have won a battle, the war still rages on.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They began to follow the others toward the camp when Theon said, “It was such a battle though. The greatest battle since the Field of Fire, I swear it. We captured many knights and lords, songs shall be sung about our victory here this day.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Has Lord Tywin been captured here today Greyjoy?” Catelyn responded, her voice still cold, but hinting toward anger.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, my lady.” Theon replied, his voice low and chastised.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Until you do, one battle does not win us a war.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My mother is right. We still have Riverrun.” Robb said and the remainder of the ride was completed in silence.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>They were a few days out from Riverrun when the news reached them, carried on the backs of scouts from nearby holdfasts. Lord Eddard Stark was dead, executed in King’s Landing as a traitor by King Joffrey.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robb did not know how to react, the news had quickly spread around the camp, and all anyone could do was offer their sympathies and make assurances of revenge. He had needed to fall apart, away from prying eyes whose pain could not match his own. He walked firmy out of camp, Greywind his only companion. He stopped at the top of a hill, a large tree standing before him. He drew his sword and started to swing, chopping at the rough wood while imagining the faces of his enemies. Joffrey, Cersei, Tywin. The Lannister faces all blended into one and he wished he could stick his sword through his throat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A voice shouted his name and he turned, standing there was his mother, her own eyes rimmed in red. He had forgotten about her grief, so focused on his own. She made some comment about his sword and he dropped it, not caring about the dent steel. He fell into her arms, needing the comfort of her embrace and he was glad she had not returned to Winterfell. He needed her guidance at this time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to kill them all.” Robb promised, and he meant every word.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They still have your sisters.” Catelyn said, gripping him tightly, “We need to get the girls back, and then, we will kill them all.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robb nodded, and pushed his grief down, and stood up straight, wiping the tears from his cheeks, “We will get them back, we shall suffer no more deaths at the hands of the Lannisters.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“By the will of the gods.”Catelyn replied and together they made their way back to camp, they had a war to win.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Jon did something he normally avoided, he got very drunk. He had at least decided to do this in the relative comfort of his own tent, with only Ghost for company. He had stolen a whole cask of ale and he couldn’t even say how much he gone through, but he was no longer sad or angry. Or at least, he was unable to really focus on those emotions. The flap of his tent opened quickly, letting in a cool night breeze, but Ghost’s lack of reaction made Jon think whoever it was did not mean him harm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jon, what is this?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jon groaned, “I cannot deal with you right now Theon, go away.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is this why you didn’t come to dinner? Have been getting drunk all day?” Theon asked, kicking the cask, “At least this is still mostly full.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My father was murdered, am I not allowed to grieve just because I am a bastard?” Jon responded, hating how he wasn’t considered good enough for condolences, not like Robb and Lady Catelyn had received. A few had come up to him, Lady Merra, Ser Wylis Manderly, and even the Greatjon, but for the most part he was ignored.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jon.” Theon said, and it was the tone more than anything that made him look over at him, “I am sorry about your father. He was more a father to me than my own has ever been. He would not want you to do this to yourself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jon felt a guilt settled in him, he had forgotten that this was affecting more than just him. He looked over at Theon, “I don’t know what to do now Theon. How do we keep going now that he is gone?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Theon took Jon’s mug and filled it for himself from the cask, downing it before sitting down next to Jon, “We just keep going forward I think. We still have to save Sansa and Arya. We need to kill that stupid cunt Joffrey for what he has done.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They sat in silence for a while, neither one going for more ale. Just sitting in their grief and friendship. With a deep sigh Jon asked, “Can you not mention this to Robb?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Theon nodded, “It will remain between us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jon closed his eyes and settled down onto this bedroll, “Thank you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If Theon had a response, Jon did not hear it, as soon as his head touched the ground, he was lost to the world until morning.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>The siege against Riverrun was easily broken after the battle of the Whispering Wood and the capture of Jaime Lannister. It was strange for Jon to see the silver fish on red and blue of House Tully in such a fashion. He instantly made him understand that he would not truly be welcome here, in the home of Catelyn Tully. They were greeted by a man Jon instantly assumed could be no one other than her younger brother, Ser Edmure Tully. He was not introduced to the man but he did not need to be. Lady Catelyn immediately went to see her Father, the other lords went to get settled in their room, while Robb followed Jon to the godswood. They had to properly pay their respects.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They did not speak as they knelt before the heart tree of Riverrun, both had their own prayers and promises to make.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lord Glover found them there some time later, “My lord, Ser. I am sorry to interrupt you at prayer, but this could not wait.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robb got to his feet first, “What is it Lord Glover?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Renly Baratheon has declared himself King.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jon got to his feet, “On what grounds?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cersei’s children are not Robert’s but the Kingslayer’s and therefore no true Baratheons and have no claim on the throne.” Glover replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought Stannis was older than Renly.” Jon said in return.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He is. Which brings me to the second raven, Stannis Baratheon has also declared himself King, on the same grounds as Renly.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robb looked over at Jon and shook his head before looking back at Glover, “Call a council, this is not a decision I can make on my own.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lord Glover bowed, “Right away my lord.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do we do Jon?” Robb asked, rubbing a hand down his face, “Who do we believe?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jon shook his head, “We must do as the lords request, but I say Stannis is the true King, if the incest rumors are true. Renly cannot be King before his older brother.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robb sighed, “The world has become a mess. Come, let’s see what our bannerman has to say on this matter.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jon agreed and followed Robb into the castle, though it would take some time to get everyone together.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>The afternoon light was starting to fade as they all gathered in the great hall of Riverrun. Ser Edmure sat in the Tully highseat, Ser Brynden at his side, and the other lords of the Riverlands filling the side tables to the left and right. A fourth table had been set up at the other end of the hall, directly facing the high table. Robb was seated at the center, Lady Catelyn to his left, and Jon, to the anger many, was directly on his right. Theon was Jon’s other side and the Greatjon was beside Lady Catelyn, the other seats were filled by the other Northern lords present. Jon was unsure what would happen in this council, the uncertainly made the air in the great hall thick with tension.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The arguing began almost as soon as Ser Edmure had placed the question to the lords, for which King to they declare? The answers ranged all over the place. Some wanted to kill the Lannisters at all cost, others tried for peace with the Lannisters. Some said Renly, he had the support of the Stormlands and the Reach. Few argued for Stannis, only those that felt his right was stronger. Jon was growing tired of the conversations, they were getting them nowhere. They needed a new solution.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robb finally felt the need to speak, Jon assumed he was sick of this as he was, “Renly is not the King.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You cannot mean to hold to Joffrey, my lord.” Galbert Glover said in return, “Not after he put your father to death.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean to do no such thing, but that does make Renly the king.” Robb looked around the room, “Renly is the youngest brother. Bran cannot be the Lord of Winterfell before me, and Renly cannot be king before Stannis.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you mean to declare us for Stannis then?” Glover asked, and once again the hall broke into shouts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robb sighed but before he could speak again, the Greatjon got to his feet, his voice filled the space over the dozen others, “My lords!! Here is what I have to say to these kings.” He spat on the ground, “Renly Baratheon is nothing to me, nor Stannis neither. Why should they get to rule over me and mine from some flowery seat in the south? What do they know of the Wall or the Wolfswood? Even their gods are wrong! Why shouldn’t we rule ourselves again? It was the dragons we kneeled too, and the dragons are dead and gone.” He pulled his greatsword and pointed it at Robb, Jon’s breath caught in his throat, he had a guess where this was going, “There seats the only king I mean to bend my knee to….The King in the North!” The Greatjon kneeled before Robb and laid the sword at his feet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lord Karstark stood next, “I’ll have peace on those terms.” He slowly drew his sword as well, “They can keep their red castle and iron chair too. The King in the North!” He said as he knelt beside the Greatjon, his sword laid before Robb as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soon, the cheer of the King in the North was taken up by everyone present in the hall, even the Riverlords had joined in. Jon looked over at his brother, who had gotten to his feet, and smiled. Jon pushed back his chair and knelt as well, “The King in the North!”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. By Order of the King</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Robb falls into role as King and makes some bold choices</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you so much to everyone that has taken the time to read and support out little pet project here. We truly do appreciate it a lot.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Robb looked at the crown that had been commissioned for him, based off the descriptions of the crown worn by the Kings of Winter. It was dark iron with nine spikes in the shape of longswords, tt was a rough but fitting crown. He had never expected this to happen. He had been raised to be the Lord of Winterfell, not the King in the North. He looked up as the door to his chambers opened, his brother walking in.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jon pointed to the crown, “That what they made you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Robb nodded and handed it over to Jon, who turned it over in his hands a few times before handing it back, “It is good work, Your Grace.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please do not call me that when we are alone.” Robb asked, leaning back in his chairs, “How am I supposed to be King?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jon took the seat across from him, “Much the same way you were going to be Lord of the Winterfell and Warden of the North. You will have the same responsibilities, only, now you do not answer to someone sitting on a chair a thousand miles away.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We still need southern allies.” Robb pointed out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We do.” Jon agreed, “We need to make an alliance with either Stannis or Renly. One of them will be the next King and that friendship will be important for the future.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Which one though? If we wait to see which defeats the Lannisters, that could be seen as only making friends of the winner.” Robb said, even if that choice had worked out well for the Lannisters after the Rebellion, he didn’t think this would have the same outcome.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jon was silent, “We could send an envoy to both, see which one is more willing to welcome our support on our terms.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What terms do we even have besides getting the girls back?” Robb asked, already feeling the weight settle on his shoulders.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We want to remain an independent kingdom. We rule ourselves but we are still aligned with the Iron Throne, there shall be no conflicts between us and we will come to their aid if they ask, and they come to ours.” Jon said and then shook his head, “Getting them to agree will be the hard part. We have no idea what either man is like.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good thing we have advisors. I am sure a few of the other lords have met them before, we could get a judge of their character.” Robb said, turning over an idea in his head, “Marriage is the best way to make alliances.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If I remember right, Renly has no children, and Stannis only has the one daughter.” Jon replied, “I do not know her age, but if she is younger, we could propose a marriage to Rickon?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Robb shook his head, “I think she is closer to Arya’s age. Rickon would be too young, we’d have to wait years for him to come of age.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We could promise a marriage then. Your first daughter could marry Princess Shireen’s first born son. With no other heirs, Shireen would be the next Queen if Stannis wins.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What if Renly wins?” Robb asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your future children can marry his future children. He married a Tyrell girl if the rumors are true, they should have a child within a few years. You are betrothed to the Frey girl, a child should not take too long if you are eager enough.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Robb sighed again, “The Frey girl, who I have never seen and don’t even know the name of because there are apparently a dozen I could choose from.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That would be the one.” Jon agreed, and then frowned, “He wanted Arya too, that greedy old man. Wanted her for one of his grandsons.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I worry that will be her fate eventually. Not to a Frey, but to someone. We are going to be hard pressed for allies going forward.” Robb said, feeling defeated at the potential possibilities.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jon sighed, “I know, but I also know she isn’t going to be happy about it. I would like it if when it happens, it at least happens when she can have knowledge of it. We aren’t even completely sure if the Lannisters still have her.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There is so much we don’t know.” Robb agreed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We need more allies. The North and Riverlands can only get us so far.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I was considering something.” Robb said and leaned forward to rest his elbows on the table, “What if we make an alliance with Balon Greyjoy?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jon frowned as he said, “What kind of an alliance?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I am a King now. Why shouldn’t Balon be a King as well? Was not his attempt to gain a crown what brought Theon to us in the first place? We can make an alliance, one King to another.” Robb said, “He doesn’t dispute my crown and I won’t dispute his.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Would he even agree to it?” Jon asked, “We really have nothing to offer him except that we won’t attack him. Not that we could anyway because we don’t have any ships.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lord Manderly is working on that problem for us.” Robb assured him, thinking of the letter he had sent to the lord.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The Iron Islands then. We need a solid agreement.” Jon said, his finger absentmindedly drumming the table between them, “Again, marriage is usually best. We don’t have many options though, only Theon and his older sister.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Robb bit his lip, the next part was the one he wasn’t sure how Jon would react, “I’ve thought that as well. We only really have two options, Theon could marry Sansa, assuming we can get her back before the Lannisters do anything to her, or you could marry Theon’s sister.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I am just a bastard Robb, I cannot go about marrying the daughter of a Great House.” He said, just as Robb knew he would.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I am going to legitimize you.” Robb replied, watching his brother carefully for a reaction.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What? You…...you can’t…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I am a King now, yes I can.” Robb said with a smile, “You deserve to be a Stark.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your mother will not like it, nor will the other lords. They will not trust me to not kill you and take the crown for myself.” Jon warned him, getting to his feet and starting to pace, “It isn’t a good idea. I am a knight now, that helps my standing well enough.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jon. I will make the declaration and I shall put you behind Bran and Rickon in the line of succession.” Robb got to his feet and placed his hands on his brother’s shoulders, “I know you would never harm me or any child of mine. I trust you with my life. It is also why I am going to name you my Hand of the King.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You….hand….me?” Jon stuttered before he fell into silence.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Robb nodded, “I need someone I can trust will tell me when I am being foolish or making the wrong choice. The others will just want to please me, you will tell me the truth. Just as you have just done.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Robb, the lords…...they won’t like that. You should select Glover or Karstark or Umber, not me.” Jon said, shaking his head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They declared me King, therefore they must accept my decisions and those include naming you a Stark and my Hand. Will you accept?” He asked, watching his brother carefully.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jon turned and walked over to the window, bracing his hands on the windowsill. Robb allowed his brother a moment to consider all that Robb had said, it was a lot to take in, and Robb could not begin to understand exactly how Jon felt about this. They had never discussed it, but Robb knew that being a Snow had affected his brother in a lot of ways, and Robb had just offered to change his entire life. As a Stark, he could marry a highborn lady, have children, maybe even a holdfast in the North, none that had been possible as a Snow. The Night’s Watch had been his only chance to be something more than the Bastard of Winterfell. Robb wanted to call him brother and not have people look down on it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jon turned around again, “Being a Stark is the first thing I can remember ever really wanting. I accept both of your offers.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Robb smiled and clasped him on the shoulder, “This is going to be the start of something grand. The histories will remember us.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jon nodded, “Hopefully as victors.”</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>Jon was nervous as Robb got ready to address the great hall filled with his bannerman from both the North and the Riverlands. He worried about how things were going to go, Robb had things to both announce and open up for discussion.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My lords!” Robb yelled as he got up to his feet, “I have made some decisions and I am ready to share them with you.” The hall quited, “From this day forward, my half-brother, Jon, shall be a Stark, not a Snow.” The hall erupted into shouts but Jon couldn’t really discern what any of them were really saying. Robb slammed his cup onto the table, the sound echoing around the stone hall and bringing it to silence. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Robb looked around the room once more, “Though older, he shall be behind our younger brothers Brandon and Rickon for rule of Winterfell. I have also named him my Hand.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jon was surprised when the shouts did not return, instead it was quiet whispering until the Greatjon got to his feet. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You want us to take orders from your bastard half-brother?” The man asked, his tone causing both Greywind and Ghost to stand up from their spots in front of the table. The man seemed unafraid of the ever growing direwolves.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Robb is not flustered, “I have just said, he is no longer a bastard, but a legitimate member of House Stark. To answer your questions, Lord Umber, I do expect you to follow his orders. To not do so would be to go against the orders of your King.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jon looked at the older lord, not sure what to expect from him. The Greatjon looked at him then, “You think you have what it takes to be Hand of the King?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jon stood up and looked eyes with the lord, “My brother asked it of me and I shall do the best that I am able. I am not a fool, my lord, I shall be looking for the advice from our council as well.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lord Umber stared at him for a long moment before saying, “Aye, my lord.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jon nodded and the man retook his seat. Jon took a long around the room, grateful for at least a few non-angry faces from Theon and Lady Meera, and not all of them looked like they wanted to murder him. The one person he refused to look at however was Lady Catelyn, he had no idea if Robb had already discussed this with her or not, but either way he was sure the look would be the same.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now that this matter has been settled. We come to another, we are in need of allies. The Lannisters are too powerful an army for us to defeat on our own. We can also not just wait to see if Renly or Stannis can defeat them either, we must align ourselves with one them. With our combined mights, we should then be able to defeat the Lannisters.” Robb started and then retook his seat, “Jon and I discussed our options, but we should like to hear from you as well.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What of the Vale, shall Lady Arryn come to our aid?” Lord Blackwood asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She is a frightened woman that will not stir from her mountain.” Ser Brynden spoke up, answering for them, “Both Lady Catelyn and myself begged her to come with us here to Riverrun, she will not be coming to our aid.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The mummering continued but no one stepped up to make another suggestion, Jon caught Theon’s eye and nodded. Time to place the plan they had in action.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your Grace!” Theon shouted and got to his feet, “I beg your leave to return to the Iron Islands to persuade my father to come and fight with you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What terms do you request?” Robb asked, keeping his voice firm.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You have your own Kingdom, we shall have ours as well. Two kingdoms fighting for our rights to rule ourselves against the tyranny of the false Baratheon on the Iron Throne.” Theon replied, keeping his eyes locked on Robb, ignoring the murmurs around the room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You expect us to believe you Greyjoy?” Lord Karstark said, getting to his feet, “Your father started his rebellion and it didn’t turn out too well.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Theon looked at the lord, “I am well aware of the circumstances that lead to me spending the majority of my life in Winterfell, my lord. These would be different, we would be fighting alongside the North and the Riverlands.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What is too keep you to your word?” Lord Bracken asked, not bothering to get to his feet.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What terms would the King in the North like to set forward?” Theon asked, still not looking away to gage the reactions of those around him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jon did though, he could see a mixed reaction from many. He was sure plenty of the lords present fought for King Robert in the Greyjoy rebellion and were weary to trust them now. They had expected this, which was why he hoped this part next would pay off.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Robb looked around the room once before looking back at Theon, “Throughout history houses have been brought together through marriage and blood.” He paused, letting his words sink in before saying, “My sister’s marriage to Joffrey Baratheon was built on a lie and therefore no longer valid and she would be free to wed another. I set forth to your father a marriage alliance, you, Theon Greyjoy, heir to the Iron Islands, may marry my eldest sister, Princess Sansa.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jon watched as the room dissolved once more into shouts, Robb allowed it for a few moments before he drew their attention back to himself, “My lords!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your Grace, what if Joffrey marries her anyway?” A Riverlord that Jon did not remember the name of asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jon stood up and took a breath before answering, “The Lannisters have declared our Father a traitor and beheaded him for it. We believe that Joffrey will set Sansa aside due to her…..traitor's blood. We here all know the truth of the matter. Eddard Stark was an honorable man, who loved King Robert as one loves a brother, he would never have betrayed him.” Jon turned to Theon, “Do you find this a reasonable offer of terms my lord?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Theon gave a nod of his head, “I do, my lord Hand. I shall do my best to convince my father of their reasonableness as well.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Theon Greyjoy, you are free to return to the Iron Islands. An escort shall be made to take you to Maidenpool from which I ship will be charted to take you home.” Robb stated, his blue eyes scanning the room for defection, “Are there any further objections to the decisions made here today?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The room remained silent and Jon took his first glance at Lady Catelyn on Robb’s other side, she was looking at Robb with a proud smile. He sighed in relief and looked away, he just hoped she would remain focused on her son, and let him do his job in peace.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>Robb was surprised it took his mother a few hours after the meeting had ended to confront him in his chambers. He had been expecting it immediately but perhaps she had gone to check on her father, whose health was declining more and more each day it seemed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you thinking?” She shouted at him as soon as the door shut behind her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He looked up at her from his seat, “Which thing are you taking issue with?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She glared at him, a look he could not remember receiving in a long time, one she reserved for when her child had made her angry and disappointed. She marched over to his desk and placed her hands on it to lean over and say, “You legimitzed him? What were you thinking? He could take all of this away from you with a dagger to the chest. There is nothing stopping him.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Robb got to his feet quickly, causing Catelyn to jump back in surprise, “There are many things stopping him, the main one being, he is a good man, not a murderer.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Catelyn scoffed, “You and your sister, always so fooled by him.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you know about Jon? Have you ever even had a single conversation with him?” Robb asked, “Jon is one of the few people I know without a doubt I can trust. He would never betray me or this family. He deserved to be recognized as a true part of it and as King, I have the power to make that happen.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“His kind….”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He is my brother.” Robb cut her off, “The brother to all of your children, and I know that what Father did hurt you, but it is not Jon’s fault. All he has ever wanted was to truly belong to this family but you have kept him out of it. No more. Jon is a Stark and he is my brother. He also need not worry of him putting ‘a dagger in my chest’, Bran is still my heir and after him is Rickon.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What of the girls?” Catelyn said, crossing her arms over her chest, “You took away their claims.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I did no such things. Sansa comes after Jon and Arya after her. I could not place two daughters before a son, it would not be accepted.” Robb replied and retook his seat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why did you betrothe your sister to Theon? You know what kind of man he is when it comes to women.” Catelyn said, slowly sinking into the chair across from him, “The Greyjoys are also not to be trusted.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You helped raise Theon Mother, do you truly think he would ever hurt Sansa?” He asked and after a moment Catelyn shook her head, “Theon is my friend. I need to trust that he will convince his father of the logic of an alliance between our two kingdoms. Two Kings fighting justice and our independence.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What are your plans for the Lannisters?” Catelyn asked next, “Or for the two other Baratheon Kings? They will not take lightly to you taking three kingdoms away from them.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I was hoping you could help me with that.” He told her, “Tywin is busy fighting us here in the Riverlands, leaving King’s Landing exposed. We can keep Tywin and his army focused on us, that gives Renly or Stannis freedom to attack the capital. We cannot send this to them by raven of course, could be intercepted. They would also not trust a random rider. I want you to go to Renly Baratheon’s camp and offer him an alliance. I keep my crown and I help him gain his throne.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why Renly over Stannis?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He has greater support, the Tyrells and Stormlands have backed him. I would offer the same terms to Stannis as well. From what I’ve heard however, Renly is the more agreeable one.” He explained and sighed, “Will you do it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Catelyn was silent for a long time and Robb feared she was going to decline, “You are my son, I do not want to leave you, but, if this is what </span>
  <em>
    <span>my king</span>
  </em>
  <span> is asking of me. I shall do it. I want this war over just as quickly as you do.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Robb stood up and walked over to her, she stood as well, and he gave her a hug, “Thank you Mother. I promise I am only trying to do what is best for all of us.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She patted his back and simply answered, “I know you are.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. King of the Iron Islands</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Theon returns to Pyke; Robb and Jon head west and troubles brew all around them</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello lovely readers! We are so happy that you have decided to take this journey with us! This chapter really goes ever further into the AUness of this story. </p><p>As you might have seen in the tag, we went for Asha as the name of Theon's sister, as she is named in the book. For show only readers, the showrunners changed her name to Yara as to not to confuse readers with Osha, the Wildling with Bran. I never understood that decision, as Asha is a POV character, so why not change Osha's name instead? So, screw them XD</p><p>We earn that E rating in this chapter, in the final section. Hope you enjoy!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Theon looked at the bare rockscape as the small boat approached the docks, he was finally going to be stepping foot on his home dirt for the first time in over a decade. He wished he was returning home for a less gruesome matter, but he was happy to back all the same. He had sent a raven ahead, letting his father know he was coming home, but there was no there to greet him at the dock. He shook his head, he was their fucking heir and couldn’t even bothered to send a horse for him. He turned to a fisherman straightening out his nets, “Is there a place to get a horse nearby?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A horse? We don’t have much use for those m’lord.” He replied, looking over Theon’s outfit with disinterest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sighed and turned toward the castle as the top of the island, he better start walking then. He had barely taken a few steps when a voice said, “I have a horse for you m’lord.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked over at the woman who had spoken, taken in her appearance, no dress for her. She was dressed in a loose leather tunic and trousers, sturdy boots on her feet. Jon had once told him, while greeting lords in the Riverlands, that you could learn a lot about a person just by how they choose to dress. There was something familiar about this woman, but he could not place his finger on it, “I would thank you for that my lady.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am no lady, this way m’lord.” She said with a tilt of her head and led him over to a strong brown stallion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She got up first and he got up behind her, trying to keep his hands in the appropriate places. The captain’s daughter had been a tempting thing on the voyage to the Iron Islands but he was betrothed to Sansa now, and he feared what her brothers would do if he strayed. Having Greywind and Ghost tear him to pieces would not surprise him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What brings you to the Iron Islands, m'lord?” The woman asked him after a few moments of silence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is my home.” He replied, “I have been away a long time but I have earned my right to return. I have a proposal for my father.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A proposal?” She asked, clearly fishing for information.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aye, but those details are only for my father.” He said before deciding to add, “Perhaps my sister as well.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fancy lord talk.” She replied but allowed the silence to stretch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was thankful for the silence, something about this woman was nagging at him. She was pretending to be a member of the smallfolk, of that he was sure, but what he could not figure out was why? If she was a highborn girl sent to greet him, why would she just not announce herself? He decided to let the deceptation continue, he was not in the right situation to be confrontational. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Theon had had a fortnight as he sailed to the Iron Islands on what to think about what he was going to say to his father, the letter written by Robb never far from his mind. He knew that in the Iron Islands there was a tradition of taking instead of receiving. He needed to make sure that he worded things perfectly or his father could reject the offer on a simple wording mistake if he was not careful. The castle gate was within sight now and he took a deep breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Welcome home my lord, I hope it is too your liking.” His riding companion said, no doubt noticing his sudden change in breathing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am sure it shall be but I doubt I will be here long. There is war going on that I must return too.” he told her, and he would be returning no matter the outcome here. He had sworn an oath to Robb and he would not betray him, not even for a man like his father.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“To which King to owe your allegiance to my lord?” She asked, the guards at the gate not even attempting to stop their entrance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He smirked, this action gave his suspicion more weight. He dismounted from the horse first, putting out his hand to assist her. She took it and once she was on her feet he turned toward the entrance to the castle. He hadn’t seen it in nearly 15 years and it seemed both familiar and not at the same time. He turned to look at his riding companion, “Care to escort us to our father, sister?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She shook her head, “How did you know it was me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shrugged, “Something just told me. When the guards let you in without question, that was when I knew for sure.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She narrowed her eyes at him, “You never did answer the previous question little brother, which king do you serve?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That is what I want to discuss with Father. Tell me Lady Asha Greyjoy, would you like to be a princess?” He said with a smirk, enjoying the look of confusion on her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looked him over, “Come along then, lets go speak to our father.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He followed her through the winding halls of the castle in silence, trying to remember the paths from his childhood memory. He could still remember when King Robert's forces had stormed the gate, he and Asha had been kept out of harms way in the nursery. His brothers never returned and he was suddenly the heir. An heir kept as a hostage in Winterfell to keep his father under control, while Asha got to stay and learn how to be a true Iron Islander. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She pushed open large wooden doors at the end of a hallway and let them into a large room. He glimpsed his father standing at the hearth, his back to them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Father, I have returned with Theon.” Asha announced, and stepped forward as their Father turned around.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Balon Greyjoy was nothing like Theon remembered, his hair was now grey, and he looked old and weathered. His blue eyes narrowed over Theon’s dress, “Are sure you have brought me a son? He is dressed finer than most women.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Theon was dressed in a fine tunic, emblazoned with a kraken over his chest, and his fur lined cloak hung over his back. It was held together at his throat by a golden chain. He did his best to avoid flinching at the comment, “I assure you, this is how those of our station dress in the other kingdoms.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We are not in the other kingdoms now, boy.” Balon responded, “Did you pay the Iron Price for that chain at your throat?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I did not, it was a gift.” He answered and withdrew the scroll from his pocket, “This is for you, from King Robb Stark.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Balon snatched the paper, “How many kings does that make? Four?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“King Robb would like to make it five.” Theon responded, sharing a brief look with his sister as their father read over the scroll.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He offers me a crown?” Balon snorted, “I don’t need to be gifted with anything.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You misunderstand.” Theon said, “He is not giving you anything. He respects you as a King in your own right, he wants to make an alliance to keep it that way.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What sort of alliance?” Asha questioned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The Lannisters killed Eddard Stark and are currently holding the two Stark daughters as hostages. King Robb would like to make an alliance with us to attack the Lannisters and get his sisters back, as well as killing King Joffrey for his false execution of Lord Stark.” Theon explained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What terms is he offering?” Asha asked, as their father seemed to rereading the paper and not allowing her to see it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We do not attack each other and each recognize the other’s sovereignty.” He took a deep breath, “I shall marry Sansa Stark as a sign of good faith and to create blood ties between our great houses.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you not just say she is trapped in King’s Landing?” Balon replied, looking up as he finished reading again and handed the paper to Asha, “How can you marry a woman that you have no access too?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I shall marry her once we have liberated her from the capital.” Theon explained, and looked around the room a moment before saying, “Unless Asha wants to marry a 15 year old boy, there are no other options to create a marriage alliance.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What happens if we cannot get to Sansa before the Lannisters use her for their own needs?” Asha asked, “They could marry her to someone else, attempting to block the alliance.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We will discuss that issue if it arises.” Theon replied and looked back at his father, “What do you say Father?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Balon was quiet for what seemed like an hour but was most likely minutes before saying, “We shall pay the iron price for our crown, some wolf pup does not get to give it to us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asha spoke up before Theon could, “He is not offering to give us a crown, he is offering a way to help us keep it. The last time you named yourself King of the Iron Islands, you did so without friends. Theon has brought us some, we should consider it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Balon looked at her with anger, “You want to fight against the Lannister and the Baratheons?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was quiet for a moment before nodding, “I do. We could set sail for Lannisport tomorrow and burn their fleet to the bottom of the sea before they even knew an alliance was made. Just as you did all those years before, only this time, there will be no army landing on our shores. They are too busy fighting each other to consider us a threat but once the Lannisters or Baratheons have won their Iron Throne, they will come for us. We need allies and the Starks reached out first.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Theon looked at his sister with appreciation, this was what he needed, support. He was grateful that he could depend on her for this. He looked back at his father, “What say you Father?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Balon frowned before sighing, “The wolves have turned you soft boy. Do you even remember what it was like to sail for weeks at a time and feel the boat sway beneath you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Theon shook his head, “I do not but now that I am no longer a hostage, I can learn. Place me under the lead of your best captain and I can learn.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your sister can teach you. Together you can sail to Lannisport and set fire to whatever ships have not already gone to King’s Landing.” Balon replied and stepped forward, his face closer than Theon would have liked before saying, “If you cannot prove your worth, alliance or not, I will have no trouble naming your sister as my heir. Do you understand me boy?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes Father.” Theon agreed and the man left without another word. He let out a long breath of relief as soon he felt it was safe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asha clapped him on the back, “Welcome home little brother. Let’s go join a war.”</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>The plan to attack the mobilizing Lannister army in the Westerlands was something they had to get right the first time, there would not be a second chance. Greywind found them some sort of goatpath that allowed them to bypass the road. It gave them a chance to attack the Lannisters without warning. Destroying the army was easy with the element of surprise on their side and they took a few captives. Their problem now would be the castles, the lords had learned of the defending army’s defeat and had all barred their doors as the Northern army plundered their lands. Each castle offered them different issues, but for some reason the Crag, seat of House Westerling, caused the most problems. Jon had been handling an issue with the rear guard and therefore had not been part of the storming of the castle itself. He did not learn of Robb’s injury until later and rushed to the castle without further wait. His worry was unfounded however, for when he arrived in the chamber Robb had been given, he had taken an arrow to the shoulder but it was not a mortal wound. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robb had given Jon the task of properly organizing the surrender and occupation with Lord Westerling. The maester had assured Jon that Robb would be fine, besides, it was not like Robb would be left unintended. The guards would keep their King safe. They needed to stay a few days in the castle for Robb’s wound to heal, riding would prevent the wound from closing properly. Jon had not thought much of either Lord Westerling, or his family, beyond the fact that he was confident none of them would be killing them in their sleep. The eldest daughter, Jeyne, was a pretty girl of age with him and Robb, but she was no great beauty and while she was kind and polite, Jon knew better than to see anything from it. He might have a name and title now, but everyone still thought of him as the Bastard of Winterfell.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was well into the evening on their third day when they received a raven and Jon was seeing red as he stormed into Robb’s room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What happened?” Robb asked and Jon threw the scroll at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Edmure threw back Tywin’s advance at the Green Fork. Also, while he was busy doing that, Jaime Lannister escaped from the Riverrun cells.” Jon told him, feeling an anger boiling in his gut.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robb was his feet in an instant, “How the fuck did he manage to escape?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is unclear from the message but it appears as though Tywin was able to turn a few of our men somehow. The Blackfish assures that he is taking care of it.” Jon replied and then ran a hand over his face, “This is bad.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Without the Kingslayer, we have no leverage for negotiations with Tywin.” Robb said and sat back down, “This is fucking bad.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hopefully some of our men can pick him up before he gets back to the Lannisters.” Jon said and looked over at him, “You pulled out your stitches.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robb carefully poked at the red spot spreading over his shoulder, “What does it matter? We cannot win now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We can. We have the Greyjoys on our side. With the Vale staying out of it, that gives us control of half the kingdoms. The Baratheons are splitting the Stormlands and Reach. The Lannisters only have the Westerlands. We can outnumber them, we just need to get lucky from here on out.” Jon replied, “I will go get the Maester, he will need to check on that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jon.” Robb said and Jon turned back to his brother, “We cannot have any more mistakes, we cannot afford it, not now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jon nodded, “I agree, try to rest. We can discuss it more in the morning.”</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Robb was going heavy on his wine by the time the maester showed up, Jeyne Westerling with him. He briefly wondered at her presence but shook it off as the maester redid the stitching to his shoulder. Lady Jeyne seemed to be watching closely and Robb assumed she was learning a bit of healing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My lady.” He said after a moment, “Do you think you can have more wine brought up?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She gave him a soft smile, “I will see to right away Your Grace.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He watched her leave the room, he had not noticed how delicate and soft her curves were before, it caused a stirring in him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You need to be more careful Your Grace, too much strain on your shoulder before it is properly healed could permanently damage it.” The maester warned him, placing a fresh bandage over the wound, “Would you like some milk of the poppy before I go?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robb nodded, but only took a small dose, just enough to numb but not knock him out. He wanted to enjoy falling into unconsciousness the manly way, by indulging in too much wine. That seemed to have worked for the only other King he had met, surely it would work just as well for him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had just finished off his first pitcher of wine when his door opened again, his guard admitting Lady Jeyne and a fresh pitcher of wine. He carefully sat up this time, his shoulder causing him no discomfort thanks to the poppy and the wine. He smiled at her, “Thank you, my lady. Would you care to join me for a glass?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She slowly shook her head, “I should not Your Grace, it would be improper.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nonsense!” He protested and poured her a glass, “This is simply my gracious host keeping me company during my convalescence.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She sat down in the chair opposite his spot on the bed, the table between them. She slowly took a sip of wine before setting the goblet down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He smiled at her, “There we go. Now, Lady Jeyne, tell me about the Crag.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She seemed confused, “What would you like to know Your Grace?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anything you feel like telling me. I need a distraction from the war and my responsibilities, help with that. Tell me about your home here.” He explained to her, his head starting to spin a bit but that did not stop him from continuing to drink.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She talked about the beauty of the cliffs in summer sunsets and her family and other things but Robb lost track of it all. He found himself mesmerized by her lips and her little smiles between the sips of her wine, which he kept refilling for her, not wanting the night to end just yet. He noticed her brown hair had bits of red to it when she would move her head a certain way, causing the firelight to hit differently. Her green dress was nothing overly fancy for a highborn lady, simple with lack of too much embroidery but well made.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wasn’t sure what caused him to make the decision to move closer to her and press his lips delicately against hers, but he did it. He pulled back quickly ready to apologize but before he could, she was kissing him back and moving herself around the table. He could feel the finery of her dress under his hands as they moved to rest on her hips as she straddled his lap. Her lips felt like magic against him and he could faintly taste the wine on her lips. He deepened the kiss, plunging his tongue into her waiting mouth. She did not seem to mind it all, so he continued, and pressed her down harder on his lap. His cock was harder than he could ever remember it being before, except for that time he had accompanied Theon to the Winter Town brothel not long after his seventeenth nameday. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeyne pulled away from him, getting to her feet, and he was once again ready to apologize, when she quickly pulled her dress from her shoulders and it pooled at her feet. His gaze slowly drifted over her now exposed body, taking her all in, from the thatch of curls over her cunt to the roundness of her small tits. He quickly undid his trousers, freeing his cock from its confines and took it in hand, hoping that her next move would allow him to touch her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeyne approached him again, her hair reflecting the red again he noticed, and she leaned forward, “Can I be of any more assistance in your distraction, Your Grace?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He could find no words and simply nodded. She smiled at him, no longer sweet, but cunning and beautiful at the same time. She pushed him back onto the bed and pulled his trouser off him completely before she straddled him again. She leaned down and whispered in his ear, “You are hurting, Your Grace, allow me to take care of you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He could not have responded to her even if he had thought of any words to say, for his cock was in her hand that next moment. His eyes rolled back into his head as she stroked him, her small hands feeling so different against his sensitive skin than his own did when he sometimes took himself in hand at night. His eyes snapped open quickly when her hand was replaced with her cunt slowly sliding down his cock instead. Her eyes were scrunched closed in concentration, a wince of pain seemed to show on her face, before she forced herself to take him completely. He had to stop himself from bucking into her, for even his drunken mind remembered he could not rush a lady. He placed his hands on her hips, squeezing the soft flesh of her thighs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He did not have to wait long before she started to slowly lift herself up and down over his cock, again and again she did this. He closed his eyes again, losing himself to the sensation of her working her body over his cock. She picked up the pace and that did him in, he spilled within her without any warning. His mind was blinded with pleasure and wine, leaving him little care for anything. It was a peace he had not had since the day his father had left for King’s Landing. The last thing he remembered before succumbing to darkness of sleep was a warm body curling up beside his own.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I promise that every decision has a reason for happening!!! Hope you stay tuned!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. The Crag</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The consequences of Robb's choices are revealed; another Stark makes an appearance</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello wonderful readers! Thank you everyone who has left a comment on this story so far! Hopefully you enjoy what else is coming your way.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Jon was woken up by the door to his room opening frantically and Robb rushing in. Jon could see the arrow wound in his brother’s shoulder had bled into the bandage, but that did not seem to be his issue.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I fucked up Jon.” He said and ran his hand through his auburn hair, “I really, really fucked up.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jon sat up, throwing his legs over the edge of the bed, “What did you do?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I fucked Jeyne Westerling, took her maidenhead.” Robb said before he collapsed into a chair.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jon sighed, “Not your best move but I don’t see why you are acting like this. We keep it a secret, just between the three of us, no else needs to know. Lord Walder won’t care.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It isn’t Lord Walder I’m worried about. I have ruined Jeyne.” He replied, “I have dishonored her. I need to marry her.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jon watched as his brother got to his feet, “Robb, you are betrothed to a daughter of House Frey. You cannot marry Jeyne, that could cost us Lord Walder’s men, which is a large portion of our army.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Father taught us honor. I cannot allow Jeyne to be dishonored by me, what if I have gotten her pregnant?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jon sighed as he got to his feet, “Robb, it is not as if Father was perfect, if he was, I would not be standing here with you right now. There are things Jeyne can do to prevent your seed taking root. The rest, that can be kept a secret.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Someone will find out, someone always finds these things out.” Robb said, “I have to do right by her, I took her maidenhead, I must marry her.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Robb, you cannot marry her.” Jon replied and placed his hands on his brother’s shoulders, “We will find someone else to marry her.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Who?” Robb asked, “No one will want to marry her once they learn the reason as to why.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There are many sons of our bannermen that I am sure would have no trouble marrying a pretty girl if their King asked them too.” Jon insisted, “Perhaps Tallhart, or Karstark.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Robb shook his head, “No, I cannot ask them to do something like that for me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I will do it then.” Jon said, not sure where the words came from, but now they were out in the open, “I will marry Jeyne. You have named me a true Stark. Marrying the brother of the King is an honor, I have been told. Her honor and station are not threatened.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jon, I could never ask you to do that for me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You are not asking, I am offering.” Jon replied, “When I left for the watch, I was ready to give up all chances of having a wife or children. I am not against marrying a woman purely to help you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Robb looked at him with wide eyes and open mouth before saying, “You would truly do this for me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jon nodded, “And not just for you, but for the North. Our King cannot be seen as a man who would go back on his word.” He stepped away from his brother and started getting dressed for the day, “How did you leave things with Jeyne? I hope you did not mention this insane marriage idea to her.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Robb shook his head, “She was still asleep in the bed when I snuck out of the room.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He sat on the bed to tie up his boots, always one to be quick at getting ready, “Let us hope she is still asleep and that no servant has found her in your bed.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dawn has barely broken, hopefully the gods will be with us.” Robb said and walked over to the door, he paused before opening it, “I can never repay you for this.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jon shook his head, “This is my duty, as your Hand, and as your brother.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Robb nodded and they walked out into the hallway, besides a few guards, they passed no one on their way back to rooms Robb had chosen for his own. Jeyne was awake, she was dressed in the same gown Jon remembered seeing on her the day before, and sitting on the bed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She instantly got to her feet and gave curtsy while saying, “Your grace, my lord.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jon shut the door firmly behind them while Robb walked forward, “Lady Jeyne, we must discuss what happened last night.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The young woman nodded, her chestnut hair a mess, “I understand Your Grace. No one shall ever need to know.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Robb took a deep breath, “I have grealy dishonored you my lady, I shall never truly be able to forgive myself for what I have done to not only you but your house.” He looked back over at Jon, and at Jon’s nod of approval said, “I am betrothed to a member of House Frey, I cannot break my vow without creating an even greater dishonor. My brother, Jon, has offered to marry you in my stead.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jeyne’s brown eyes shot up to him and he was surprised she did not seem disgusted at him, simply curious before she furrowed her brows and looked back at Robb, “I do not understand Your Grace, why would your brother agree to marry me after you have already taken my maidenhead? A member of House Stark can do much better than me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lady Jeyne.” Jon said, stepping up so he was standing beside his brother, “I do not need your maidenhead. My brother fears that his actions last night have ruined any potential offers you may have in the future. I do not see you as a ruined woman, you simply fell victim to your desires.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your honor compels you to offer this?” Jeyne said, her eyes moving between the two of them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Aye, that it does my lady.” Jon said, “Our father taught us to live our lives with honor. We would be dishonoring his memory if we left you to become an old maid in this castle.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jeyne looked away, “One of the maids discovered me here, word might already be spreading around the castle about what happened last night.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Robb cursed and looked marched over to the window, his eyes looking over the rolling hills.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jon sighed and frowned before looking at Jeyne, “How were you when the maid came in?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you mean my lord?” She asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Were you in the bed? Were you in the process of getting dressed?” He asked, watching her carefully.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I was fully dressed, I was stripping the bed of the linens.” She said, pointing to the pile of sheets at the foot of the bed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jon nodded, “Might seem suspicious but your presence here, early in the morning, changing the linens does not make an affair.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Robb turned, “Rumors can ruin a reputation just as easily as proof.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Which is why, my lady, you and I should get married as soon as possible.” Jon replied, “Robb, you need to get properly dressed. My lady, I suggest you do the same. After we break our fast, we shall discuss the marriage with your parents. If they agree, we can get married in your sept this afternoon.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jeyne's eyes went wide, “Today? The urgency will make people talk.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let them. As I said they cannot prove anything, we simply want to get married before it is time for us to move on with the war campaign. You will also need to acquire some moon tea, I would rather any children we have, be mine.” Jon said, hoping she understood his meaning.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She nodded and bowed her head, “I will ask after some.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jon stepped forward, “I hope you do not think me cruel in this my lady. It is just…” He looked over at Robb, “If you have a red haired babe, there is no hiding that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I understand, I do. I am not arguing. You are giving up a potentially better match because your brother and I gave into passion.” Jeyne said, “I am grateful for all you are willing to do for me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You are a perfectly good match yourself Jeyne.” Jon assured her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She nodded, but the forced smile on her face told him that she did not believe him, “I shall go get ready for the day. My lord, Your Grace.” She quickly exited the chamber, the door giving a heavy slam as it shut behind her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This won’t work Jon.” Robb uttered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It will. Jeyne has no reason to dispute the match and we cannot have you fucking things up with the Freys.” He said with a shake of his head, “Maybe you should marry the Frey girl soon. Actual vows might keep you away from this sort of temptation in the future.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can control myself.” Robb defended but it was half hearted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If you could control yourself we would not be needing to have this discussion. What made you bed with her anyway? Prettier girls have thrown themselves at you and you’ve resisted.” Jon asked, now that the immediate problem had been dealt with.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Robb shrugged, “I cannot even tell you. Something about how she looked last night, how she spoke, when mixed with the wine...” He shook his head, “I couldn’t resist.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jon nodded and said, “You need to resist in the future, we cannot have something like this happen again.” He headed toward the door, “I am going to get ready for the day, you do the same. We have a lot of things to get done today.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jon did not wait for a reply and sighed on his way back to his room, this was certainly not what he thought would happen when they went to the Crag.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>Robb felt like everyone was staring at him as he waited for Lord and Lady Westerling to attend them, even if none of them were. Jeyne was sitting nervously in a chair near the hearth while her oldest brother, Raynald, the heir to the Crag, was talking with Jon nearby. Jon’s squire, Walder, was standing off the side, waiting to be useful. He got his chance when there was a knock on the door and the boy went to answer it. Robb let out a sigh as he got to his feet, smiling at the couple as they entered the room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lord Gawen, Lady Sybell, thank you so much for coming so quickly.” Robb said, and Jon moved to stand beside him behind the desk.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We are here for whatever you require, Your Grace.” Lord Gawen replied before they all took their seats. Jeyne and her brother were now standing behind their parents.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I am glad to hear it my lord, for what I have to say will probably come as a surprise.” He told them from his own chair, “We have need to create alliances throughout the kingdoms to accomplish our victory. I would like to suggest a marriage between your house and mine.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You wish to marry one of our daughters Your Grace?” Lady Sybell said, her tone suggesting she would like that very much.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not I. I am betrothed to a daughter of Walder Frey. This marriage would be between my brother, Jon, and your daughter, Jeyne. A match both of them have assured me they would be happy with.” He knew he was probably stretching the truth with such a statement, but it was what needed to be said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He could see the woman’s eyes that she did not like this change of events, her eyes turning to glare at Jon. It was a look he had seen many a highborn lord or lady send his brother’s way over the years.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My brother is a legitimate member of House Stark and a knight. He was knighted personally by my great-uncle, Brynden Tully, after Jon saved his life.” Robb said before anymore could be said, “He is also my Hand, as you are aware. I think it would be a sound match.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I do not see how this would be an issue Your Grace.” Lord Gawen said before he looked over his shoulder, “Would you be alright with such a match Jeyne?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Aye Father.” Jeyne replied, her eyes meeting Robb’s briefly before she glanced back down.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lord Gawen smiled and stood up, “Should we shake on it, Your Grace?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Robb stood and extended his hand, “I am pleased you are so willing to agree to the terms, my lord. We would like the wedding to happen either today or tomorrow.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why the rush?” Lady Sybell said, her tone still displaying her unease at the situation.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We need to return to Riverrun as soon as possible. My grandfather’s health is failing rapidly and his maester insists that I must return now if I wish to say my farewells. Chances are that I will not make it as is.” Robb explained, “I would like Jon to be able to leave here with his wife.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She pursued her lips, “I see.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I do not see it being a problem, Your Grace. I can arrange things with the septon as soon as we are done here.” The lord replied.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Robb smiled at him and got to his feet, “That is wonderful news my lord. Let my squire know if there is anything you need from us.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you have a proper cloak, my lord?” Lady Sybell asked Jon, getting to her feet as well when her husband did, “The ceremony will require it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We will make sure to find something that will be suitable, my lady.” Jon promised her and the woman gave a curt nod in response.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The room fell into an uncomfortable silence, Robb decided he should do something about it, “We should get to it then, my lord. As I said, the sooner we can accomplish this, the better.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tomorrow is the earliest, Your Grace. I have been working on a maiden cloak for Jeyne since she came of age, but it is not ready yet.” Lady Sybell said, her eyes focused on him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I understand, my lady, but we would like to leave at first light if we could. Tonight would be best.” He responded, his men were already getting ready for them all to move on.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I am sure you can accomplish miracles my dear, our daughter is marrying into a royal family. This is an opportunity we cannot pass up.” Lord Gawen said to his wife, before he turned back to Robb, “I shall go speak with the septon right away, Your Grace. I am glad we have found a chance to join our houses.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“As I am my lord.” He replied before the four Westerlings left the room. Jeyne flashed both him and Jon a small smile before the door shut behind her. Robb collapsed into his chair.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Walder, could you see if you could find a serving woman willing to sew a direwolf onto a cloak in the next few hours?” Jon asked, staring at the young boy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I will find someone, my lord.” The boy replied before rushing from the room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Robb looked up at his brother, “Regretting the decision yet?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jon shook his head, “I have agreed to do this and there are worse women I could have forced on me besides Jeyne Westerling.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can never really repay you for this Jon.” Robb told him, feeling the weight of it still on his chest, no matter all his brother assured him it was alright to the contrary. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Robb. You took me off the Wall, returned me to our family, and gave me a true name. There is nothing else I could have ever asked from you.” Jon assured him, before reaching down and grabbing the soiled sheets from where Robb had stashed them in a corner on the floor, “I will take care of these, we cannot have anyone finding them.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Robb nodded and watched his brother as he walked out of the room. Sansa would have been able to sew something beautiful for Jon, even on such short notice. While Arya would call them all stupid and demand to be given a sword of her own to go kill Joffrey herself. He prayed, to both the old gods and the new, that his sisters were safe in their captivity. Otherwise, all of this was going to be for nothing.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>Arya had been impressed with the large, burned out castle as first sight. Even destroyed and misshapen it was a beautiful work of man’s creation, but when the soldiers who had killed Lommy and Yoren pushed them into a makeshift cell, the beauty was gone. The cell was once clearly a paddock for goats or something, and smelled like it still too. There were dozens of other prisoners in there with them and not one looked healthy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gendry was beside her at once, “What do you think they are planning to do to us?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She shook her head, “Whatever it is, I doubt it will be good.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hot Pie was the most nervous, wringing his hands together and murmuring about how this was the worst thing that could have happened to them. She shook her head at him, she had a feeling that things could be much worse.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It didn’t take long for her to be proven correct, the tallest man she had ever seen approached them, and she hid her face. It was the Mountain, she could not afford to be recognized, even if they had never actually been properly introduced. He pointed to a man near the far edge of the paddock, and two soldiers dragged him away screaming. The strapped him to a chair before strapping a bucket with a rat in it to his chest. When they held a torch to the end of the bucket, she watched a man die in a way she had never imagined before.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As night fell over the castle, the torturers left for a meal, to which she was thankful. A few soldiers were left out to guard them. Though Arya doubted any of her prisoners had the bravery, or strength, to attempt escape. She and Gendry had settled down near the center, with a post to their backs. It didn’t stop the guard’s voices from carrying over to them in the silent air.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The Wolf King captured Ser Jaime is what I heard Jarl saying either.” One of the said, without any previous prompting.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How many Kings does that make now? Four?” The second said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arya wanted to turn around and ask questions, but Gendry placed a hand on her knee. He shook his head and she turned her gaze to the ground in front of her instead, focusing on their words.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Five if you believe the rumors of the Ironborn rebelling too.” The first said, “So many kings, all for one stupid fucking chair.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It ain’t the chair they want, it is the power.” The second replied, “None of my business, I just want this to be over soon. I want my own fucking bed and I don’t need to torn apart by any wolves either.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We don’t know that the monster wolves are real.” The first said but they fell silent after that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arya turned to Gendry, trying to keep her voice at barely a whisper, “Do you know what this means?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That you are a princess and not just a lady.” He whispered back, his voice sad she thought.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That if we get out of here, I have a King to protect us.” She told him, shaking her head at his continuing focus on her station. It didn’t matter much when they were both sitting in shitty mud while held prisoner by the Lannisters.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The sky chose that moment to open up, cold autumn rain drumming down on them. It made the mud and smell even worse but there was no escaping it. Their other prisoners seemed to have little care for it, simply huddling together for warmth or remaining alone and attempting sleep. She was about to settle into her one lonely sleep when Gendry rolled her over and placed her head on his chest. She was not about to complain, he was warm and comforting, and she would never tire of having him close. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I promised Arya in chapter 6 :D To avoid any confusion about this, there will be no triangle between Jon/Jeyne/Robb. For two reasons 1) I hate love triangles and 2) I especially hate love triangle between brothers. As always, don't be afraid to share your thoughts!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. A Wedding for the Hand of the King</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jon and Jeyne get married; a return to Riverrun</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello wonderful readers!! Thank to everyone who has taken the time to comment on this story. A few of you were a little upset by the direction we have taken this story in regards to the Jon/Jeyne aspect as it prevented Jon from finding love of his own. As soon as Jon became an official Stark he fell into the highborn class which means that his marriage was always going to be politically motivated, just as all the other Stark children are subject to as well. That was part of the reason for this plot direction as well as, Starks can make stupid decisions where honor is involved, and Jon was able to talk Robb out of this one but only barely. Jon's marriage to Jeyne will also have a political use, which will be shown later in the story, and, you can find love in an arranged marriage occasionally, look at Ned and Cat. <br/>Every decision we make has a reason, I promise if you stick with it, you will see what I mean. For now, on with the story. Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Jon was nervous as he stood at the front of the sept with Robb and the Septon, who was once again trying to explain the words to Jon. He had never witnessed a wedding done before the Faith and not the old gods. It was much more complicated he was finding. They needed to say the names of each god before agreeing to belong to the other. After the words he would take off her maiden cloak and replace it with his cloak, taking her under his protection. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You can do this.” Robb assured him, giving him a comforting pat on the shoulder before taking a step back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He looked up, Jeyne and her father were approaching. She was wearing a beautiful ivory gown with seashells sown into the skirt and a bright yellow cloak on her back. He took a deep breath, he could do this. Jeyne’s father stopped before him and the septon. He removed her cloak, and Jon swore in his head, apparently that part was before. He undrapped the grey cloak in his hand and draped in over her shoulder, the white direwolf head clear on the back. It was the reversed colors of House Stark, but it was all he could manage on a half day notice. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Septon spoke first, talking about bring houses together before he told them to say the words. Jon looked into Jeyne’s eyes, she gave him a small smile and nod before she slowly started to speak. He kept his eyes on her and followed her lead, the last part easier for him, “You are mine, and I am yours. From this day until my last day.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The septon smiled, “You may now kiss your wife.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jon leaned forward and pressed a gentle and short peck to her lips. He then offered her his arm and then turned to the gathered crowd in the sept. It was a small ceremony, Jeyne’s family, Robb, Walder, and a few of the Northern lords that had accompanied them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gawen stood up with a clap, “Welcome into the family son.” He said and patted Jon on the back, “Now we must have a small feast, the gods demand it, then the bedding.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jon shook his head, “There is no need for a bedding ceremony, we do not have the crowd and I would rather not.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gawn looked like he was about to argue when Robb interjected, “There is no requirement for the bedding. They can simply have two escorts to the door, that should ensure that duty will done.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course, Your Grace.” Gawen said, then gestured for the door, “We should adjourn for the feast. We all have an early morning.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jon and Jeyne silently followed behind her father and Robb, her hand was gripping his hand rather tightly but he dared not voice his questions within earshot of others. Any inquires would have to wait until they were alone, in his chambers, where he was expected to bed her. The very thought brought his nerves to the surface, he had never lain with a woman before. He hoped that however this evening went that at least he would not disappoint her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They were escorted to the high table, given the seats of honor. The lower seats were filled with members of their routine and Jon was impressed the kitchens had time to make food for some many people in such a short timeframe. The wine flowed well and the meal consisted of fish and other seafood. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then,  it was time for them to go to his chambers. Robb, Lord Gawen, and Lady Sybell were their companions on the journey. With each step Jon felt his nerves increasing. He had no experience in pleasuring a woman, and he knew that Jeyne had been with his brother, just the night before. Jon wondered if this would just be one more time that Jon did not match up to the performance of his brother. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They bid them good night at the door and then Jon ushered his wife inside, a gown for her to sleep in had been brought down, but otherwise it looked the same as it had when he had left it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jeyne took off the cloak and handed it back to him, “Here you are, my lord.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jon took it and hung it up on a hook next to his own cloak, “I would prefer you call me Jon, at least when we are in private. We are married now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She gave him a smile and nodded, “I can do that, Jon.” She then turned around, draping her hair over her shoulder, “Could you help me with the ties?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course.” He replied and slowly started to loosen the ties, confused at how anyone managed to get the strings so tight in the first place. Eventually he managed to get it loose enough for the dress to start to fall down her frame. He respected her unasked for privacy when she kept the dress in place with her hands. He sat down in the chair, untying his boats, before getting up to remove his tunic. His hand paused on his pants before he forced himself to take them off, but he kept on his smallclothes. He did not want to rush her in anyway. Dressed in only those, he climbed into the bed, waiting for her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She had slipped into the nightgown while he had been undressed, she was carefully draping the dress over a chair. He could tell she was being slow about the duty, no doubt she was nervous as well. After another a moment she almost seemed to rush into the bed, the room only lit by the hearth and single candle next to the bed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jon looked at her, ready to ask her how she wanted to do this when Jeyne leaned over and kissed him. He allowed her to take control, seeming to think she had an idea of waht she wanted. They kissed for awhile, just learning each other’s mouths before one of her hands reached down to cup his clothed cock. He groaned into her mouth and she pulled away, “Is this good, husband?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He nodded, “Very.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She smiled, “Good.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He decided he could return the favor and slipped a hand under her skirt, slowly letting his fingers travel up her thighs, giving her time to stop him. When she did not he ran a hand over her lower lips, surprised to find a bit of moisture there. He was not naive on all the aspects of bedding a woman, Theon was not shy in sharing his experiences, and so he knew things were easier for the woman if she was wet. He took that as an encouraging sign and slowly eased one of his fingers inside her. He instantly stalled his movement when her entire body flinched and he looked at her face, scrunched in pain. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He withdrew the finger, “Was that the wrong thing to do?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her own hand had left his cock as well, she used both to cover her face and shake her head. He could hear the tears in her voice, “I am a horrible wife.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jeyne, what is the matter?” He asked, feeling confused at her counter actions about their bedding.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She slowly lowered her hands, and he could see the unshed tears in her eyes, “Things…..hurt, down there.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He understood then what she was referring too, she had just lost her maidenhead the night before, and her body was hurting from the activities. He gave her a small smile, “Then we do not need to do anything tonight. I never want to cause you unnecessary pain.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her eyes were wide with confusion when she said, “We must! The marriage is not valid without a bedding. They will expect the soiled sheets.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I have the sheets from Robb’s bed that you removed this morning, they can have those.” He assured her, “We can consummate our marriage later, when the act will not harm you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She was silent for a moment, her eyes scanning his face as if she was looking for something, “You are an unusual man Jon Stark, not many would be as considerate as you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We are going to be together until death parts us. I would hate to start our marriage off on a sour note.” He told her and rolled onto his back, her tears had helped soften his cock at least, “Let us get some sleep. We will start back to Riverrun in the morning.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She nodded and blew out the candle. They made no further move to touch each other as they both eventually fell into their slumber.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>Robb was happy to see the towers of Riverrun still standing as he crested the hill and saw the proud castle on its island. He knew it was a silly notion of a boy, but he worried that his grandfather’s death would diminish it somehow. They had been met by a rider two days earlier informed of the passing of Lord Hoster Tully. Robb had picked up their pace after the news, even as he knew they would wait for him to arrive before performing the funeral. The Silent Sisters would have seen to the body by now, preserving it for viewing and saying of goodbyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He turned to look at his brother and felt the swell of pride again in his chest. Jon had saved not only their alliance with the Frey’s but Robb’s honor as well. Robb was still trying to think of some other way to repay his brother. He had already given him a name and a wife, at least he did not think his brother hated his wife. He certainly paid her due attention and they had shared a tent along their journey from the Crag to Riverrun.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Greywind and Ghost raced off ahead of them, running toward the waiting drawbridge, and Robb turned his mind to the matters at hand. They passed through the encampment alongside the riverbanks, those lords that could leave their posts had, though not all their men had been able to come with them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Robb dismounted in the courtyard and was greeted by not only the sight of his uncle, and great uncle, but also his mother. He was surprised at her presence but grateful for it all the same. After the pleasantries were exchanged he said, “Allow me as well to introduce you to the newest member of House Stark.” Jon stepped up alongside him with Jeyne on his arm, “Ser Jon has married Lady Jeyne Westerling, of the Crag. Bringing us some much needed support in the Westerlands.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A pleasure to meet you my lady. I am Lord Edmure Tully and I welcome you to Riverrun.” His uncle said, always the one to remember his manners.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jeyne smiled at him, “Thank you my lord and I am horribly saddened to hear of your loss.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Robb could see that his mother was eyeing Jeyne strangely but was still polite as she said, “Welcome into the family Lady Jeyne.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jeyne nodded at her, “Thank you Lady Stark, I hope to do right by the honor.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Robb could tell that Jeyne was much more nervous with his mother than she had been with any of the other nobles he had seen her introduced too. He wondered if that was because of something Jon had told her, for she knew that Catelyn was not Jon’s mother, and kept to her titles.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Robb shook the thoughts from his head and turned to his mother, “How did things go in the south?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Catelyn shook her head, “There is much for us to discuss about that, but this is not the proper place for it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Robb nodded, “Later then. When shall the funeral ceremony be?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We were waiting for you to arrive.” The Blackfish said, “We can do it this evening, if that pleases His Grace.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Robb waved his hand, “You know the tradition better than I, if you say tonight, then tonight it should be.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ser Brynden nodded, “I shall go let the septon know.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Robb watched him walk off before he turned to his mother, “Accompany me to my chambers? You can tell what happened with Renly.” She nodded, and he turned to Jon quickly, “Check with the lords, see if there is anything else we need to be made aware of.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course.” Jon said, taking Jeyne’s hand before they walked off toward the interior of the castle.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He and and his mother took a different route, heading toward the solar he had used during his last stay in Riverrun. They took the walk in silence, only passing servants and guardsmen as the traversed the halls. He shrugged out of his riding cloak as soon as they were inside the room, hanging it on the rack by the door. He smiled at her, “When did you arrive?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A few days ago, we were lucky to make it back at all.” She explained taking a seat in front of the large desk. He could already see the raven scrolls waiting for him piled on one side.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tell me everything.” Robb said, letting out a small sigh of relief as he sank into the his own chair, they had rode hard to make it in a timely matter.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“When I arrived at Storm’s End, King Renly had just finished mustering his force and was preparing to march toward King’s Landing. He had married Margaery Tyrell and in so doing had gained the support of the Reach. Before he and I could have a formal discussion on the matter, King Stannis arrived. I was present for the parly between them, there is no love between those brothers. They were to fight on the morrow. That evening, I was discussing the terms of an alliance between them and us, when….” She paused before her whole body shuddered, “A shadow appeared, with the face of Stannis Baratheon, and plunged a dagger into Renly’s heart. I knew no one would believe me, so I fled with the member of his Kingsguard that had been present, knowing they would not believe her as well. She is in my service now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was a lot to process from his mother’s story. He chose to ask first about the most difficult part to believe, “A shadow killed Renly Baratheon?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Catelyn nodded, “I know how it sounds Robb. If I had seen if for myself I would think anyone with such a story had gone mad, but I swear it, by all the gods.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I trust you mother, if that is what you said happened, then it did. Do you know what happened to Renly’s army?” He asked next.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The Stormlands declared for Stannis, the Tyrells returned to Highgarden as far as I know.” She explained, “There has been information from so many different sources, it is hard to know which is the truth and which is rumor.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Robb nodded, “We shall need to find a way to speak to Stannis directly, find out the truth for ourselves. If the Tyrells are looking for a new alliance, maybe if we reach out to them, we can sway them to our side.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Catelyn shook her head, “Lady Margery wants to be Queen, you cannot offer her that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lady Margaery is not the one who makes the decisions, perhaps her father would be willing to see things differently.” Robb countered, but knew it was most likely a false hope. They had little to offer the Tyrells or the Reach. He shook his head, “You said she, when describing the member of Renly’s guard?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I did. Her name is Brienne of Tarth, her father is Lord Selwyn Tarth. She is a very talented sword-woman.” She responded, “She has sworn me her sword.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I do not have a problem with you taking whoever you see fit into your service Mother. If you say we can trust her, then I have no cause to doubt you.” Robb responded, he would worry about later if any of the lords took offense to it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Explain what happened in the Westerlands. He has a wife now?” Catelyn asked and her tone immediately set Robb on edge once more, “Was the name and other honors he has received these last few moons not enough for him? You really need to be careful Robb, he is slowly taking more and more power, it would not be that difficult for him to unseat you and take the Northern crown for….”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mother enough!!!” Robb said and got to his feet, “Jon had to marry Jeyne Westerling to protect me!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She had flinched at his outburst, he had never really yelled at her like this before but she recovered from her shock and said, “How could his marriage to this girl from a principal Westerland house protect you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Robb sagged back into his seat, rubbing a hand down his face, “I was wounded while we were taking the Crag. Nothing serious, just an arrow to the shoulder, so we had to remain there a few days. After I heard the news of Jaime Lannister’s escape, I got very drunk, and bedded Jeyne, taking her maidenhead.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Robb.” She said, her voice full of disappointment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know! I dishonored her and myself. That is not the kind of man I want to be, I went to Jon and told me that I would be marrying Jeyne Westerling.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You are already betrothed.” She interrupted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He ignored her, “Jon tried to talk me out of it, promising that no one ever need know and that things could be done to prevent a child coming from the union. I would hear none of it, I did wrong by Jeyne and needed to correct it. Jon offered to marry her in my stead, therefore not breaking our alliance with the Freys.” He told her making sure to look at her as he said, “Jon saved us all. You should be thanking him, not bashing him and his motives.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Catelyn remained silent for a long time, the silence was heavy in the room before she said, “How many people know of this?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Only Jon, Jeyne, and myself.” Robb assured her and sighed, “And now you. It is very important that this never gets out. Not that I believe Walder Frey will care, but it could hurt all of our reputations.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I understand. I would never do anything that could harm your or our cause.” Catelyn assured him, “Did she take something to prevent her carrying your child? The two of you do not look alike, a babe with auburn hair would cause a scandal.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Robb nodded, “She did. Jon informed me that she had her moonblood while we were on the road, so it did not quicken.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good.” Catelyn said and got to her feet, “You cannot let this happen again Robb.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know Mother. It won’t.” Robb promised her, “You must let this mistrust of Jon go. House Stark cannot have decent within, we cannot be perceived as weak. Do you understand me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I do, Your Grace.” She said, nodding her head, and he knew it was her diplomatic answer but he would take what he could get.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A knock of the door interrupted any further discussion and a guard entered, “Your Grace, my lady, Lord Edmure says it is time.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you. We shall be done in a moment.” Robb said and got to his feet. He looked at his outfit, he should probably change into something more regal, but they were out of time and it did not seem dirty. He extended his arm to his mother, “Let us say our farewells to Grandfather, all the rest can wait.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading!! Until next time!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Moving the Pieces</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for everyone that took the time to comment on this story so far. We are glad so many of you are enjoying it as much as we are.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Jon was sitting with Robb in his solar when the news came, King Stannis’ attempted siege had failed when Tywin had arrived at the Blackwater with the Tyrell army at his side. Robb had hit the table in frustration, “How can we defeat the Lannisters and the Tyrell’s on our own?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jon shook his head, “Stannis might be more willing to work with us now and we still have the Greyjoys.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I do not know how to approach him. Mother said that he seemed unwilling to form an alliance when she saw him.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That was when he thought he’d be able to take King’s Landing on his own.” Jon pointed out, “That is not the case now. Dorne has still not declared for either side, perhaps we can still make an alliance with them.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The Dornish have not responded to any of our ravens. I doubt they will want to start doing so now.” Robb replied with a sigh, “Perhaps we can sway them to our cause with another victory.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jon nodded and pointed to Lannisport, “The Greyjoys should be attacking the port any day now. That will shock them for sure.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If Theon got his father to agree. We have not heard anything from him since he left for Pyke.” Robb reminded him, “If the Tyrells have sided with Joffrey and the Lannisters, we need to get to Highgarden as well. If we can cut their supply chain to the city, it will make a siege easier.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Bolton has a strong base with Harrenhal, now that Tywin has retreated a majority of his forces toward the capital. We can keep his portion of the army here in the Riverlands, pushing further south. If we can continue on to Casterly Rock and Lannisport, that will weaken the Lannister’s power.” Jon said, looking over the map once more, “Once we have taken the Westerlands, we can move south to Highgarden and the Reach.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Robb nodded, “Tywin will need to decide whether to leave the capital and return to the Rock to engage us, or remain and protect the crown.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We can have a council tomorrow, get all the lords to agree and send them on their assignments.” Jon said, he looked up at his brother, “Did your mother have anything to say about Jeyne?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Robb’s head snapped up to him, “Why would you ask that?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’ve been here for nearly a fortnight and in that time she has done nothing but glare at my wife. Holds to reason she talked to you about her.” Jon replied, his eyes remaining on his brother’s guilty looking face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She asked why I felt it necessary for you to marry Jeyne, she was worried you were doing it to gain further power or influence.” He said, pulling his eyes away, “I had to tell her the truth, the whole truth.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We agreed that we would keep it just between the three of us. If Lady Catelyn tells anyone else..”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She won’t, she understands how important it is that this never is told to another person. She also shared your concern about Jeyne getting with my child, I told her that you’ve assured me she has had her moonblood.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jon nodded, “Good. I know your mother has no love for me, but it is really necessary for her to extend that hatred to Jeyne? She is nervous enough as it is.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I will talk to her about it.” He said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jon narrowed his eyes at him, “There is something else.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mother is worried about a repeat incident. She thinks we should head to the Twins within the next moon so I can marry my Frey bride.” He told him, “She insists I should send the message to Lord Frey at once.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jon was quiet for a moment, taking in the true implication behind this. He was sure that the reason stated was a part of Catelyn’s concern, but he was also sure that Catelyn did not want Jon having an heir before Robb. He nodded, “Your mother is right. The sooner you are married to the Frey girl, the sooner we can ensure Walder Frey’s loyalty. Especially now that we are one king down and the Tyrells have backed the Lannisters.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Robb shook his head with a chuckled, “You agree with my mother? Should I be expecting to see a pig fly by that window in a moment?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I have no problem with accepting that your mother is a clever woman, most of the time at least, and she will do whatever she finds right to protect her children. This is the right move.” Jon agreed, “We can send the raven to Lord Walder and instruct him to bring any daughters he has between the ages of 17-20. You can marry one of them, and the others can stay on as their sister’s handmaidens or find husbands among our bannerman if he does not want to take them back to the Twins.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Have Lord Walder come to me?” Robb asked but Jon could see the wheels turning in his head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The brides usually come to their grooms, not the other way around. We also don’t have the time to be hauling our army North when the focus needs to be on the west and the south.” Jon said and stood up from his chair, “Should I draft the raven?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Aye.” Robb replied, “I will accept my duty and a good King is in need of a Queen.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I have not found married life to be too horrible.” Jon told him with a smile, which was the truth, even if he had still not properly bedded his wife. They had done a little exploring with their hands but they had not taken that final step.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hopefully my marriage to Lady Frey shall be the same.” He responded but Jon could tell from his tone that he was not optimistic. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Get some rest Your Grace. Hopefully we will get some good news soon.” Jon said before he left his brother to his thoughts.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>Theon was nervous as the ships approached the unsuspecting city on the western edge of Westeros. If it wasn’t for King’s Landing, Lannisport could be the trading center of Westeros, but come morning, it would be aflame. That was the plan at least. He had wanted to send a raven to Robb, letting him know of their attack, but it was too risky. Once this attack was complete he could send his raven.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was on Asha’s ship, the Black Wind, as they led the attack. They would not be able to do much damage to the Lannister fleet, the scouting ship they had sent ahead had only spied a few ships. Theon assumed the majority of the fleet was in the Blackwater, protecting King’s Landing from Stannis. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Asha came up next to him, her hair was tied back, and with a sword on her hip, “Ready for your first raid little brother?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I have been in battle before.” He said defensively, he knew that everyone on the ship considered him some green boy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She smirked, “This is not a battle. This is doing what the Ironborn do best.” She turned away from him and looked out over the men, “Our King has sent us on an important mission! We are to destroy the Lannister fleet and take as much as Lannisport with us as we can. The Baratheon’s and Lannister’s have kept us under their control for far too long. Tonight, we will show them why you should not forget the Iron Islands!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The cheers went up and she turned to him, her smile all teeth, before she walked off to speak to the man at the wheel. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Theon turned back to look at the city, visible on this dark night only through the torches lining the walls and candles in windows. He rested his hand on the pommel of his sword, trying to settle the nerves in his gut. He could do this, he could prove his worth to not his sister and the men that followed her, but his father as well. If he was to be the future King of the Iron Islands, he needed to earn the privilege. It wasn’t enough that he had a betrothal to a Northern Princess, no one on the Iron Islands cared about that. He did not take it, he was given it. He needed to pay the iron price.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A bright flame draw his attention elsewhere and screams started to fill the air. The first Lannister ship was now ablaze, it had begun. The time for stealth and silence had ended, it was time to show King Joffrey just why he should have never shit on the Greyjoys.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>Jon was silent as he made it back to his room from the rookery, the raven to Lord Walder on its way. He had spent over an hour making sure the wording on the letter was perfect, even asking the maester to give it a read over before it was sent. He remembered the meeting with Lord Frey very clearly and he wanted to make sure the message was clear, this was an order from his King, not a request. Jeyne was already in the bed when he opened the door, her hair in a single loose braid. She had a book in her lap and was using a candle on the bedside table to read.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her eyes moved up to see him, “You seem upset.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He shook his head, sitting in a chair so he could unlace his boots, “Just the normal work of any Hand to the King I suppose.” He turned to the fireplace, surprised to see the place before it empty, “Where is Ghost?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He seemed restless, so I let him out.” She replied and then looked away, “That is alright, is it not?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Aye. He probably wanted to go hunt with Greywind, he is not too fond of being cooped up on a beautiful night.” Jon answered, not wanting her to think she had done something wrong. With his boots removed he started on the rest of his clothing, he had taken to just wearing spun tunics around Riverrun, the heat too much for his normal leathers. Jeyne had sewn white direwolf heads onto them all, a gesture he did appreciate. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She placed her book down and watched him, she had a look in her eyes that he was not familiar with. He splashed some water from the basin on his face, drying it with a towel before he turned back to look at her, “Is something on your mind?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She looked away, her teeth sinking into her bottom lip, and shook her head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He didn’t say anything right away, just continued to change until he was wearing nothing but his smallclothes. She was his wife, so there was no need for modesty, and the heat was too much, even at night, for him to wear anything else. He settled onto the empty side of the bed before saying, “You can tell me anything.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She slowly turned her head so she was looking at him, “I don’t want to speak out of turn.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I want you to feel free to speak your mind when we are alone. We can never truly be partners if you do not.” He told her. He had been feeling like that had moved into friend territory at least, he knew her favorite foods and hobbies and she knew the same about him. She had also become very good at pleasuring him with her hands, as had he her, so there was nothing really left to hide from one another.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think…” She shook her head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He lifted up his hand and turned her back toward him, “What is it you think?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She closed her eyes, and quickly said, “We have been married a moon and our marriage is not yet consummated.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He raised his eyebrows at that before smirking, “We can fix that whenever you are ready. I have not pushed for it because I did not want to rush you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My mother is concerned that I am not yet with child.” She explained, “We had tea this afternoon and that if I am in your bed every night, I should not have had my blood.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She doesn’t know that was by design.” He grabs her hand, “There is nothing shameful with not becoming with a child right away, some marriages go years without a babe.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know.” She said, and then looked at him, “Do you not want to bed me properly?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He looked at her with wide eyes and licked his lips, “I do. I just didn’t want to force you to do anything that you did not wish to do.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jon. I was only against it that first night because things were sore. I have not had that issue for a long while now.” The blush was fresh on her cheeks, “I keep expecting you to push for it when we have engaged in….other activities. However, you never do. If you do not find me desirable, that is fine, but I do need to have a child eventually.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jon felt a ting of shame clench in his chest, “Jeyne, I never meant for to feel this way. I do find you desirable.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I could understand how you could not. I did give up my maidenhead before marriage and to your own brother. I know I am soiled goods.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He sighed, “I do not care about any of that.” He reached up and turned her face to look at him, “We can lay together any time you are ready.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The wife is not the one who is supposed to push for such things.” She said quietly, biting her lip and avoiding eye contact.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He had been accused of being a fool before but he knew what she was asking for. He leaned forward and gave her a soft kiss on the lips. Letting their lips press gently for a moment before he attempted to deepen it, her mouth opened for him. He moved his hand to cup the back of her head and kept it there as they explored each other. His other hand was resting on her thigh and he gave gentle squeezing over the fabric of her nightgown.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jeyne suddenly pushed back on his chest and he stopped, looking at her confusion as she got out of the bed. He was about to apologize, thinking that perhaps he was a fool and had misunderstood all she was saying. The words died on his lips as she slipped her nightgown off over her shoulders and it pooled into a puddle at her feet. His eyes roamed over her body, he had never seen it bare before. All their previous intimacies had been touched under her gown and he felt his cock harden in his smallclothes. Her breasts were round and perky, not practically large but he knew they fit perfectly in his hands. There were curls hiding her cunt from him but he still looked at it a moment before his eyes went back up to her face. She looked away shyly, as if worried about what he was going to say. He licked his lips again, needing the moisture before saying, “You are beautiful.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You are just saying that.” She replied, looking away from him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He got out of the bed as well, staying on his side and lowered his smallclothes, making him just as pale as she was. His cock was now at almost full attention and there was no hiding his arousal, “I assure you I am not.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He watched her take him in, at how her chest caught with a breath when her eyes fell onto his cock, and it he could help but feel a hit of pride. He took himself in his hand, “You have brought me to this state, all from just me getting a glimpse of your body. If you are truly ready for us to join as husband and wife, I am more than willing.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She smiled at him. Not one of the small smiles filled with nerves or shyness, a full smile, and he couldn’t help but give her one as well. Without another word she crawled into the bed and laid down on her back, spreading her legs wide. She turned her head to look at him, “Going to just stand there and look, husband?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He shook his head and climbed on top of her, settling his hips between hers, his cock hitting against her cunt but he did not push in. Instead he leaned down and kissed her once more. He did not want to treat his wife like a whore, just doing it as quickly as possible for his own pleasure. He wanted her to enjoy it as well. He moved his head and kissed her neck, while he moved his hand between them and started to play with her. He had done this before, attempting to bring her pleasure, and he had accomplished it a few times before. He wanted to do that for her again now. He kept his fingers at work, moving within her before he continued his downward movement of his lips. He found one of her nipples and drew it into his mouth, eliciting a new moan from her mouth. That sound spurred him on, he gave the other breast the same attention. She started to buck more against his hand and that made him smile, he twitched his thumb and that caused her to jolt. That reaction was new, he did it again, and she repeated the action. He smirked, that was something he could work with. He looked down, wanting to see what he was touching to cause it. His thumb was brushing the small bundle at the top of her sex and he started to gave it more attention. It didn’t take her long then to fall apart beneath his hands, her inner walls clenching down harder against his fingers than they ever had before. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He withdrew his hand once the pressure on them loosened and moved his body back to cover her. He lined himself up at her entrance and looked into her eyes, “Ready?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She nodded, her eyes never leaving his. He was looking into her eyes when he pushed his cock inside slowly, fighting against closing his eyes. Once he was seated inside her completely he took a deep breath, he had never felt anything such as this before. He had a feeling he was not going to be able to last long. He slowly pulls his hips back before thrusting back in, starting a steady motion. He tried to keep his eyes on her face, wanting to see if she was taking any pleasure from it, but he could feel his ending coming. He started thrusting faster and harder, chasing the release he knew well enough from his hand. His thrusts faltered when Jeyne grabbed his head and brought him down for a searing kiss. He spilled his seed inside her as she kept firm possession of his lips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After a moment to collect himself he slipped out of her and rolled onto his back, laying down beside her. Once he got his breath back he asked, “Was….was that alright? I didn’t hurt you did I?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jeyne turned onto her side, smiling at him, “I am good Jon, you did not harm me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He let out a sigh of relief, “Good.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I expect we shall be doing that more often. The first time doesn’t always take.” She told him firmly before turning onto the otherside. She blew out the candle on the side table and the room was only lit by the dying hearth. He was too warm to care about such things, he remained on his back but turned to look at his wife. He could get used to evenings like this was his final thoughts before he succumbed to sleep, feeling more content in his life than he ever had before.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Those of you wondering about Arya, I promise she will be in the next chapter. Don't be afraid to share your thoughts on how things are going so far!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Best Laid Plans</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Greyjoys arrive in Riverrun; Arya overhears something while with the Brotherhood</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you everyone for all your comments! We appreciate all the support that you have given us in regards to this very AU story. We hope you continue to enjoy where we are taking you in this series of events.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Jeyne could help but shift slightly in her seat, she was still a little sore from the activities she had engaged in with her husband the night before. It was not nearly the uncomfortableness she had felt after her night with the King, but she hoped the feeling would lessen over time. Jon had properly bedded her three times now and she did not find it the chore she had learned to expect to be. He always made sure that she achieved her own pleasure at least once before they ended for the night. He was a sweet man and she knew that there were worse people she could have ended up with besides Jon Stark.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you with child yet?” Her mother asked her, bringing Jeyne back to the present.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It is hard to say Mother. I do not not feel any different and my moon blood should not come for another sennight yet.” She said, slowly taking a sip of the tea her mother had provided for her. Her mother stared at her for a long moment causing Jeyne to feel self conscious and nervous, “Is there something else?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I had wished that you would manage to snag a Stark. I only wish it could have been the King and not his upstart bastard half brother.” She said, always blunt and to the point.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jeyne sighed, “Jon is a good man Mother and he is Hand of the King! King Robb is betrothed anyway and he is not a man who would break his honor so lightly.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her mother smirked, “Do not think I don’t know about just how honorable he is.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jeyne shifted uncomfortably, she knew that they had promised to keep it between just themselves, but she had told her mother of her night with Robb. She had needed help getting the tea to prevent his seed from taking root. Jeyne took a deep breath, “You should be happy Jon was willing to take my burden, it relieved it from falling to Father.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her mother shook her head, “You could have been Queen! Maybe I should have never gotten that moon tea for you. You could be carrying the King’s child right now perhaps.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jon’s child will have to do instead.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her mother scoffed, “Better than nothing I suppose. We are risking our lives going against the Lannisters like this. Tywin is not one to look past these slights so easily, never forget what he did to the Castamere’s my dear, we do not want to end up like them.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jeyne frowned, “When the North has defeated the Lannister armies will have nothing to worry about.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If the North defeats the Lannisters.” She pointed out, “The North, Riverlands, and Iron Island reavers against the Lannisters and Tyrells. That is a heavy match and toward what end? Is King Robb going to defeat them and take the Iron Throne for himself? No, he has no desires for that. He is just going to do all the work and hand it over to Stannis, the most sullen, boring man I have ever had the displeasure of meeting.” Her eyes glinted, “Maybe you should start convincing your husband to push toward a greater ambition.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jeyne looked at her mother with wide eyes and an open mouth, “Under what claim could Jon take the Iron Throne?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The right of conquest.” She replied with a smirk, “It worked well enough for Robert Baratheon. If Robb Stark does not want the crown, someone should still take it, and why not the man that has been right alongside him this whole time.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jeyne frowned and shook her head, “I do not think Jon would have any such desire.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then when he is planting his seed within you, you should plant this seed within his mind.” Her mother replied, “If we are going through with this rebellion, we should make sure we get the most out of it that we can.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jeyne did not know how to respond to her mother and chose instead to just nod while slowly drinking her tea. She could help but watch her mother with veiled suspicion, she had never cared about Jeyne being Queen before, why did it matter so much to her now?</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>Jon was out for a ride near Riverrun with only Lady Meera and Ghost for company. Horses were not a common thing in the Neck and he was helping her become more comfortable with the creatures away from the prying eyes on the rest of the army. She didn’t want to show weakness, she already had enough trouble getting the non-cragomen to take her seriously. They had slowed to trot as they headed back toward the castle.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How is married life treating you, my lord?” She asked, a slight teasing tilt to her tone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He fought the blush that threatened to form on his cheeks, “I have no complainants.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She smirked at him, “That is good to hear. I would hate for your sudden marriage to be causing you strife.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He groaned, “I told you, I did not have a choice.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Welcome to the world of the highborn, Jon Stark.” She replied.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Has your father mentioned any possible arrangements for you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She shook her head, “Not that he has informed me of.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I am sure he will find someone for you.” He responded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“One day and I will not have a choice either.” Meera said and he was surprised to hear none of the annoyance he had always heard in Arya’s voice but there was none of the wistful longing that had been in Sansa’s either.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He chuckled, “You are an interesting woman Meera Reed.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When she did not respond he looked over at her, “Someone is coming.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He followed her eyes and watched as Ghost disappeared into the woods before he caught sight of the riders that Meera had mentioned. They carried no banners but they were a small group, maybe a dozen at most, and they were in a hurry. He looked over to Meera, “Looks we are going to have visitors, we should be getting back.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll race you.” She shouted, her horse already beginning to gallop toward the castle.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He took off after her, hoping that whatever would be awaiting them when they arrived would be good news. Meera was confident in her saddle as they raced toward the castle and he hoped they would beat the new arrivals. They both moved into a trot as soon as the tents for the camped army came into view, it would be unseemly if they were to come in at full speed. He called up a few nearby soldiers, instructing them to have everyone on alert due to the riders they had spotted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They arrived in the Riverrun courtyard, greeted by Robb, Lord Edmure, and Lord Umber. Jon dismounted, “We saw riders approaching from the northwest.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The scouts saw them as well. They are carrying no banners than they could see but it is too small a group to be an attack and scouts would not be riding in the open like this.” Lord Umber said, his voice booming even in the open space.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Could be Lord Theon returning.” Meera said, dismounting as well, “The reports all say that Lannisport was sacked.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We cannot know if that means they have aligned with us or if they just decided to fuck with the Lannisters because they could.” Ser Brynden said, coming up to join them, “We will be able to find out shortly. I sent a group out to meet them.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They fell into a silence, no use further questioning it, not when the answers would be soon at hand. Sure enough, the dismounted riders joined them in the courtyard, surrounded by the Stark’s own men, for extra precaution.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jon couldn’t help the smile on his face as he saw the man walking at the head of the group, Theon was sporting a new scar on his cheek but otherwise he looked the same. Robb stepped forward, “Lord Theon, welcome back to Riverrun.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Theon bowed, “Thank you, Your Grace, but my title has changed, it is Prince Theon now. My father, King Balon Greyjoy of the Iron Islands, has agreed to your alliance terms.” Theon stood, “Allow me to introduce my sister, Princess Asha. We have come to discuss the strategy going forward.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Princess Asha, we gladly welcome you here to Riverrun, and we are happy for the alliance between our families.” Robb replied with a smile, “We will have rooms made up right away. We can discuss strategy tomorrow.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Theon walked up to them then, “I have so much to tell you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We have stuff to discuss with you as well.” Jon said, coming up to him with a smile all his own, “First, you need a bath.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Agreed.” Robb said with a laugh.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Theon smelled his arm, “Seems alright with me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come along stinky.” Robb replied and started to lead Theon into the castle.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jon turned and looked at Princess Asha, dressed in leathers and not a dress, “May I show you to your rooms, Your Grace?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Asha looked him over, her gaze more intense than he was used to receiving from a woman, before she said, “You may, my lord.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He offered her his arm but she just walked past him. He shook his head with a laugh and jogged a bit to catch up with her. They started the walk off in silence but eventually she said, “Why was the marriage alliance between my brother and sister currently in captivity? Wouldn't you and I have made an easier match?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jon shifted nervously, unsure exactly what her motive for this line of questioning was, “I had not been legitimized at the time we came up with the terms. We also did not want to risk insult by offering a proposal between a princess and a recently legitimized bastard.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She hummed and said, “Shame, I could have enjoyed you.” Then she smirked at him, “I suppose I still could, if you are willing.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I am married now. I would never dishonor my wife.” He told her, saying it all quickly due to his nervousness.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How honorable.” She replied and ran a finger over his chest when they stopped in the hall, “If your wife is willing, I am sure I could enjoy her as well.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No thank you, Princess Asha.” He said as tactfully as he could manage.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If you ever change your mind, we will be seeing a lot of each other in the future.” She replied and she turned around, “This my room?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, Theon’s will be this one across the hall.” He said, pointing to the door behind him, “I will have the maids bring up a bath for you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you, my lord, I shall see you for dinner.” She said with a teasing smirk before going into the room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jon let out a deep breath he hadn’t even realized he had been holding. That exchange showed one thing, at least this meant the alliance with the Greyjoys would never be boring. </span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>Robb was happy at least the alliance with the Greyjoys had turned out. Losing Jaime Lannister had hurt them, but having the allies could help them even more. He still hoped that one of his men would manage to capture Jaime, but he couldn’t rely on it. There was a knock on the door, he called for them to enter.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He smiled as his brother walked in with Theon, “It is good to have you back.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I am glad to be back.” Theon answered, throwing himself down into one of the chairs, “There was a moment there in Lannisport that I wasn’t exactly sure I would be alive come morning.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your father agreed to the alliance, no counter demands or anything?” Jon asked, he had moved over to the side table and began pouring them all a glass of wine.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Asha was a great help in that, she say the importance of making an alliance, and helped convince Father of it too.” He said, taking the offered wine, “Do not be surprised if he demands something later however.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We can always negotiate if we need to.” Robb agreed and smiled, “You unfortunately missed out on Jon’s wedding.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Theon nearly spit out his wine, instead he inhaled it with a cough. Once he recovered he turned to look at Jon, “You got married? To who?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jeyne Westerling, her father is the Lord of the Crag. It gives us a footload in the Westerlands from which we can launch our attack on Casterly Rock.”  Jon replied, swirling his wine, “Hopefully your attack on Lannisport will force Tywin to send some of the forces currently protecting King’s Landing back to the Westerlands.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We destroyed all the ships in the harbor, the docks, and many of the dock side buildings.” Theon explained, “The fleet moved further out to sea, but they will continue attacks along the Wester coast until given different orders.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We can discuss those tomorrow with your sister and the other lords.” Robb said with a wave of his hand, not missing the way Jon stared deeply at his wine, “Jon, is everything alright?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, why wouldn’t I be?” Jon said with a small jump.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You were staring at your wine like it held all the answers to every questions you’ve ever had.” Robb said in response, getting a chuckle for Theon.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jon sighed, “Theon’s sister asked me to join her in her bed. When I told her I was married, she said my wife was welcome to join us.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Theon started laughing, “A married man, bedded and everything, but a woman propositions him and he becomes a blushing maid once more.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Does it not bother you that your sister wants to bed me?” Jon asked, almost slamming down his wine goblet.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My sister is a warrior. I am under no illusions about her maidenhead, nor do I care. She can bed however she fucking wants, men, women, or both at once. Makes no matter to me.” Theon responded before dining his wine, “Shall we go down for dinner? I am starving.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Robb shook his head with a laugh and got to his feet, “We can’t have our new royal ally starving, what a horrible reputation that would set.”</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>Arya eyes the woman in the red dress with suspicion. What would someone as fancy as her want with a group like the Brotherhood? She disappeared quickly with Thoros and Beric for a while, and she was curious. Leaving Gendry and Anguy to their discussion about arrows, she snuck into the cave. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The Lord of Light needs a bastard blacksmith?” She heard Beric say before she was able to find a spot to watch them from.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He is King Robert’s son, there is power in a king’s blood.” The woman said, as she turned to look at Thoros, “You understand the importance of such things. Our God requires sacrifice sometimes for there to be victory. Stannis is his chosen one and this boy will help him achieve victory, I have seen it in the flames.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Beric frowned and looked to Thoros, “Is this the god’s will, he is only a boy? The princess will not like it either.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“King Stannis has also provided a hefty contribution to your cause.” The woman said, and Arya had heard enough.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She went back the way she came, stopping to pick up her and Gendry’s packs. Swiping a few extra blankets as she went. One of the cooking knives had been left out, she took that as well, it was better than nothing. Now she just needed to get Gendry away from the others without them becoming suspicious. She didn’t think it would be that difficult, the two of them were almost always together. Though she knew that the others were getting less and less comfortable with that as she had passed her seventeenth nameday.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She stashed the packs behind a tree and went to get Gendry. He seemed done with his conversation with Anguy, who was now chatting with some of the soldiers that had attended the Red Woman. She walked to him, “Could you come with me? I want to talk to you about something where the others won’t hear.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He frowned but nodded and followed behind her. She led him behind the caves to where she had left the packs. He looked down at them and said, “Why are these here?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The Red Woman is going to pay the Brotherhood for you, like a slave. We need to get out of here.” She said, and picked up the packs, shouldering her own and handing his to him, “Now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What would someone like that want with me? I am nothing.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arya shook her head, “She said you are Robert Baratheon’s bastard and something about kingsblood and sacrifice. She wants to hurt you, we need to get to my brothers, they will protect you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Arya, that is crazy talk.” He said, “How are we going to get away from them?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We leave now and hopefully we can get a good headstart. Maybe we can find some of my brother’s bannermen. I do not know. I just know we need to leave.” She said, practically begging him now, they were wasting time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gendry was looking at her, his blue eyes seeming to study her, before he gave a small nod and shouldered his pack, “Led the way m’lady.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She smiled wide and gave him a quick hug, he didn’t even have time to react before she turned on her heel and led them away. She only hoped that they could get enough space between them and the Brotherhood before they realized they had gone. She also doesn't exactly know which way they were headed at the moment, but away was away and they would figure out how to get to Riverrun eventually. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Darkness was starting to fall, and they had still not heard any search party for them. Arya thought it would be safe for them to rest and start a small fire, she had taken a few of the dried rations, but eventually they would have to figure out a way to hunt something. She should have stolen a bow. Gendry collected the wood and started the fire as she figured out the food, with low rations they could last three days, only eating at night and in the morning.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They had been quiet the whole day, not wanting to draw attention to themselves in any way, and that remained as they quietly ate their meal. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ran away from the fucking Brotherhood did you wolf girl?” A deep voice said, causing both of them to jump up and stare in shock as Sandor Clegane stepped into the fire light.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thoughts?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. The Wolf in the Woods</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Arya's path back to her family has gained a new complication; Robb picks a bride</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello, hello wonderful readers!! Thank you all so much for all your support. We are truly happy that you are all willing to take this path with us as we explore this alternate world.</p><p>Extra Note: Jon and Jeyne are going to stay married, their marriage isn't going to be annulled or broken up. We understand this is a bit of controversial topic in this story, and we understand that, but we have done this pairing for reason. </p><p>Hope you enjoy!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“I only got the one fucking horse and we are in a hurry. He ain’t coming with us.” Clegane shouted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arya crossed her arms over her chest, “I am not leaving him out here, so yes he is.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you not understand that I am keeping you captive? For bloody fucking ransom here?” He replied taking a menacing step forward, “I am the one in charge here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If he doesn’t come with I will make sure you hang instead of getting a single coin.” She replied, just as firm, keeping eye contact with the errant not-knight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He scoffed, “You cannot do that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She watched as his face fell into confusion as she forced tears to her eyes and started to say, “It….it was so awful Robb….He….he held me down and then…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop.” The Hound said and let out a frustrated sigh before saying, “Fine, but you are riding on the fucking horse with me and he is walking. Can’t you have both thinking you can run off.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arya smiled, “Aye. I am sure we can find another horse somewhere.” And turned to Gendry who just looked confused as she stood a few feet from her, she walked over, “What is it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are just always protecting me and I can’t ever seem to repay the favor.” He said with a shake of his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Neither of us have the skill at arms to fight the Hound, you’d just end up dead that way. I am choosing to think of it this way. Not many people are going to be able to defeat him and he wants to take us where we want to go.” She replied and they quickly packed their stuff, not that they had really used anything but a blanket.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Arya.” He said and she looked up at him, he rarely used her real name, “Thank you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We are pack Gendry. We look out for each other and you do protect me.” She assured him, “I would never leave you behind.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bastard, put out the fire and let's get a move on.” The Hound shouted from beside his horse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arya huffed and walked over ot him, shoving the pack at him to tie to the saddlebags, “He has a fucking name, you should use it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t give a shit what his name is wolf girl, he is just another of Robert’s stupid fucking bastards and the Baratheons have only given me enough trouble lately.” He said and picked her up without permission, placing her on the horse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arya was silent however as he pulled himself up onto the horse behind her, she was sure it must be awkward for him, but luckily even at seventeen, she was still a tiny woman. His words about Gendry sunk in deep as he started walking beside them, the hair and eyes matched, just as the girl at the brothel had said. She had just thought the girl stupid at the time, but now Arya suspected that she was right. She shivered at the thought of Gendry almost fucking his half-sister, but she had a feeling he hadn’t. That whole conversation had rolled around her mind more than once, they had both been angry and said things to hurt the other. They would never actually hurt each other though. She wondered if more people would be able to guess who Gendry was just by looking at him. The Red Woman might still want him for her purposes as well, she needed the protection of her brother’s army.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you know how long we have until we get to Riverrun?” She asked when they stopped at a stream so the horse could drink.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Depends on how fast the bastard can walk.” He said, glaring at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She returned the glare, “Are you always this pleasant Clegane?” Before rolling her eyes and kneeling next to Gendry, “How are your feet?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ve basically been walking for a year Arry, my feet will be fine.” He assured her before saying, “What do you think will happen once we get to Riverrun?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She shook her head, “I don’t really know. I think we should tell my brothers the truth though. My brother is King, he could make you a Baratheon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kings don’t give random bastards names just on their word and the real Baratheon’s might take offense to that.” He pointed out to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stannis and his daughter are the only ones left, that I am aware of anyway.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No one is going to believe us just on the word of some woman that tried to buy me from the Brotherhood.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The Hound said it too, you must look like Robert did before he got fat. My mother knew Robert when he was your age, she would be able to tell. Some of the other lords fought with him and my father during the Rebellion.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“To what purpose Arry? What does giving me a name really matter?” He asked, getting to his feet and walking toward the trees. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She knew he wasn’t really going anywhere, he just needed his space. So she walked back to Clegane and the horse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where did the bastard go?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He is taking a piss.” She answered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Better not take long, we have a lot of ground to cover.” The Hound said and then added, “You are playing with fire girl.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She didn’t look at him, instead stroking the horse's neck, “I do not know what you are talking about.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your kingly brother wouldn’t take kindly to you fucking the bastard. You are a princess and princesses don’t fuck bastards.” He said, “Even royal ones.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you for advice, Hound, but I know what I am doing.” She replied and then added, “I am not fucking him, he hasn’t ever touched me like that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good. He better not start either, not if you don’t want to see him castrated and hung from the walls of Riverrun when we get there.”</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Robb was nervous as he sat in the great hall of Riverrun, the Frey banners had been sighted on the road. They would be there shortly and he needed to get his mind ready to meet his future bride, though he did have to pick her first. He had wondered at the best way to go about this. He knew that most people expected him to go completely on the looks, choosing the best looking one, but he had been thinking of maybe picking a few and talking with them. He looked to his right, Jon was standing there with Jeyne by his side. She had started wearing a small wolf pendant around her neck and Robb wondered where Jon had managed to get it for her. He shook his head and looked to his left, Theon and his mother were standing there. Both of them not looking at the other and silent. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He knew his mother was still upset that Robb had betrothed Sansa to the newly minted prince but it was a gamble that seemed to have worked out. Princess Asha had sent some her men from Riverrun the day before, they would return to King Balon and the Iron Fleet to begin the next stage of their plan. Robb only hoped that they were right about the state of the Lannister fleet and that he wasn’t sending his new allies to their deaths. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You should look happier, you are about to meet your future wife.” Jon said, suddenly standing at his side. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robb let out a breath, “I have no idea what she will be like. What if I pick the prettiest one but she is cruel? There are so many ways that this could go against me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That is unfortunately the fate of many highborns.” Jon reminded him, “We also need to do this quickly. The wedding is set for a sennight from now, we cannot daly much longer if we want to keep the advantage the Greyjoy attack on Lannisport has given us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aye. I know.” He said just as the doors opened. The lords that had been gathered along the edges of the hall quieted and stood at attention. The Blackfish entered first but behind him was Walder Frey, walking slowly one his own, flanked on either side by a son. More sons came in behind them and then came a group of what seemed to be at least twenty young women and even a few girls that Robb could not think were older than twelve. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Blackfish stopped before them and bowed, “Your Grace, House Frey has arrived.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you Ser.” Robb said and the man stepped aside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lord Walder looked up at him, giving a half bow and said, “Your Grace, I have come as summoned and brought with me all my eligible daughters. They are all maids and flowered, that I promise you. I do hope one of them can meet your needs. I look forward to finally being able to join our houses.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robb had to work to make sure the smile on his face was not a grimace, “Welcome to Riverrun, my lord.” He got up from the throne and said, “I appreciate that you have made the journey so that I may keep to our alliance.” He then turned to look at the women, who had lined up to the left of their father, “Ladies, I thank you so well. Please, one at a time come up to introduce yourself, just your name and age will do for now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He retook his seat and the eldest came up first, she was closer to his mother’s age than his own if he had to guess. She introduced herself as Walda, 32. They continued from there, half of them were named Walda, and he had been right about the youngest being 12, twins actually. When he was done, the only one that had stood out to him was Roslin, she was 18 with light red hair, she had smiled sweetly at him and had barely whispered her name. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stood as the twins returned to their space in line, “Ladies, I thank you all for coming to meet me. I need to think this decision over, as it is not something I should do rashly, as that would be unfair to you. Please, take an hour to eat and drink, and then I shall return with my answer.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He walked out of the back door of the hall, Jon, Theon, Jeyne, his mother, Edmure and the Blackfish following him. The other lords could keep Lord Frey company for now, Robb would get him before he made the public decision.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They entered a small gathering room nearby and he let out a groan, “He brought two children for choices, what kind of man does he think I am?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Perhaps we can keep the twins here, they could become ladies for you sisters when they return.” Jeyne commented, pouring them all glasses of wine from a waiting table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I agree, it should keep the safe from the marriage bed for a while.” Catelyn replied, taking the glass Jeyne offered her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Which one did you like best?” Theon asked, “I thought the young redhead was the prettiest.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aye, I did too.” Robb replied, “She is also of a good age, not old or young.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did seem a timid one though.” The Blackfish commented, “Some of the others were a bit more willful, which might be a good quality for a Queen.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robb did not hear what Jeyne whispered to Jon, but she then excused herself, disappearing back into the hall. He turned to his brother, “What do you think?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Willful might also mean troublesome.” He responded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robb sat in one of the chairs with a sigh and turned to his mother, “Which one would you pick for me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are a King now Robb, I do not get to choose this match for you.” She replied but then added, “You should go with whichever one you felt best connected to.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hard to form a connection over a single, short interaction.” Robb said in return, “I never considered this to be so hard. With war, I always have a good idea for the direction I wish to go, this is something different.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why I never married.” The Blackfish commented, earning him a glare from his niece.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That is not an option that Robb can choose.” Catelyn said, and then turned to Jon, “Where did your wife run off too?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She did not say, only that she would be back before the end of the hour.” He answered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A silence befell them then, none of them knowing how to press the conversation when they had all agreed that Roslin would be the best choice but Robb was too hesitant to declare it. The door opened again a half an hour later, Jeyne walking back in with a smile on her face. She stood next to her husband before saying, “Roslin is the one I would choose for you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why?” Edmure asked her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was just speaking with them all in the Great Hall. She is sweet, a little shy perhaps, but that might just need some help to overcome. The others…” She shook her head, “Roslin is the best choice.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked over his good-sister, hoping that she would not do anything that would lead him down the wrong path. He turned his eyes to Jon, “What do you think?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jon nodded, “We had all come to the conclusion on first impressions that she might be the best choice. If after speaking to her a bit more Jeyne still agrees, I say we go with Roslin.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robb sighed and then nodded, “Uncle Brynden, could you go ask Lord Walder to join us. Let him know I have made my decision.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Blackfish nodded and with that, Robb was betrothed to Roslin Frey. He hoped he had made the right choice.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Gendry wasn’t really sure what was going to happen when they reached Riverrun but he knew one thing, Arya was going to be different. It had been just the two of them for so long, even when they were in Harrenhal or with the Brotherhood, the two of them were the closest. He could see the suspicious look in the Hound’s eyes when the settled down to sleep at night. The man did not like a bastard being so close to the princess. The first night, he had tried to sleep away from her, after a glare from the scared man, but Arya had plopped herself down next to him and wrapped his arm around with a vice grip. The second night had gone much the same and he had no energy to even attempt it when they made their camp this night.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Hound wanted to get them to Riverrun as soon as possible, the southern part of the Riverlands still had a small Lannister presence, even if the man army had seemed to be gone. Clegane had said they were left behind on purpose, to harass the Stark army, to keep some of it occupied here. Gendry knew even less about war tactics than he did other things, so he had just nodded and kept his mouth shut.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There is an inn over there, we should stop and get something to eat.” Arya said, filling the silence they’d fallen into a few hours ago.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Think I have enough coin for that do you?” The Hound gruffed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know you do.” She responded, “We are all starving because you might be a great fighter but you are a shit hunter.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stopping there wastes time.” He said in return.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Riverrun has been standing there for hundreds of years, if we are one day later because we decided to get some decent food it will be alright.” She insisted, and Gendry knew that tone, she was on a mission now. She would continue to annoy the Hound about this until it happened, it was a skill she had used on him many a time and now he didn’t even bother to argue most of the time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Hound sighed but did not further comment and Gendry wondered if they had come to the same conclusion as Gendry. There was little to be gained from arguing with Arya Stark.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The inn came into view but the Hound steered the horse away from it, instead continuing down the path.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The inn is that way Clegane.” Arya said, her tone low.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can see that little wolf but we are not going to the fucking inn.” He grunted back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gendry heard a sound and turned back to look at the inn, “Lannister soldiers.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For fuck sakes.” The Hound swore and quickly moved them out of sight of the inn.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The soldier that had left the inn was a little off balance, drunk, if Gendry had to guess. He walked over to the tree line to relieve himself, humming some tune that Gendry did not recognize.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Its Poliver.” Arya whispered, “Look, he still has Needle.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Arya, we cannot.” Gendry harshly whispered back at her, “We don’t know how many there are.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He killed Lommy, we have to get justice.” Arya replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the fuck is a lommy?” The Hound asked, though the man’s eyes never left the soldier, who was now heading back toward the inn.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lommy was…” Gendry started to say, only then realizing Arya had slipped away, “Seven fucking hells.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Hound rushed after their wayward princess and managed to catch her just before the door, which resulted in the unpleasant timing of the door opening. Another soldier appeared, looking at the three of the questioning before the Hound pushed himself inside, leaving Arya and Gendry little choice but to follow him into the inn.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The three of them carefully made their way to an empty table away from the group of six soldiers. One of them was fondling a woman, from the pitcher in her hand, he assumed she was a serving girl. An older woman came over to pour them each a glass but her eyes were full of fear. Gendry wished he could reassure her but Clegane was the only one with a weapon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The soldier with Arya’s sword walked over to them, staring at the Hound as he did. Gendry felt Arya tense up beside him and placed a hand on her knee, giving a slight squeeze, she couldn’t do anything rash right now. The man sat down across from the Hound, “You seem familiar, have we met before?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.” Clegane answered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The soldier looked them over, “You traveling anywhere special?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Hound stared at the soldier, “Away from the war.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man laughed, “The war is everywhere. Rumor has it that Lord Greyjoy has declared himself the King of the Iron Islands again. Too many kings.” The man’s eyes squinted, “Which king do you support?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We just came for food.” Clegane said, his voice low, “I want a chicken.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You see, these are our chickens. We have claimed this place.” He said gesturing around, “Only the one daughter though.” His eyes turned to Arya, “How's this one?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not for you.” The Hound said and Gendry’s hand was now gripping Arya’s leg hard enough that she was sure to have a bruise later.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll let you have that chicken for her.” He said with a smirk and then his eyes went wide, “Wait, I remember you know. You are The Hound, King Joffrey placed a bounty on your head.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The other men seemed to have overheard that and Gendry started scanning for something he could use as a weapon. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that supposed to scare me?” Clegane said and then added, “I am going to eat my chicken, they are going to eat their chickens, and then we are leaving.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your only leaving here as a dead man.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Hound sighed and then he was standing and the table was being flipped onto the soldier in the same movement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arya and Gendry jumped to their feet. Arya had a knife in her hand and he wondered for a moment where she got it before he ran over to the hearth. There was fireplace poker, small and rusted, but he didn’t see many options. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Hound had already killed two of them, and Arya had somehow gotten Needle back, he watched as he stuck through the soldiers neck. Two of the soldiers were engaged in fighting the Hound and the last one was coming at him. He was able to deflect the sword with his poker, but the man was quick to attack again. Gendry could do nothing but defend, he hoped he could keep it up long enough for Clegane to come to his aid. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man overswung and it gave Gendry a chance to bring the poker down across the back of one of the man’s knees. The crack and scream filled the space but the man swung at Gendry again, and he just managed to dodge out of the way. The soldier was so focused on Gendry that he never saw Arya walk up behind him, he couldn’t even scream when Needle went through the side of his neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gendry looked at her, his breath hard, “Are you alright?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She nodded, “Are you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aye, that would have been better with a sword. Thank you m’lady.” He said, throwing the poker toward the hearth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arya knelt down and took the man’s sword, holding it out to him, “Now you have one.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gendry took it but he doubted that Clegane would let him keep it, “You have yours back as well.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looked at him with a brilliant smile and Needle held firmly in her hands. When she looked at him like that, he almost forgot that he wasn’t allowed to love her and she wasn’t allowed to love him, because if what he felt for he wasn’t love, he didn’t know how it was supposed to feel. He just wished things would be different but bastards didn’t get to marry princesses.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>As always, we love to know your thoughts!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. A Royal Wedding</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Robb marries his bride; a reunion happens</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>As always, we want to thank you, all the wonderful readers, for all the support. We truley appreciate it all. We hope you continue to like what we have planned going forward.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Robb had thought that he would be more nervous about getting married but the ceremony went by quickly and without much fuss. Now, he was sitting at the head table with his new wife, who had barely looked him in the eye all day. To his right was Edmure, his mother, Jon and Jeyne, while on Rosalin’s side was Lord Frey and a few of her brothers. He noticed his wife’s brothers were all well onto their way to getting drunk, and he was happy for the decision to wait three days before they headed back out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Northern lords were gathered at their own table, getting equally drunk as the Frey’s, all except for Lord Bolton. The man seemed to be watching the whole thing with disinterest, not even seeming to care much for his own new wife. The lord had married a daughter of Lord Frey the day before and Robb hoped the woman could give him a new heir. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shook his head and turned to his wife, “Are you…” He paused, not sure what he even really wanted to ask but eventually said, “Are you enjoying the wine?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rosalin nodded, “Yes, Your Grace.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robb nodded as well, not sure what else to do to engage his wife in conversation. He looked to his other side and wished that Jon could be in the spot next to him, but as the host, that was Edmure’s spot. He leaned down and whispered, “Uncle, what do I say to her?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edmure chuckled, “Why do you need to say anything?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robb gave him a half smile and leaned back. He sighed and took a sip of his wine, he was taking it slow, not wanting to be drunk for his wedding night. He knew most one were and he wanted to try to be better than them, better than he’d been for Jeyne. He couldn’t stop his eyes from drifting over to her but she was smiling at something Jon was telling her. It made him smile as well, at least not everything had gone to shit from that night, she seemed happy with Jon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Greatjon stood up, “Your Grace!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He tensed, having a feeling he knew what was about to happen. His mother had told him that he could always forbid a bedding ceremony, like his father had done, but he was still uncertain about doing such a thing. Robb took a deep breath and said, “Yes, my Lord Umber.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do believe it is time for the bedding!” The man’s voice boomed through the space.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robb stood to his feet and held out his hand for Rosalin, “I agree.” Cheers went up and many got to their feet, “However, I would like to keep my wife to myself, so we shall be keeping on our clothes until we get to our chambers.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Groans and shouts of disagreement filtered over them. Jon stood up, “Your King has made his decision.” The room quieted, and Jon held up his glass, “To the King and Queen in the North, may their wedding might be a prosperous one!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cheers went up and Robb flashed his brother a smile of thanks before he started walking toward the door with Rosalin on his arm. Many people congratulated them and slapped him on his back, shouting advice at them both before they made it out of the hall. The Blackfish and Black Walder, one of Rosalin’s brothers, was waiting for them in the hall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your Grace, my father asked me to escort you to your chambers as you declined the bedding ceremony.” Black Walder said, a sly grin on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robb nodded, “You may escort us, I understand that your Father is eager for this marriage to happen.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aye, Your Grace.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robb assumed his uncle was coming along to make sure Black Walder stayed in line. Robb led the way and could feel the nerves coming off of Rosalin as they walked. He would make sure that she was comfortable before they did anything, he would hate for his wife to be frightened of him. He just hoped he wouldn’t disappoint her.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Arya looked down at the army gathered before the castle sitting on its island, this was the home of her mother’s family. Riverrun was a place she had heard spoken about on many occasions and she thought that she might never get a chance to see it. She felt her breath catch in her throat at the thought of finally being reunited with her family. It had been so long since she had seen them. Would her mother still want her with her hair cut so short? She had always insisted that Arya keep it long, more ladylike. Would they still want her after they’d learned of the men that she had killed? She was not the same girl that left Winterfell, she was a woman grown now, and her life had changed drastically in the year they’d been separated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you ready?” Gendry said, sitting uncomfortably on the horse beside her own.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looked at him, his blue eyes focused solely on her, and her heart did that little rush it always did when he was near. She shook her head, “I am not the girl they think I am.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They won’t care about any of the stuff we had to do to get here, all that will matter is that you have been returned to them.” He assured her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You cannot know that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do know that.” He said in response and she thought he had more to say they were interrupted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Scouts finally found us.” The Hound said, his eyes focused on a group of riders heading their direction, “About bloody time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arya took a deep, shaky breath, and stole her face. They had no reason to believe her, she could only hope that they would take her to see Robb or Jon or her mother, someone who would recognize her. </span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Jon was overseeing a few things in the courtyard with Theon before the Greyjoys left. They had their champaign to begin in earnest and that couldn’t be done with their Prince and Princess in the middle of the Riverlands. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Married men, both of you. A strange thing to think about.” Theon commented as he secured his bow to the saddle of the horse, not trusting the hands with something he considered so precious.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You will be as well, as soon as we can rescue Sansa.” Jon responded, wondering what his sister would think of being married to Theon. She would still be a Queen but not the one she had always dreamed of.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just hope we can get both of them out of the Capital soon. Who knows what they have been doing to them there.” Theon said with a shake of his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aye, just thinking…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My lord!” One of the Tully soldiers yelled, rushing over to them after dismounting from his horse, “The scouts found three riders approaching the camp. One claims to be Sandor Clegane and he said that he has come to return Arya Stark to her family.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jon shared a look with Theon, who seemed equally as confused. He turned back to the guard, “Where are they now?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We are holding them near the stockades, we did not want to bring them into the castle.” The man answered, gesturing behind him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jon nodded and walked over to one of the waiting horses for the Greyjoy soldiers, he swung up into the saddle, “Take me to them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Theon mounted his own horse as well and they both followed the soldier out into the camp set up around the castle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man led the way to an area set up near the northern perimeter of the camp where they were keeping the prisoners of war and any soldier that committed a crime.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jon felt nervous energy sitting underneath his skin and looked to Theon, “What do you think?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Theon shook his head, “If the Hound claims it is her, what reason would he have to lie? He would know as soon as we saw her whether it was a lie or not.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jon nodded, “How could she have gotten out of King’s Landing?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We can ask her.” Theon said with a smile, and then squinting his eyes as they approached the stockade, “Why are the wolves here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jon turned in the direction that Theon was looking and sure enough Greywind and Ghost were standing outside one of the few tents in this part of the camp. Both were staring at the fabric structure with intensity. Jon dismounted first and approached the direwolves and placed his hand on Ghost’s back, “Is it her boy?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The direwolf’s red eyes held no answer and neither did Greywind’s golden ones as they looked at him as well. He took a deep breath and pushed aside the flaps of the tent. It took his eyes a moment to adjust to the space. There were four guards in the space and three others, just as the first man had told him. The largest of the three was indeed the Hound, Jon recognized him immediately, no other man was that size and held that scarred face. The next tallest was a young man, Jon assumed he was probably only a few years younger than himself. He then turned to the smallest, this one was standing closer to the young man, the top of their head barely reached his shoulders. In a voice that was barely above a whisper he said, “Arya?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jon.” She answered, her smile so wide he felt like his soul was smiling with her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He could not recall which one had moved first, but suddenly she was in his arms, and he had to fight back the tears. She was really here, at Riverrun, alive. He pulled back and looked into her face, it was caked in dirt but he paid it now mind, “How did you get out of King’s Landing?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She sighed and shook her head, “That is a very long story big brother and I would rather only tell it once. What you need to know now is that the Hound is the reason I am with you right now and he deserves a reward.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jon looked over the man, who was scowling at them, and Jon held out his hand, “Thank you for returning my sister safely to us Ser.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I ain’t no bloody knight and I don’t want your thanks. I just want what I am owed.” Clegane answered, not taking Jon’s hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Very well, come back with us to the castle and we will get your reward.” Jon said, and looked down at Arya, “I cannot believe you are here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She smiled, “I almost cannot believe it either.” Her eyes moved behind him, “Theon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Little Stark, you really do show up in the most unexpected places.” He teased and gave her a wide smile, “I am glad you are back.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She nodded, “Me too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jon pulled her into another hug, “Your mother and Robb are going to be very surprised.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I should probably take a bath first, I do not look much like a lady right now.” She said, this time her smile was forced.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can promise that they will not care.” He told her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She nodded, “Jon, this is Gendry. He is my friend and saved my life more than once.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The younger man took a step forward and did a half bow, “M’lord.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you for being there for my sister.” Jon responded, not sure what else to say to the man.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gendry is a talented blacksmith apprentice.” Arya said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you would like a position here, we are surely in need of more blacksmiths.” Jon replied, seeing that Arya seemed keen on keeping her friend around.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will be of whatever service you require of me m’lord.” Gendry said in return, his eyes avoiding contact. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jon did not miss a look his sister gave her friend, even if he did as he was not looking at her either. He had a feeling more was going between her and this blacksmith than just friendship, but that was a problem for a different time. All he needed to be now was happy, Arya was standing before him and that meant she was safe. They just needed to get to Sansa now, and then they’d be whole once more.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Arya was nervous as Jon led them to the castle, the joy she had felt at seeing him and Theon again had faded. Robb was a king now, how might that have changed him? What would her mother think of her now? She kept her eyes ahead, not looking to see what the Hound might be thinking as he followed behind them. Even looking ahead though, she could see the eyes of everyone staring at them as they rode past. Had rumors of her return spread already? She wished she could be sharing a horse with Gendry, as she usually did, but they had been given separate ones for the short journey to the castle. She also hoped he wouldn’t be too angry with her, for what she was planning to do once they were at the castle. She only didn’t want to lose him and even if Beric had knighted him, what was that going to do for them in the end?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robb and Mother were waiting for them in the courtyard, Jon must have sent word ahead. A stablehand came up to grab the reins of her horse and she carefully dismounted, now would not be the time to make a fool of herself. Jon was at her side in an instant, his hand on her shoulder gave a gentle squeeze before he urged her forward.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She opened her mouth to speak but before she could say a single thing, her mother had her wrapped in an embrace. She felt the quick movement of her mother’s chest as she fought back her emotions, “You are really here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arya could not stop the tears that started to fall down her cheeks, “I have trouble believing it as well.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Catelyn gently stepped back, just enough to see her and ran a hand over her hair, “So short.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was pretending to be a boy for awhile, safer that way.” Arya said, looking away a bit in shame.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Clever.” Catelyn told her, “I am sure you have a story to tell.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Parts of it might even be hard to believe.” Arya explained, her eyes looking behind her mother to Robb, “Your Grace.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robb chuckled and pulled her into a hug, “It is wonderful to have you with us little sister. How did you manage to get here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will explain it all, but most recently,” She turned to look at the Hound, “Clegane deserves a reward, he got us through the last part of our journey safely.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robb looked up at the man, who was glaring at everyone, “Thank you ser.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am no knight, as you well bloody know. I just kept the girl from getting herself killed.” Clegane answered, “I hope you make it worth my trouble.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robb nodded, “Stay the night Clegane, have a warm meal and soft bed. We can discuss your reward in the morning.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I would be happy to oblige Your Grace.” He said, giving a fake bow and walking off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arya shook her head after the man before turning back to her brother, “I have someone I want you to meet.” She turned and looked at Gendry, he was still standing where he had dismounted from his horse, even if the animal had been led away. She waved him over and said, “This is Ser Gendry of the Hollow Hill, he has been my only friend through all this terribleness.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your Grace.” Gendry said, giving a deep bow, “I am at your service, though I am more blacksmith than knight.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I told Arya we would find a place for him in the forges.” Jon commented, coming to stand beside their brother.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arya looked at her mother, who was staring at Gendry with a confused look, almost as if she was trying to place him. She smiled, “Gendry was a blacksmith’s apprentice in King’s Landing. We meet the day that Father was executed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Catelyn was the first to speak after Arya mentioned the day that changed all of their lives, “We should discuss this inside where there are less ears to overhear our words.” She smiled down at Arya, “I am sure you would like a bath first though, I can see the mud caked into your hair.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As a young girl, Arya would have taken offense to this, she did no such thing now. She knew she had to smell awful and probably looked worse than she thought. She was pretty sure she hadn’t washed in moons and nodded at her mother, “That would be wonderful.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Catelyn nodded and looked over to Gendry for a moment before turning to Jon, “Arya’s….friend needs a bath too, and see if you can’t find him some proper clothes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jon nodded, “Come with me Ser, we can get you sorted.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arya watched as Gendry gave her a ligerling look before following her brother.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Catelyn gripped her arm, “Come with me, let’s get you that bath. I will also see about getting you something to wear.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She turned and followed her mother into the castle, allowing her to lead through the halls her mother had grown up in. She wanted to stop and take a look at all she saw, but her mother did not allow it. Arya decided it wasn’t important, they would be in Riverrun for awhile she was sure, she could see it all later.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her mother didn’t stop until she pushed open the door to a chamber. Arya looked around it, not seeing anything overly special about it. What she assumed was one of the castle's many guest rooms, a half filled tub had already been dragged in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Arya, I need to know if that boy has taken advantage of you in some way.” Catelyn said suddenly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She couldn’t stop the shocked gasp that came out of her mouth before she said, “No! Gendry would never do that. He is a good man, one of the best men I know. I would not be alive today if it was not for him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You said he is a knight? He is also a blacksmith?” Catelyn asked, as the maids came in, filling the tub the rest of the way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arya slowly undressed as she answered her mother, “He is a blacksmith, but Lord Beric Dondarron made him a knight as well.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We had heard that Lord Dondarrion was dead.” Her mother said, throwing a few oils into the tub.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Many have tried but he has been lucky. He knighted Gendry nearly a moon ago.” She answered and eased herself into the tub, not bothering to hide her moan of pleasure at the warm water.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Catelyn was silent for a moment, “I did not like the way he looked at you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arya tried to make sure her feelings were not on her face as she ran the soapy rag over her skin, “How did he look at me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like he covets you.” Catelyn responded, “I saw the same look on your face when you looked at him, a bastard blacksmith, even a knighted one, is not a proper husband for a princess.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arya dunked her head under the water, allowing her a moment of escape from her mother’s knowing gaze. She already knew that and it caused pains in her chest at the thought of being married to any man that was not Gendry. She already knew that Gendry would never try to make her put down Needle to sit around sewing all day with a babe at her breast. She looked at her mother, who was looking at Needle with confusion, “What if he was just any bastard?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bastards are bastards Arya. Does not matter if his father was a drunken sailor or a high lord, he is still just a bastard.” Catelyn replied, looking away from the sword, “As a princess you need a trueborn husband.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arya frowned, working the soap in her hair, “Jon is a Stark now. I heard the rumors while I was trying to get here. Bastards can become more, sometimes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Catelyn huffed, “Robb had his reasons for doing that, he has no reason to legitimize your blacksmith. I highly doubt his father could be anyone that would warrant him doing what you seem to desire.” She walked closer to the tub, “I will not send him away at this time but if I see any inappropriate behavior, I will have him sent elsewhere.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arya frowned and shook her head, “When you will send me elsewhere? I have only just been returned to you. Are you already thinking about which lord would be the best match? Or are you going to send me back to Winterfell first? Maybe I will be a prize, given to one of the Northern lords as a reward for their loyalty.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Arya, I want you here, with me.” Catelyn told her, kneeling now so they were eye to eye, “There is no betrothal for you at this time. Yes, there will be one someday, but not now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t want a betrothal at all.” She whispered, the water starting to cool faster than she wanted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Catelyn gave her a small smile, “We all must do our duty my dear.” She got back to her feet, “I am going to see if I can find you a proper dress. Finish your bath.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arya didn’t respond as her mother walked out the door. She wished this bath could be a relaxing thing but now all she knew was that she needed to tell them the truth. She just hoped that Gendry would forgive her one day but she was doing it for them, so they could be together.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And the moment we have all been waiting for has arrived!!! Was it all you wanted it to be? Let us know!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. A Harrowing Tale</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Arya shares her tale; a glance into King's Landing</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Happy Monday wonderful readers!! Thank you all so much for reading and commenting. </p>
<p>This is a little bit exposition heavy but you'll see why it needed in later chapters. Also, there might be a scene that seems familiar, that is because I stole it partially from the show.  Hope you enjoy!!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Arya followed her mother through the halls of Riverrun once more after she had her bath and placed in a light blue dress. She had no energy to fight about the outfit, now was not the time to have an argument over something so petty. She had no reason to wear the trousers now, she was not going to fight or ride. She was safe here, in the ancestral castle of her mother’s family and the temporary home of her new King. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her mother led her into a room with a large table, seated around it where about a dozen lords and a few ladies. The one thing that caught her eye the most was the brunette sitting at Jon’s side. She was wearing a light yellow dress, a white direwolf sewn into the center above her sternum. Arya instantly wanted to know how she was but her mother led her over to two empty chairs across from her brothers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Robb smiled at her, “I wanted everyone to hear your story, to avoid the wrong rumors spreading more than they probably already will. Do you mind?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arya shook her head, “If you think our bannermen should know the story, then I have no trouble with telling it to them.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Robb started it all off with introductions, making sure she was comfortable with all those that were present, and even if she did not know the faces, the names were all at least familiar.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Begin whenever you are ready.” Robb said, but her eyes went to the redhead at his side, who seemed uncomfortable she noticed, and Arya once again wished there had been introductions.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She took a deep breath, “I was practicing with Syrio, my dancing master, the day that Father was arrested. Ser Meryn Trant came into the practice room along with three Lannister guards and said that Father had sent him to fetch me. Syrio did not trust them and questioned their intentions, and this led to a fight. He told me to run and I did.” She paused, thinking back to that day, “I had found a tunnel that led out into the city a few weeks earlier while exploring the castle, I used that to get out. I spent moons in the streets, hiding from those that would hurt me, stealing food or catching pigeons to trade. Then came the day of Father’s execution. I followed the crowd to the Sept of Baelor and climbed onto the steps of a statue to see over the adults. Standing there had been Joffrey, Cersei, the small council, and Sansa. The eventually brought Father out and Joffrey started talking about how he was a confessed traitor and that he was a merciful king.” She shook her head, “I had jumped off the statue and started heading toward them, I don’t even know what I had been planning to do. Then I was stopped by a man of the Night’s Watch, Yoren, he had met with Father a few days before he was arrested and we had met. He must have recognized me. He didn’t allow me to see what happened to Father, but I knew all the same. He cut off my hair and told me I was now a boy before he brought me over to his wagon full of recruits for the Watch.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You were surrounded by the criminals of King’s Landing?” Her uncle Edmure asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I was.” She replied, “Yoren did his best to protect me, he knew what could have happened to me had they learned I was a girl.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“None of them figured it out?” Her uncle asked again and she wished he would just let her tell the story without interruption.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Gendry was the only one. When the Gold Cloaks found our group, I had thought they were there for me but they were there for Gendry. We protected each other, for the road alone is a dangerous place. Yoren didn’t give Gendry up to the Gold Cloaks and scared them off, telling him that everyone there belonged to the Watch now. They came back a few days later with a group of Lannister soldiers and killed Yoren, along with a lot of the recruits. Those they did not kill, they took to Harrenhal. The Lannisters were using it as a base of sorts, for both the war against the Northern army and the Brotherhood Without Banners. Harrenhal was more dangerous than the road. Tywin Lannister was there but he luckily never questioned by story. After he left, Gendry, Hot Pie, and myself managed to escape, and were attempting to make our way here. We were eventually found by the Brotherhood and my identity was outed when they captured The Hound and he told them who I was. He defeated Lord Beric in a trial by combat and was allowed to go free, but the damage had already been done by then.” She paused, thinking about how absolutely furious she had been that day, but then shook it off, “We were set upon by a group of soldiers a few days later and Gendry saved Thoros’ life, leading to Lord Beric knighting him. The Brotherhood was planning on ransoming me back for a large sum of money.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How did you end up with The Hound?” She thought it was Lord Umber asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She licked her lips and then took a sip of a glass of wine she’d been given before answering, “We were found by a woman who claimed to be a priestess of R'hllor who was in the service of King Stannis Baratheon. She said her lord had led them to the Brotherhood because they had something she needed. Lord Beric and Thoros took her into the cave to speak in private. I didn’t trust them and followed to listen in.” She paused once more, but knew there was no way to avoid revealing this, “She wanted Gendry. She said that he was King Robert’s bastard and something about the power of king’s blood. None of it seemed right to me, so I collected our things and I left the cave. I then got Gendry and we ran from the Brotherhood. The Hound must have been hanging around, for he found us that night and took over the Brotherhood’s plan to bring me here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The blacksmith that came with you is Robert Baratheon’s bastard?” Jon asked, his grey eyes watching her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That is what the red priestess said. The Hound also made a comment about how he had the ‘Baratheon look’.” She said, nervous how they would all respond to that information.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can see the resemblance. He does look a lot like the man I met all those years ago.” An older man asked, his black tunic had fish scale detailing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arya nodded, “He never knew it before, his mother died when he was a boy and she had never told him who his father was. He would much rather just remain a blacksmith.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why were the Gold Cloaks after him?” Another one the lords asked and Arya turned to look at him, his cold blue eyes focused on her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She shook her head, “We didn’t know at the time but after the priestess, we thought it was probably because the Lannisters wanted to kill all of Robert’s bastards. What better way to prove that Joffrey and the others aren’t Robert’s than to have a child of Robert’s blood?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We could use this bastard to our advantage, if both the Lannisters and the Baratheons want him.” The lord said, his eyes moving to Robb instead, “We could offer a trade to the Lannisters for your sister or use him as a bargaining chip with Stannis, we have something he wants.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You are putting a lot of worth onto a signal bastard, Lord Bolton.” Edmure said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The Lannisters and Baratheons can determine his worth.” Bolton answered, his smirk nearly dangerous.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Gendry is a person, not a sheep!” Arya shouted, causing everyone to look at her. She was sure she was expected to sit and be quiet now that she had relayed her story but she would damned to the seven hells if anyone thought she would allow Gendry to be sold off.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A person that could help our war effort, my princess.” Bolton told her and they turned to look at Robb once again, “What our thoughts, Your Grace?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Robb looked at her for a moment before looking back at Lord Bolton, “Arya is correct, Gendry is a person, he is not livestock to be sold. He is also not a prisoner of war and therefore cannot be traded as such. He has offered his service to us and we have accepted, on the words of my sister, that he is a good and honorable man. This better be the last I hear of this.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“As you say, Your Grace.” Bolton replied, but Arya had a feeling the man was not taking his dismissal well.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That will be all for this meeting tonight my lords, my ladies.” Robb said, dismissing everyone from the room. Theon delayed a moment before his sister, who Arya noticed was dressed in riding leathers pulled him away with everyone else.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They all stayed in silence while the lords and ladies filtered out of the room, all those except their family. Arya looked at the two young women still present, she knew her brother had introduced them, but only by their first names, and she felt he had left something out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jon seemed to notice her stare, “Arya, this is my wife Jeyne Westerling.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arya felt her eyes grow wide, “A wife?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jon smiled with a nod, “It all seemed to happen very quickly.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arya looked over his brother’s wife, she was pretty with her brown hair and brown eyes, and seemed to have a friendly smile, “It is nice to meet you Jeyne.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You as well Arya, Jon has told me so much about you.” She replied.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arya then turned to the other young woman in the room, and waited to see what introduction would be made there.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This is my wife, Roslin Frey, we were just married yesterday.” Robb said, introducing the red-haired woman.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nice to meet you Roslin.” Arya replied, giving the woman a smile. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>To which she nodded and gave a weak reply, “You too, Princess Arya.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arya could not keep the smile on her face for much longer, she had found herself unused to the practice. She hoped that would change in the future, now that she once again home with her family.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It is great to have you home with us, niece.” Edmure replied, his own smile genuine as he looked at her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arya nodded and then turned to her brothers, “Are Bran and Rickon still in Winterfell?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes. Bran is acting Lord of Winterfell, he is being advised by Lord Howland Reed.” Robb answered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What happens now?” She asked, looking between them, “Do I remain here in Riverrun or am I going home?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We will have to discuss that.” Jon said, “You would probably be safer in Winterfell.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I would rather stay with you, all of you, for a while.” She said, looking between her brothers and mother, “I have missed you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Catelyn wrapped her arm around her shoulders, “We have missed you as well. The thought of what might have happened to you in the Red Keep…” She shook her head, “We never could have imagined you were out on the road, all alone.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I had Gendry, I was not completely alone.” She said, watching as her mother’s face fell a bit, while Jon gave her a comforting smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You must be starving, let us get you something to eat.” Catelyn said instead of responding to Arya’s comment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can wait until dinner, I wouldn’t want to cause any trouble.” She replied and smiled, “Besides, a nice, family dinner is exactly what we need.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Catelyn nodded, “That would be nice.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arya smiled at her before turning to her brothers, “Lord Bolton’s idea about Gendry, I will not let it happen. If you attempt to sell him off for political gain I will take him and run.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Robb looked at her, his blue eyes wide, “Arya, we just got you back.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes you did and I love you all, but Gendry is important to me as well. I ran away once already to save his life, don’t think I won’t do it again. The Lannisters or Baratheons, it does not matter, neither would have good intentions when it comes to him.” She turned to Jon, “Do you understand me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jon nodded, “We do not sell people as slaves Arya, your friend has nothing to fear from us. I promise you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good.” She replied and the room fell into silence. That did not concern her, her family needed to know that her time away had changed her, they would need to get to know the new Arya Stark.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>Sansa enjoyed the solitude of the small wood that was kept in the Red Keep, even if she had always followed the Seven more than the old gods, no one bothered her here. There was no one expecting anything of her amongst the trees. She was not the traitor's daughter or sister, she was not the Imp’s wife, or anyone’s key to the North. She simply was Sansa here and she needed those moments. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She had been thankful when her betrothal to Joffrey had been called off when he had received a better offer. Margeary Tyrell might be called the Queen in a few days time but Sansa was not sure that it was worth the trade of being married to Joffrey. Tyrion, at least, had no desire to torture Sansa, physically or mentally. He didn’t really seem to desire her at all from what she could tell. Though she had no wish to share his bed, she was surprised that he never pressed the issue in the fortnight they had been married. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rumors had started to trickle into the capital over the last few weeks, her new friendship with Margeary had at least given her access to gossip over tea once more. The Greyjoys had aligned themselves with the Starks and had burned Lannisport. She had managed to keep her satisfied smile to herself during that exchange.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She heard the footsteps approaching before the person said a word, but she knew it would be, “Lady Sansa, I was hoping we could have a word.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sansa slowly got to her feet and turned around, “What can I do for you Lord Baelish?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I shall be leaving in the morning, to go to the Vale. The King asks that I attempt to bring your aunt back into the fold of the Iron Throne.” He told her, his eyes carefully watching her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I am sure they are worried that she will side with my brother. Four kingdoms in open rebellion certainly sounds less favorable than three.” She responded as they walked toward the wall near the base of the castle.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“King Joffrey just wishes for the kingdom to be whole once more.” Lord Baelish answered, looking her over once more instead of watching the ships.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I am surprised they would not want you present for the wedding, as a member of the small council, and the Lord of Harrenhal.” She replied, keeping her hands folding in front of her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“More important matters.” He turned away and she turned to see what his eyes were looking at, Shae was standing off to the side with a young man in a baby blue tunic. He then looked back at her, “I can take you away from all of this Sansa.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stealing the wife of a lord? I do not see how that would aid in your endeavors, Lord Baelish.” She answered, knowing she could not trust whatever words came from his silver tongue. He might have been able to fool her once but she had lost any faith she once had in the words of others since her father's death.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I have many endeavors, Lady Sansa, and one of them might be to see you in your rightful place.” He told her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My husband would not take kindly to my absence I am sure and none of us would fare well with the Lannister’s chasing us.” She told him, wishing she could go with him, she wanted nothing more than to leave this place. She just doubted he could do as he said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If that is what you wish, my lady.” He said with a bow of his head, “I hope I shall see you upon my return.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Until then, Lord Baelish.” She replied and watched as the man walked away, her eyes on his back and she took a deep breath. She would find a way to escape the Lannisters, she knew she would do it one day, but what Baelish was offering was dangerous. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shae came up to her as soon as Baelish was out of sight, her accent thicker with her worry, “What did he want my lady?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He is leaving for the Vale, he just came to wish me farewell.” She answered honestly, but where she had once been naïve enough to trust her maid, that was no longer the case. Sansa knew there was some secret that Shae was hiding from her, some truth for how a woman with such horrible skills had become her maid. She had an idea, one planted in her head after the many teas she had now shared with the ladies of the court.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I will not be sad to see him go.” Shae answered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sansa thought back to another time she had been offered a chance at escape, the night of Stannis’ siege on the city. The Hound had given her a choice to leave with him but she had risked staying on the chance that Stannis would take the city. That choice had eventually led to her marriage to Lord Tyrion, a rather unfortunate turn of events. She hoped that her decision to stay this time, for fear of the unknown in Lord Baelish’s offer, was not the wrong one.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sansa has arrived! What did you think?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Singing Steel and Broken Words</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello wonderful readers! As always, thank you so much for all of your support. It really does mean a lot to us as you join on us along this crazy story we have created.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Catelyn shook her head slightly to herself as she walked back toward her chamber after the family dinner. Arya had been different, while she used to be constantly curious and asking questions, she had been strangely silent at dinner. She answered any questions that someone asked and asked a few questions herself, but it was different. She wished she could know exactly what happened to her youngest daughter in the time they were apart. She had a feeling there would be things that only Arya knew, and maybe her bastard blacksmith ‘friend’. Catelyn did not trust him, the Robert Baratheon lookalike was unnerving in a way. She might not have spent a lot of time with Robert but she knew one thing, he had been obsessed with Lyanna, and Arya looked much like her aunt, all the Northern lords said so. They had been fated to end badly, the love of a Baratheon and a Stark, and she worried what the gods were playing at with bringing two together once again. Catelyn wasn’t about to find out, she would need a way to keep them apart, before feelings grew deeper.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...many good things about you, my lord.” A woman’s voice said, the lace of seduction in the tone. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It caused Catelyn to pause at the corner of the hallway, she knew Theon’s room was down that hall and he had left a few minutes before she had. He would have beaten her to this spot. She shook her head, ever since he had been old enough to properly know what to do with his cock Theon had been paying whores to bed him. It was one of the reasons she had hoped to spare Sansa’s betrothal to the heir to the Iron Islands. Even before she had betrothed to Joffrey, words had been spoken about a potential match, a way to secure the Iron Islands in the future. She had prevented it at the time due to Sansa’s age and then Robert had suggested his own match, and you did not deny a King. She should have known a betrothal would not settle his urges.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I am a prince.” Theon said, and Catelyn assumed something more salacious would be said but instead, “I am also betrothed and I am not taking anyone into my bed.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A betrothal isn’t a marriage. Your intended never needs to know, my prince.” The woman replied and Catelyn risked a glance around the corner.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The woman talking with Catelyn was one of the kitchen serving girls, with blonde hair and a large chest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I am sure the King would not appreciate it if I was to go behind his sister’s back.” Theon replied and opened the door to his room, “I am sure there are plenty of other lords willing to take you to bed, if you are missing the company.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Catelyn was surprised to see him disappear into his room alone. The Theon that she had left behind in Winterfell would have turned down such a lovely, willing girl. The girl in question walked off down the hallway in a huff, leaving it clear for Catelyn to walk through. She continued on to her chamber without interruption, her mind a mess of confusion. Theon had changed and maybe that meant there was hope for her daughter to have a somewhat decent marriage. Should they ever get her back at least. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Just before Catelyn hoped the door to her room, ready to get prepared for a night of rest, she heard shouts echoing through the halls. She turned and rushed to see what all the commotion was about and prayed it wasn’t anything serious.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>Gendry knew he did not need to start working on the day he arrived, that had been explained to him many times, but he couldn’t resist. He had not been in a real forge since they had escaped Harrenhal and he was eager to get used to the feeling once again. It also made him feel useful, he had nothing to do in the room they had given him. The master blacksmith had been a little skeptical of Gendry at first but after a few tests he had proven himself. He was finishing up a few knives before he headed inside for some sleep. He had never slept on a real bed before and he was looking forward to the one that was in his room. He had just finished the second knife when he heard the door open. He looked up, all the other blacksmiths had already headed in for some dinner.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>An older man walked in, everything about him told Gendry he was a lord and that instantly put him on edge. A few soldiers walked in behind the man but they remained near the door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I assume you are the blacksmith that arrived with Princess Arya?” The lord asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gendry could not see a way to avoid answering, “Aye, m’lord.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The man looked him over with cold blue eyes and it gave Gendry an unease.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I have come to escort you out of the castle, your presence is not wanted by her.” The man said, slowly walking closer to Gendry.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gendry noticed that the soldiers had moved closer, probably in the event he put up a fight. He frowned, “King Robb and Lord Jon said I was welcome in their service.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The lord shook his head, “That was simply for the benefit of the princess. Keeping her bastard lover around is not a good move for them. It is better if you leave quietly, with us tonight.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gendry gripped his hammer tighter, “I would like to hear it directly from them.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You are not worthy of the time of either the King or his Hand. I have been given this order directly and I will see it carried out.” The lord said and nodded his head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gendry heard a man approaching him from behind and turned before they could get a grip on him. He smashed his hammer into the man’s upper arm and heard the bone crack from the hit. The man screamed in pain and it covered up the rest of the approaching men. Someone kicked him in the back, causing him to stubble forward. He turned, the lord and the two other remaining soldiers were advancing on him. He could not fight them all, not with only the blacksmithing hammer while they had swords. He also did not think he would get away with killing a lord, even if Arya came to his defense.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gendry took a deep breath and ran toward the door, hoping to catch the men after him off guard, he was larger than all of them. He knocked the lord to the ground but the soldiers managed to hold their ground and brought him to his knees. It was not long before both men were beating him with fists and boots. His hammer was knocked out of his hand after he attempted to smash the men in the legs. He decided it was useless to attack and attempted to protect his head instead. One of the kicks landed in the right spot and he felt one of his ribs crack, causing him to let out a scream of pain. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Enough!” Gendry heard the lord call out through the pain of his haze, “We do not need anyone to hear this. Carry him out the wagon and get him to the camp, now. We leave at first light.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gendry could barely lift his head to see the lord walk out of the forge before the two soldiers began talking. They were discussing whether they needed to get him to the wagon first or the third soldier to the maester. He had forgotten that he managed to injure one of them and that gave him a dark sense of pride, at least he didn’t go without a fight.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Just as he thought he was about to be dragged out of the forge like a corpse, he heard the gruff voice of his savior, “What the fuck is going on in here?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The men holding Gendry up to carry him from the forge dropped him and reached for their swords. One of the men stood up straighter, “We were given orders to have this man removed from the castle. Let us pass.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Orders from who?” The Hound asked and Gendry noticed the man did not look convinced.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The King, now fuck off.” The soldier replied, Gendry was a little impressed the man was willing to stand up to a known warrior like the Hound with such bravery.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gendry really hoped the Hound killed them all, then maybe he would deal with that lord as well.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Seeing as this man is a close friend of the princess, I think you are full of shit.” The Hound responded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The soldiers drew their swords.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you cunts know who I am?” The Hound asked before drawing his sword, “You really think the two of you can take me on?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gendry watched as the soldiers looked at each other, apparently trying to decide if they did indeed think they could take on the Hound.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He wanted to say something, tell the Hound to just kill them and be over with it, but it hurt to even breathe, so he decided against it. He watched the stare down between the larger, scarred man and the two soldiers. He knew this would end in only one of two ways, the soldiers dead or imprisoned. Seemed like an easy choice to make to him, if he had been one of the soldiers anyway.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The soldier that had been talking seemed to have grown tired of the indecision of his partner and turned back to the Hound. He sneered, “Move out of our way.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No.” The Hound answered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The soldier gritted his teeth and rushed forward, seeming to hope to catch the Hound off guard. Their swords clanged as they met, the Hound easily pushing the other man back with a single press, but the soldier swung again. The Hound one again blocked but this time he went on the attack, and it was only second later that the soldier was dead on the floor of the forge. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Hound looked at the remaining soldier, “You going to die like your friend?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The man dropped his sword with a shake of his head, “No Ser.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I am not a bloody…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What is going on in here?” Arya’s voice asked, causing everyone to look at the entrance of the forge.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She looked from Gendry, bloody and bruised, to the body on the ground before looking at the scarred soldier still standing next to Gendry. She frowned at the man, “Did you attack him?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your Grace, please. I was just…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The man didn’t finish his words as he stumbled back in fear as Arya pulled a knife and ran at him. She never made it to the man because the Hound had reached out and hooked her around the waist.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let me go Clegane!” She shouted while she struggled in his arms.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Give me the knife first and I will.” The Hound responded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She stilled, “I am princess. Put. Me. Down.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your brother, the King, will want to speak to the craven idiot. Do not kill him.” The Hound said, looking at her carefully.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arya nodded, “I won’t kill him, put me down.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He seemed to accept her answer and put her down. She rushed back to the open door, “Guards, I need some guards to the forge.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arya did not seem to wait to see if her call was answered before she was suddenly kneeling down beside him, “How badly are you hurt?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He shook his head and slowly croaked out around the taste of blood in his mouth “Broken rib. Don’t know the rest.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We will get you to the maester.” She promised him and then looked up at the soldier, “Who ordered you to do this?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The soldier remained quiet as he huddled near one of the work benches.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She frowned when he did not answer, “You will tell us.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He still did not speak and she looked to the Hound, “Make him tell us.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I will leave the interrogation to your brother.” Clegane answered just as the Tully guards came in.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arya brushed her fingers against his cheeks, “I won’t let anyone else hurt you, I promise.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He smiled at her, “I know.”</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>Jon felt a rage in his blood as he stalked through the halls, he had never expected that one of his own lords would go against them like this. They had made it very clear that Gendry was to be left alone, he was in the service of House Stark and that was where he would remain. The soldiers that the Hound had caught in the act of attempting to abduct the blacksmith had been hard to get to speak, but threats held more weight with a snarling direwolf at your side. Eventually the one with the broken arm had admitted it all, Lord Bolton had ordered them to do it but they were never told why. Jon had gone with Ser Brynden to arrest Lord Bolton, the man had attempted to talk his way out but thankfully had drawn his sword. Jon had left the Lord of the Dreadfort in the cells beneath Riverrun and gone to update his brother. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He decided to check on Gendry first, Jon having left him in the capable hands of the maester in the courtyard before he had gone to speak with the soldiers. There was a Tully guard standing outside the door, a man that Ser Brynden had promised was trustworthy. The man gave Jon a nod and took a few steps away from the door, giving them some privacy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jon slowly opened the door, not wanting to disturb Gendry if he was resting. Something he would not be surprised by giving the beating the blacksmith had received at the hand of Bolton’s men. What he had not been expecting was to see his sister sitting on the edge of Gendry’s head, one hand was resting on the man’s chest. From the glow of the candle on the side table, Jon could see that Gendry was asleep, his eyes closed and his breathing steady. He watched as his sister extended her other hand, gently sweeping some of the man’s black locks of hair away from his face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“When you are feeling better I think it is time for a cut, this is getting long.” She said to him gently, “You cannot see where to hit if your hair is in the way.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jon stared at the scene, trying to connect what his eyes were seeing with the little girl he still thought of Arya as in his head. He tried to forget that and looked at it with the eyes of a stranger. If he knew nothing about the two people he was spying on, what would he assume? This woman loved the man laying hurt in the bed. And she was a woman now, he had noticed how much she had changed since he saw her last, but it was clearer now without his joy clouding his vision.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your Grace.” The guard said suddenly, and Jon turned around, closing the door most of the way as he did.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Robb walked over to him, “I spoke with the maester. Gendry will live but he has a few broken ribs and almost his entire body will be bruised. I suspect he will be sore for a fortnight.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sore is better than dead.” Jon commented and let out a sigh, “The soldiers that Arya caught in the act have confessed to who ordered them to do it, Lord Bolton.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Seven hells.” Robb said under his breath, “Did you arrest Lord Bolton?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Aye, Ser Brynden has locked him in the cells.” Jon told him, “I was on my way to tell you but I wanted to check on Gendry first. I feel the need to apologize to him.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did you get a chance to speak to him?” Robb asked, moving to look past Jon and into the room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I did not, he seems to be resting. Arya is also in there with him and I didn’t want to interrupt.” Jon said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Robb furrowed his brow for a minute, “Why would Arya’s presence matter?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just look for yourself.” He said, inclining his head to the door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jon watched as Robb peaked into the room, watching quietly for a minute before pulling back into the hall and closing the door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She loves him.” Robb said under his breath, looking back at the door before gesturing to behind walking. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They did not speak again until they were back in the lord’s solar, a room that Robb had taken over form Edmure while they were in residence at the castle. Robb turned to him, “This could be a problem.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jon sighed, “I had started to suspect something when I first saw them together. I just thought maybe I had been imagining things.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Robb shook his head, “There was no imagining that. Do you think he feels the same way?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I do.” Jon answered before sitting down in one of the chairs, “Should we send her back to Winterfell and keep him here?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Arya has only been willful and you heard what she had threatened to do if we sent him away. I have a feeling she would do the same thing if we tried to send her back to Winterfell without him. She has grown very attached to the blacksmith.” Robb said, sitting down in a chair of his own as he finished.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How could they not? You heard everything she said has happened in the last moons. Gendry was the only support system she had, they protected each other, that can create a strong bond.” Jon said and sighed, “What are we going to do?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know what the lords would say. That Arya needs to remain unattached so that she can be eligible to marry someone for an alliance.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jon shook his head, “That has never been Arya, she will fight that with everything she has.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nothing needs to be decided now.” Robb said and got to his feet, “We have time to come up with a solution. Tomorrow we need to deal with Lord Bolton. Everything with Arya and Gendry can wait until after that has been dealt with.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We shall have to give the Hound even more a reward after this. He did save Gendry’s life.” Jon commented as he got to his feet.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Robb chuckled, “For a man who likes to remind everyone he is not a knight, he certainly does some things knight worthy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jon nodded, “Aye, that he does.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you going to fetch Arya from Gendry’s room?” Robb asked before Jon could leave the solar.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jon shook his head, “No, she can remain for the night.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Robb nodded at him before bidding goodnight. Jon said his as well and then left for his rooms, maybe he would ask Jeyne what she thought of Arya’s feelings for Gendry. A woman might have a different insight than a man, especially one that was nervous to see his little sister grow up.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If you've read our other GoT stories, you should not be surprised XD</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Complicated Matters</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello wonderful readers!!! Thank you for all the comments, we love reading what you are thinking of the story!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Arya had woken with the sun, eager to check on Gendry and his wounds. She had chosen one of the simple dresses that she had been provided, nothing that she would need the help of a maid to get into. The sun was not even fully over the horizon when she greeted the tired looking guard outside of Gendry’s room, “Good morning Trevor. I hope you had an eventful night?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No trouble, Princess.” He told her with a small smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That is good to hear.” She said in return and then entered the room. She did not bother to knock in case Gendry was still asleep, the maester had said the best thing for him was to rest after the beating the Bolton’s men had given him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His blue eyes greeted her however and he gave her a weak smile, “You are here early.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wanted to make sure you were alright.” She told him, sitting on the edge of his bed, “How are you feeling?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like two men kicked the shit of me.” He answered, slowly sitting himself up against the headboard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That did happen.” She said with a joking smile, “Do you want more milk of the poppy? The maester left a little just in case.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shook his head, “I think I will be fine without it, at least for now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She smiled at him and got to her feet, “I will have Trevor get you some breakfast.” She went back to the door and asked the guard to have a light breakfast sent up from the kitchens. She had to assure her many times that a guard was no longer needed before he agreed to find a servant to have the food sent up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gendry was smiling at her when she turned around. She felt a nervous flush come to her cheeks, “What is that look for?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He just shook his head at her, “It is nothing really.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, come on, tell me.” She insisted and retook her seat, leaving her sitting next to his hip on the bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is not my place to say, especially now that we are in a castle and you are a princess.” He told her, his fingers twitching beside him on the bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She reached out and grabbed his hand, linking their fingers together, “We are still just Arya and Gendry, no matter the location. You can tell me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Those men, they accused him of hurting your reputation. I do not want to cause you any sort of trouble, that has never been my intention.” He told her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As I told you last night, I will never let anyone hurt you, not again. Robb and Jon are going to deal with Bolton and that should send a clear message going forward.” She told him, clenching his hand even tighter, “I will not lose you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His hand returned her squeeze, “You will lose me though, eventually they will want you to marry some lord’s son for an alliance. I cannot follow you to some castle and watch you be with another man Arry. I could not bear to witness it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her heart nearly seized in her chest, he was so close to confessing something she had only dreamed of hearing coming from his lips. She took a deep breath, “I do not want to marry some lord’s son. That has never been my dream, not like it was for my sister. I never actually wanted to marry anyone. Who would put up with a girl like me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The man who gets to marry you shall be the luckiest in the world.” He told her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She shook her head, “That is not true. When you meet my brother’s wives you will see what a lady really should be like and it isn’t me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do not care about what a lady should be like. You are the only lady I care about.” He told her, his voice low and tender.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gendry, if we…” She shook her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” He asked, squeezing her hand once again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It does not matter.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you thought about it, it matters.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If I could find a way for us to be together, to truly be together, would you want that?” She asked, not able to look him in the eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I would do anything I needed to do if I would be allowed to be with you.” He told her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arya smiled, a true smile that took up her face, “I feel the same way.” She leaned down, planning to kiss him like she had always imagined doing, only, a shout of her name caused her to look back at the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her mother was standing in the doorway, her hands on her hips and a scowl on her face. Catelyn Stark looked very upset at the position she had found her daughter in and the tone in which she spoke suggested that as well, “Arya, you need to return to your room at once.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arya got to her feet, “Why would I go to my room? I am visiting with my friend.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Friend? Is what I just witnessed something that goes on between you and all your friends?” Catelyn asked as she stepped into the room, “He is a bastard blacksmith and you are princess, you should not even be alone with him. What might people think if they saw you in his rooms this early in the morning?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arya could not resist the roll of her eyes, “I have been alone with Gendry for moons, Mother. I am pretty sure that any rumors that are going to be spread about me will come from that, not because I came to see my friend after he was beaten.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am your mother and you shall do what I say. Return to your room, now.” Catelyn tried again, her tone low and firm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You might be my mother but I am not a child anymore!” Arya yelled, raising her voice in a way she never had before to her mother, “I have experienced more in the last year than many highborn ladies experience in their lifetimes. I have been starving, filthy, nearly raped, and almost killed on more than one occasion. I have had to kill more than one person to survive. Where you were while I was suffering, Mother? You need do nothing to prepare me for the life I had to live since the moment they came for me in the Red Keep.” She turned and pointed to Gendry, “He, however, was with me almost every step of the way. If I want to visit him as the sun rises or at the hour of the wolf, it is of no concern of yours.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Catelyn was quiet for a long moment, the silence nearly deafening before she said, “I cannot imagine what your life has been like since you were forced from the capital. That does not change the fact that you are back with your family now and as such, you have certain expectations placed on your shoulders now. I understand that you have grown a fondness for the bastard and we are thankful you had him with you but this behavior is not acceptable.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He has a name!” Arya shouted and was about to say more when she noticed the two shapes standing in the doorway. Her brothers walked in and she knew things were only going to get worse from here.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Robb knew that the day was going to be tiring before he pulled himself from the featherbed that still held his new wife. He had gotten dressed as quietly as he could, hoping to give her time to sleep longer. He closed the door quietly before he turned to head to find his brother, they had to talk about they were going to do with Bolton. He didn’t make it to his destination as his brother was walking down the hallway toward him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Could not sleep any longer either?” Robb asked him as the met.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jon shook his head, “My brain did not want to rest. We will have to set a trail for Bolton.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s head down to kitchen. I want to get something to eat before going for a ride with the wolves, it should help clear our heads while we discuss what to do next.” Robb said, turning to head in that direction.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Less ears to hear our plans as well.” Jon commented and ran a hand threw his hair, “Should we bring Theon along?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robb nodded, “The three of us have not a chance to ride for awhile now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It will be nice…” Jon stopped mid sentence has a shout reached their ears. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robb turned his brother, “Was that Arya?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sounded like, but her room is not down this hall.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gendry’s is though, perhaps she went to see him.” He responded, “We should go make sure everything is alright.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jon nodded and the two headed toward the open door. Robb briefly wondered what happened to guard he had placed at the door for a moment. The brothers entered the room and the first thing they saw was the back of Catelyn Stark with a glaring Arya yelling at her and an embarrassed and frightened looking Gendry in the bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“... understand that you have grown a fondness for the bastard and we are thankful you had him with you but this behavior is not acceptable.” Catelyn said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He has a name!” Arya yelled back at her before her grey eyes fell on them and she turned silent with wide eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Catelyn turned to look at them, “It is good you have come, maybe the two of you can talk some sense into your sister. She refuses to listen to me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robb frowned with a sigh as both he and Jon walked into the room, Jon shut the door behind them, something Robb was sure his mother had forgotten to do. Robb looked between the three of them before saying, “What is she not listening to you about, Mother?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I found her in here at the break of dawn, sitting on his bed and in a compromising position.” She explained, “I have been trying to explain to her that associating in such a manner with a bastard blacksmith is beneath her duty as a princess.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He has a fucking name! Do you find him so beneath you that you cannot even give him the basic respect?” Arya said, her voice once again rising.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Using his name does not ….”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Enough.” Robb shouted, not needed to get lost in the cycle that he was sure was about to unfold. He turned to Arya, “What were you doing in here so early and what happened to the guard?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I came to check on Gendry, I was worried about him. As for the guard, I asked him to go get Gendry some food from the kitchen.” She told him, crossing her hands over her chest.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I left the guard here for Gendry’s protection.” Robb told her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No one would harm him while I was here.” She said and then bent over, lifting her skirt and pulling a dagger from her boot, “And if they tried, that would not work out well for them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Arya! Why do you have a dagger?” Catelyn asked, her voice laced with shock and outrage.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robb watched as his baby sister turned to look at their mother, her face firm and emotionless, “I am never going unarmed again. You never know when you might need it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jon turned and looked at him for a moment before stepping forward and saying, “Arya, you can of course keep your dagger, you safety is something we can agree on.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arya nodded and slipped the dagger back into her boot. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Arya, you understand why Mother is upset right? The appearances here could lead to some very negative rumors about not only you and Gendry, but the family as a whole.” Robb said, glancing to see that Gendry looked like he would rather be anywhere but in this room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I understand that people cannot look a friendship born out of mutal respect and caring can be anything other than innocent.” Arya said, her arms once again crossed over her chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Innoncent!” Their mother interrupted, “You were going to kiss him! Do not bother trying to deny it, I saw it with my own eyes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A kiss will not destroy my maidenhead, which I know is the only thing that anyone cares about.” She responded, “My opinion on the matter is not worth anything.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your opinion matters Arya.” Robb assured her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Does it, Your Grace?” She asked and he flinched as she used his formal title, “Will I be allowed to have a say in the man you attempt to have me wed for an alliance? Shall it be worth more than a few thousand men and a bridge? Or more than a castle on the western coast with even less men? Tell me, brother, what is my maidenhead worth to the King in the North?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He felt a lump settle in his gut as he turned over her words. He knew that she was speaking the truth, they were all giving away any freedom to a partner of their choice for advantage. He wished he could save her from that fate, he had already subjected himself and Jon and Sansa to it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He heard his mother scoff, “You want to marry him?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If I had a say in the matter I would.” Arya replied without pause.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robb looked over at his sister, “There are complications with that, even if we were not in the middle of a war.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Complications brought on my society and the importance of being proper, not anything that has any real merit. Someone should not be judged on the circumstance of their birth.” Arya said, “I know you agree with me Robb. If you didn’t, you never would have given Jon his name and title. All I am asking is that you keep that in mind now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robb glanced over at his brother, who was giving him a tentative smile, but ultimately this was only a decision he could make. He was the King and the head of House Stark now. The fate of his sisters’ lives were up to him. He had already given Sansa’s hand away to the Greyjoys, assuming they could ever get her away from King’s Landing. He looked back to her, “Arya, this is not something we need to talk about now. There is no pending betrothal for you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want to marry Gendry.” She said, her voice holding a conviction.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He is not in a position to marry a princess.” Catelyn said and Robb could hear the frustration in his tone, “If you continue on this path, young lady, then you both no longer remain in the same place.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robb watched his sister’s face fall into despair and she fought back, “Robb already said he could stay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your brother agreed to not give the boy over to Lannisters or the Baratheons. That does not mean that he cannot be sent elsewhere. Perhaps to the Twins or the Crag, he can still be a blacksmith in either of those places.” Catelyn suggested and turned to look at him for support.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked at her directly, “Gendry is a knight as well Mother, do not forget that. I have offered him a place in the service of House Stark and until such a time that I have decided otherwise, that is where he will remain.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He claims to be a knight.” Catelyn replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you calling me a liar now Mother? I was there, I saw Lord Beric knight him.” Arya said glaring at their mother.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jon filled the silence by turning to Gendry where he remained on the bed, “Gendry, no one has asked what you would like. Please, answer honestly.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gendry looked between all of them, before landing on Jon to answer, “I love you sister, my lord. I have for a long time and if I thought I could marry her, I would do so now while still stuck in this bed. I also know that Lady Stark is correct. I am not worthy of her. I might be a knight, but it is a hedge knight at best. I am a much better blacksmith, my master always told me I had the most promise of all of his apprentices. I could provide a good like for you sister but it would never lead to a castle. My father did not leave me a name, even if he was the King of the Seven Kingdoms.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robb felt as though a piece he had been missing suddenly fit into place and he couldn’t stop the thought from leaving his mouth, “King Robert was your father.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The others in the room all frowned at him and he had a feeling it was all for different reasons.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He is still a bastard.” Catelyn pointed out to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He doesn’t have to be.” Robb said and then looked to Jon, “I have already legitimize one bastard, what is one more.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arya smiled at him, “Would you really do that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He can’t! The Baratheon’s are a southern house, you are a northern King, it would never be accepted.” Catelyn argued.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stannis could legitimize him however.” Jon said, saying the words just as the thought came to him as well, “This could be the thing we needed to get Stannis to the table. A way to offer an alliance between House Stark and House Baratheon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robb nodded, “We should discuss it with the council, see if they have any objections.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arya moved forward and hugged him, “Thank you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I haven’t done anything yet.” Robb told her but returned the hug all the same.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know but you are trying and that matters.” She said before pulling back and saying, “In the meantime, you should tell them that as a second daughter, it is perfectly acceptable for me to be courting a knight.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robb chuckled, Jon echoing him. He looked to his mother and she was looking at him with disbelief and disappointment. He shook his head but at least his little sister would not be threatening to runaway again and that was what mattered now. He needed to keep his family close and if this what he needed to do, then he would do it without regret.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. More to Learn</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello wonderful readers!! We once again want to thank everyone for the lovely comments. We are happy to see that you are continuing along this journey with us.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Robb was looking over a few reports they had received from the southern edge of their line, it seems as though the Lannisters were still keeping most of their forces near King’s Landing, while they had the Tyrell army keeping guard of the supply line coming from the Reach. Jon had just left to go find Theon and Asha, they had both delayed their departure a few more days to assist with Bolton’s trial that afternoon. There was a quick knock on the door, he called for permission to enter and his mother walked in. He repressed the urge to sigh, he had a feeling that this was not going to go well after the scene she had caused in Gendry’s room only a few hours earlier.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mother.” He greeted her warmly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How could you agree to her plan?” Catelyn asked, sitting down in the chair set up on the other side of his desk, “He is a bastard blacksmith apprentice from Flea Bottom. He is not suitable to be Arya’s husband, even if he is a knight.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He released his sigh this time, “I did this to keep Arya safe with us.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Catelyn scoffed, “She would be safe with us even if you sent him away.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mother, do you not see the loyalty that Arya has for this man? She would follow him wherever we sent him and then they would disappear. He is her family now too. You can see her affection for him with every glance she gives him and every word she says about him. We cannot possibly know what all they went through for those moons they were in the woods. If he goes, she goes with him.” Robb told her, all the thoughts that had filtered through his mind in the moment this morning had taken time to solidify into things that he knew to be the truth, “She would choose him over us.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You do not know for sure, some distance could sever this bond she has to him. Maybe we should send her back to Winterfell. Being somewhere familiar that she loves, with the people that she loves. It could do some good for her good.” Catelyn said, and he could see that she was fighting hard against the truth, “You need her to make an alliance with Dorne.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If I tried to marry her to some Dornish lord, she would run away before the ceremony could ever take place. That would be more embarrassing to the family than her marrying an unlanded knight.” He told her and leaned forward so his arms were resting on the desk, “I understand where your concerns are coming from, I do. But fighting with Arya has only ever led to her rebelling harder against your wishes, you know that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Catelyn was silent for a moment, “She will do her duty Robb, she knows, deep down, just how important all of this is. If you commanded it of her, she would do it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ayra, she would do it, but for how long? Let us say we can successfully get her into a sept and to say the words. She marries some Dornish lord and they take her away to their castle.  How long will that man be able to keep her there against her wishes? How long until she grows discontent with a life she never wanted? What will that do the reputation of House Stark, that their princess ran away from her husband? Or worse, what if she kills him?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Arya would never kill someone.” Catelyn commented with a wave of her hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She already  has Mother.” Robb told her, “She could not have made it for this long and this far, untouched and alive if she had not.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You do not know that and she herself has said that she was never truly alone. The bastard you insist on keeping around probably killed some men.” She said but he could see on her face how the thoughts had come to her attention before as well.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mother, Arya is not the little girl that played with swords anymore. She is a grown woman, with a true sword on her hip and the knowledge of what happens when you use it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do we do for her?” She asked, her voice low.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Robb shook his head, “If she wants to talk about it, then she will. All we can do is show her that she had our support.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What is your plan then? How are you going to convince Stannis Baratheon to legitimize this random boy?” Catelyn asked, looking at him with her blue eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jon went to get Theon and Asha, so that we can discuss it with them as well. As our allies, it is important that they agree to any plan we can think of. At the moment we are thinking of having Jon and Theon go to Storm’s End and try to hash out an agreement with Stannis. The alliance could be sealed by a marriage between Arya and Gendry, or his daughter and Rickon.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Princess Shireen is a year younger than Arya, Bran would be better.” Catelyn commented.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We do not know if Bran will be able to have children and that will be important for the consort to the next potential queen of Westeros.” He countered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Catelyn sighed, “Things have become complicated.” She got to her feet, “The boy would have to go to Dragonstone as well. Stannis will never believe that you have him without proof.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Arya will never agree to that, unless she goes along as well.” Robb commented with a shake of his head, “We need an alliance with the Baratheons, we cannot defeat the Lannisters and the Tyrells without more men. Especially if they gain the support of the Dornish first.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can I do anything to help you?” She asked, her hands resting on the back of the chair she had just vacated.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes. I would appreciate it if you could keep the arguments with Arya to a minimum. We just got her back and she is alive and physically unharmed, we should be thanking the gods for that, not getting into shouting matches.” He told her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She nodded, “I will do my best.” She promised and took a deep breath, “When is the trial for Lord Bolton?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This afternoon. I do not expect it to take very long.” He responded, at least that is what he hoped.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I shall be there.” She commented before taking her leave. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He let out a long, slow breath. He had never believed that being king would be easy and he had not asked for it but he liked to believe he was doing a decent job. He hoped that he could do an even better job and he could focus on the needs of his people instead of just fight a war. There was so much that needed to be doing, winter was coming afterall.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>Jon went to find Theon and Asha after having a further conversation with Robb in his solar about their plan for Gendry and Stannis. Before they could actually reach out to Stannis and potentially have a met up, they needed to get the opinion of their allies. He hoped it would be easy to get the Greyjoy’s on board. One of the servants mentioned that he has seen the siblings heading toward the training yard after they had broken their fast. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When he reached the small yard inside the walls of castle, he was surprised to see a small crowd and wondered what was so interesting about training. He saw Theon watching on the sidelines, a bow in one hand. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jon walked over to him, “What is going on?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Theon smiled at him, “Your little sister wanted to learn some new moves and my sister was more than happy to teach her when no one else would.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jon turned his head and sure enough, Asha and Arya were standing in the center of the yard holding sparring swords. Arya’s movements were quick but unfocused, causing Jon to wonder who had taught her the basics. Asha’s movements showed that she had been well trained in her tactics and moved with the confidence to prove it. She was not using her superior skill to show up Arya however, she would attack Arya and then step back speaking to her direct her in the proper movement. It brought a smile to her his face, Arya had always begged for them to teach her how to use a sword like they did with Bran and Rickon. Her mother had never allowed it but Lady Catelyn was nowhere to be seen now and Arya was using that to her advantage. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eventually Arya was able to use her speed and sidestepped one of Asha’s attack, leaving her free to attack back and she did. Asha barely blocked the move in time but it was a great show of Arya’s potential if she kept at it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jon watched as the Blackfish walked toward them but he turned to the gathered crowd and shouted, “You all have better things to be doing, go do it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Theon laughed beside him as most of the crowd scattered, besides a few that took up their own practice weapons and looked to start training young boys. Theon slapped Jon on the back, “Your little sister is going to be the warrior she always wanted to be if Asha has anything to say about it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Aya, it does look that way.” Jon said with a smile and then walked over to the pair, who were now talking with the Blackfish.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lord Hand, come to test your strength of arms?” Asha asked as he came closer, her flirty smile still directed at him but he was thankful she had made no further propositions. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I have come looking for you and your brother. The King and I have something we wish to discuss with you, about a new potential alliance.” Jon responded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She raised an eyebrow, “Is that so?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He nodded, “It is.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Asha looked to Theon who had followed him over, “Hear that little brother, we are going to be doing some politics before we go.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“An alliance with who?” Theon asked, a small frown on his face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stannis Baratheon.” He answered and looked to his sister, who was looking very smug at his announcement.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Asha smirked, “Would it have something to do with the bastard son of Robert Baratheon that your lovely sister found?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jon nodded, “It does. The King and I would like to know your opinions on the matter as well. It is not something we wish to do without the support of our allies.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I am willing to listen to your thoughts on the matter. If King Stannis is willing to support the independence of the Iron Islands, then we can make an agreement with him.” Theon commented, “I would rather him on the Iron Throne than a Lannister puppet.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I agree.” He said, “Robb is waiting for us in his solar.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Asha handed her training sword to Ser Bryden and turned to Arya, “I hope we can get to train more in the future, Lady Arya, I think with practice we could make you into a deadly warrior.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arya smiled widely at her, “I certainly hope as well, Princess Asha.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Asha nodded and said, “Lead the way Lord Jon.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jon smiled at Arya, “I shall talk to you about what we have decided after the trial.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I will be in the front row for that.” Arya said before she turned to the Blackfish, “Can you teach me some moves as well Uncle?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Theon grabbed his arm and lead him away before her could hear what the older knight had to say. He shook his head but shaked off Theon’s arm. They walked in silence as they headed to Robb’s solar, the fate of his youngest sister could be decided in the space of the next conversation. It was a lot of weight on his shoulders to make sure it was handled right.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He pushed open the door to Robb’s solar when they arrived, the King was reading a scroll when he looked up to see them. Theon and Asha took the seats in front of the desk before Asha said, “What is this plan for a potential Baratheon alliance?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Robb smiled at them, “It was Arya’s plan really but I think there is something with that we can work with. She mentioned that since I legitimized Jon, there is no reason why I should not be able to do the same thing with Gendry. My mother disagreed, saying that I would have no power over a southern house like the Baratheons. That gave me the idea. What if we use Stannis to legitimize Gendry as a Baratheon then he could marry Arya and that would give us a marriage tie to Stannis. It would for you as well, once Theon marries Sansa. It would join a majority of the Great Houses of Westeros through marriage ties.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Asha spoke first, “It is a good plan in theory but everything I have heard about Stannis does not give him faith that we will agree to it. He has a daughter that he could use for marriage alliances. Why would he need to legitimize this blacksmith?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We thought of that,” Jon said, “The problem is that Stannis only has a daughter and we have no one to offer for a marriage to her.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you not have two younger brothers?” Asha asked as she stood up and poured herself a glass of wine, “Would not one of them work as a good husband for the princess?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jon shook his head, “Rickon is not yet of age and due to his Bran’s accident we are unsure if he could have children.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And a Queen would be expected to carry on the family line, hard to do if your husband cannot perform.” Asha replied as she retook her seat, “A problem indeed.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Aye. If my aunt in the Vale had agreed to take up our cause, her son Robert Arryn would have made a suitable match but as she remained locked away. We thought this might be our best chance.” Robb told her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We would have to make sure that Stannis agrees to allow us to keep our independence. Now that the Iron Islands have declared themselves free, we shall not be so easily subdued again.” Asha told them, “Can you assure that he would agree to such terms?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jon shook his head, “We will need to make sure the argument will be hard for him to dispute. I was thinking of going to Dragonstone myself, to make sure that our demands are met. Independence for the North and Iron Islands is the most important part of our deal.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We can agree to certain terms of course.” Theon commented, “We can still be a untied Westero, just with three rulers instead of one.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Aye.” Robb agreed, “The marriage bonds between the three kingdoms can help assure that, if we can get Stannis to agree to the legitimization.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Asha nodded, “I can see the benefits of this plan.” She looked to Jon, “Come with us to the coast, Theon and I can get you to Dragonstone. We were planning to take our part of the fleet south anyway. If this agreement goes through, Dragonstone would be a great place to birth our ships while we hary those going in and out of Blackwater Bay. I would also like to speak to Stannis myself, make sure that we are all on the same page when it comes to what is going to happen.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I see no problem with that.” Jon said, “We can discuss it with the other lords after Bolton’s trial.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How will prove to Stannis that you have one of his brother’s bastards? Is the blacksmith going to be traveling with us?” Asha aksed next.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We had not thought that far ahead yet.” Jon admitted, “I would assume that he would need to come along. Stannis has no reason to take us on our word.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Will Gendry go along with it?” Thoen asked, “He was nearly beaten to death by one of your bannerman only yesterday.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If Arya asks me to go, he will.” Robb said with a sigh, “I am sure she will want to go with you as well.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I have no problem with the princess accompanying us. It would give me a chance to assist her further with her training.” Asha said with a smirk. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lady Catelyn would not like it.” Jon told his brother, giving him a look all his own.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She will understand.” He replied and looked to the Greyjoy siblings, “We are in agreement then?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Theon and Asha looked at each other for a moment before giving a nod. Theon looked at them, “We agree.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jon smiled, “Good. We might be moving a step closer to finishing this war.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was a knock on the door and a guard stepped inside, “Forgive me Your Grace but Lord Edmure says that everyone is assembled for the trail.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you.” Robb said and got to his feet, “We must deal with this first.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jon followed behind the others as they all left the solar and he hoped this was the right path. Lord Bolton’s actions could have undermined their authority had he gotten away with his plan and they needed to make an example of him. He took a deep breath, this was not going to be an easy afternoon.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. He Who Passes Judgement</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The trial of Lord Roose Bolton</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello wonderful readers! As always, we thank you for your support and hope you continue to stay with us for this story. To avoid a ridiculous backlog of chapters piling up in my folder as I do NaNoWriMo, this will start being updated twice a week. Hope you enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Jon pushed down the nerves, he knew that he needed to look strong for all the lords and ladies present. This was going to be something that none of them had experienced before. A trial of a prominent lord for the beating and attempted abduction of blacksmith. He glanced to his left and saw that Robb had put on the same look of confidence. Edmure was on Robb’s left with Theon on his other side, while Lord Karstark was on Jon’s other side. They would act as judges for this but it would be up to Robb to pass the sentence. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Robb looked over and gestured to one of their knights, who disappeared out the door before he got to his feet, “My lord, my ladies. I have gathered you all here today because Lord Roose Bolton, lord of the Dreadfort, for treason. He will be given any opportunity to defend himself before a sentence is passed. Lord Tully, Lord Karstark, and Prince Greyjoy will judge the matter and return with a verdict.” He focused his eyes on the entrance door, “Bring in the accused.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jon watched as the door opened, Ser Brynden led the procession as Lord Bolton was brought in. The older lord was walking between two guards of his own free will, but his hands were shackled in front him. He was brought forward until he was standing directly before them at the high table.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jon got to his feet as Robb retook his seat, “Lord Bolton, you stand accused of going against the direct orders of your King. You stand accused of attempting to abduct, Ser Gendry of the Hollow Hill, a knight and blacksmith in the service of House Stark. How do you plea?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bolton turned his cold blue eyes to Jon, “I only did what I thought was right for the North. You are nothing but a bastard boy, I do not have to answer to you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You are  not answering to me, Lord Bolton, but to your King.” Jon stated, “Do you deny ordering your men to beat Ser Gendry?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I do deny it.” He said, his voice echoing in the stone hall, “Those men would say whatever they were told to save their lives. This is a plot against my good name and character.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jon turned to another guard, “Bring in Ser Gendry.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The guard poked his head in through another door and a moment later Gendry limped into view. The maester’s apprentice was standing beside him, almost as if he was worried that Gendry would fall over at any moment. Gendry did not fall however and instead walked until he was standing near the head table.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jon turned to him, “Ser Gendry, can you tell us what happened the night of your attack.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I was working in the forge when Lord Bolton and three of his soldiers entered.” Gendry said, and Jon noticed he kept his eyes focused on the table, “Lord Bolton told me that he was ordered by the King to have me escorted from the castle, that my presence was no longer welcome here. When I refused to leave, he had his men attack me. I managed to break the arm of one, but the other two overpowered me. Lord Bolton stopped them before they could kill me and ordered them to have me taken to the camp outside the walls before he left. The Hound showed up a few moments later and prevented them from completing their orders.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ser Gendry.” Edmure said when he had finished his tale, “How did you know it was Lord Bolton who had come into the forge? Had you met him earlier?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I had not, m’lord. I described him to Lord Jon and he handled it from there.” Gendry said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Have you seen Lord Bolton since this attack?” Lord Edmure asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not until now, m’lord.” Gendry replied, looking to Lord Bolton, “It is the man on trial here today that commanded the soldiers.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lord Bolton, what do you say against the claims this man has made?” Jon asked him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You are going to take the word of a bastard blacksmith over a lord loyal to your service?” Bolton asked, his voice laced with growing anger.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ser Gendry has given us no reason to doubt his words and he has the loyalty of our sister, your princess.” Jon replied, “The soldiers that were apprehended by Sandor Clegane and the castle guards also accused you of commanding them, while wearing the Bolton crest.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I am being scapegoated.” Bolton fought back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You do believe is framing you, my lord?” Lord Karstark asked, his deep voice clear in the room that was slowing filling with whispers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bolton shook his head, “Someone after my position or my lands. We all heard your declaration, Your Grace. The boy was off limits and was to be left alone, I would never go against your orders.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You wanted to hand over Ser Gendry to our enemies.” Jon said, “Can we believe that you were not going to do this anyway?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I would never go against House Stark, my lord.” Bolton responded, but Jon could see the cracks starting to form, “You cannot honestly believe this bastard over me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I believe those you are trustworthy, my lord.” Jon said and turned to Gendry, “Ser, please take a seat. That is all for now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gendry bowed his head and moved over to take a seat on the bench beside Arya, she reached over and grabbed his hand. She gave it a comforting squeeze before her focus returned to the high table.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jon looked away, “The accusations against Ser Gendry is not the only thing you are being placed on trial for today. We have received reports from many of the men under your command that you had captured the escaped Ser Jaime Lannister and instead of returning him to Riverrun, you gave him an escort to King’s Landing.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I deny that as well. I would never betray my King and the North in such away.” Bolton replied, his back once against steel straight.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What reason would your men have to say this?” Jon asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“As I have said, someone is trying to overthrow my position for their own personal gain.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Who is trying to do this? What enemy do you have?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I have many enemies, perhaps they are all working together.” Bolton answered, “Perhaps you are behind it yourself, my lord.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you accusing the Hand of the King of attempting to overthrow your position?” Theon asked, his voice laced with humor and disbelief.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He has no claimed land of his own, perhaps he wants to get rid of him and claim the Dreadfort for House Stark. I have no trueborn heir to take over my lands at my death unless my new wife provides me a son.”  Bolton said, his voice giving off a confidence that Jon knew could sway many in the room that distrusted him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jon shook his head, “I can assure you, my lord, I am much too busy helping fight a war to create an elaborate scheme to unseat you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I was not there when the bastard was beaten. He has been paid to say I was by the true attacker I am sure, as were my soldiers.” Bolton repeated.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jon shook his head, “Lord Bolton, do you believe that all the Northern lords are out to get you? That there is some conspiracy between them and House Stark to unseat you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I did not say that the other houses were in league with those out to frame me, only that whoever is has power.” Bolton replied and looked around the room, “I see no reason to doubt my fellow lords.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You would agree the other Northern lords and ladies are trustworthy then, correct?” Jon asked, trying to hide the satisfaction he was about to receive. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I do.” Lord Bolton said, “They also know what kind of man, what kind of leader, I am. They know the truth of my loyalty.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lady Meera Reed, please step forward.” Jon said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Meera walked forward from her place among the nobility and stopped before the high table, “I am at your service, my lord.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can you please tell the judges what you witnessed that night?” Jon asked her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I was heading back to the main castle from the stables, I had taken an evening ride with a few of my men, when I witnessed Lord Bolton exiting the smithy. I had not thought much of it at the time, there is nothing suspicious about a lord consulting a blacksmith. I had stopped in the yard to give my men orders when I heard Princess Arya’s shouts for the guards.” She told them all.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How long would you say it had been since you witnessed Lord Bolton’s departure and you heard Princess Arya’s calls for assistance?” Lord Edmure asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not more than ten minutes, my lord.” Meera answered, “I will admit that I had turned my back on the door to the smithy after that, so someone else might have entered, but I would have been able to hear a fight had it occurred while I was in the yard.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you, Lady Meera.” Jon said and Meera returned to her seat after a bow. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jon turned to Lord Bolton, “Do you wish to change your position, Lord Bolton?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lady Reed is a known friend of yours, she could be in on your conspiracy to unseat me.” He spat back, “She is not a valid witness.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lord Bolton,” Karstark said, “You agreed that none of the Northern houses were behind this claimed attack to defame your character. If you are now claiming otherwise, how can we take your word for what it is?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bolton remained silent, his cold eyes landing on Jon and showing nothing but hate. Jon refused to look away, letting the older man know that Jon would not be so easily cowed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As the silence stretched Jon spoke, “If you have nothing else to add to your defense, the judges may begin their discussions.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bolton still remained silent and Robb excused the three men, who would be having a private conversation in another room. Jon retook his seat but never let his eyes stray from Bolton for too long. The man did not move, simply remained standing with his hands in front of him, if it was not for the rise and fall of his chest he could have been a statue. On one of his glances around the room, he noticed that Arya was talking with Jeyne, while her hand remained firmly grasped in Gendry’s. Gendry for his part was not looking anywhere put at the stone beneath his feet, clearly uncomfortable with all that was happening. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Theon was the first to reenter the room, Edmure and Karstark close behind. Jon had expected it to take much longer but they must have reached an easy agreement. Edmure retook his seat beside and whispered something to him before Robb gave a nod.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Robb got to his feet, “Lord Edmure has informed that a consensus was reached amongst the judges and he will share that decision with us all.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Robb sat and Edmure stood, “Lord Bolton. We have taken into account your claims of a conspiracy against you but as you have no proof of such a plot, we cannot accept it as a defense. Ser Gendry and Lady Meera both place you at the scene of his attack, as do the three soldiers that were also present. We see no reason to not take them at their word. Therefore, Roose Bolton, Lord of the Dreadfort, we find you guilty of the crimes laid before you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bolton glared at them all, “You take the word of a bastard and frogeater over me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A few gasps of shock rose up from the gallery at his insult to Lady Meera but Robb silenced them when he got to his feet. Robb took a deep breath before saying, “I take the word of those I find trustworthy to be trustworthy. You have had ample time to defend yourself, my lord, and have not brought any proof of your innocence. I had directly ordered you to not harm Ser Gendry or attempt to take him from this castle, you disobeyed me. Going against the word of your King is treason. I will give you two choices, my lord, the sword or the Wall.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Take my head, boy. I doubt yours will stay on your shoulders much longer than mine once the Lannisters get a hold of you.” Bolton spat, causing an uproar among those gathered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Very well.” Robb said, “Guards, please escort Lord Bolton back to his cell while we set up for his execution.”</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>Robb was ready to do what he needed to do, the man who passed the sentence should swing the sword. Those were the words his father had taught him when he had first put a sword in his hand. He would live by those words, just like he was trying to live by all the other lessons that his father had taught him. The block had been set up on a quickly constructed platform at the edge of the main camp. Robb had wanted to make sure that everyone understood the consequences of going against his actions.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Robb walked up the steps of the platform and stood next to the block before the guards brought Lord Bolton forward. The guards pushed Bolton to his knees.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Robb looked out over the gathered crowd, “Lord Roose Bolton, you have been found guilty of treason and sentenced to death. Do you have any last words?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bolton looked away from Robb and settled his head over the block. Robb took that as a no, so he unsheathed his sword and stood over him. He centered the sword over his neck before he pulled in back and swung down, praying to all the gods that he could do it one stroke. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There is an eerie silence as he pulls back, looking at Bolton’s head resting on the platform before the block. He kept his face firm as he handed his sword to his squire and looked over the crowd once more but he knew not what he was supposed to say now. He looked over to Jon, who was standing at the base of the platform and he gave a reassuring nod. Robb took a breath and shouted to all those who could hear, “Lord Bolton betrayed the North. He had no heir to inherit his lands. The Dreadfort and all the lands that come with it will belong to House Stark until such time as they can be gifted to another house. In the meantime, the soldiers of the former House Bolton will now be under the command of House Glover.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Robb did not know what he was expecting to happen after his words but a round of cheers from the Bolton soldiers was not it. The men seemed relieved to be free of their liege lord and he wondered what secrets that Bolton was hiding that might come to light in the coming days. He nodded at them all and walked off, not bothering to see if anyone was following as he headed toward the drawbridge that would bring him back to the castle. He had not registered the setting sun when he had beheaded the traitor lord but he noticed the gathering darkness as Greywind appeared at his side. The comforting presence of his direwolf was most welcome as he continued his walk toward his chambers. He felt all the events of the day required a strong, stiff drink, and he would gladly indulge in the impulse.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Just Rewards</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you everyone for you support of this story, we do appreciate it.</p>
<p>This story is already completely outlined minus a few details of course. We know how this story is going to end, where each character will be and so forth. If we chosen not to reveal things (Jon's parentage, Bolton's motives, etc) it is because it does not have relevance to the current stage of the story but will be shown later. This is an alternate universe set within the canon universe but not everything is going to be the same, we are going to push events in the directions that we want them to go. We do try to make what feel like is logical steps for the characters to make, but that being said, no character is perfect and is going to make mistakes along the way. The mistakes they make are put in there on purpose because, for a majority of the characters, they have no experience ruling or making battle plans or alliances and are doing their best. </p>
<p>We hope you all stick with us as we continue on with this story. Thank you.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Arya was fairly certain that tea with her mother, her new sisters and who knows what other ladies might still be present in the castle was not the way that she wanted to spend part of her afternoon. She would much rather be spending it with Gendry, but he had been sleeping still when she had gone to visit him that morning. She had known the previous day had worn him out but she had not expected it to be so much. She worried that he was more injured than he had let on but the maester had assured her that it was simply the milk of the poppy that he had administered that was keeping him to his sleep. Arya had taken him on his word and left it at that, she would go see him after tea.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The maid led her to the proper door, Arya had gotten turned around trying to find the room and the young woman had been happy to lead her to the right destination. After a quick knock, the woman opened the door and gestured to her inside before closing it again behind her. Arya was happy to see that there were only five other women present. Her mother, Jeyne, Roslin, another woman that seemed to be on age with her mother, and a younger woman that was large and seemed uncomfortable in the space. Arya had a feeling that this was the one she would have the most common ground with. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Arya, there you are.” Her mother said, her tone showing a bit of disappointment at her tardiness.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Apologizes, I got turned around. One of the maids showed pity on me and escorted me here, once I learned the castle better it shall not happen again.” Arya assured her mother and took the open seat between her and Jeyne.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jeyne gave her a welcoming smile and Arya did her best to return it. Arya hoped she would get a chance to get to know the wife of her favorite brother, make sure she was a good woman. She knew that Jon didn’t have a choice in marrying her, none of them really did, but she still wanted to make sure that Jon could be happy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Arya.” Her mother said, “This is Lady Sybell Westerling, Jeyne’s mother.” She gestured to the older woman on Jeyne’s other side, “This is Lady Brienne of Tarth.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arya nodded at her as well, “Isn’t Tarth a Stormland house, how did you come to be in our company?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A long story, my lady. To shorten it, your mother saved my life and I am now in her debt.” Lady Brienne commented.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arya did not know how to respond to that so she simply gave the woman a smile. She knew that her brothers would never allow a woman that could not be trusted to be so close to their mother or in their camp, but it did not stop her from wondering. She had learned the hard way that you cannot always trust those that you think you should.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I am sure you are happy to back with civilized people again Lady Arya.” Jeyne’s mother commented before taking a sip of her tea, “I can only imagine the brutalities you witnessed on the road with ruffins like the Hound and that blacksmith.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Gendry is a good man, he saved my life multiple times, and I saved his. As for the Hound, he is a complicated man but he did get me home safely.” She responded, her eyes firm and she saw the eyes staring at her and said, “I do enjoy having access to baths and beds again. Much better than lakes and the ground.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It must have been awful.” Jeyne said with a shake of her head, “Jon was very worried about when he thought you were in the capital. I cannot even begin to think about how frantic he would have been if he had known you were out in the woods.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arya turned away with a small smile and took a sip of her own cup of tea to avoid answering. She wasn’t exactly sure what to do in situations such as these, she always found other things to do whenever she was invited to such things while in the capital. It seemed as no one else really knew what else to say either as they all fell into a silence.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lady Sybell was the first to break by turning to Roslin, “Your Grace, I am so happy that you were able to join as well. We are all a family now after all.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arya glanced up to look at the young redhead and noticed she looked a bit uncomfortable, as if she was not used to being the center of attention. Arya knew that Roslin was one of many daughters of Walder Frey that were up for Robb’s hand, but he had chosen her and made her a Queen. Arya was grateful that was position she would never to occupy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Roslin nodded at Lady Sybell and said, “Aye, we are family.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The small group fell into a silence again and it was slowly moving toward the uncomfortable. Arya wished she knew something to bring up that would be the proper conversation but she did not know anyone about these women and their new mother about her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jeyne was fidgeting next to her as well before she turned to Arya, “Do you have direwolf back in Winterfell then? Jon told me that all of the Stark children had one.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh.” Arya said and tapped her fingers on her thighs, “I do not know where Nymeria is. On the ride down to King’s Landing there was an…. Incident and I had to scare her away. I haven’t seen her since.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That is a shame.” Jeyne replied, “Where did you lose her?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Near an inn at the crossroads.” She answered, “Gendry and I passed through that area on our way here but we couldn’t find her in the short amount of time we had to search. She is out there somewhere though and I am grateful for that. Lady, Sansa’s wolf, was ordered to be killed by Cersei.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why?” Roslin asked, her eyes showing her surprise.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nymeria attacked Joffrey because he was going to hit me. I knew that they would kill her, so I ran her off. I didn’t know that Cersei would still want her pound of flesh and Lady was the unfortunate victim.” Arya explained, remembering that day with nothing but sadness. That was her first lesson to what life in the south would be like.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jeyne gave her a small smile, “Maybe we can find her when the army heads further south. Ghost and Greywind might have better luck finding her.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I hope so, I do miss her terribly.” Arya answered, and it was the truth. The dreams allowed them to remain connected but it was not nearly the same as having her close by. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I am sure she feels the same way.” Jeyne assured her and Arya decided she could learn to like this woman who was her new sister. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Direwolves, do you really need a third beast running around?” Lady Sybell said with a laugh but she quickly cut it off when she noticed no one else laughed with her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jeyne ignored her mother and looked to Roslin, “Have you gotten to meet Greywind yet?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Roslin nodded, “I was introduced this morning. I did not know any wolf could get so large, he was very intimidating.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I felt the same way at first around Ghost, but you get used to them after a while. I find his presence much more comforting now.” Jeyne informed them all.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Roslin gave her another shy smile before taking another sip of her tea. Arya hoped that Roslin’s would soon be able to overcome the shyness, she would need a stronger backbone if she was to be Queen of the North. The remainder of the tea was met with small talk and Arya just hoped that Gendry was doing alright alone in his room.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>Gendry woke to the feeling of being watched. He slowly opened his eyes and scanned the room, he stopped when his blue eyes came into contact with focused red ones. They were attacked by the largest wolf he had ever seen with completely white fur. He vaguely remembered seeing the creature when they had made their way from the encampment outside toward the castle, but hadn’t paid it too much thought since. He had assumed it was one of the wolves that Arya had told her were attached to each of her siblings and she wondered at what this one's presence in her room meant for him. He was so focused on the wolf that he didn’t see the figure sitting in the chair by the hearth, not until he spoke, “How are you feeling Gendry?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gendry snapped his eyes away from the white beast and looked onto its master. Gendry gulped and took a breath before saying, “I am doing better, m’lord.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jon stood up from the chair and approached the bed, “I wanted to apologize for what my bannerman did to you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You already have apologized, m’lord.” Gendry replied, wondering if this was perhaps the moment he was going to die. He was a bit out of it still the other morning and was finding it hard to believe that the King and his Hand were willing to agree to him being allowed to properly court Arya, no matter what she had insisted to him after the trial.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I needed to do it again.” Jon  told him, “Now, we have a few other things to discuss.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was sure this was the moment that the Hand of the King was going to have his white wolf tear him apart for daring to lay a finger on a princess.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The King and I are going to attempt to create an alliance with King Stannis, we need your help for that.” Jon said instead.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gendry shook his head, “I do not see how I can assist with that, m’lord.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jon waved his hand, “No need for the titles right now, Jon is fine when we are alone. Prince Theon and I are going to travel to Dragonstone. There we will meet with Stannis and go over the terms for an alliance between our three kingdoms, so we can work together to accomplish our main goal. To do that, we need to be able to create a lasting relationship between House Stark, Baratheon, and Greyjoy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gendry nodded and assumed he was supposed to connect some pieces here but he knew nothing about the workings of the nobility, “I am afraid I still do not understand.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jon gave him a small smile, “Stannis only has a singular child, a daughter a little younger than Ayra. We do not have a strong match with her beside our youngest brother. Instead, we are going to have named a Baratheon and forge a marriage bond between you and Arya. If you are agreeable to it, of course.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gendry felt his mind start to race but somehow managed to ask, “You would legitimize me? A bastard blacksmith from Flea Bottom, just so I could marry a princess for a marriage alliance with a King that tried to have his witch buy me from a bunch of outlaws?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jon chuckled, “When you praise it like that, it does sound rather strange, but it is not something that is completely unheard of. House Baratheon is also dying. If the rumors about Cersei's children are true, then Stannis and his daughter are the last true Baratheons. It would aid Stannis as well to legitimize you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Would all the other lords agree to it as well?” He asked, finding it hard to believe that his life’s greatest wish, to be with Arya, was becoming a real possibility.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They will have to if Stannis agrees. Besides, it is not as though Robb has not already given one bastard a name, a second is not too much trouble.” Jon responded with a smirk, “Would that option suit you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Aye.” He answered quickly, probably too eager if the sudden straightening of Jon’s mouth was anything to go by.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That leads me to the second part of my reason for coming here. Arya has always been willful and strong, I know she does not think she needs protecting but she is still my little sister. Baratheon or blacksmith, if you hurt her, no one will fault me for hurting you in return.” He said, his voice low and firm.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gendry nodded, “I would never willfully hurt Arya. She is the only person that has given a shit about since my mother died. I would rather die than harm her in any way.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jon smiled at him and placed a hand on the direwolf’s head, “That was all I needed to hear. I shall allow you to return to your rest.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you, Jon.” He said slowly, still unsure about calling the second most powerful man in the castle by his name and not his title.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come along Ghost.” Jon said from the doorway and the white beast slowly moved his way out of the door. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When he heard the click of the door Gendry closed his eyes and let out a long breath. This all felt like a dream, one he did not think he had the imagination to ever create himself.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>Jon was only halfway down the hallway when Ghost began to wag his tail at the voices that were just beginning to reach Jon’s ears.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“....sure he is feeling much better now.” Jeyne’s voice echoed around the corner.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I need to make sure for myself.” Arya responded just before the pair of them turned the corner, Roslin following a few steps behind.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jon, what are you doing here?” Jeyne asked him as Ghost came up to receive pets first from Arya and then from Jeyne.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jon noticed that Roslin recoiled a few steps back down the hall when Ghost turned toward her but he turned back to Arya instead of following. He made a mental note to remind Robb to get his wife used to the direwolves, as they were never far from them. He looked back at his wife, “I was checking on Gendry. After all that happened yesterday I never got a chance to ask him his opinion on the potential deal for an alliance with King Stannis.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did you bring Ghost into the room with us as well?” Jeyne asked him, her hand moving through the white fur of the wolf in question. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Aye.” He said, unsure as to why that mattered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You are an idiot.” Arya said and pushed past him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jon watched as she quickly entered Gendry’s room, and faded question on his well being reached him before the door shut behind her. He turned to his wife, “How am I an idiot?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jeyne turned behind her and looked at Roslin who was shaking her head as well before she said, “Do you have any idea how the presence of a direwolf affects people who are not used to them? You probably scared poor Gendry half to death, leaving him thinking he was going to be torn apart by Ghost.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jon frowned and looked to Roslin, “Do you agree with her?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Roslin’s eyes went wide, almost panicked, before she looked at Jeyne who was giving her a comforting smile. Roslin looked at her, “They are very intimidating.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jeyne looked at him with a smirk, “Do you  believe me now?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He sighed, “I will concede that Ghost can be frightening to those who don’t know him.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She smiled at him and came up to stand beside him, she leaned up and kissed him on the cheek, “You need to remember to use your head sometimes dear husband.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I am going to return to my chamber, thank you for the walk Lady Jeyne.” Roslin said, giving a nod to her head before hurrying off back the way they had come.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jeyne sighed, “She is a very reserved person. I hope with time she will be more willing to come out of her shell.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jon offered her his arm and together they began to walk, “I am sure that with your support she will be able to find her confidence.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I certainly hope so, she is our Queen now, she cannot be deferring to others.” She replied, “Where are we headed?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I need to find the Hound. I have his reward for returning Arya to us safely. You are welcome to accompany me if you wish, but I warn you, he is not a pleasant man.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I am sure I will be able to handle him.” Jeyne assured him, keeping her hand on his arm, “What did you say to Ser Gendry?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I simply informed him of our potential alliance with Stannis and the part he would need to play in it.” He told her, but the look on her face told him that she did not believe him. He let out a sigh, “I may have also warned him against harming Arya.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She let out a suffering sigh, “Playing the part of the overprotective older brother I see.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It is my duty, I must make sure that my sister is being looked after.” He said with a huff.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jon, that man is hopelessly devoted to your little sister. I have a feeling he would rather cut off his own arm than ever harm her.” Jeyne informed him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You have never even spoken to him, how can you be so sure?” He asked, knowing there was probably some truth to her words but wondering how she could be so confident.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You are right, I have not spoken to him, yet. I do however have eyes and I witnessed them together during Bolton’s trial yesterday. He is hers already, no gods or lords or kings will change that. She is his as well, trying to put her into another match would probably not end well for any of us.” She informed him, and he was impressed at her ability to catch up on to his sister’s feelings so clearly in such a short amount of time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jon nodded, he knew she was right but did not have time to answer her before they arrived at their destination. Jon lifted his hand and knocked on the door to the guest room that had been given to Sandor Clegane.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The door opened with a rush, the taller man looking him over before glancing at his wife and then behind to the wolf still. He looked back at Jon, “What do you want?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He felt Jeyne twitch in surprise but he was not unphased. He unclipped the bag of coins from his belt and handed it to the non-knight, “I have come with your reward for returning my sister to us safely. It is the agreed upon amount that we discussed the other day.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clegane took the bag, weighed it in his hand for a moment before throwing it onto a table that stood inside the door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How long do you think you shall remain in Riverrun?” Jon asked as the silence started to stretch.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ready to get rid of me already boy?” Clegane said, with a half smirk, “I think I will stay around a bit. Have nowhere else to go  and you lot pay well.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You wish to join our service, ser?” Jeyne asked, her brown eyes studying the large man standing before them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I ain’t no knight.” He spat out, the usual answer whenever those words were uttered, “I am however going to stick around. The little wolf and her bastard seem to have a knack for finding trouble and I didn’t risk my life getting them here for them to die now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jon tried to suppress a smile, it seemed that the gruff man had some feelings after all, “Would you like to be a knight Clegane? I can make that happen. You can become my sister’s sworn sword.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jeyne’s head snapped quickly to the side as she looked at him with wide eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I was Joffrey’s sworn shield without the title and I can be that for your sister that way too. Don’t need do bloody fucking titles.” Clegane said and slapped the door shut in their faces.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jon let out a low chuckle and turned to his wife, “See what I mean?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jeyne nodded, “Are you sure you want him keeping an eye on Arya?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jon shrugged, “He has been able to handle her so far.” He held out his arm for her again, “Shall we go for a ride?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jeyne smiled at him, her eyes twinkling with mischief, “Aye.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. The Lion and The Rose</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello, hello wonderful readers. Thank you so much for the kind comments and I am so happy you are still sticking with us this through this story.  Also, yes, I stole the title for this chapter from the show and that should tell all you need to know about what happens in this chapter. Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Sansa looked over her dress one last time in the mirror, glad that nothing seemed out of place. She knew it was important for her to look her best even if she was sure no one really gave a shite about her. She liked to remind herself that she was a Princess of the North now and would keep her face as composed as possible when she was referred to Lady Lannister. The first few times it had happened she had almost told them to not call her that, but she was worried about the trouble she could get in for that sort of thinking. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a knock at the door and Shae went to answer it, she turned to see Podrick at the door. She sighed and walked over to him, assuming she knew why he was here.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lord Tyrion is waiting for you down in the courtyard, my lady, I have come to escort you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She gave him a small smile, “Thank you Pod, led the way.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shae fell into step beside her as they walked through the halls but all three of them kept to the silence. There was nothing to be said anyway, she really could not be seen having small talk with her servants. She really hated it here.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tyrion greeted her with a small when they reached the courtyard, he was standing beside a carrier, “You look lovely.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, my lord.” She said before moving past him and getting into the space, leaving the door open for him to follow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will not require your assistance at the Sept today Podrick. Enjoy a few hours to yourself and I will see you at the feast..” She heard Tyrion say and hoped the squire would have a better afternoon than she would.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, my lord.” Podrick replied before walking off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She assumed that Tyrion would then be joining her in the carrier but a voice she did not recognize called to her husband.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is it?” Tyrion asked, his voice no longer displaying any of the affection it had when he spoke to Podrick.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Word has reached us from the Riverlands, my lord. King Stark has executed Lord Bolton for treason.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tyrion let out a heavy sigh, “I will inform my father, you go may go, Ser.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She kept her face neutral as he climbed into the carrier and wondered why it would matter to her husband or his father about the going ons of Lord Bolton. She did not recall ever having met the Lord of the Dreadfort herself but knew her father had never held him in high regard. Though he had gone to the Dreadfort a few years before they had come to King’s Landing for the funeral of Lord Bolton’s son and heir.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tyrion was studying her carefully and she assumed he was checking to see if she had overheard him. She didn’t see why it mattered if she had, there was nothing she could do even if she learned their entire strategy. She was a useless wallflower in the King’s Landings unless they managed to defeat her brothers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am sure this will be an event to remember, my lord.” She said, breaking the tense silence that was sitting between them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The marriage of the King usually is.” He answered, his eyes looking out over the sitting as they were carried between the streets.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you think it shall rival your sister’s wedding to King Robert?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The Tyrells have put more than enough money into it that I am sure it will.” Tyrion replied, “The price of the feast alone rivals the entire cost of our wedding.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She chose not to reply to that statement, knowing that she could say nothing good about either her thoughts on their wedding or the upcoming feast. She was thankfully saved by their carrier coming to a stop, she peaked out the window to see that they had arrived at the sept. The door opened and Tyrion stepped out, holding out his hand to assist her. She took it before releasing it to straighten her dress, but the quality was good enough that it had not wrinkled. They then began their long ascent up the steps, Sansa doing her duty and keeping to the pace of her husband, though her longer legs could have led her to top already. She took a deep breath, this was going to be the day that tested her newly found skills for deception.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>The feast was just as overly done as she imagined it would be. There were minstrels, performers of all kinds, as well as enough food to feed them all three times over. They were at the table meant for the groom’s family. She sat on the very edge while Tommen sat on Tyrion’s other side beside his mother and then Lord Tywin finished out the table. She was happy to be as far away from them as possible in the situation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She ate her food quietly, seeing no reason to engage in conversation with her husband. After Margaery made her announcement about the leftovers being given to the poorer members of the city, she noticed other members of the royal family had gotten up to mingle. Ser Loras was speaking with a few of his fellow knights and Lady Olenna was over at a table with the lords of the Reach. Sansa took that as her chance to stretch her legs as well, if Tyrion took issue with it he made no mention. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She simply needed a moment to be alone, even if she knew many would be watching her every move. It bothered her not, she was not going to speak to anyone as it was. Ser Jaime was watching her carefully, his hand firmly on his sword as his green eyes followed her. He had returned to the capital less than a fortnight before, having somehow managed to escape her brother’s dungeon. Given the words she had overhead before they had left the Red Keep, she wondered if Lord Bolton had had a part in it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lady Sansa.” An accented voice greeted and she turned to see a Dornishman with a woman on his arm, “I am Prince Oberyn Martell, this is my paramour, Ellaria Sand.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sansa was momentarily surprised by the woman’s surname but did not dwell on it, things were different in Dorne, “Pleasure to meet you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was not expecting to see a Stark in the capital when I arrived.” he commented, looking her over with probing brown eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where else would I be?” She asked, keeping her voice low to avoid listening ears.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“With your family, of course.” Oberyn replied, his eyes focused on her own now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My family are traitors to the crown, I stand with King Joffrey.” She told him and then there was a commotion near the dias that made them all turn their heads. She wasn’t exactly sure what was happening but she turned back to Prince Oberyn, “I should return to my seat, I hope you enjoy the rest of your stay in the Capital.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, my lady.” He replied with a bow of his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She returned to her seat without any further issues. Lady Olenna stopped by to speak to her however a moment later, “How are you doing my dear?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am quite alright my lady, thank you.” She answered, glancing at Tyrion beside her a moment but he seemed distracted by something else.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Always good to hear.” The Queen of Thorns replied, reaching her hand out and fixing Sansa’s necklace, she hadn’t even realized it was out of place, “I shall be returning to Highgarden soon but I hope we can have another tea together before I do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I would like that, my laddy.” Sansa replied, her mind wondering about why the woman would want such a thing now that Sansa was no further use to her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good, good. I should return to my seat before these old knees give out of me.” She said she was leaving.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sansa watched the woman return to her seat on the other side of dias, given the seat of honor next to her granddaughter. Sansa was about to ask Tyrion how long they needed to stay when Joffrey came over, making some comments about Tyrion. Sansa winced as Joffrey poured a cup of wine over his uncle’s head and then forced Tyrion to refill it for him. Margaery thankfully distracted from the tense moment with the announcement of the cake’s arrival.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Joffrey took out his new sword with a flourish and hacked open the cake, releasing the doves that were inside. Sansa watched them go, wishing she could be one of them before returning her attention to the bride and groom. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Joffrey fed Margaery a piece before eating some of his own. She watched as Tyrion attempted to return to his seat but was interrupted when Joffrey said, “Uncle, you are my cupbearer. I am in need of some wine, this cake is rather dry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sansa watched as Tyrion grabbed a pitcher off the table in front of Cersei and Tywin, neither of whom looked pleased by Joffrey’s behavior, and then poured into Joffrey’s cup. He then handed the cup to the spoiled King and Sansa hated him even more. She did not have a great fondness for her husband but this was humiliating just for the sake of being humiliating and there was nothing anyone could do because he was King.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Joffrey took a deep drink from the cup and smiled at Margaery before he suddenly began coughing and didn’t stop. Margaery was the first to voice concern, “He is choking!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tywin and Cersei were instantly on their feet, especially as Joffrey started to claw at his throat and his skin started to turn purple. Sansa watched as Cersei placed Joffrey’s head in her lap, his breathing labored and hard enough for her to hear it where she stood. She could not even remember getting to her feet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A hand grabbed her arm and she turned to see Ser Dontos, still in his jester outfit. He pulled on her arm, “Come my lady, we must go.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She wanted to protest but he kept insisting and she took the risk, she followed him. No one was paying attention to her, not while the King was dying before them, and this could be her only chance. She chose to trust in the knight whose life she had saved and hoped he was not leading her astray.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>The bay was covered in a thick fog as Ser Dontos rowed them out further from the shore, the Red Keep was growing less noticeable and she hoped they had gotten away unseen. Ser Dontos had promised her that it was all planned, that he was getting her to someone that only wanted to see her safe. She hoped he could trust him because she was risking everything on this, she wished she had taken up Lord Baelish on his offer while she had the chance. Joffrey was dead though and she worried what would happen in the castle now. Her body sang with warning that she would not be safe if she remained in the Red Keep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A large ship began to take shape, though she could see no flags flying to indicated to whom it belonged. She wondered if perhaps her family had managed to find a way to get her out, flying under disguise and assisting the drunken knight to smuggle her out. Ser Dontos came up alongside the ship where a rope ladder was waiting for them, he insisted she go first, promising her that friends were waiting for her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She took a deep breath and did as he requested, her steps slow and carefully as the skirt from her dress kept trying to get in the way of her steps. As she reached the final rung a familiar face appeared over the edge of the ship, it was Lord Baelish. He held out his hand and assisted her in gaining her footing on the slightly swaying ship.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Welcome aboard, my lady.” He said with a smirk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was thoroughly confused at his presence, “I thought you had left for the Vale?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As does everyone else.” He said simply and looked over the edge of the ship, “Good work Ser Dontos, you have well earned the coin I have paid you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sansa frowned, she had thought that Ser Dontos had helped her because she had helped him, but she should not be surprised to learn it was really for money. Coin was all anyone ever really seemed to care about, especially a drunk. She could not really hear what Ser Dontos yelled back, as she had not returned to the railing, but she heard Lord Baelish’s response, “Of course, I have it right here waiting for you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She watched as he signaled to a knight standing nearby who she had not noticed, he raised a crossbow and fired a single bolt overboard. She let out a small scream and ran to the railing, looking down into the rowboat where Ser Dontos now lay dead, the bolt lodged in his heart. Sansa looked to Lord Baelish, “Why did you do that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A drunk cannot be trusted.” He answered and moved his hands to her necklace. He undid the ties at the back and rested it on the railing, “Did you really think a drunk like Ser Dontos would keep a necklace like this if it was real? He would have sold it long ago for coin to buy more drinks.” He pulled a small dagger from his belt and with the hilt he crushed one of the stones, something that would not have been possible if the gems were real. He threw it down into the row boat to join the dead, disgraced knight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The necklace….those gems were the poison that killed Joffrey.” She said, the pieces connecting in her brain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He did not answer her with words, just a proud smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why? The Lannisters gave you power and titles. Why would you do this?” She asked, not connecting the pieces, “And how did the poison get from the necklace into Joffrey’s cup?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The Lannisters were my friends for a long time but my new friends offered me something more, and they wanted Joffrey out of the way.” He said with a shrug and placed a hand on the small of her back, starting to lead her away from the railing, “As for the other question, I think if you think hard enough on it, you will know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She thought back to the wedding, trying to think of who could have had access to the necklace, “Lady Olenna.” She said without really meaning too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Glad to see you have inherited your mother’s cleverness.” He commented as he started to lead her below decks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Margaery was to be Queen though, why would she kill the King before she could get with child?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just because Joffrey is dead, that does not mean that the crown suddenly no longer has a need for the Tyrells. The marriage was unconsummated, no one could even pretend otherwise as they did not finish the feast. After a respectful amount of time, Margaery can marry Tommen and still be the Queen.” He explained to her before pushing open a door to a nice sized cabin, “Do you understand?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She nodded, “Why would you get me out?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I only agreed to assist if you were kept safe. You know that I consider your mother a very dear friend, I wish to return you to her.” He said, reaching up to tuck a lock of her hair behind her ear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Does that not hurt the Tyrell’s chances of keeping the crown? You are returning me to a kingdom in open rebellion.” She asked, taking a few steps back into the room and he followed. She noticed the knight from before had followed them as well and took up a stance in the hall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He smiled at her, “I have a few terms that your brother will need to keep but I do not see that it should be a problem.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What terms?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shook his head, “Those are not any of your concerns my dear and I do hope you will keep this knowledge of the truth behind Joffrey’s death to yourself. I am trusting you. I would lose my head in a moment if anyone was to learn the truth.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She nodded, knowing that doing anything else could end badly for her, “Where are we headed then?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The Saltpans and from there we shall head to Riverrun. If the seas and roads are favorable, you should be reunited with your family within a fortnight.” He told her, a friendly smile on his face, “I have had a few dresses and other outfits placed in the chest for you. Get some rest. Ser Lothor will be outside to make sure you are safe, if you need anything let him know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Lord Baelish, for getting me out of the castle.” She told him, hardly believing that she would soon be back with her family. It almost seemed too good to be true.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are most welcome and you call Petyr.” He said before walking out and closing the door behind him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She walked up to it and was grateful to see if locked from the inside, she turned the lock and then went to sit on the bed. She remembered waking up that morning feeling nothing but dread for the coming day, she never would have imagined that this is where she would be ending it. She fell back onto the bed, a large smile on her face, and for the first time in a long time, she finally felt like there was a chance for happiness in her future.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Going West</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you to everyone that has been supportive of this story, we truly appreciate it. With that said, we would also appreciate if you leave the Jeyne and Sansa hate out of the comments. They are both going to be characters in this story and leaving comments like "I hope Jeyne dies" or "I don't care about Sansa" is not a supportive comment. They both have their parts to play and we are going to play them out, no matter how many negative comments we get regarding their characters. We have made all the decisions in this story based on our personal opinions about how things might unfold if we went in these directions. While we are trying to keep it similar to the canon world that GRRM created, we are making our own AU, so things are going to be different and things are going to bent to fit the story we want to tell. </p><p>With all that said, I hope you all enjoy this new chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Jon looked down at his sleeping wife, wondering how long it would be until he would be able to see her again. He was leaving in just a few hours, heading to the coast to met up with the Iron Fleet so they could take a ship to Dragonstone. The journey to the coast would take a fortnight at minimum, then another fortnight to Dragonstone, and back. Two moons at minimum, but probably closer to three or four. He ran a hand over her bare arm, not meaning to wake her but her brown eyes fluttered open. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She gave him a small smile, “Is it time already?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not yet, I woke early.” He told her, “Is it wrong to say I shall miss you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She shook her head, “I shall miss you too. You will gone a long time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was thinking the same thing.” He continued to run his hand over her arm, “Will you be alright here without me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She nodded, “I will not be along. I have my mother, Lady Meera, Lady Catelyn, and Roslin.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am sure you will have a better time than I will.” He commented.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have a duty to perform and a King to convince you not to kill the man your sister loves.” She said before leaning forward and pressing her lips to his, “Would my husband like to lay with his wife one more time before he leaves? If the gods bless us perhaps I can be round with child when you return.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There had once been a time in his life that Jon had been willing to give up on the chance of having children. As a bastard the idea had seemed like something that was out of reach for him but when Robb had sent Theon to remove him form the Wall, that had all changed. After Ser Brynden knighted him was the first time he really thought he could have a different life. As a knight, even a bastard one, he had opportunities that would have been denied him before and when Robb gave him a name, it was as if a door had been thrown wide open for him. The door led him to where he was now, with a willing, beautiful wife in his bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He answered his wife with a kiss, pushing her down onto the mattress, and slipping his hand down to her cunt. She opened her legs wide for him, giving him easy access and he wasted no time getting her ready for him with his fingers. He had no experience with other women, so he did not know if they would be as responsive to these things as Jeyne, but he also had no desire to find out. Jeyne was the only woman for him now and he would gladly spend the rest of his life with her, no matter the murmurs he heard that he could do better than a lesser Westerland house. As she looked up at him through hooded eyes laced with desire he knew, there was no better woman for him than Jeyne.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Arya was finishing packing her smaller bag, the maids had packed her clothes and other things away already. This would just be the bag she kept on the horse with her and she felt better doing that herself. She already had Needled attached at her hip over a pair of trousers that had actually been hemmed to fit her properly. It made more sense for her to be dressed in an outfit that was better designed for long rides than a dress better suited for life in a castle. Asha had helped her win that particular battle with her mother, assuring her that it would make it easier for Arya that way. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A knock of the door caused her to turn to see her mother standing in the doorway, “I wanted to have a quick word with you before you left.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arya nodded and stopped her work to give her mother her full attention, “Come to convince me to stay behind again?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was already overruled by your brother.” She said, “Is it so wrong of me that i wish to keep you close after only just getting you back? There are so many things that happen on a journey such as this even when there is not a war raging.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arya felt a stab of guilt, she had forgotten to consider her mother’s point of view on this, “I promise to not do anything that will put me in harm's way. Asha is a knowledgeable captain, she will make sure we are safe while at sea. King Stannis has no reason to harm me either, I am no threat to him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is my duty as a mother to worry about my children. Your younger brothers are safe in Winterfell but my other children are all in peril. We do not even know what has become of your sister.” She said with a shake of her head, “She may be dead for all we know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do not believe she is dead.” Arya answered, coming up to stand before her mother, “Unless she killed Joffrey herself, they have no reason to kill her. She is still a valuable hostage and they are running short on those.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Catelyn nodded, “Your brother has already sent word to King Tommen, hoping he will be more reasonable that his brother.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tywin is the real King of Westeros.” Arya said, thinking of her time serving as the man’s cupbearer. He would have no problem pressuring the soft Tommen into doing whatever it was that was requested of him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aye.” Catelyn said quietly and then pulled Arya into a hug, “I will worry all the same, about you both.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arya returned the embrace, she did not want to cause her mother any further grief. Especially as they had not been getting along easily since Arya’s return, they were both too stubborn and stuck in their beliefs sometimes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Catelyn brought a hand up to cup her cheek, “You have truly grown into a strong, capable, and beautiful young woman.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arya blushed, she certainly didn’t think those things about herself, “All I want to do is be someone that could make you and Father proud. I truly think that this is the way.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was harsh the other day but I do only want what is best for you. If King Stannis is willing to make a true Baratheon out of your blacksmith, I shall not stand in the way.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That is all I ask.” Arya told her, “I know you worry about me but I am stronger than you think. I have been through so much and I…..” She shook her head, “If I have to marry somewhere, it needs to be someone I can trust.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How much do you really know this boy? He could have been leading you along, trying to gain special favor.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If he was looking for special favor he would have turned me into Tywin Lannister, he had more than enough chances. He is a good man, Mother and if you give him a chance, you will see that.” She told her and wrapped her arms around her mother, “Can you please think about while I am away?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Catelyn nodded, “I wish I could go with you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Robb needs you here.” Arya said and pulled back, “I will be perfectly safe. I have more than enough people to protect me, even if I could not do it myself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is my job to worry about my children.” Catelyn said before taking a few steps and grabbing Arya’s satchel, “Let’s get you down to the courtyard, you have a long journey ahead of you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arya nodded and followed her mother out of the room. She hoped that she would be back soon and that she could really work on fixing the relationship she had with her mother.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Robb tried not to show his impatience as he waited in the courtyard for Jon and Arya to appear. Theon, Asha, Gendry and their escort were already seated on their horses. Robb could see that Gendry was looking uncomfortable in the saddle, the Hound was sitting beside him on his horse looking annoyed at the whole situation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He turned his head and looked at his wife, her red hair was shining in the morning light and she looked beautiful in her dress. He looked away, he did not know what to say to her. They barely spoke beyond a few pleasantries most of the time and he had only shared her bed one after their wedding night. He did not know how to get her to open up to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jon! There you are.” Theon shouted from his horse, “We were about to send a search party out for you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jon walked toward them, Jeyne at his side with a large smile on her face, and said, “I just had a few more things I needed to get done before we could go.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am sure you did.” Theon replied with a smirk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jon did not reply to their friend and instead walked over to him, “Your Grace, I promise to return to you as soon as I am able.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have nothing but faith you in.” Robb assured him and clasped a hand on his shoulder, “Be are safe in your travels.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You as well, brother.” Jon replied before looking to Roslin, “My Queen.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Safe travels, my lord.” She replied politely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jon turned and then noticed the empty horse, “Where is Arya?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mother went to fetch her.” Robb said and shook his head, “I am still not sure she should go.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It will be best for Stannis to see her. He no doubt assumed, just like us, that she is a captive of the Lannisters. Joffrey’s death has granted us an opportunity we cannot squander. We need to make an alliance with Stannis now.” Jon said, and smiled over his shoulder, “There she is.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robb turned to see his sister and mother walking from the castle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arya smiled at him, “It feels strange to be leaving again after I just got here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You do not have to leave, they can do this without you.” Robb told her, his worry about his baby sister rising up with him again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She shook her head, “They might need me. It is better if I go with it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know.” Robb replied and placed a hand on her shoulder, “You will do what Jon says right? We need everything to go perfectly.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will behave, I promise. I am a princess now, I have to play the part.” She told him with a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robb chuckled, “I suppose you do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She gave a bow, “Until we meet again, Your Grace.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Safe travels.” He told her, just as he had the others.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on, we need to get going.” Jon uttered and together they walked over to the horses. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robb watched as his siblings got into their saddles and with a word from Jon, they all road out the gate and across the bridge. The white shape of Ghost chasing after them a moment later and just like that, he was once again separated from all of his siblings. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They will alright, Jon knows what he is doing.” Jeyne commented.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robb turned to see that she had taken up residence on Roslin’s other side, “That he does but all I have heard about Stannis says he is a difficult man.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stubborn and with a strong sense of justice.” Catelyn said, “This will only go one of two ways, he is willing to meet our demands or an alliance, or he denies them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Would he kill them?” Roslin askes, her voice quiet as she asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stannis is not the kind of man who would break the agreement of truce. He also respects guest right, they will be physically safe as long as those things are in place.” Catelyn assured them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let us hope he agrees to the terms.” Robb said, hoping that the King could be shown reason but if what Lady Brienne and his mother said about Renly was true, then there was a lot he did not know.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>They approached a trading village as the sun was peeking over the horizon and Sansa wasn’t sure what to think. Lord Baelish had assured her that it was a village loyal to House Tully and they had nothing to fear, but she was finding it hard to trust. Lord Baelish had been nothing but kind to her so far but she was still having a hard time trusting him completely. Everyone else had only seen to use her and she found it hard to believe he was not doing the same thing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had told her how he planned to return her to her mother and then he would return to the Eyrie. From there he would convince her Aunt Lysa to join Robb’s cause while covering him if the Lannisters came looking for him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had her dye her hair a shade of black, saying the Lannisters would be looking for a redhead but not one with raven hair. She hadn’t minded that part, it made plenty of sense and it would wash out eventually. He had given her clothes that were a little less opulent and would cause less heads to turn at the sight of her.  Though she did not see the point of this when the ship docked and she say a wheel-house waiting at the end of the docks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you going in that?” She asked as she disembarked the ship.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We are. I had one of my men come out to the village and get things prepared for us. It will keep us safe and comfortable on our way to Riverrun.” He told her, his hand resting on her lower back to guide her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought we were trying to travel in a way that would not bring attention to us?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We are trying to not bring any attention to you. I am simply a Riverland lord who is traveling ot Riverrun to meet with my liege lord.” He told her, “There is not Lannister presence in this area, so I am not expecting much trouble.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She nodded, noticing that despite his words there were still nearly a dozen guards coming with them as well. She allowed him to help her up into the wheelhouse while their stuff was loaded onto the wheelhouse as well. Her eyes scanned the village and noticed that many of the locals were looking at them but not more than passing glances. She hoped that meant that such sights were not so uncommonplace to be memorable.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lord Baelish climbed into the wheelhouse not long after and they were on their way, “Given good weather and no consequences, we should be able to reach Riverrun in less than a fortnight.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sansa smiled, she was one wagan ride away from her family. It almost didn’t feel real, like this was a dream and she would wake up again in her bed in the Red Keep. She would still be under the thumb of Lord Tyrion and Joffrey would be alive. She shook her head, thinking of such things would bring her nothing but nightmares. She looked at Lord Baelish, “Have you heard anything in front of the capital?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked at her for a long time before saying, “They have arrested Lord Tyrion for the murder of King Joffrey.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sansa frowned, “Tryion didn't kill Joffrey though, you did.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Very few people know of my involvement.” He reminded her, “There was always going to be someone blamed for the King’s death. I had not idea that it would be Lord Tyrion but I shall also not be shedding any tears for his fate. Will you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She thought for a moment before asking, “He was never cruel to me, which is more than I can say for the rest of them. He does not deserve to die for a crime he did not commit.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have a caring heart.” He commented but did not elaborate further.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sansa did not think he meant it as a compliment either, more like it was a weakness or made her naive. She did not think that giving a shit about another person was a bad thing but she would also not be crying any tears for Tyrion Lannister. His death freed her from a marriage she had not desire to be a part of and gave her the freedom to marry someone else, hopefully Robb would find her someone better. At the very least, someone who wasn’t a member of the family that killed their father. They fell into silence and Sansa watched the countryside as they rode by, her heart light and ready to be reunited with her family.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Family Matters</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you to everyone that left a comment, they are always much appreciated. I hope you are all still enjoying the story, we are really looking forward to show you where it is all going. We hope you enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>They were found by some soldiers of House Blackwood as they made their way through the section of the Riverlands controlled by the house. The soldiers seemed skeptical of their claims of identity but were luckily being led by a seasoned soldier who agreed to take them to Riverrun. That had been days earlier and Sansa was getting restless, she was just ready to be reunited with her family. Lord Baelish did seem to share in her nervousness and she wondered how he could be so calm. Did he really think that saving her life would be enough to gain him favor with her brother? He was the Master of Coin for King Joffrey, who had given the title of Lord of Harrenhal for his support. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>One afternoon she looked out the window of the wheelhouse and saw a castle rising in the distance, “Is that it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lord Baelish looked out the window, “It is. Riverrun, the seat of House Tully and the place where I spent my youth.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She nodded, she had heard him mention the connection to the castle on more than one occasion. Including the story in which her Uncle Brandon had nearly killed him and would have, if her mother had not stayed his hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You shall be reunited with your mother by nightfall.” He told her, a smirk on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If she is even here.” Sansa commented, “She might have returned to Winterfell and my brothers.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lord Baelish nodded, “I cannot deny that my information on her whereabouts are outdated but I believe she is staying with your elder brother at this time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She took a deep breath, “I just hope they are not disappointed in me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My dear lady, whatever reason would they have to be disappointed in you?” He asked, his tone soft and comforting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wrote that letter, begging for Robb to bend the knee and then I was married to a Lannister.” She told him, refusing to let the tears fall from her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are not to be blamed for either of those things. Joffrey, Cersei, and Tywin were the masterminds behind them all. Your family will understand that.” He assured her, reaching forward and gently patting her knee, “I will support you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She smiled at him, “Thank you, Lord Petyr. You have done so much for me and I do not know how I will ever repay you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He leaned back, “You can start by making sure your brother does not have me hanged or feed to his direwolf.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She laughed lightly, “I will do my very best, my lord.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They remained in silence for the rest of the ride, the carriage eventually coming to stop outside the drawbridge of the castle. More guards had joined their entourage, wearing the sigils of House Tully and House Stark on their chests. Seeing the familiar sigil brought her a sense of peace she had felt in a long time. They were led across the bridge and her eyes glanced at the castle of her ancestors in awe as they entered the courtyard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The first thing she noticed was not her brother or her mother, but the giant direwolf that was staring her in the face. She felt Lord Baelish reach out and grab her arm, attempting to pull her back from the beast but she was not afraid. She shook out of his grip and raised her hand up, reaching it out toward the direwolf. His large nose came forward and sniffed her hand before he turned his head and allowed her hand to stick into his fur. She smiled, “Do you remember me boy? I was larger than you the last time we saw each other.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He did not answer her, as she knew he couldn’t it but her heart knew that Greywind understood her, knew her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sansa?” She heard a voice call and she looked away from the direwolf.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her mother was standing nearby, her bright red hair shining in the bright after sunlight. Sansa stepped away from Greywind and rushed toward her mother. She had not cared for the expectations of a lady not to run at that moment, she just needed to be in her mother’s arms. The tears she had been holding back released and were freely streaming down her face when she finally found herself in her mother’s embrace.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Catelyn’s hands were wrapped around her like a vice grip, “I cannot believe it. How are you here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her voice was still choked with tears when she said, “Lord Baelish managed to get me out of the castle. He saved my life.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She felt a heavy hand land on her shoulder and lifted her eyes to look at the man it belonged to. She smiled at him and pulled away from her mother, “Your Grace.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robb shook his head and brought her in for a hug, his embrace was not nearly desperate but she felt his love all the same. He pushed her back a moment to look at her face, “I cannot believe you are standing here. We feared the worst when we heard about Joffrey.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was horrible. I have never seen anyone die like that.” She told him, her voice barely above a whisper, “I managed to escape however, with the help of Lord Baelish.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robb looked behind her then and with a stern voice he spoke to the lord in question, “Lord Baelish, thank you for returning my sister to us. I cannot help but wonder why you did it, however.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your Grace, I do not know what you have heard about me, but I have a great friendship with your mother. I felt it was my duty to help her daughter, as I was unable to help her husband.” He said and if Sansa hadn’t spent weeks in his company, she would have believed every word.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robb nodded, “We shall see about your loyalty to my mother, my lord. If you are as trustworthy as you say, you will not mind being kept to your rooms until we have had time to discuss it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sansa was in slight awe of her brother. Gone was the confident young man who was going to the Lord of Winterfell, in his place stood a man that was a King. She smiled at him, this was the type of King that Joffrey should have been. Not an entitled brat that liked to hurt people.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will do whatever you require of me, Your grace.” Lord Baelish answered with a deep bow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robb nodded and turned to a few of the Tully guards nearby, “Take Lord Baelish to one of the guest rooms, make sure he is comfortable and has any food or drink he desires.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right away, Your Grace.” One of them replied and Sansa watched as Littlefinger was led away before she was once again in her mother’s arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Catelyn was fighting back tears as well when she said, “Both my daughters have been returned to me, the gods be blessed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sansa gasped with shock and said, “Arya is alive?”</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Arya had actually enjoyed their ride through the Westerlands as they headed toward the Crag. They were going to be meeting with the Iron Fleet on the coast controlled by her new sister’s family. Asha had been telling her what she needs to expect from being on a ship, as she hadn’t ever been in one before. Arya was excited for the opportunity but also nervous for what would happen when they reached their destination. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She knew that this plan with Stannis was very dangerous. Stannis could easily imprison them all and kill Gendry, no matter their guest rights. She hoped that she could count and Stannis lived up to his reputation as an honorable man, one who followed the laws to a stubborn extreme. Such a man would not kill those treating him under the white flag of truce, but she had known that there many men who did not keep to their word. Asha would remain on the ship, ready to attack with her portion of the Iron Fleet should anything happen to them. Dragonstone might be a hard castle to siege, but the Iron Fleet could do a lot of damage to Stannis’ remaining ship. Leaving him stranded on the island with nowhere to go, they were trying to play this smart. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looked over to her side, Gendry was finally starting to look more comfortable in the saddle and that was a relief. She smiled at him, “Are you excited to sail on a real ship?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shrugged, “Never been on a ship before, never really cared too either.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do not worry Ser, we will make sure the journey is a pleasant one.” Asha teased from her place in front of Arya, “We might even get to sink a few Lannister ships along the way.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asha’s statement did not seem to lighten Gendry’s mood at all and he went back to sullenly staring ahead of him. She shook her head, she had not managed to get a moment alone with him since that morning in his room. They were doing a very good job of making sure that she was always within sight of someone and it was frankly getting a little annoying. She had spent months alone with Gendry, what did they really expect to happen? It was not as though she was going to crawl under the blankets with him on the hard ground they were sleeping on and have him fuck her within earshot of her elder brother. She might be more than willing to share Gendry’s bed but she wasn’t stupid. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arya slowed her horse until she and Gendry were side by side, almost close enough where they legs could touch. The Hound was bringing up the rear but she assumed he cared very little for the conversation she wanted to have with Gendry. She lowered her voice, “Are you worried about what will happen when we reach Dragonstone?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His blue eyes flashed over to her, “Stannis has no reason to accept this deal, Arya. Why would he willingly give up control of two of his kingdoms?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It suits his best interests too, that is why. He does not have the support of any of the other kingdoms beyond the Stormlands. He cannot take the Iron Throne without more men and more support. We are going to give him the aid he desires and in return, we get our independence. We can be allies, not enemies. It works best that way for everyone.” She told him, “The North and the Iron Islands are not like the rest of the kingdoms. We have different customs and different gods. It would make more sense for us to be separate but still work together to keep Westeros at peace. Marriages between the kingdoms is the best way to do that. If our bloodlines are connected, then so are the people.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You make it sound so simple.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She shrugged, “I wish it were, but you aren’t wrong that things are going to be complicated. Stannis will probably ask for something that we can foresee and we will have to be ready for whatever comes our way. If we stick together, we should be able to survive this just like we have everything else.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gendy shook his head, “I do not have the faith that you do. I want it to work out. I would like nothing more than to be able to marry you but I have doubts it will happen.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stannis is a stubborn cunt. I hope you have more than pretty words to offer him little wolf.” The Hound, sounding up from his place a few paces behind them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you know?” She scoffed, still confused at how Sandor Clegane became her person shield.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Unlike any of the rest of you, I have actually been in the same room as Stannis Baratheon. He is a stubborn shit that never cracks a smile.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You two should be the closest of friends then.” Arya spat back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clegane shook his head, “Don’t be surprised when Stannis throws your alliance offer back in your face and calls you a traitor.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arya opened her mouth to snap back at him but thought better of it, arguing with him would get them nowhere. She just turned back to Gendry, “Do you trust that I would never let anything happen to you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gendry cracked a small smile, “I trust that you would do everything you could to protect me but it might not be enough. That red woman wanted me for a reason and I doubt that reason has changed. Stannis might only agree to an alliance if he can have me for whatever purpose he wanted me for in the first place.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She frowned, “I protected you from her once and I will do it again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aye.” Gendry said with what she was sure was supposed to be a comforting smile but she could hear a placating answer when she heard one. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They soon returned to silence, the only sounds to be heard where the hooves on the road and idle chat between the others of their party. It could almost be mistaken for a pleasant day ride if it weren’t for the fact that they were in the middle of a war.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Theon was nervous as he sat in the cabin of their flagship with Asha and Jon.  Arya had declared her desire to rest as soon as the ship had sailed out from the dock and had settled into her cabin with Ghost. Gendry and the Hound had remained on the deck, while the three of them had retreated to the captain's cabin, which belonged to Asha.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jon spoke first, “Your father has agreed to our plan then?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asha nodded, “The message was waiting for us when we arrived. The other part of the fleet will continue to attack the Westerland coastal towns, while we sail to Dragonstone. If Stannis agrees to the alliance, our portion of the fleet will form a blockade of Blackwater Bay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That is some good news.” Jon replied with a sigh as he saged in his seat, “Now we just need Stannis to agree.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are thinking our odds of success are here?” Theon asked, he had overheard part of the conversation Arya had with Gendry and the Hound that morning. There were many valid concerns brought up by both men.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jon shook his head, “We would not be attempting this if we did not think there was at least some chance of gaining an alliance. What the odds are though? I do not know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asha took a large gulp from her cup of ale, “I think it will all depend on the mood we find Stannis in. He might be feeling like he has a better chance now with Joffrey dead or he could be feeling desperate. The latter would be best for us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Theon nodded, “What do we do if it is the former?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We need to be ready to be open to negotiation.” Jon said, “We are not going to be able to predict all that Stannis will want. We need to stand firm on our independence, all the rest, that can be up for debate.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What if he wants to kill that handsome blacksmith your sister is smitten with? Are you willing to face her wrath for an alliance with Stannis?” Asha asked, her eyes watching Jon carefully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We do not trade innocent people.” Jon said, his voice low and firm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You might have to.” Asha replied, “Is one life worth the lives that would be saved if we could end this war with an alliance with Stannis?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jon shook his head, “I don’t have an answer to that question.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asha got to her feet, placing her cup of ale on the table, “We should get to Dragonstone within a fortnight, you have some time to think on it.” She walked to the door, “I am going to check on the crew. Be in your own cabins when I get back.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Theon shook his head as the door closed behind his sister, “She doesn’t know what she is talking about.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, she does.” Jon answered with a long sigh, “I do not think about it but she is right. Stannis wanted Gendry for a reason and he might still have that reason. We need to be prepared for an outcome where that will be our deal breaker.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Arya would never forgive us.” Theon commented, “She cares so much about him, she would be devastated.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Arya understands how important all of this is, she would learn to understand but that will be our last resort,” Jon replied and then shook his head again, “ And hopefully it will not come to that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Theon nodded, “I hope so as well.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They fell into a silence, neither knowing what to say now that such dark thoughts had been brought forward. So Theon said the only thing he could think of, “Do you think Sansa is still alive?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jon’s eyes snapped to him, “Why do you think she would not be?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Joffrey is dead, I worry what the Lannisters would do to her out of anger.” He answered, hating the idea of anyone hurting her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She is still valuable to them, she will be alright.” Jon assured him, but Theon could tell he was not nearly as certain as that as he wished to be.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Theon got to his feet, “Let's get out of here before my dear sister comes back, her requests should usually be taken as commands.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jon nodded and followed him out of the captain’s cabins, not having to go far to reach their own cabins. Jon placed his hand on his door knob before turning to Theon, “Let us keep this between the three of us, aye?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aye.” Theon nodded before going into his own room. He kicked off his boots and fell onto the bed, letting out a long sigh. He sometimes missed the days when life seemed simple, back when all he had to worry about was which whore to choose at the Wintertown brothel or when he would be allowed to return to Pyke. Those days were long gone, now he was a Prince, with a betrothal to a princess, and his responsibilities were larger than he could have ever imagined. He feared for what changes would come when they reached Dragonstone and he hoped they wouldn’t regret the journey. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Morning Glory</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you as always to everyone still reading this story. We would not be here without you.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Sansa had slept soundly that first night in Riverrun, the featherbed was nothing new, but she felt lighter than she had in a long time. There was no fear that at any moment the Lannister’s would decide she was no longer useful and put her head on a spike. It was probably the first full night of sleep she had had since her father’s death. Her mother had allowed her to avoid a large family dinner the night before but she knew that she was expected to break her fast with them all. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A maid had filled a tub for her and helped her wash the remaining dye from her hair until it was the Tully red once more. Dresses had been provided to her and with a deep breath to calm her nerves, she allowed the maid to lead her to the dining hall. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Robb was seated at one end of the large table while an older man with matching hair sat at the other end, her Uncle Edmure, she assumed. Her mother was on Robb’s left side, while two young women were on his right. The seat directly next to her mother was empty and she walked toward it, the seat on the other side occupied by an older man. The rest of the table was filled with other faces that she did not know. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Catelyn smiled at her as she took her seat, “How are you feeling?” She asked and grabbed a strand of her hair, “I am glad the dye washed out without issue.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I slept wonderfully and yes, I am glad for that as well.” She answered, her eyes looking at the two women across from her. One was red haired and the other burnette.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Catelyn noticed her stare, “Sansa, these are your good-sisters. Lady Jeyne Westerling, she married Jon a few moons ago, and our Queen Roslin Frey, married Robb just a few weeks ago.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She smiled at them, “I had heard of Robb’s marriage in the capital, but I had not known that Jon married as well. It is a pleasure to meet you both.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jeyne returned her smile, “I have heard so much about you, Lady Sansa, it is a gift from the gods that you managed to escape the Lannisters and join us.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It was not easy.” Sansa commented, the image of Joffrey’s face as he died flashing across her mind. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I am sure it was not but you are back with your family now.” Jeyne replied with a smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How did you manage to escape King’s Landing, Lady Sansa?” The older woman on Jeyne’s other side asked, “We are all very curious.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sansa looked at the woman for a moment before glancing at Robb, her brother gave her a tight lipped smile, “Let us break our fast first, Sansa can tell us her tale after we have all had our fill Lady Sybil.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The woman nodded but Sansa could tell she was not happy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I forgot that you would not know who everyone is.” Catelyn said after a moment, and introduced those at the table. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sansa cared very little for the introductions, her mind was now locked on to what she would tell everyone, and whether it was worth keeping her secrets. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The rest of the meal was eaten in silence and they waited for the servants to clear the table before Robb turned to her, “I know that you told parts of the story to Mother and myself, are you willing to share it with everyone?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She nodded, “Where would you like me to start?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What happened the day your father was arrested?” Her great-uncle asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I was on a stroll with Septa Mordane when we heard the sound of swords and men shouting. She ordered me to run back to my room and not unlock the door for anyone, but I never made it. I was escorted to a room, I was locked in there for a day before I was taken to see the Queen and the small council, or what was left of it. They told me that Father had been arrested for attempting to usurp the throne from Joffrey. I defended him best I could, Father loved King Robert like a brother, I told them, but they wouldn’t listen. They then forced me to write to you, Robb, and implore you to bend the knee. I was taken back to my room and kept there, only seeing the maid that would bring me food and fresh linens until the day…” She paused, she hadn’t thought about that day in so long, and had done so on purpose. Her mother placed a comforting hand on her arm.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She nodded at her in thanks before continuing, “I was brought to the Sept of Baelor and Joffrey addressed the crowd, calling Father a traitor. Then, Father was brought out, he confessed to the crimes before him and Joffrey ordered his death. I do not think Cersei, or the small council, agreed with his decision but it was too late. I fainted after the executioner had done his job, I woke up back in my room later that day.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lord Eddard confessed to be a traitor?” Lord Westerling asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He did, but I am sure he was promised mercy if he did so. Exile to the Wall perhaps. I am sure they also used me as a threat against him. I was very much their prisoner and they could have done anything they wanted to me and Arya.” Sansa informed them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your younger sister was not a prisoner of the Lannisters though.” Lady Westerling said, “She showed up here a few weeks ago.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I asked them about Arya twice but was never given an answer. I am sure they never told my father she had escaped either. Better leverage.” She replied, not afraid to stare the older Lady down as she did so. She turned back to Robb, “What else would you like to know?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How did you escape?” Lord Edmure asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lord Baelish, he arranged for my escape. He was planning to use the wedding celebration as a distraction but Joffrey’s death created a better one.” She informed them, “He could give a better accounting of all his actions.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What of your husband, Lady Sansa? You are a woman married to the enemy now.” Lady Westerling asked, almost as if needling Sansa was her entertainment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lord Tyrion is under arrest for the death of King Joffrey, last we had heard. If he is found guilty, which he will be, then I shall be a widow.” She answered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you think him guilty then?” Edmure asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She shook her head, “He is innocent of killing Joffrey but he will be found guilty all the same.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That will help solve the Greyjoy issue.” Lady Westerling commented.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sansa frowned and looked to her brother, “What Greyjoy issue?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Robb shook his head, “I had hoped to discuss this with you in private, but King Balon would only agree to an alliance with the promise of marriage. I was already betrothed to Roslin and therefore could not make the pact. We agreed to betrothe you and Theon.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sansa could not mask the shock, she had just escaped one marriage to be placed into another one? She looked down at the table in front of her, away from the prying eyes on those in the room waiting for her reaction. She took a deep breath, she had known Theon her entire life, he would never hurt her. She could do much worse, her first betrothal was the proof of that. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sansa looked back at her brother, “I understand. When will we be married? I don’t recall seeing him at all around the castle.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He has gone to Dragonstone with Jon to attempt to broker an alliance with King Stannis. Now that Joffrey is dead, we can offer another path to the Iron Throne.” Robb told her, “As for the wedding. That can be discussed another time, it will mostly likely be two moons at least before Theon returns, and the alliance is steady. There is no need to rush.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She nodded and looked around the table, it appeared as though there was almost a sense of relief that washed over them with her answer. She wondered if that had something to do with Arya, she did always like to cause trouble. Speaking of, she had not seen her sister around either, “You have mentioned Arya, where is she?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She went to Dragonstone as well.” Catelyn answered shortly and the tone was all Sansa needed to know that her mother had not agreed to the decision.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Whatever for? Also, where had she been all this time?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That is a very long story but the short of it was, she was in the Riverlands with one of Robert Baratheon’s bastards. The Hound returned her to us and now all three of them are going to Dragonstone. Marriage alliances are the best course of action here, the only choice left to us are, the Princess waits for Rickon to become of age, or Stannis legitimize his brother’s bastard and he then marries Arya. We are pressing for the latter.” Robb informed before looking around the table, “Does anyone else have anything to say?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was no answer to his inquiry and for that she was grateful, she was tired of speaking and just wanted to return to her room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Robb stood to his feet, “Excellent. Lord Westerling, if you would please join us, my uncles and I are going to have a talk with Lord Baelish.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The men started to leave and Sansa got to her feet as well, assuming that meant the end of this. Her mother stalled her however, “Sansa, why don’t you stay and get to know your new sisters? I need to speak to your brother about Petyr before he starts his interrogation.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sansa simply smiled and gave a small nod. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jeyne walked over to her, “How about we take a walk through the godswood? Jon told me it is nothing as grand as the one in Winterfell but some fresh air is always nice.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That would be lovely, my lady.” Sansa replied and Jeyne hooked their arms, Roslin coming up behind them as they started walking, “None of that now, we are sisters, and should be on a first name basis.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sansa nodded, not knowing what else to say to a woman she had just met who was married to a brother she barely knew. She had heard the rumors that Robb had named Jon an official Stark but it was still such an odd thing to consider. She hoped she would eventually get used to it.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>Arya was standing at the front of the ship, watching as the ship sliced through the waves as they headed south. She had never been on a ship before, only seeing them from shore before, but she was enjoying their journey so far. The rocking of the ship had actually helped her sleep more than anything else, it had a soft lulling feeling. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Asha had spent most of the morning showing Arya the workings of the ship. Taking her on a tour of the ship first before showing her the canons and then taking her up to the helm. She showed her how the wheel worked to turn the rutter and how it moved the ship. Before they could get to the riggings she had been called away and Arya had made her way up here. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You seem to be handling your first time on ship with no issues.” Jon commented, coming up to stand beside her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arya smiled up at him, “I feel like there is a sense of calm that comes with sailing.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Aye, so far we have been lucky.” He responded, “Where is Ser Gendry?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“In his cabin, the sea is not being kind to his stomach.” She told him, looking back out to sea, “He will get used to it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jon nodded, “I was hoping you and I could talk.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is that not what we are already doing?” She teased, flashing him a smile as she did.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He let out a chuckle, “I had missed you, now I don’t know why.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She knocked her shoulder against his arm, “Say your peace, my lord.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I was wondering about the relationship you and Gendry have. I need to know if you have already laid with him.” Jon said bluntly, not bothering to see beat around the bush.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I have not, just like I told Mother.” She responded shortly, “I do not see why everyone is so quick to judge me, and Gendry. Can I not just care about my friend?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You are of course allowed to care about your friend, but it is also clear that you do not think of him as only your friend.” Jon pointed out, “You have also pushed us into a corner with your demand that you be allowed to marry him.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“When did I demand that? I merely suggested it because it is a solid play to get Stannis to agree to an alliance with us.” She said turning to look at him and with a scoff added, “I know what my place in all of this is, Jon. I always have known my worth only comes from my name and my womb. I have fought against it, I know, but if you had told me I had to marry someone for the betterment of our family and the North…” She paused and took a deep breath, “I would have done my duty.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You also threatened to run away and to never be heard from again.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That was if you and Robb had done the dishonorable thing and tried to sell Gendry to the Lannisters or Baratheons.” She said, shaking her head, “I probably wouldn’t have been able to do it but I would have gotten him away. He has been the only person I’ve had for a long time Jon, a very long time. I cannot throw loyalty like that away, not even for you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arya watched as her brother looked out over the waves himself, his grey eyes seeming to focus on nothing, before he said, “I had to ask, you understand that?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I do understand that.” She answered, “I also know that Stannis might agree to our plan but I do hope you still keep to your word and not trade Gendry like a slave.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stannis wanted him for a reason, we need to prepare if that reason still stands.” Jon countered, “If I were to ask Gendry, what would he say?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arya frowned, “He would do it, if he thought it was the only way. That would destroy me Jon, please, don’t allow it to happen.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I do not relish the idea of trading a man’s life for an alliance, it doesn’t seem honorable. However, is one man’s life worth all the thousands of others that could die if we were to go to war with Stannis instead?” He asked, placing a hand on her shoulder, “Being in a position of power means that sometimes we have to make hard decisions. I am going to do everything I can to make sure that is not the way this meeting with Stannis ends, but I need to be prepared for when Stannis makes the offer.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arya nodded, “I will never accept that it is our only option but I will not do anything that could potentially ruin a chance at an alliance with Stannis and neither shall Gendry.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That is all I ask.” He said, offering her a smile, “I would much rather have the outcome that ends with your happiness.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She watched him closely for a minute, “Are you happy now?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He furrowed his brows, “What do you mean?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You were leaving for the Wall last I saw you, planning to become a member of the Night’s Watch. Now, you are Jon Stark, Hand to the King of the North and a married man. That is a lot of change to happen in a short amount of time.” She explained, never really taking the time to focus on just how many things had happened, “I just want to make sure you are alright.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He nodded, “I am happy. Being named a Stark, that is the first thing I can ever remember wanting. When Theon came to the Wall to fetch me, for a moment I thought for sure it was some sort of joke, but it wasn’t. Robb needed me, our family needed me, and that was worth more than some post at the Wall. I could have found a purpose there, I know that, but I think being here is where I am truly meant to be. I never expected for Robb to name me as his Hand either but he has trust and faith in me and I shall do my best to not let him down.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And Jeyne? You seem to like her well enough but I must confess, I was not expecting you to be married to a lesser house that does very little to help our position. Would your position have not been better served with you marrying Princess Shireen?” She asked, finally asking a question that had been stirring in her brain for a long time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jon looked away, his lips set in a firm line before he said, “I took her maidenhead.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arya raised an eyebrow, “I assumed you had.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jon shook his head, “No, I took it before our wedding night. We both indulged in a bit too much wine and ended up in my bed. I was so overtaken by the guilt of what I had done that I went to Robb and asked him to bless the union. We got married in the sept that evening.” He told her, and she could tell the story was one that was hard on him to say, “I am happy with her all the same. We have started out our marriage as strangers but that is no longer the case.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She smiled at him, “I am happy to hear it. Do you think she will be with child soon?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jon’s own smile was wide as he said, “Hopefully, by the old gods and the new, she will be very soon. She teased that maybe I will return to her and she will be round with my child.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arya could see the love her brother had for the idea, the man who had never seen a family of his own in his future was building one with a good woman. She could help but return the brilliance of his smile, “I look forward to being the favorite aunt.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jon reached out a looped arm across her shoulders, “Sansa and Roslin will not even stand a chance.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You speak only the truth.” She said with a laugh, “Where is Ghost by the way? I haven’t seen him since we got on the boat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jon chuckled, “Gendry isn’t the only one not liking the ship. Let’s go keep him some company.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arya nodded and they began the walk back to Jon’s cabin, “The poor thing probably needs some good pets.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Early Stages</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you to everyone that has taken the time to read this story. We truly appreciate your support and hope you continue to stick with us. Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Theon decided to check on Gendry after the third day that Arya had told them he was experiencing sea-sickness. Most usually got over it after a few days but Arya was concerned and Theon offered his services, which weren’t really anything than giving Gendry some broth with bread to soak it up. The bread was to hopefully put something of substance in his belly and the broth was to get him some liquids. Theon knocked twice on the door before pushing it open, sure enough, Gendry looked like shit.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The man’s blue eyes came up to meet Theon’s, “Can I help you?” He asked gruffly, sounding just as miserable as he felt.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Arya told me you weren’t taking to the sea very well, so I brought you something that should help.” He said, gesturing to the bowl in his hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t keep it down.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You need to try, you can die from seasickness you know.” Theon commented, and walked over to the small cot that Gendry was occupying, “Starvation is a horrible way to go.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gendry mumbling some unclear words but took the bowl from Theon, “Should I just drink it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Soak it up with bread and eat that, you need to get something in your belly.” He said and broke off a piece of the bread for him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gendry did as he was told, soaking up the broth before eating the now soggy bread. Theon sat beside him until he had eaten the entire thing and then said, “The key now is, don’t lay down until you feel as if your stomach has settled.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gendry side-eyed him, “What if it doesn’t settle and I just throw it all back up?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Theon shrugged, “Then we try again in a few hours. It is just a remedy, not a cure.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gendry groaned, “I should have stayed on solid land, ships are not for me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I have come to enjoy them.” Theon commented, “I feel like maybe this is where I really belong.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why are you here, Your Grace? Surely one of the crew could have brought this to me, do you not have better things to do with your time?” Gendry asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Arya was concerned about you and Arya is my family.” Theon said with a shrug.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not until you marry her sister.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Theon shook his head, “I remember Arya as a babe and I watched her grow up. Even without marrying Sansa, I consider her and all the Starks, my family.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gendry shook his head, “I have never had that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You do now.” Theon assured him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I do not think you could understand. You’ve always known who you are,.” Gendry commented, his eyes focused somewhere far away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Theon frowned, “I was just a child when I was taken from my father because he had tried to rebellion against King Robert. Before a few moons ago, I had not seen him in years. The Starks raised me, and while Asha is my sister, they have always felt like my real family.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ever since my mother died I have been alone, until Arya.” Gendry said, “I stared at those stupid Baratheon banners my life, never knowing they belonged to my father. Who, by all the rumors, was a man who liked nothing more than his wine and whores. That was all my mother probably was to him, just another whore.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Theon wasn’t really sure what to say to that, he had no real memories of his mother. She had died before the rebellion had ever started but he knew his father had loved her, why else would he had never gotten a second wife? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gendry then shook his head, “It is difficult to believe that the gods have some higher purpose for him. I am nothing but a bastard, even a king’s bastard cannot be as important as all of this.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This is a gamble.” Theon admitted, “It is very possible that we are simply ferrying you to your death but if can succeed. You will no longer just a king’s bastard, but Ser Gendry Baratheon.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I am not even Ser Gendry Waters, I was never acknowledged by King Robert. What if Stannis takes one look at me and declares me a liar?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It was he who sent out that Red Woman to find you in the first place.” Theon reminded him, “Besides, plenty of the lords back at Riverrun commented on how you look like King Robert when he started the rebellion. I do not see it, but I only met the man once he was fat.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gendry chuckled and Theon did as well, he was glad that if nothing else at least he got the man to smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Theon got to his feet, “I do have duties though. I will check on you in a while to see if the food was taken. Feel free to come up on the desk as well.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I am going to stay here, where no one else can see me retch.” He mentioned, leaning back against the wall on his cot.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Theon chuckled as he collected the bowl and headed to the door, “Don’t worry, Ser. I think she is still going to want you even if you aren’t built for ships.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The only answer he received was a groan but it still left Theon with a smile on his face as he left the poor blacksmith knight to his misery.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>Robb sighed as threw another report from his forces to the side, they had been making advances on the Lannisters for moons but now they kept stalling. The addition of the Tyrell army to the Lannister forces was proving to be enough to keep them advancing any further. Robb was going to leave in a few days to head to the western front, they had a plan to attempt to take Casterly Rock with the help of the Iron Fleet. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The door to his chambers creaked open and he watched as Roslin carefully entered the room with her lady’s maid. He looked out the window, he had returned to his work soon after breaking his evening fast but he had not realized how late it had gotten. He looked back at his wife, she and her maid had disappeared behind the changing screen. He reached for one more scroll but thought better of it. He should use his last remaining nights of his stay in Riverrun to get to know his wife, at least a little, as he would be leaving her behind. Riverrun was safer for his Queen than the front would be. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The maid appeared from behind the screen first, gave him a quick curtsey and then quickly left the room. He unlaced his boats and then went to his trouser, he had thrown off his doublet earlier, leaving him in just the under tunic and his smallclothes. He moved to sit on the edge of the bed and waited for his wife to emerge. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She looked surprised to see him waiting for her when she did. She took a deep breath, “Your Grace.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Roslin, I have asked you to call me Robb when we are alone. There should be no need for formalities in our bed chambers.” He told her, as he did near every night they spoke. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was not uncommon for him to be out with the men until late into the evening and therefore by the time he returns to the room she is fast asleep. He knows that there are plenty of men that would wake their wives to have their way with them, but that was not the time of man he wanted to be. They had been married over a moon now but had only lain together a handful of times because he felt as though he was taking advantage of her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Roslin nodded and moved to her side of the bed, Robb maneuvering his body to continue to watch her. She got into the bed and laid on her back, not moving to cover herself with the linens and remained motionless. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Robb shook his head, “I want to speak to you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She turned her head to look at him and frowned, “Speak about what?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I feel as though you see our marriage as nothing more than a duty you must perform for. I know that it is not uncommon for many marriages to be like that. I, however, grew up with parents that loved each other despite being thrown together for a political marriage. I would like that for as well, or at the very least a friendship. I would hate for us to grow to resent one another.” He explained to her, “Tell me something about yourself.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She pulled the blankets over her legs as she sat up, placing her back on the headboard, “What things would you like to know?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Anything. What is your favorite color? Do you have any hobbies you enjoy? Your favorite desert perhaps.” Robb suggested, giving her what he hoped was an encouraging smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She was silent for a long moment, “I do enjoy embroidery.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He smiled at her, “That is wonderful, Sansa has always had a knack for that as well. What about a meal? If you could have any meal for dinner, what would it be?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Probably venison steaks with a potato hash. It was a favorite of the wife two after my own mother and I had it often as a girl but Father hasn’t allowed it to be made since she died in childbirth.” Roslin explained with a sad smile, “She was very kind to all of us, even if she hadn’t birthed us.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Robb frowned, “How many wives as your Father had while you’ve been alive?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Four now, or five, if you count my own mother. She died before my first name day, caught a sickness.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I am sorry for your loss.” Robb said, meaning every word.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you but I never knew her. I have never really had a mother, besides the short time Mary was with us.” She answered and he assumed Mary was the name of the woman she had mentioned who liked the venison. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Robb made a note to speak to the cooks tomorrow, maybe they could create the meal for his wife. He spoke again after a few moments of silence, “Do you worry about childbirth?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She shook her head, “Some woman die and some survive, there is no use being fearful of it. Your mother had five children without complication, it is not unheard of.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He chuckled, surprised that she had such a view on the subject given what had happened to her Father’s wives.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What is a hobby of yours?” She asked, her eyes watching him warily, as if afraid she had overstepped.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love riding. Not the kind where I really have anywhere to go, but just enjoying the feel of it on a cool afternoon on the lands around Winterfell.” He informed her, knowing it was important for their relationship moving forward that they be honest with one another, “My brothers and I would do it often before everything changed.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Being the heir to Winterfell your entire life, only to King in the North instead must have been hard. It was good you had your brothers to support you.” She answered and gently placed a hand on his arm.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He placed his own hand over her’s, “I shall be leaving it a few days. Will you be comfortable here? It is safer here than at the Twins.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She nodded, “Lady Jeyne has been very welcoming, as has your Mother. I do not forsee anything that would cause issue.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He smiled and lifted her hand to his lips, placing a kiss on the knuckles, “That is good to hear. I do hope you and Lady Jeyne can become friends, we are all family now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Roslin nodded, “Perhaps Princess Sansa and I can spend time doing embroidery together. She will need a maiden cloak for her marriage to Prince Theon when he returns.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That is a brilliant idea. I am sure she could use the companionship as well after all that happened to her in the capital.” He agreed and leaned in to give her a brief kiss.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She seemed surprised when he pulled away, ready to wish her goodnight instead, “Do you not like sharing your bed with me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He frowned at her, “Why would ask me that?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You have only done your husbandly duties a few times. Should it not be more often if we wish to make an heir?” She said, her words flew easily from use he could tell.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I do not like the idea of forcing you to share my bed.” He said, “Yes, eventually we shall need an heir and usually, sooner is better. I would much rather you want me in your bed than you feel like I am entitled to it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I was almost married to a lord three times my age. The prospect fell through a moon before the agreement was made with you.” She told him, “You have never treated me unkindly or forced me to anything. I could have done worse than a young, strong, handsome king. You should lay with your wife properly before leaving, so I might become with child.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He smirked at her, “Is that your decree, my queen?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She gave him a half smirk in return, “That it is, my king.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Robb could deny that he wanted his wife, he had worked hard to push down his desires for her, and if this was his reward, he was glad for it. He leaned down and kissed her again, this time, there was nothing brief or gentle about it.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>Jeyne walked happily towards her mother’s room, she had something important to tell her. Her thoughts were so distracted that she nearly missed the voices in the room as she opened the door. Instinct had her freeze with the wooden door opened only a crack, letting the voice of her mother and a man filter out into the hall.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“....execution should never have happened.” Her mother said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The man was overconfident.” The male voice said, “He should have waited for a better time to attempt to abduct the boy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He was to leave that following morning to return to Harrenhal. He had assumed he could get the boy into his camp and away from here before anyone could be the wiser.” Her mother responded, “Had that stupid Hound not gotten in the way, he just might have been successful.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Bolton did not betray us at least, we could still attempt to do as the old lion requested.” Her conspirator responded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It is too late now, you are too late. The boy left with the bastard and the squid prince to go talk to Stannis.” Her mother informed the man, “I am sure Stannis will use the boy for whatever purpose he had for him in the first place. He is as good as dead already.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was a beat of silence, “You know him better than I, will the old lion accept that as an answer?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What choice does he have? His gamble with Bolton did not pay off.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I will write to him and see what he wants our next move to be.” The man replied and Jeyne heard the movement of footsteps toward the door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She quickly bolted down the hall, managing to barely turn the corner before the man exited her mother’s room. She took a deep breath and turned into the hall, attempting to regain her excitement from earlier as she approached the man. She needed to know who he was so she could tell Jon. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The man turned to head her direction, bowing his head in greeting but otherwise paying her no mind. She did not know his face but recognized the sigil on his breast, a Frey.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She gave him what she hoped was a comforting smile before continuing down the hall but she no longer wished to talk with her mother. Just as she was about to pass the door her mother emerged from it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jeyne, I was just about to come look for you.” Her mother said with a smile, “Please, come in.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jeyne knew she could not refuse, “I was looking for you as well, I…..I have some news.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, do tell.” Her mother said and took a seat in one of the chairs in front of her fireplace.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jeyne took the other seat, “I saw a man leaving your rooms, who was it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That was just Black Walder Frey, or he wants to set up a trade route between the Twins and the Crag, not that we are allied. He was looking for your father.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Father left with King Robb this morning.” Jeyne said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Aye, but he was not aware of that. Now, enough talk about the Freys. What did you have to tell me, my dear?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jeyne plastered on her best smile, “My moonblood is late, I went to the maester. He confirmed my suspicions, I am with child.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her mother’s smile was instant and she pulled Jeyne into a hug, “This is wonderful my dear, just the news we wanted to hear.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, Mother.” Jeyne replied, returning the hug but she filed away everything she had learned for later. Her mother could not be trusted and neither could the Freys.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Dragonstone</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The arrival at Dragonstone</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you as always for all the lovely support. We truly appreciate each comment and enjoy knowing your thoughts about the story. I hope you continue to enjoy reading this story as much as we are enjoying writing it!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Jon had learned about Dragonstone as a child, the castle built by House Targaryen when they escaped from Valyria before the Doom. The island was once home to dragons and their masters, now both were gone but the castle they had built still remained. They had docked at a small village near the castle that had a road that led up to the castle itself. They were greeted by about 50 armed men with the sigil of King Stannis on their armor, the stag’s head within a burning heart. Jon remembered seeing the House Baratheon flag when King Robert had visited them in Winterfell, and he liked that banner better.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>An older man stepped forward, “I am Ser Davos Seaworth, Hand to King Stannis Baratheon. I have come to escort you up to the castle.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jon stepped forward, “I am Ser Jon Stark, Hand to King Robb Stark. With me is Prince Theon Greyjoy of the Iron Islands. My sister, Princess Arya Stark. Ser Gendry of the Hollow Hill. Sandor Clegane.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ser Davos nodded at them all, but Jon did not miss how his eyes seemed to stay on Gendry a bit longer before he moved on. He gestured, “Please, follow me, the King is waiting for you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jon nodded and they began their march across the beach road toward the stone causeway that led to the castle. It was shaped differently than any of the other castles that Jon had seen in his life and wondered if it was what the castles of Valyra had looked like.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is this your first time to Dragonstone, my lord?” Ser Davos asked, having fallen into step beside him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Aye, this is the furthest south I have ever been.” Jon answered, keeping on alert. They had not asked to take their weapons, which he hoped was a sign of good faith, but he also couldn’t help but wonder if they were just waiting until they got to the castle, “Have you been in King Stannis’ service for long?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Since King Robert’s rebellion. I used to be a smuggler. I smuggled supplies into Storm’s End while it was being besieged by the Tyrells. Stannis rewarded with a knightship and a chance at a better life for my sons.” Ser Davos answered, “I have been by his side ever since.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jon nodded, “It was good of him to reward your loyalty.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Aye. King Stannis is a good man, a man that believes in justice and all that it entails.” The knight replied, “I was nonetheless surprised when your raven requesting an audience arrived.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Joffrey is dead but the alliance that the Lannisters have with the Tyrells are not. It would benefit both of our sides to aid the other. Especially when we have a common goal.” Jon told the man.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The King will wish to discuss this with you, my lord. I suggest saving your words for him.” Jon nodded and they continued the rest of the walk in silence, just the sound of the waves and the movement of feet carried on the air.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When they eventually reached the gate at the end of the causeway, they were greeted by two large dragon statues framing either side. Jon was slightly surprised that Stannis had not had them destroyed but kept that thought to himself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ser Davos and a few of the soldiers led them into the castle, where they were greeted to a small table that held bread and salt. They all took their bite of the offered guest rights before they continued on, the hallways they traversed were always littered with dragon carvings. The Targaryens loved their dragons and had made sure there was some version of the creature wherever they went in their fortress.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Two soldiers pushed open a large wooden door and they were escorted into a throne room. A large stone throne was at the end of the hall, carved from the very stone of the island. A man in his forties sat upon the throne, his cold blue eyes staring at them as the walked toward him. A woman dressed all in black stood to his left alongside another woman dressed in red. Lords and knights stood along the walls, watching their moves. Ser Davos stepped forward and went to stand to the right of the throne.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jon stood before the throne and waited, the other standing directly behind him, except for Theon who had come to stand beside him. They were equals here after all, two representatives for two separate but aligned kingdoms.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You stand before King Stannis of House Baratheon, the rightful King of Westeros. You should bow.” The woman in red said, her voice echoing off the high stone walls.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jon gave a half bow to the man in question, “Your Grace, I am Ser Jon Stark. Hand to the King of Robb Stark, the King in the North.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I am Theon Greyjoy, Prince of the Iron Islands.” Theon said afterwards.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jon watched as Stannis’ face remained stoic but his eyes seemed angry and his voice was low when he said, “You are nothing more than rebellious children, playing at a game you cannot understand and attempting to steal two of my kingdoms from me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“With all due respect, Your Grace, they are not your kingdoms until you sit on the Iron Throne.” Jon said, “You cannot take King’s Landing without our help.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What would you know of it, boy?” Stannis asked, “I respected your father and if your brother wishes you to be a Stark, I take no issue with it, but I have experience in war that you could never dream of. I know what I need to do to take King’s Landing.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If you knew how to take King’s Landing, you would have so by now, Your Grace.” Theon said, “We all know how the Tyrell’s broke your lines at the Battle of the Blackwater. You do not have the men to attempt the attack again, not alone.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stannis glared at them, “What is it you are suggesting?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jon took a deep breath before answering, “We have come here with the intention of forming an alliance with you. We will help you defeat the Lannister and take the Iron Throne and…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“In return you keep the North and the Iron Islands independent.” Stannis interrupted, “You wish to take two of the kingdoms that are rightfully mine.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We bent the knees to the Targaryens.” Jon said, “It was the friendship between your brother and my father that kept the North in line, and I am sure you know this. As for the Iron Islands, this is not the first time they have attempted to gain their independence. We want the right to rule ourselves but, we shall remain allies of the Iron Throne and House Baratheon.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Meaning you want to keep the benefits of trade.” Stannis replied.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It would be no different than the trade agreements that Westeros already makes with Essos. It can be a mutually beneficial relationship for us all. Westeros can return to a place of peace and the friendships between our kingdoms can return.” Theon interjected, “We can create treaties ensuring that there is no war between us and that we will come to each other's aid if there are outside attacks.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stannis was quiet a moment, “You expect me to agree to these terms? I do not seem to gain anything from this, just the loss of two kingdoms.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You will gain the control of the other kingdoms, assuming you can also keep Dorne from fighting for independence as well.” Jon answered, “You cannot defeat the Lannisters and the Tyrells on your own. Together we can.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If you are so confident in your ability to take the Iron Throne, why don’t you? Does your brother not wish to be more than just the King in the North?” Stannis questioned, his tone showing just how much respect he had for Robb’s title.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My brother has no desire to rule the Seven Kingdoms. All we want is justice for our father and the right to once again rule ourselves.” Jon answered, having known that would be a question asked of him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stannis scoffed, “I find that hard to believe, Ser.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It is the truth, Your Grace.” Jon replied, keeping his eyes trained on the king.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let us say that I agree to this alliance. What guarantee do I have that you will keep your word? Ned Stark was a man who always kept his word, something I could always admire about him. I do not know that you or your brother have the same trait. I would need something more and if my reports are correct, both you and your brother are already married. No marriage pact with my house and House Stark then. I have also heard that the heir to the Iron Islands is to marry a Stark for that alliance.” Stannis questioned, his hands wringing in his lap.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jon knew this was the moment of truth, “We have found one of King Robert’s bastard sons, the one that you were looking for.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stannis’ eyes shifted from Jon to Gendry before coming back again, “I do not hope that you were foolish enough to think that the life of one boy would be enough to gain an alliance.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We did not.” Jon replied, “We were thinking that Ser Gendry could be legitimized as a Baratheon and then he could marry my sister, Princess Arya. This would then join House Stark and House Baratheon in marriage.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stannis raised an eyebrow, “You want me to legitimize a random boy you found and name him a Baratheon for a marriage alliance?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He is not a random boy.” Arya spoke, stepping forward, “We were with the Brotherhood without Banners when she,” Arya pointed to the woman in the red dress, “showed up and attempted to buy Gendry from the Brotherhood. She kept mentioning something about king’s blood.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stannis turned to the woman, “Lady Melisandre, is this boy you had gone to retrieve from the Riverlands all those moons ago?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It is. He managed to run away before I could bring him here to you.” The woman answered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stannis turned back to them, “Even if I named him a Baratheon, there is no guarantee it would result in loyalty. I do not know him and he does not know me. He would be a Baratheon in name only, no loyalty to the house.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you have another idea that you would like to suggest, Your Grace?” Jon asked, “We have brought you our suggestion for an alliance. If we go this route, that would make the Princess Shireen available for a potential marriage alliance with the Vale or Dorne.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your Grace.” Ser Davos interrupted, “I have an idea.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What is it, Ser Davos?” Stannis asked, turning to his Hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ser Gendry and Princess Arya, once married, could remain here with us. Ser Gendry will need to learn of his Baratheon roots, and it allows us to keep the North to their word.” The older knight suggested, his eyes remaining on the king.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your Grace, I assure you. There would be no need to keep them as hostages.” Jon shouted, surprised by this turn of events.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stannis turned to look at him, “As we have already discussed, my lord, I do not know if I can trust you. You, however, have decided to trust me. Do you believe that I would hurt your sister if she was here under my care?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jon shook his head, “I do not, Your Grace.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stannis nodded and looked away from Jon, “Lady Stark, would you agree to the terms that my Hand just laid out? If I were to legitimize the bastard of my late brother, would you agree to marry him for an alliance and instead of returning with your brother, you would remain here?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arya nodded, “I believe that you would be the better King on the Iron Throne, if this is what is required of my part in making it happen. I will do it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jon held back the sigh that gathered in his throat, “Does that mean that you agree to our terms, Your Grace?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It means that I am going to consider it. I can't make a decision like this without careful thought. Rooms will be provided for you and food brought to your chambers, we can discuss this again tomorrow.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jon shared a look with Theon, who nodded, and Jon said, “We thank you for hospitality, Your Grace.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A few servants came forward and they were ushered out of the room, led once more through the winding halls of the castle. He just hoped that he was right about King Stannis’ honor and that he would wake up in the morning.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>Gendry could really get used to one thing about highborn life without trouble and that was warm baths. He had his first one in Riverrun and loved it immediately, that had not changed in the moon it had been since his last one. The servants had filled a brass tub that was brought into his room after he'd been brought his meal. He was surprised he had been given his own room, he was still just a bastard knight, not really anyone of importance. The Hound had been given the room across the hall from him, he knew, while Arya, Jon, and Theon were taken down a different hallway. With the luxury in his room, he could not even imagine how much more they must have been given. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was a knock on the door before it opened, he turned to see who it was, assuming it was a servant coming to collect the tub. His eyes widened in shock as the Red Woman, no Lady Melisandre, stood in his doorway. She smirked at him and slowly entered the room, pushing the door closed behind her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello, Ser, I do hope you don’t mind that I wished to speak with you.” She said, coming closer to him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gendry was instantly on edge, he was naked and alone with a Lady, he knew how wrong this was. He gulped a few times before he managed to say, “My lady, I am not dressed.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She smiled at him, “I can see that. I do not mind, it is nothing I have not seen before, I assure you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was not someone who was usually concerned with his nakedness, he slept in the nude more often than not. He had been naked in front of others plenty of times but never in a situation like this, “It is highly inappropriate.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I won’t tell anyone if you don’t.” She told him and ran a finger over the edge of the tub, “Are you enjoying your bath?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Aye, thank you.” He said and tried to figure out what her plan was with all of this. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her finger moved closer to him as she spoke, “That is good. We would hate it if we didn't like it here, as you could be spending a lot of time with us in the future.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gendry nodded and looked up to her face, “I would be honored for the King to bring me into House Baratheon, officially.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That is good.” She said and her finger reached where his arm was resting on the tub, “There is so much you could assist me with.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When she touched his skin he flinched his arm away from her, splashing some of the water, “My lady, this really isn’t…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Have you ever had a woman?” She asked, her hand once again on the move.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That is really…” His sentence faltered in his throat as her hand disappeared beneath the water, it touched his thigh and he jumped to his feet. The water from the tub landed on both Lady Melisandre and the floor but he could not be bothered to care.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He grabbed the waiting towel and wrapped it around his hips, “My lady, I must ask you to leave.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She shook her head, looking down at her dress, “Look at this mess.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The wet fabric made the points of her nibbles stand out but he looked away immediately, “I am betrothed to another and shall not do this. Please leave.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You are not betrothed yet.” The lady said, walking toward him, “I could teach you some things to help you pleasure your future bride.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I shall learn it on my own.” He managed to reply and sidestepped her advances, walking toward the door. He went to open the door and said, “I would like you to leave.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She pushed it shut once more, “You have a fire in you, the fury of the house Baratheon is in your veins. You could help make kings rise and fall, all you have to do is give in.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I will not betray Arya.” He said through gritted teeth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The Lord of Light requires the use of kingsblood.” She laid a hand on his naked chest, “You have so much pumping through your body.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I would like it to remain there.” He replied and pushed her away from him, “I do not know what you hoped to achieve by coming here but leave.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She just continued to smile at him, “You are resisting for….”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He asked you to leave, I won’t ask.” The Hound’s voice sounded from the doorway.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ser…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I am no Ser but I am paid to keep this shit alive. Leave.” He interrupted her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She frowned at the Hound before turning to look at Gendry, “Think about what I said, Ser, you could change the course of history.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Pretty words, they can be said later.” The Hound answered for him and held the door open while the Lady left the room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why are all these fucking highborns always trying to kill you?” The Hound asked, “If I had not been coming out of my own fucking room when that door opened what would you be doing right now?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I wish I could tell you why they think I’m so fucking bloody improtant, but I don’t know. Life was so much easier when I was just a blacksmith apprentice in King’s Landing. At least no one was trying to kill me.” He answered and walked to where his clothes were sitting, “Why do you even care?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“King Stark is paying me to keep the she-wolf safe and she gives a shit. Don’t start thinking I like you.” The man answered, “Don’t go fucking a stupid fire priestess either because I won’t stop the wolf from tearing out your throat.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gendry paused with his trousers halfway one before saying, “Do you really think I would hurt Arya like that?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know you boy. I did know your father though and he liked to fuck anything with tits. Maybe you take after him in more than looks.” The Hound answered, crossing his arms over his chest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gendry sighed and pulled his pants up all the way, “I would never betray Arya like that, never.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I trust you to remember that boy, I won’t always be around to save you.” He commented and walked out of the room, slamming the door behind him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gendry didn’t bother to finish getting dressed and fell back onto the bed, wondering how this had become his life. He wasn’t someone who should be having conversations with a Lady that had the ear of a king. A king that could give him a real name and a bride of his own. A woman who he had only ever dreamed of having the chance to be with but the dream was a step closer to reality.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Another knock sounded on the door and sat up, granting the person entry. This time it was a few of the servants and they silently began their task with the tub. He thanked the gods for that and laid back on the bed, he was ready for this day to end.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Moving Forward</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you wonderful readers and commenters for sticking with us through this story. We truly appreciate it so much.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Sansa almost felt odd sitting in a room with other women and sewing. She had fallen out of practice with the activity in King’s Landing as there was no one to do so with after Septa Mordane was killed and she became the traitor’s daughter. Now, she was sitting in the castle that her mother had grown up in with two young women who were now her sisters. Her mother and Lady Sybell were sitting near the fire, drinking tea while quietly talking. They were too far away for her to clearly make out what they were saying, so she turned her attention to her sisters.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She decided to take the first step in opening up conversation, “What are you working on, Jeyne?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The woman looked up and smiled at her, “I am a Stark now, I am trying to get used to sewing the direwolf.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She held up her design, it was just a scrap fabric for practice, and on it Jeyne was attempting to make a direwolf head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sansa smiled at her, “I am sure you will get the hang of it in no time.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jeyne nodded, “What about you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My maiden cloak.” She answered, the grey fabric spread over her legs had little to show for it in design so far, “I know that Robb told me not to worry about the timeline of the marriage but I should be getting prepared for it all the same.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My mother had been working on mine for me years before I needed it. Lucky for me, as no one was expecting my marriage to Jon.” She said with a smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sansa frowned, “How did you come to marry Jon?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jeyne shrugged, “Just one of those political things. My father might not be a high lord of the Westerlands but there is much he can offer.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She wasn’t so sure of that but she did not know enough about the Westerlands to be able to deny the woman’s claim. She just nodded, “We all know the needs of political marriages.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I was married for a bridge.” Roslin commented. Both of the other women turned to look at her and Roslin blushed, “I am sorry, that was inappropriate of me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jeyne shook her head, “It was not, just accurate. What are you working on?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The same as you. I will not be a good Queen of the North if I cannot even sew a proper direwolf.” She explained and showed them the outline of the shape she was working on.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That is much better than mine.” Jeyne said with a frown and let out a huff, “I really want to have a baby blanket ready for when Jon returns.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sansa’s head snapped so quickly to look at her that she was surprised it remained attached to her head, “A baby blanket?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was Jeyne’s turn to blush.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you with child?” Roslin asked, putting her cloth away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jeyne nodded, “I found out the other day, I have missed my last two moonblood and thought it was best to talk with the maester.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sansa got up and walked over to Jeyne, she wrapped her arms around the woman in a warm hug, “This is wonderful news.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jeyne was holding back tears when Sansa pulled back, “I know it was silly, that Jon and I have barely been married half a year, but I was worried it wasn’t going to happen.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It has though, the gods have blessed you both.” Sansa said with a smile, “Do you think it will be a boy or a girl?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jeyne laughed and placed a hand on her stomach, “I could not even begin to guess but I suppose one should always hope for a son first.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jon will be happy either way.” Sansa assured her and while she had never been close to her half-brother, she felt like she could say that with certainty.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I am happy for you.” Roslin said, sending a smile her way, “I hope that I will not be far behind you. Wouldn’t it be wonderful if our sons could grow up together?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jeyne nodded, “They would be cousins as close as brothers.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sansa felt her own tears forming in her eyes, her family continued to grow, and she could not wait to hold the newest Stark in her arms. She turned and grabbed a chair pulling it close to Jeyne's own seat, “How about I help you with this direwolf? Should we make it white instead, to match Ghost?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think that would be perfect.” Jeyne replied, reaching to pick the fabric back up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you have a direwolf as well Sansa? I overheard Lady Arya mention that her’s is running wild in the Riverlands somewhere. Is your’s with her’s?” Roslin asked, her eyes focused once again on her own stitch work.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sansa shook her head, “No, Queen Cersei had Lady killed on our journey to King’s Landing. I should have left her in Winterfell, the South is no place for a direwolf.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jeyne reached out and grabbed her hand, “It was not your fault. From what I have seen with Jon and Ghost, I am sure she was just as much a part of you as he seems to be.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sansa had felt like a piece of herself had been missing since the moment Lady had died and that feeling had never passed she realized. She had just pushed it to the back of her mind, after the death of her father and all their men, there was no way she could have survived dwelling on all the pain.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I am sorry, I didn't mean to bring up something so painful.” Roslin said, giving Sansa a comforting smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You could not have known.” Sansa assured her, “Besides, if I am to be the Queen of the Iron Islands, I assume I should get used to ships. I doubt Lady would have been well suited even if she had not gotten as large as Greywind.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I am in the presence of two Queens.” Jeyne said with a wink and turned back to her stitching, “I really should have started practicing this sooner.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sansa shook her head and got back to teaching Jeyne the proper movements for the outline of a wolf. Septa Mordane had always said that she had a talent for stitchwork and she was glad her talents could be of some use now that she was back with her family.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>Theon found Dragonstone a very different place than Pkye, while both were castles sitting on islands that shared their name, that was where the similarities ended. While they had decorated their castle with its fair share of krakens, it was nothing compared to the dragon imagery that seemed to follow him wherever he looked. Even the dining hall had dragons sitting on the rafters of the ceiling watching them as they gathered to break their fast. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Theon had come down to the room with Arya and Jon, who had left Ghost in his room. Gendry and the Hound joined them in the hall, and Theon thought that Gendry looked as though he had not slept at all. He wondered if he could make it so he could be sitting next to the man at the table, so he could inquire about it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When they had entered the room it was clear they were not the first to arrive. King Stannis, Queen Selyse, Lady Melisandre, Ser Davos, and a young woman with scars over half her face were already seated.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stannis stood to his feet, “This is my daughter, the Princess Shireen.” The princess smiled at them kindly as they took their seats but Stannis did not return to his, instead he kept speaking, “Before we break our fast I would like to address the terms of the alliance brought up yesterday.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They all nodded their agreement and waited to see what the man would say, “I will agree to legitimize the boy, on the condition that he and Lady Arya marry here on Dragonstone and remain under my protection until such time as I have taken the throne. From there, they will be given Storm’s End, as I have no other children and Princess Shireen is my heir for the throne. I will allow for the North and Iron Islands to remain independent allies, but if either decided to attempt to take more than their kingdoms, the treaty will be broken. Are those acceptable terms for both of you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jon nodded, “The North finds those terms acceptable, Your Grace.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The Iron Islands agree as well.” Theon replied, surprised that the negotiations had gone over so easily.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good. We shall sign all the required documents after we eat.” He replied and took his seat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Theon spared a glance down the table, he did not get his chance to sit besides Gendry. He was seated between Arya and the Hound, but he did not seem overly excited over the news that would make him a highlord, with a princess for a wife. He shook his head and focused on getting something to fill his belly, it would do no good to be hungry.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was seated across from Princess Shireen and spared a few glances her way. He assumed she was around the same age as Arya and she had the Baratheon black hair and blue eyes. With a better look at it now, he could see the scars matched what he had seen in Maester Luwin’s books about the appearance of grayscale. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I had a grayscale as a baby, it left me alive but scared.” Her voice spoke suddenly, causing Theon to flinch as he realized he had been staring.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My apologies, Your Grace, I had not meant to stare.” He said quickly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She shook his head, “That is how most people react when they first see me. Not many have encountered someone who has survived a greyscale infection.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can say that I am one of them.” Theon commented.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shireen smiled at him, “There is no harm done, Prince Theon.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you.” He replied, glad that he had ruined their alliance so soon after it had been made official.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The rest of the meal was spent in silence, only the sound of eating filling the large space. King Stannis finished first and only waited a moment before standing once more. He looked over them all, “If we are all finished. I would like to get the treaties written out right away and then we can begin planning our strategies.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jon stood as well and gave the king a nod, “Led the way, Your Grace.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They were led once again through the halls of Dragonstone until they entered what Theon could only assume was the Chamber of the Painted Table. The table for which it got its name was in the center of the room and he found the details amazing. He could not stop his eyes from roaming from one place to another.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It is somehow even more elaborate than the stories described it.” Arya said, she reached out and touched the place where White Harbour stood.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Aegon the Conqueror spared no details when he had this table commissioned.” Stannis said, going to stand at the head of the table where Dragonstone was depecided, “It helped him plan his taking of Westeros and so it shall do the same for us.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Theon watched as Stannis lifted two large sheets of parchment, he placed one on the easteren side of the table and one on the west.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I had the treaties drawn up already, read them over but it is all that we have already discussed. Prince Theon.” He pointed to the one on the west, “Ser Jon.” He pointed to the one on the east.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Theon walked over and picked up the paper, noticing right away that it seemed to have less writing on it than did the one for the North. He assumed that was because there was no marriage alliance between House Baratheon and House Greyjoy. His eyes read the words carefully, looking for anything that again went against the verbal agreement they had made earlier. It was all there, they would come to each other's aid while not otherwise engaging in war against each other. The Iron Islands needed to stop reaving, which did not surprise him, but that was the only thing that had not been discussed that was on the parchment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“When would you want Arya and Gendry to be wed?” Jon asked, his voice causing Theon to look up from his paper.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“As soon as possible. They are both of age, there is no need to wait.” Stannis replied, “You are here as well, a proper member of the family to give her away. I would say tonight but,” He spared a glance at his wife, “I was told that would not be appropriate.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you have a godswood here?” Arya asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The false gods have no place here, only the Lord of Light.” Lady Melisandre responded, “You shall be blessed in the fire of R'hllor, when the time comes.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Theon saw Arya’s mouth open but Jon placed a hand on her arm and she did not say anything further. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I do not see any problems with this treaty, Your Grace.” Jon replied and signed the bottom of the parchment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Theon did as well, “Nor do I.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good.” Stannis took each treaty and signed it as well, “With that out of the way, we can get down to business. How are your forces spread out now?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The Iron Fleet is currently on the western coast, going through and attacking the Lannister ships and coastal cities. We are attempting to draw Tywin into engaging us, where a portion of the Northern army is waiting for them.” Theon explained, pointing to places on the map as he did so.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The other part of the Northern army is in Riverlands, where we are slowly advancing south toward King’s Landing.” Jon informed him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why slowly?” Stannis inquired.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We have been unsure about the Tyrell troop movements and haven’t wanted to risk getting cut off.” Jon explained, “We don’t have enough men on the ground to fully engage both the Lannisters and Tyrells. That was where we were hoping you would come in.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stannis nodded, “We were able to secure the services of a sellsword company in Westeros. Two thousand men, all trained soldiers. If we can get an alliance with Dorne, then we can use them to attack the Tyrells.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I thought that Tywin had secured an alliance between the Lannisters and Martells?” Jon asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tywin Lannister is dead.” Ser Davos said, “We received the raven a few days before you arrived. We believe that means that the alliance with Dorne might be connected with a frayed rope, especially with the death of Oberyn Martell.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Theon frowned, “Oberyn Martell?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tyrion Lannister demanded a trial by combat for his role in Joffrey’s death, Oberyn Martell was his champion but he was no match for the Mountain.” Ser Davos explained.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stupid cunt.” Theon heard the Hound exclaim under his breath.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tywin was the glue that was holding the Dornish alliance together, with him gone, that could give us foothold.” Stannis said, “Mrycella was betrothed to Trystane Martell, but we all know that Mrycella is a bastard just as her brothers are. If we can convince Doran Martell of this, we will have a chance.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What offer can you give him?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stannis smiled, “There are two things that the Martells have wanted for years. The Mountain’s head on a spike and their blood in the royal line. We can promise them the Mountain, if he survives the war, and a chance to have his son be the prince consort.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You will break the betrothal with Mrycella and Trystane for Shireen instead?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stannis shook his head, “Trystane is the third child, I was thinking of the elder son, Quentyn.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Theon nodded, “How would you go about approaching them for this?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We have already reached out to Prince Doran but he has not been very responsive so far. I think that our new alliance will show him the support I can gather.” Stannis replied, “Ser Davos recently sent a raven to Sunspear, once we have their response, we will know.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If the Dornish do side with you, they can attack the Reach from the south, while we came from the North. Once we have successfully taken the Westerlands, the Tyrells would have no choice but to defend themselves. Our combined armies should be able to handle it.” Jon mentioned, he pointed to Highgarden, “If we could take Highgarden, we would force Tyrell's hand.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Highgarden is one of the easier castles to take.” Stannis commented and looked to Lady Melisandre, “Have the flames shown you any insights?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She shook her head, “They were still clouded in shadow last I looked, perhaps now that the alliances have been made solid, this will be clearer.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stannis looked back at the map, “If we cannot take the castle, we can at least cut off the supply lines that the Reach is feeding into King’s Landing. If the smallfolk are on the verge of rebellion against Tommen and the Lannisters, it will make our eventual siege shorter.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Have you considered offering Tommen terms?” Arya asked, causing all eyes to look at her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Terms?” Ser Davos asked, “He believes he is the King, why would he accept terms?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I never spent much time with Tommen, I will admit, but he is not Joffrey. He is not cruel or arrogant. If you can find the right offer to end the suffering all around Westeros, he might accept it.” Arya explained her thoughts to them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kevan Lannister is his hand now, while he might not be as ruthless as his brother, he is no fool. He would never allow for Tommen to give up his crown and neither will the rest of his small council. Baelish especially, he knows how much I despise him.” Stannis answered and shook his head, “The boy will have to be removed by force.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Theon noticed the Hound move silently at the mention of Baelish but his face remained the same stone as always. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We will await the response from Dorne. In the meantime, we shall craft two battle strategies, one with their assistance and one without.” Stannis said and began speaking of what he thought would be the best troop movements. As well as where he thought that the Iron Fleet could do the best damage.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Theon tried to keep his mind on the topic at hand but he couldn’t help and wonder, once again, where Sansa was in all of this.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. The Direwolf and The Stag</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The day of Arya and Gendry's wedding has arrived</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello wonderful readers! Thank you as always for all the wonderful comments, we truly love reading all the support. We really hope that you enjoy this next chapter, we certainly enjoyed writing it!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Jon was busy writing a raven to Robb, explaining the agreement had been reached and that he would not be returning for a while yet, when there was a knock on the door. Ghost lifted his head from his spot on the floor before laying it back down, enjoying the warmth from the fire. Jon got up to open the door, surprised to see who was on the other side, “Princess Shireen.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ser Jon, I was hoping we could have a word?” The young woman asked, her mouth turned up with a small smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come in.” He said and gestured for her to enter, but he left the door open. It would be unseemly for him to be alone with her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you. I wished to discuss Princess Arya’s upcoming wedding tonight.” She spoke, “I did not want to overstep but do you have a maiden cloak for her?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jon sighed and went over to his bed, picking up the grey cloak he had thought to pack, “This is the best we have. We had expected King Stannis to insist on the marriage to be held right away.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“May I?” She asked and held out her hand. Jon handed her the cloak, “I cannot promise it will be anything wonderful. I am not that talented in embroidery, but maybe Princess Arya and I can work something out together.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jon chuckled, “She has never been very good at it either.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shireen shrugged, “Even if we can only manage snowflakes, at least that will be something.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jon nodded, “I appreciate your thoughtfulness, Your Grace.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ser Gendry is my cousin, that will make Princess Arya my cousin after the wedding ceremony tonight. I think family should aid family.” She replied, “I should go find Princess Arya, she and I have a lot of work to do and not a lot of time to do it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you have a cloak for Ser Gendry?” He asked as she turned away, suddenly remembering that Gendry would not.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She nodded, “There are plenty of Baratheon cloaks laying around this castle. My mother dug out the cloak that Father had used at their wedding for him to use.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jon stepped forward, “There were a few things I wanted to discuss with my sister before tonight. I shall accompany you to her rooms.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Follow me then, Ser.” She replied and walked out into the hall.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He went to follow, Ghost silently getting up to follow behind them. His paws were not even making a sound on the carved stone floors. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shireen looked back at him, “I did not know direwolves even still existed. It is an amazing sight.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We all have one. We found six wolf pups while out for a ride before King Robert came to visit. They are our constant champions, our protection.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That is wonderful, a bit of that old magic still lives.” She commented.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jon had not thought of it that way but it was true, the wolves were a gift from the Old Gods, he wondered if they had known what was going to happen. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You have a wife, correct?” Shireen asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Aye. Jeyne Westerling, she is at Riverrun.” Jon answered her, he missed his wife more than he thought he would. He had grown used to sleeping beside her at night but the time they had spent apart had not been restful for him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Father wants to betrothe me to Prince Quentyn Martell.” She stated, her voice holding no emotion about the subject.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He frowned, “Do you have an issue with that?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No. I know my duty and at least he is near my age.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jon understood her sentiment, there were many highborn girls that were married to men that were closer in age to their parents than to themselves. They arrived at Arya’s door before he could think of a response and Shireen knocked on the large door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arya opened the door a moment later, her hair still wet from a bath he assumed. She immediately made a poor attempt at a curtsy, “Princess, I was not expecting you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shireen smiled at his sister, “I know that you are here without your mother. I thought I would offer to help you with a maiden cloak. Your brother was able to provide a grey cloak. I was thinking if we both work on it for the rest of the afternoon, we should be able to at least do something with it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jon could see the shock on her sister’s face, clearly not expecting this, “I would like that, Your Grace, thank you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shireen’s smile grew wider and she handed Arya the cloak, “I shall go fetch the supplies and return shortly then.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jon watched as the Princess walked off before turning to his sister, “I was hoping we could speak for a moment.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arya nodded and opened the door wider, giving him access to wonder. She closed the door behind them and ran her hand through Ghost’s fur before saying, “Is this going to be some attempt to tell what I am to expect on my wedding night? If it is, you need not bother, I already know exactly what is expected of me tonight.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jon shuddered, he knew she was of age for marriage, but it still seemed wrong to think of his little sister as a woman grown. He shook his head, “I wanted to make sure that you were really alright with this union.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arya threw her cloak onto her bed, “It was my idea, Jon, remember?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That does not mean you have not changed your mind about it.” He shot back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arya chuckled, “Jon, I appreciate you looking out for me, but marrying for a political alliance has always been my fate. You and I both know that. As I have told you before, I am very happy with how things have worked out for me. I know what kind of man Gendry is and I do not need to be fearful of anything.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How are you feeling about the King’s insistence that you get married in the customs of the Lord of Light? I know you were hoping for a marriage in a godswood.” He asked, looking down at Ghost who was sitting at Arya’s feet.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I do not have much choice. There is no godswood here or a sept, the statues were burned when Lady Melisandre came.” She shook her head, “I wish the ceremony could be different but I will not fight it. We need this alliance and if this is what I need to do, then I will do it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jon stepped forward and pulled her into a hug, “I never wanted to force you into anything you did not want to do.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We all must do those things sometimes, for the good of our family and the North.” She said and pulled back from him, “I will be fine Jon. King Stannis will not dare hurt me, not when he finally has his chance to take the Iron Throne.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We just got you back and who knows when we will be able to see eachother again.” He said, “Your mother and Robb will be disappointed when I return without you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It is not forever, only until the war is over.” She assured him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then you will be the Lady of Storm’s End.” He commented, thinking back to what Stannis had mentioned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“King Robert gets his wish in the end, it seems. We are joining House Baratheon and House Stark together at last, it just needed to wait for the next generation.” She said, giving him a small smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He pulled her in for one more hug, “My little sister is going to be a married woman by the end of the day, what a strange thought.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Especially coming from a girl who once swore she would never marry.” She teased and stepped back from him when a knock sounded on the door, “That would be Princess Shireen. I have work to do.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jon nodded and backed away, “I shall leave you too it. I will see you tonight.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Aye, that you will. I need you to give me away.” She smiled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He returned the smile as he opened the door, allowing the Princess entrance. He left them to their work, Ghost choosing to remain behind, and headed back to his rooms. He had a raven to finish.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>Gendry was nervous as he waited in his rooms for the ceremony to begin, he had been given nicer clothes than he had even touched before. The black silk tunic was elaborately decorated with golden thread that created a stag head over his heart. He felt so out of place, even if Stannis had declared him a true Baratheon only hours earlier, signing a decree and having a raven deliver it to the Citadel was apparently all it took. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A knock sounded on the door and it opened before he could give the person leave. Ser Davos entered, a large smile on his face and cloak in his hands, “I thought you could use this.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He handed over the golden cloak, the contrast to the black on his tunic was clear, and the black stag that had been stitched into the fabric was amazingly detailed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This cloak has been used for many Baratheon weddings before.” Ser Davos commented, “Do you understand what you need to do with it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gendry nodded, “I haven’t been to any weddings but I know the basics. I have to bring the bride under my protection.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Davos nodded at him, “That is correct. The weddings of the followers of the Lord of Light have a few differences you should know. The words are not all that different but what shall be is that you will have to jump a ditch of fire, from what I am to understand. Lady Melisandre will walk you through all of it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gendry tried to not grimace at the name of priestess and have a slight nod, “I understand, I will do my best not to fuck it up.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Davos chuckled, “Before we head down to the ceremony. I thought I would offer to answer any questions you may have concerning….other wedding customs. I am not sure what your experience with women is.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gendry felt his cheeks blush, “I have never had a woman but I have learned much from hearing other men talk about their own experiences.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Davos clapped him on the shoulder, “There is nothing wrong with going to your marriage bed inexperienced. The most important thing to remember is, that it is not only about your pleasure. As a man who has seven children, trust me when I say this. A long and happy marriage will be in your future if you do.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gendry nodded, “Thank you, Ser.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come, let us join the others.” Davos replied.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gendry secured the cloak around his shoulders and followed the older knight through the halls of Dragonstone. They headed to a part of the castle he had not been before but did not want to question a man that knew the castle better than he ever could.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They emerged in a courtyard on the outer edge of the castle, he was then led outside the walls and was greeted by the sight of a group gathered on the ground outside. A large ditch had been dug and was burning with bright flames, he felt the breath catch in her throat but forced his feet to continue to follow Davos.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He noticed that both Theon and the Hound were there, the latter standing as far away from the ditch as he could be while still in the general area. Lady Melisandre was standing center, with the flames coming up behind her, speaking with the King. They both turned to look at him when he arrived and the smile the priestess gave him unnerved him more than the flames ever could.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Melisandre gestured to him to come forward, “Ser Gendry, you shall be positioned here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He moved to stand in the place she pointed to, it placed the small gathering of the Queen, Shireen, and a few of Stannis’ loyal men to his side. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You understand what you need to do?” Stannis asked him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gendry nodded, “Aye.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good.” He replied and went over to stand beside his wife.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ser Davos gave him a reassuring smile before going to join the others.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do not be nervous, Ser, the Lord of Light blesses this union.” Melisandre told him, her words almost sickenly sweet.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He had nothing to say so just gave a short nod. He still remembered what had happened a few days before when this woman had attempted to seduce him into bed. His thoughts ceased however when Ghost appeared, walking down the same path he had taken only moments before. The white fur shone in the combination of moon and firelight. It was the figures that were behind the large direwolf that caught his attention however. Arya was wearing a white dress and the breath caught in his throat. Her mother had given her many dresses to wear while they were at Riverrun but this was something else. A gray cloak flowed down her back and her hair had been braided to create a crown on her head. She was beautiful and in a few moments, she would be his wife. Jon brought her to join him and Melisandre.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Priestess smiled wide and said, “We have gathered here tonight, in the eyes of R'hllor, to bring these two souls together. They fire the have separating shall be brought into a single flame, ready to light the way of their combined future. Who comes before the one true god tonight?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Arya of House Stark, a woman grown and flowered, comes to be wed.” Jon answered the questions.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Who gives her?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Her brother, Jon of House Stark.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The priestess continued her joyful grin, “Who comes to claim her?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Gendry, of House Baratheon.” He answered, feeling the weight of his claim on his chest even if he knew it had been approved.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you both swear to share fires, for the night is dark and full of terror?” She asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I do.” They both said at the same time, causing a smile to tug at his lips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ser Gendry, you may bring your bride under your protection.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arya turned around and Gendry carefully removed the cloak from her shoulders, only know noticing the stitching of snowflakes and what he assumed was a direwolf head. He handed it to Jon, who took it and stepped back to stand beside Theon. He then removed the yellow cloak from his own shoulders and laid it onto her own.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now, you must show your faith in our lord.” Melisandre said and pulled out a small dagger, “Your blood will be joined in the flames before you jump.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gendry frowned, Davos had not mentioned this but he had also said to do whatever the priestess said. He held out his left hand, while Arya held out her right. Melisandre quickly sliced each of their palms, the blood flowing quickly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Join your hands together and squeeze the blood into the flames.” Melisandre said and stepped aside.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arya quickly joined their hands and together they held it over the ditch, their blood slowly dripping into the flames.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Melisandre was watching with a look that made a shiver once again go down Gendry’s spine, he couldn’t help but feel like she was getting a pleasure out of watching their blood drip into the flames. After the blood flow slowed she said, “Now that the offering has been made, you must jump the flames. The fire will purify your old sins and brighten your souls for the future.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arya released his hand and took a few steps back, she smiled at him, “Ready?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He nodded and together they jumped the small ditch, landing on the other side a moment later. He spun to look at her, making sure the flames had not started her skirts on fire but she seemed as untouched as he was.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kiss to finish the connection of your souls.” Melisandre told them from the other side of the flames.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gendry leaned down, planning to just give her a gentle peck on the lips. Arya had other ideas, moving forward to give him a proper kiss before pulling away. She smiled up at him, “We are married now, husband.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes we are, wife.” He whispered back and almost kissed her once more when clapping sounded on the other side of the ditch.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It brought them both back to the moment but the smiles did not leave their faces. There was never going to be a moment he didn’t remember this day, it had changed his fate in more than one way.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>Arya thought she would be nervous as she and Gendry walked to their chamber, which was just the one Arya had had before. The feast had not been as grand as her last feast but this was a time of war, she didn’t expect much. King Stannis had not ordered them to have a normal Westeros bedding ceremony, for which she was grateful. Instead, they were allowed to leave on their own, or mostly on their own. There were two guards sent to be the witnesses, they would remain on the other side of the door, listening in to make sure consummation happened. She tried to not let their presence bother her as they walked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gendry had not said a word since they had left the hall, his heavy breathing gave away his nerves however. She did not know if he had ever taken advantage of the opportunity to sleep with whores at the Peach, and hoped if he had that he was at least not with the one that had claimed to be King Robert’s bastard. If he hadn’t, she assumed he was just as untouched as she was, and they could teach  eachother the pleasures she had heard those same whores speak about.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gendry opened the door to their chamber as soon as they were in front of it and shut it quickly behind them, locking the door. He let out a long sigh.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arya smiled at him and went over to pour them each a goblet of wine, she had a feeling he needed a bit of it but neither of them had touched it much at the feast. She held out the goblet to him, “Come, share a drink with me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He did not argue with and stepped forward to take the goblet from her, “I don’t want you to feel like I will pressure you. If you are not ready tonight, we do not have to do anything.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arya shook her head with a laugh and took a sip of her wine, “Do you not think that they would know if we did not consummate the marriage? Those guards are outside for reason.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We can fake the sounds easily enough.” he said before taking a large gulp of his wine.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They will know.” She answered simply and set down her wine, “Do you not want to bed your wife? Your wife certainly wants to bed her husband.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His blue eyes were wide as they looked at her, he stuttered a moment before he finally managed to say, “You do?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She nodded and went to the laces at the front of her dress, slowly undoing them to loosen the top of her dress. In silence she slipped the dress down until it pooled at her feet, leaving her only in the slip underneath. It left nothing to the imagination as it clung to her hard nipples and hugged her small curves.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She watched as Gendry’s eyes trailed over her body, they kept coming back to her breasts however, and that brought a blush to her cheeks. She was trying to be confident, show she knew what she wanted and knew how to take it. She was truly a blushing maiden though and she tried to push that down.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before she could make another move Gendry had closed the distance between them and kissed her, passionately. They had never truly had a kiss before this day and as his lips moved over hers, she never wanted to go another day without experiencing this.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He pulled back slowly, his breath heavy, “Are you sure you want to do this?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She nodded, “I may have never done this before but I know that I want to.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He lifted her head up to look at him, “I have never done this before either, we can learn together.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You never have? Not even at the Peach?” She questioned, laying her hands on his chest, slowly moving her hands toward the ties of his tunic.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He shook his head, “I didn’t want to be them leaving with any bastards.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“An honorable thing to do.” She told him, her fingers deftly loosening his tunic, “All of our children shall be born from the marriage bed.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you want children?” He asked, his voice low as he watched her work.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Aye. Little black haired, blue eyed children to fill that castle you will be running.” She told him, finally getting to the end of the tie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His hands cupped her, “The castle </span>
  <em>
    <span>we</span>
  </em>
  <span> will be running. I do hope you didn’t think I would be doing this all on my own. I barely never know how to eat properly at the table without making a fool of myself. I know nothing of taxes or lords or anything that will be required. I will need you to walk me through it all.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She smiled up at him, “I will help you with anything you need. My septa always said that I had a way with numbers.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He shrugged the tunic off his shoulders, leaving him bare underneath and giving her the sight of his toned chest. She had admired it many times before but now she was able to touch it freely, with no one around to judge her. She placed her hands on the flesh, feeling him flinch beneath her fingers. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can I take this off of you?” He asked, his voice low as his fingers played at the sleeve of her slip.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She nodded and felt as his hands pulled the sleeves over her shoulders before pulling it all the way down to join the dress on the floor. Leaving her completely naked in the middle of their room and she had to resist the urge to cover herself with her hands. His eyes were hungry as they looked at her, taking in all the bare flesh before him. With the blush still high on her cheeks she said, “Gendry, take off your pants.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He nodded and rushed to do so, she took his distraction as an opportunity to crawl into the bed. She pushed back the top furs and laid down flat on her back on the linens, trying to control her breathing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gendry slowly followed her onto the bed, laying down on his side beside her. He placed a hand on her stomach, but made no move to venture it elsewhere, “Can I touch you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You already are.” She said, turning to look at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That is not what I meant.” He replied and moved his hand up toward her breasts, “Can I </span>
  <em>
    <span>touch </span>
  </em>
  <span>you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She nodded and his hand moved upward, cupping one of her small breasts. She knew they were nothing compared to what other women had but as Gendry slowly explored them, she didn’t think he cared. He cupped them carefully, squeezing them gently. His thumb brushed a nippled as he moved causing a jolt of pleasure to go from that point through her body. He seemed to notice and did it again, repeating the pleasure. He moved this thumb, almost causing her to whine in protest but instead he replaced the finger with mouth. He sucked an erect nipple into his mouth and she groaned with pleasure, her back starting to arch off the bed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He placed an arm over her stomach, keeping her place as he continued his ministrations on her breast. Giving them both equal attention and she could not remember a time when her body felt so alive with sensations. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The arm on her stomach moved lower and suddenly his fingers were teasing that special place between her legs. She pushed her legs apart giving him easier access and he wasted no time starting to explore the new area with his fingers. His mouth left her breasts as he looked down to see what he was doing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She brought her hand down as well, she grabbed his hand and brought to the little nub she had found in her own curiosities. She had a feeling his large fingers would do a better job than her own tiny ones had ever done. She moved his fingers in a circle over the area until he seemed to catch on to what she wanted and moved without her prompt. She moaned again as her head pressed into her pillow, there was a heat building her core and she felt ready to burst. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gendry did not stop his exploration however, without letting up the pressure he maneuvered his body so he was settled in between her leg, his head now hovering over her cunt. He seemed to be watching the actions of his fingers with rapt attention, his blue eyes burning with passion. She was begging to think that she would never be free of the feeling to burst when his mouth replaced his fingers on her nub and the world exploded with pleasure behind her eyes. She screamed in ecstasy as his mouth sucked and two fingers found their way inside her. The feeling was unlike anything she had ever experienced before and as she came down from the high, she couldn’t wait to experience it again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When her eyes opened, his blue eyes were hovering above her and she could feel the hardness of his cock against her inner thigh.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You are beautiful.” He whispered, his breath tickling her lips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She smiled at him and closed the space to kiss him, shifting her hips to rub her soaking cunt against his cock. It was his time to groan as he pulled back from their kiss, he stilled her hips with one of his hands, “Are you absolutely sure about this?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Gendry, I need you to fuck me. Please.” She said, her voice nearly on the edge of a whine but she was getting desperate. Her body was begging for him, couldn’t he tell?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He nodded and reached down, she felt the tip of his cock press into her entrance. There was a slight pinch as he pushed in deeper but nothing like the pain she had been told to expect her entire life. He gave a big thrust and she gasped as he filled her to the hilt.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did I hurt you?” He asked, stilling all movements as he braced himself over her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She shook her head, “I am not hurt, please, move.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He slowly pulled out before pushing back in, his rhythm started slow and gentle, as if he was afraid to hurt her.  She knew how strong he was and could feel the tension in the muscle under her skin as he moved above her. Her breath was ragged as she said, “You can go harder, I won’t break.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He shook his head, “I’d hurt you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You won’t.” She promised him, their eyes locking.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He gave a short nod before he pulled almost all the way out and slammed back into her one thrust. She gave a scream of pleasure as he hit something deep inside her, he repeated the action again and again. She could feel that tension of pleasure building inside of her once more and she started begging him to keep going, even though she knew he wasn’t going to stop. She noticed his breathing was getting harder and his movements less precise, she figured he was close to his own pleasure. He suddenly leaned down to kiss her, the angle change causing her nippled to rub against his chest and that little extra stimulation pushed her over that edge once more. She moaned his name and thought she heard him do the same before a different kind of warmth filled her cunt. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He gave a few short, shallow thrusts before stopping, his breathing erratic. He gave her one more kiss before pulling out of her and falling to the side, careful to not land on top of her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She tried to get her own breathing under control as came down from their pleasure, she could feel his seed inside of her. It was official now, she was a married woman, and she turned her head to smile at her husband. She could get used to this nightly activity, she was sure it would not be a burden at all. Gendry pulled her close and her head landed on his sweaty chest, but all she could do was smile, this was where she was meant to be.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Hidden Secrets</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello, hello wonderful readers. Thank you so much for all the support for this story as usual. Knowing that there are those enjoying this story helps make it easier to write. A few of you caught on to the little oddity I added to the last chapter, that gets a little more exploration here. I hope you enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The week following the wedding seemed to pass like a blur for Arya. She spent her days with Jon and Theon knowing that soon they would be leaving and she spent her nights being pleasured by her husband. She had known to expect that her husband would want to bed her most nights but what she had not been expecting was to want that as well. Everytime she was alone with Gendry over the last week she just wanted to strip him naked and have him inside her. She wondered what her mother would think of her wanton desires, she was very happy to not have her around at the moment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Princess Arya!” A voice shouted through the hall and Arya turned to see Princess Shireen walking toward her, “I was hoping we could talk privately.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arya nodded, “Of course, where should we go?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s go to my chambers.” Shireen replied and linked their arms, “No one likes going up there, so I do not see why we would be disturbed.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arya was curious about what the other princess would want to discuss that required such privacy, but she would not protest. Shireen was the only person in the castle that she was close in age with and as her new cousin, it would do Arya well to attempt to befriend her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shireen’s chambers were in one of the towers and when she opened the door, the first thing Arya noticed was a large collection of books and scrolls littered about. Shireen shut the door behind them, “I wanted to talk to you about the wedding.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arya couldn’t keep the confused expression of her face, “The wedding? Whatever for?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“When the Targaryens settled here, they brought with them some books from Essos telling of the history and culture there. Among them is a book about the followers of R’hllor.” She said and held up a book easily centuries old, “No where during the mention of the wedding ceremony does it mention blood letting.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arya ran a finger over the cut in her hand and shook her head, “Why would Melisandre insist on us doing it then?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shireen placed the book down, “I have heard her speak many times about the power of blood sacrifices, especially the power of king’s blood.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her mind flashed back to that moment in the woods when Melisandre had been speaking with Beric and Thoros. She had wanted Gendry for his blood and now she had gotten it, as well as her own, an ancient bloodline. Arya shook her head once more and let out a long sigh, “What do you think she wanted to use it for?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shireen shook her head, “I do not know. I am not privy to all of her plans. I have only been recently even allowed to attend the council meetings.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You are the heir though.” Arya replied, “Should the King not be preparing you for the crown?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think he was still holding out hope for a son.” She said with a sad tone, “I do not know what finally caused him to change his mind.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It does not matter, as long as he has.” Arya replied, giving the princess a smile, “I for one am looking forward to the day that I can call you my Queen.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shireen smiled at her, “I am amazed at the composure you have shown through all of this. I am not sure that many of the highborn girls I have met would have married a bastard without a fuss. Even if you do get to be the lady of a castle.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I do not see Gendry as a bastard. He is my best friend first. The status of his birth has never been an issue with me.” She replied, an answer she was sure she would have to repeat many times over the course of her new life.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I did not mean to offend you.” Shireen said, “I have nothing against bastards. They are not the ones to blame for the circumstances of their births.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arya nodded, “I have always felt that way but my Mother is of a different opinion.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“As is mine.” She responded with a small smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arya returned the smile, “Have you learned if the proposal to Dorne has been received?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She shook her head, “I saw Ser Davos this morning but he had nothing new to share with me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you have concerns with potentially marrying the Dornish prince?” Arya questioned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shireen shrugged, “I do not know him. I do not know if he is going to take one look at me and find me so disgusting that he refuses to marry me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arya shook her head, “You have unfortunate scars, yes, but you are not ugly. You have the classic Baratheon black hair and stunning blue eyes.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You are just going for flattery.” Shireen said and turned away, “I know to never expect anyone to call me beautiful. It is not what I want. All I want is someone that will hopefully be able to talk with me. Someone I could spend time with and not dread every moment. I see how tense my parents are with each other and that is not what I want.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My parents grew to love each other over time, perhaps you can have that too.” Arya said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you love Gendry?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arya grinned, “I do but my situation is different. I have known Gendry for a long time and my feelings grew for him while we were fighting for our lives. We had only each other to depend on.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shireen smiled at her, “Almost sounds like a tale that would make for a lovely song.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arya laughed, “That would be very ironic, considering I have never been too keen on those kinds of songs. Those were always more of a favorite of my sister.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Where is your sister now?” Shireen questioned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arya shook her head, “Last we had heard she was in King’s Landing married to Tyrion Lannister but now, we don't know. We have heard nothing saying she is dead, which I am taking to mean she is alive. That however does not help us figure out where exactly she is.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You will find her, or she will find you. I am sure of it.” Shireen said with a smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arya returned it and hoped the princess was right, she needed that little bit of optimism in her life right now.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>Catelyn was walking toward the Maester’s chambers with a letter to Winterfell when she saw them. Robb had given Lord Baelish limited access to the castle, he was only allowed in the common areas and was on constant guard. It was not his general appearance on the balcony off the hall that surprised her, but his companion, her daughter. Catelyn had learned as a girl how to cover your steps on the stones to sneak up on others, usually it was to surprise her mother or to play a game with Edmure and Lysa. She used it now to see what her old friend would want with her young daughter.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“....to the Vale?” Sansa asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“As soon as your brother allows it. Maybe you could put in a good word for me, convince him to speed up his decision.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Robb is not concerned with the Vale. They are remaining neutral and are therefore not a threat. Besides, why would my Aunt Lysa listen to you when she would not listen to her own sister?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can be very persuasive, you know that, my lady.” Baelish said, reaching out and placing a hand gently on Sansa’s arm.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Catelyn felt a warning sound in the back of her mind, that gesture was wholly inappropriate for two people of their rank. He was not a family member and not her betrothed, he should not be touching her in this manner.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sansa shrugged out of the touch and took a step back, “I need to meet my good-sisters. Have a good day, my lord.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Catelyn watched as Sansa walked off down another hall, Petyr’s eyes following after her. She hardened her steps, “Petyr.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He turned to look at her, his grin wide as he greeted her, “Cat, the day is always improved when I can see you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why did you return Sansa to us Petyr?” She asked, “You did so without asking for anything for yourself. No bargains were struck. That does seem like the Littlefinger that I have heard so much about.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He shook his head, “A reputation like the one I have gathered is a good way to keep people guessing and myself in a good position. I returned your daughter to you because it was the right thing to do. I was unable to protect your husband, I did not want to sit by and let the same thing happen to your daughter.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She narrowed her eyes at him, “There is truly nothing that you want for yourself? A lordship or a reward?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If your son is kind enough to allow it. Joffrey did grant me Harrenhal, I could remain a lord here, in the Riverlands.” He said, and gestured for her to join him at the balcony, “I would need a lady wife of course, someone to help me in my new position.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That lordship is said to be cursed, are you sure that you would want it?” Cat asked, still trying to figure out exactly what it was he was after. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Baelish grinned, “From the plans I have overheard. Your son is planning to make an alliance with Stannis Baratheon and have him take the Iron Throne. Stannis has never liked me, I would not be invited back to position as the Master of Coin. I need to find a new path in life, a lordship, a wife, perhaps a few children to carry on my name.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Robb will not be the King of the Riverlands, only the North. If Harrenhal is your wish, you would have to implore Stannis to grant you that honor.” She replied, “As for a pretty young wife, I am sure you will find one that can suit you. It shall not be my daughter however, she is betrothed already, to Theon Greyjoy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Petyr looked at her for a long moment before saying, “Why would you assume I would have such intentions with your daughter? She is beautiful, I will grant you that, reminds me a lot of how you looked at that age. I know my place better now Cat, I have no right to a princess.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Remember that Petyr.” She replied and turned to walk away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Perhaps I have my sights set on a different Tully woman.” He said before she could walk away, “One I have always wanted.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cat spun to stare at him, “What is that supposed to mean?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You are a widow now Cat. There is no Northern man to keep us apart any longer, we could be together now. Just as we were always meant to be, if your Father had allowed it.” He said and took a few steps forward, “Think on it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She took a step back, “I will not be marrying you or any other man. I may no longer have my husband but I do still have my children and they need me. Do not set your hopes on me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He grinned, “Cat, I have always set my hopes on you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Careful Petyr, my patience will only last so long.” She told him before walking away, her steps sure and confident. She would not allow him to see how he had unnerved her. She was also unsure how much of it she could believe, there was too much about Petyr Baelish she did not really know. They might have been friends as children but those days were long gone and she wasn’t sure she could trust him.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>They were all quiet that morning as they broke their fast, this was going to be his last meal on Dragonstone, they were leaving in a few hours. The Dornish had finally replied and an alliance was going to be discussed. Jon needed to get back to Robb and get their forces in position for when Stannis gave them the order to advance. He looked over to Arya, she was smiling slightly as she sat between him and Gendry. His little sister was a married woman now and it was still such a strange thing to consider. He remembered the day she had been born, he was still a child himself and Ned had brought the little baby out to greet her older siblings. Sansa was barely walking at the time but Jon and Robb had been excited for their new little sister.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Now, she was a grown woman, and soon she could be a mother herself. He had no idea if they had consummated the marriage on their wedding night but a few noises he unfortunately heard when walking by their room a few days ago had let him know it was consummated. Sometimes he felt like they were all still children, playing at a game they did not understand, but it wasn’t the truth. They were all adults now, playing in the most dangerous game of Westeros, all while on the verge of having children themselves.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arya turned and noticed his stare. She frowned a bit, “Everything alright big brother?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He nodded, “I was just thinking about how much things have changed.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nothing was ever going to be the same forever.” She commented and laid a hand on his arm, “Today will not be the last day we see each other. We will meet again.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know but I do not know when that will be and so much can happen in times of war.” He replied, patting her hand before returning to his food.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The silence carried on once more until Stannis got to his feet, “Lord Jon, Prince Theon, it has been a great pleasure to host you here at Dragonstone. One day soon I look forward to hosting you in the Red Keep. Are you both ready for your departure?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Theon nodded, “Aye, Your Grace. My sister will be meeting us at the docks. She will take the fleet to the mouth of the Blackwater and begin the blockade and a single ship is going to take us back to the Riverlands.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good. You both know what you need to do from there.” He answered, “We will be moving to Storm’s End shortly, the Lannister will not expect it. I wish you safe travels.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jon let out the breath he had been holding as Stannis walked from the room, things were moving so rapidly and yet, he knew that moving all the pieces into place would be time consuming.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Theon got to his feet and Jon followed suit, with Arya and Gendry following behind them as they began to walk toward the entrance. Ser Davos came out behind them, being the one to officially bid them farewell.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arya came up to walk beside him as they went down the causeway, she pulled a scroll from the sleeve of her dress, “Could you give this to Mother? It explains why I had to stay behind. I feel like she might accept it better if it is coming from me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jon took the paper and tucked into his belt, “She will blame me for this all the same.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We all do what we must for our house, she will understand.” Arya told him and he watched as her eyes looked behind them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He followed her line of sight to see Lady Melisandre watching them, he felt a shiver go down his spine, “Be careful with her.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arya snapped her head back to look at him, “Did she try anything with you? Gendry told me that our first night here she attempted to seduce him.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jon nodded, “She attempted with me too, I did not let her into my chamber, but it was clear what she wanted. I do not trust her.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shireen told me that the blood part of the wedding ceremony was not part of a normal ceremony. It was something that Melisandre added in.” She said, keeping her voice low, “I have not had a chance to figure out what she wanted it for yet.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The Hound is going to be staying with you, he will help protect you but be careful.” He said, placing a hand on her shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You as well.” She replied, just as they reached the end of the causeway. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jon turned back to look at Gendry, “Look out for each other.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I will protect her with my life.” Gendry promised him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jon nodded, “I will miss you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And I you.” She said as she fell back against Gendry’s chest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Theon came over then, “Stay safe, Arya.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You too, Theon.” Arya responded before bending down to pet Ghost goodbye. The white direwolf seemed to sense the mood as well, his tail was not wagging.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ser Davos walked up to them, “Safe sailing lads.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you, Ser Davos.” Jon replied, “Goodbye.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He slowly followed after Theon as they walked toward the end of the dock, the boat was sitting there waiting for them. Theon got in first before Ghost jumped after him, Jon looked back at the gathered group. Arya and Gendry were both still watching them, he couldn’t get a good view of their faces but he assumed they matched his own.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jon, we have to go.” Theon mentioned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jon nodded and got into the boat. He forced himself to look away from the shore and toward the ship that would take them back to the war front. He had a future to look forward and he needed to have faith that he would see his little sister again.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Return to Riverrun</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello hello wonderful readers. Thank you so much for sticking with this story into the new year! This is the last chapter I have backlogged, so while I will attempt to still post every week, I cannot promise anything.  I hope you had a safe and happy New Years and here is to hoping that 2021 is better than 2020. Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Jon was happy to be back in Riverrun, the castle had taken on a certain charm for him in the months they spent in it. It would never be the same as Winterfell but he was grateful to see the stone walls again all the same. He and Theon entered the gates late on an afternoon less than a fortnight after their departure from Dragonstone, without the need to relay with the Iron Fleet they were able to sail to Maidenpool instead of the Western coast.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their arrival was not a miraculous fanfare, which suited him just fine. It was simply Lord Edmure and Jeyne waiting for them when they entered the courtyard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Welcome back to Riverrun, my lords.” Edmure greeted with a smile, “A few things have changed since you have been away.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jon raised an eyebrow at the man, “How so?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Petyr Baelish arrived and he brought your sister Sansa with him. She is safe and sound with her family once more.” Edmure explained, “It was quite a surprise for all of us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jon had no response to this, he and Sansa had never been close, not like he was with Arya. He was however very relieved to know that she had survived whatever treachery had gone down in King’s Landing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where is she now?” Theon asked, and Jon had forgotten for a moment that Theon was Sansa’s betrothed. He was glad that he was also concerned for her, it was clear in his tone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“With her mother and the seamstress. Sansa was in need of some new dresses, she only had two with her and she is much taller than the other ladies within the castle.” He informed them with a wave of his hand, “Let us go inside. I am sure you both could use with a bath to wash the rode away.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Theon followed behind Edmure but Jon held back and looked at his wife. There was something different about her but he could not really be sure of what it was. She almost seemed to glow as she grinned at him and held out her hand, “My lord.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He lifted her hand up to his lips and gave it a firm kiss, “My lady.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jon wished he could give her the proper kiss that he desired but that would have to wait until there were no prying eyes. Instead he placed her hand on his arm and they walked into the castle. There had been no need for Edmure to wait for them, they knew their way through the castle by now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where is Ghost?” Jeyne asked as they walked the halls, “I didn’t see him in the courtyard.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He ran off into the woods once the castle was in sight, I think he needs a few days to enjoy the wilds. He did not take well to the ships.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeyne shook her head, “The poor thing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jon nodded, “He was very happy when we landed in Maidenpool.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How was the journey? No rough weather I hope.” She said before pushing open the door to their chambers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing too horrible but that did not prevent Gendry from getting sickness. That man was not meant to be a sailor.” Jon commented and hung up his cloak on the hook near the door. He noticed the tub had already been dragged in and filled with the steaming water, they would not be interrupted for a while.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He turned to his wife and pulled her in for a desperate kiss, her lips moving against his in a way that felt natural, felt right. They came apart slowly, “I missed you.” He whispered against her lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She smiled, “I missed you as well.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looked shyly away for him but he tilted her head back to look at him, “What is it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She took one of his hands and placed it on her stomach, even through the cloth of her dress he could feel the hardness of a swell that had not been there when he had left two months earlier. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am with child.” She told him quietly, as if she was afraid of his reaction.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The grin that split his face was unlike any he had ever had before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His hands gently squeezed her stomach, “You are certain?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She nodded, unshed tears in her eyes, “The Maester confirmed it and I have missed my last two moonbloods. Are you happy?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Am I happy?” He asked with a laugh and leaned down to kiss her passionately, “I think this might be the happiest moment of my life. I am going to be a father.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are and you’ll be a good one.” Jeyne told him, placing one of her hands over his, “This little boy will be lucky to have you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Boy or girl. It does not matter to me.” He told her, he felt like he was never going to stop smiling about this, “A child.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeyne laughed, “We have a few more moons still before he joins us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hopefully we will be home in Winterfell before that. I would love for our child to be born in the North.” He said and took her hand, leading them over to the bed and sitting them down, “Does that seem selfish of me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She shook her head, “Winterfell is going to be our home. I can understand your desire. I could always go to Winterfell ahead of you, get everything ready.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t want to miss the birth, not if I don’t have to.” He told her, he knows that most lords are elsewhere when their children are born. His own father had witnessed neither his birth or Robb’s but Jon knew that Ned had been outside the birthing room for all of his other siblings, and that was what he wanted as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then we will go to Winterfell together, whether that is two or three of us.” She said and leaned forward to place a kiss on his cheek, “Would you like to take your wife to bed?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His eyes went wide as he turned to look at her, “Will that not hurt the babe?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She laughed again and shook her head, “There is no reason to think it would.” She moved her hand up his thigh and cupped his manhood trough his trousers, “I have missed my husband so.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her voice was whispered against his ear and he could not resist her, for he had missed her just as much.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Theon had taken his bath quickly, he was full of nervous excitement, and wanted to speak to Sansa. The last they had spoken was a brief farewell the day she had left with her father and the King to go South. At that time, he assumed the next time he saw her would be when she was the Queen of the Seven Kingdoms and he was the Lord of the Iron Islands. Their lives had gone in very different directions than the paths they had been the last they saw each other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had no indication of what she thought of their betrothal but he hoped she did not oppose it. He walked the halls with no idea where he was heading, he did not know what room she had been given. He assumed it would be near where Lady Catelyn’s room was and chose a balcony near there to wait and hopefully find her. He knew there were usually protocols to follow when it came to meetings such as these, but he had known Sansa for nearly her entire life and felt there was no need for such formalities between them. Especially now that she was going to become his wife and they were going to share the rest of their lives together as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Theon.” A voice called to him and he turned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sansa was standing not far away, her red hair was tied in braids and the Tully blue of her dress looked radiant on her pale skin. She had grown beautiful in their time apart, losing what had been left of her youth and became a woman.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He took a deep breath, “Sansa. I ….. I was looking for you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She nodded, “I am sorry I was not there to greet you in the courtyard, Mother insisted that I need to be measured for some new dresses and it could not wait.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I understand.” Theon told her, “I had not even known you were here until your Uncle told us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are Jon and Arya back as well?” She asked, coming over to stand beside him at the balcony.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shook his head, “Arya had to remain behind in Dragonstone for the alliance.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did King Stannis agree then? I had been told a little about why you had all gone to the Dragonstone.” She asked, her blue eyes focused elsewhere.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aye. Arya is a married woman now and will be the Lady of Storm’s End when this is all over.” He told her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sansa let out a small laugh, “Arya married, not a sight I was expecting to see without a fight.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Theon smiled, “It is a surprise for us all.” He then frowned, “Sansa, I wanted you to know that I am going to think less of you for being married to Tyrion Lannister. The betrothal was made before that had happened but I am not going to demand it be called off. I do not find you a ruined woman or anything like that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Theon, I never…” She bit her lower lip and shook her head, “Lord Tyrion never…..he never made me….. He never touched me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Theon shook his head, “I don’t understand.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sansa took a deep breath, “The Lannisters forced me to marry him. I did not want to and he did not want to marry me. When it came time for the bedding…” She shook her head, “He never forced the issue, not that night or any other. I am still a maiden.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Theon let out a sigh of relief, “I was afraid of what might have happened to you at his hand or any other. I am glad to know that you were not forced into…..a bedding you did not want.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sansa smiled at him, “I wish I could tell you that I had not suffered in other ways but the court of King Joffrey was not a pleasant place.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sansa.” He turned to her and grabbed her hand, “I will never force you into anything. You are to be my wife and that does mean something to me. I know you have not had a lot of time to come to terms with our betrothal but I have.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Theon, I am not opposed to our marriage. I am not telling you this for sympathy, but simply because I felt it was important for you to know.” She replied and pulled her hand away, “When it comes to our wedding, I will do my duty and I will do it without concern. For, at least I am not marrying a stranger.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Theon wanted to say something but she stepped away from him, her hair moving only slightly in the wind. She tilted her head to him, “I have a few things to attend to, I shall see you at dinner.”</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Jeyne was nervous about revealing her other secret, the one she had shared with no one else. Her head was resting on her husband’s chest, their breathing finally back to normal after the afternoon activities they had enjoyed. It was such a pleasant moment and while she didn’t want to break it, she knew the longer she waited, the worse it could become.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jon, there is something I have to tell you.” She whispered, keeping her voice low just in case anyone might be listening in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmmm?” He asked, making no real words as they laid in their bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I overheard my mother and one of the Frey’s talking. They were working with Lord Bolton and I believe Tywin Lannister.” She said and his body instantly tensed beneath her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was quiet for a long time before he said, “What did they say?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Something about Bolton being reckless and the old lion being angry.” She said, moving to sit up so she could look at him, “I have tried to find out more but I have not been able to catch them together again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His eyes were watching her carefully, “You would betray your mother?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She nodded, “When I married you, I became a member of House Stark, and that is where my loyalty lies. My mother is betraying you, me, and our King. I will not be a part of it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sat up as well, “Which Frey was it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She shook her head, “One of the older ones. I am not sure which one it was, they all sort of blend together and so many are named Walder.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nodded, “I wonder what the Freys think they can gain from betraying us? Your mother as well.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My mother has always been afraid of Lord Tywin. She was very much alive when he destroyed House Reyne and that fear has never left her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The story haunts us all but Lord Tywin is dead now, he is no longer a threat.” Jon told her, “Do you think that your mother would turn on the Frey’s if we confronted her?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do not know. I would hope so.” She said and rested a hand on his chest, “I can help you with this Jon. Whatever you’d like me to do, I shall do it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He took her hand and brought it to his lips, laying a kiss on her knuckles, “I do not want to risk you being harmed, especially now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My mother would never hurt me, of that I am sure.” She promised him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will need to think about it, decide the best course of action.” He told her, giving her chaste kiss before getting to his feet, “Have you told anyone else about this?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She shook her head, “I did not know who I could trust with it. King Robb had already left for the Westerlands when I had overheard the conversation.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was the right thing to do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jon. What are you going to do?” She asked, wrapping the linens around her body for the warmth now that his body was gone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do not know yet.” He answered, “Can Roslin be trusted?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She nodded, “The Freys do not trust their women with secrets, from what I can tell.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jon smirked at her, “Good thing that I do.” He turned around and started getting dressed, “I will need to discuss this with Edmure.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeyne nodded, “Are you sure you do not want me to attempt to get more out of my mother? Or perhaps I could see if Roslin expects any foul play from her brothers.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sat on the edge of the bed as he began to lace up his boots, “Will Roslin be willing to share that information with you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I believe so, we have bonded a little bit while you’ve been gone. With Sansa now here as well, the three of us have been spending a lot of time together.” She informed him, “You sister is very talented with embroidery, she is helping me make something for the baby.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jon smiled at her, “I am glad that Sansa is warming up to you. She and I were never close when we were children, I am not sure what kind of reunion I shall have with her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do not know what Sansa was like before she was King’s Landing, all I have known is the woman that left it. She is guarded, I think a lot happened in the capital that she is not ready to talk about but I have never thought she looked down on me, or you. She was surprised I was your wife, but that seems to be a common reaction from your sisters.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The last either of them knew I was going to the Wall to join the Night’s Watch, I do not blame them for being shocked. Sometimes I wake up and believe this is all a dream.” He confessed to her, before standing back up, “Will you be alright if I go?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She laughed and got to her feet, “I will be perfectly alright without you for a while. You have important matters to attend to and I would hate to stand in your way.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jon walked over to her and laid a kiss to her lips, “I cannot wait to fall asleep with you in my arms tonight, I have missed it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have as well.” She told him, resting a hand on his cheek, “I'm very happy you are home.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nodded, gave her one more kiss before heading to the door. She picked up her slip off the floor and threw it over her head, just managing to get it over her head when she heard the door open and Jon say, “Sansa.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeyne turned, and sure enough Sansa was standing in the doorway, her hand raised as if she was about to knock on the door. She smiled and continued lacing up the front of her slip, there was nothing to be done about her state of dress, so no sense worrying about it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jon.” Sansa said, her voice barely above a whisper, “I just wanted….”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeyne smiled as she watched Sansa throw her arms around her brother, pulling him into a hug. Jon was stiff a moment, probably in shock that Sansa had embraced him but it only took him a moment to return the hug. His voice was choked with emotion, “I am so happy you are here and safe, we feared the worst when we heard of Joffrey’s death.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sansa gave him a teary smile, “It was not easy. I had heard of your legimitzation in the capital, I was happy to hear that you were assisting Robb instead of joining the Night’s Watch.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am glad I made that choice as well.” He responded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jon. I am sorry for how I treated you before, back in Winterfell, it was wrong of me.” She said, a few tears falling down her cheeks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sansa, we were children then. I hold no grievances against you, that I promise you.” He told her, and rested a hand on her shoulder, “It is all in the past, we have the future to look forward to now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you.” Sansa said and then asked, “Is Jeyne here? I wanted to speak to her if I could.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aye, that she is. I was just about to go find Edmure as it was. I shall see you both at dinner.” Jon said, giving them both a smile before walking out the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sansa entered the room and closed it behind her, she looked Jeyne over, “Did I interrupt something?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeyne laughed and shook her head, “We were quite finished.” She bent and picked up her dress from the floor, slipping back into the soft fabric, “What did you want to speak about?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sansa stood behind her and began lacing up her back, “I ran into Theon in the halls.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeyne nodded, “Are you worried about the upcoming marriage?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes and no.” Sansa confessed, “I know that Theon would never hurt me, he is not a cruel man but I also know he has known other women. I am still a maiden despite my previous marriage, what if I disappoint him?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeyne turned around, not caring that Sansa hadn’t finished the ties, “Sansa, worrying about these things is only going to cause you distress. There is no way to know how well the two of you will be in the marriage bed until you are in it. Do you think that when I first married your brother that I knew what I was doing?” Jeyne shook her head, “Just like horseback riding or embroidery, the pleasures of the marriage bed take time to perfect.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sansa’s cheeks here a bright red, “I am not sure I am ready.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeyne gave her a small smile, “Talk with Theon. You have known each other most of your life, let him get to know the new you and you him. I am sure the familiarity will help you more than any words I can tell you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sansa turned and looked at the unkempt bed, “Do you enjoy it? Laying with a man.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeyne smirked, “I enjoy laying with my husband, yes. It is quite pleasurable.” She reached out and grabbed one of Sansa’s hand, “I hope it is that way for you as well.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sansa gave her a small smile in return, “Let me finish tying up your dress, we have to meet Roslin for tea.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeyned nodded and turned around, there was work to be done after all, and she had to go do it.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Further Investigation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you wonderful readers for sticking through this story with us. I know that updates have gone done a bit in the new year, I am guessing that updates will be every other week going forward. (as I do have a second WIP that needs work on as well). I hope you enjoy this chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Jon found Edmure having a glass of wine in his solar, his eyes skimming over some reports as he did so. He knocked on the open door and walked in, closing it behind him, “I need to speak to you about something, my lord.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That tone cannot mean anything good. Did the alliance with King Stannis not go as well as you had suggested earlier?” He asked, putting down both the report and the wine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It went better than we had expected to be sure. No, what I have to come to discuss is a matter much closer to home.” He replied, “My wife has told me of a conspiracy she has uncovered, right beneath our noses.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A conspiracy?” Edmure said, his face falling into confusion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aye. She overheard her mother and one of the Frey’s discussing Bolton’s treason, and how they were a part of it.” He explained, taking a seat in one of the chairs opposite of Edmure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe she misheard.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jon shook his head, “She would not have mentioned it if she did not think it was a viable threat. She would not put her mother at risk over nothing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What would the Frey’s gain from supporting Bolton? They already have one of their own as the Queen in the North and her son shall be the next King.” He questioned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jeyne said she heard them say “the old lion”. I do not think Bolton was working without support, from Tywin Lannister most likely. He probably offered something to both House Frey and House Westerling for their support.” He said, “House Frey would get to become the Lord Paramount of the Riverlands perhaps. As for House Westerling, probably just the threat of what happened to HOuse Reyne would be enough for Lady Sybil, or so Jeyne believes. As for Bolton, he would have been given the title of Warden of the North.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edmure continued to frown, “That would only be if the Lannisters managed to bet us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Before our alliances, we were winning the battles but the war. It would make sense if they were wary of our chances of success. What I do not understand is why Lord Walder would continue to go along with it. He is not a fool, he knows when to cut his losses, and that was certainly before Bolton’s execution.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edmure nodded and turned his blue eyes to Jon, “What if Lord Walder has nothing to do with it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean?” Jon asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The sons of House Frey are always at each other's throats. Especially the older ones. It would not be a surprise to find out that one of them was attempting to take over.” Edmure replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jon thought hard on that for a moment, “How would we be able to figure out which one was behind it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edmure shook his head, “Unless Lady Sybil is willing to identify her conspirators, I do not think we will know. Have you spoken to her yet?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I came to you first. I wanted to see if there was any insight you had, as you know House Frey better than I do.” Jon said, “Do you think that confronting her head on would be best?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edmure shrugged, “That will be your choice my lord. Could Lady Jeyne be able to ease the process for you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She is with child and I do not want to risk her safety.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I understand. Congratulations, by the way.” Edmure said with a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aye. It was not something I was expecting to happen so soon.” Jon admitted, “I just want to end this war as soon as possible and return to Winterfell.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“With the alliance made with Stannis that should hopefully be sooner than later.” Edmure replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jon nodded, “We also need to make sure there is no insurrection happening right beneath our noses.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edmure got to his feet, “We have a council meeting to discuss the alliance and strategy. We will have to address the Frey situation later in the day.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There is much to discuss.” Jon agreed and followed Edmure out into the hall. He tried to keep his mind focused on the task at hand but he couldn’t stop it from drifting to the Frey problem.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Robb stared at the castle walls in the distance, he knew this was a dangerous situation and had to keep his head in the game. The Greyjoys had already begun their assault from the sea, burning the Lannister fleet that remained to protect the castle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your Grace, the men are in position.” Lady Meera said as she rode up beside him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robb nodded and turned to a soldier at his other side, “Sound the advance.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The horn ran out and he watched as the column began the final march towards Casterly Rock. It would take a few hours still before they reached it and there was no way to sneak up on the ancient castle, so he chose to not even bother. It was not as if they actually thought they could take the Rock. This was all a way to attempt to draw the Lannister forces away from the Riverlands, King’s Landing, and Highgarden.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you think the Dornish will hold up their end, Your Grace?” Lady Meera asked, her grey mare kicking at the ground.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The message from Jon said they will.” He replied, turning to look at her, “Are you worried my lady?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Meera shook her head, “The Ironborn will prevent any attack from the sea and we should be able to handle any army that comes for us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He smirked and looked back to their army, “I think we have created a strong strategy. Now, we just need all the pieces to fall into place.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The gods be good.” She replied, “Perhaps we will all be home sooner than we think.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nodded, “Tell me, my lady, is Greywater Watch truly as humble as the stories claim?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aye. It is certainly nothing like Casterly Rock, or Riverrun, but it is still home.” She told him before they moved to ride down the hill and join their soldiers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He thought of the ancient towers of Winterfell and the godswood, he missed it desperately. He longed for an adventure, to be a war hero like his father had been, but now, he just wanted to be home once more. He shook his head to himself, “Would you ever consider staying in the South?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He watched as her head turned to look at him, “Why would you ask Your Grace?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A few lords have approached me asking after your hand. I assume that because your father is not present that they came looking to me to make the arrangement.” He answered her, nodding his head at the soldiers they passed as they headed for the head of the column.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What did you tell them?” She asked, her voice tight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I told them that I would never make a marriage for you without your knowledge and consent.” He told her, “I might be your King, but I am not your father. If you asked for my assistance in the matter, I would gladly do so, but neither he, nor you have done so.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Your Grace.” She replied and then shook her head, “Who even inquired? I have only been approached by one in a matter that I could even slightly think of as an attempt at courtship.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is something we can discuss at another time. I do believe that the Lannisters were expecting us.” He told her, just before they crested a ridge and saw a few thousand Lannister soldiers waiting for them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Greywind came to stand beside him, the direwolf was already prepared to spring into action. He drew his sword and lifted it above his head, “Charge!”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><hr/><p>
  <em>
    <span>Mother,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>King Stannis accepted the terms of our alliance but only if I married Gendry immediately and remained in his camp until he has won the Iron Throne. Do not blame Jon or Theon for my absence. I choose to remain behind and allow for the alliance to go through for the good of the North. Gendry and I were married before Jon and Theon departed, under the customs of the followers of R'hllor, the religion for which King Stannis has converted. Remember when Septa Mordane said that I had the hands of a blacksmith? Seems she had it wrong, instead my hand was given to a blacksmith. Princess Shireen has been very welcoming and I think she and I will get along nicely. I have not had a chance to talk with the Queen besides a few short meetings. King Stannis has also declared that at the end of the war Gendry shall be the Lord of Storm’s End. I am going to be the lady of a castle, just as you always desired. Jon also had The Hound stay behind as my personal shield, I will be safe here. King Stannis does not seem like his brother at all, I believe him to be a man of his word and he has promised that no harm shall come to me, as long as the North keeps up their part of the alliance. I wish we could have spent more time together before my departure, there was still much we never discussed. I promise we shall see each other again.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Love,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Arya </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Catelyn reread the letter more than once before she was able to calm herself. She had known there was a possibility that Stannis would suggest a hostage but she did not expect it to happen in such a way. Her youngest daughter had been married and she had not been present. She had not been there to support her or prepare her for her marriage bed. There was nothing she could do about the situation now, it has all been done and over with for weeks now. This war had taken so much from them, even the small things that many would take for granted. She knew the line about having blacksmith hands had been added to assure Catelyn that Arya had written the letter herself. It had actually been a memory that Catelyn had forgotten about completely. It had been a reference to Arya’s lack of ability to stitch properly. Catelyn shook her head, that seemed like such a silly thing to care about now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A knock on the door caused her to look up, “Enter.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Brienne walked in, “My lady, I hoped you had a moment for me to discuss something with you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do.” Cat replied, pushing the letter away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I noticed something earlier that I found unsettling.” The woman said, remaining standing on the other side of the desk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What did you see?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was Lord Baelish. He was talking with Lady Sansa but it was the….. Closeness of which he conducted himself that I found unsettling. It was much too familiar for a man who is not a family member or her betrothed.” She explained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you overhear what they were talking about?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I did not manage to hear anything, my lady. When I tried to get closer, Lord Baelish noticed my approach.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Catelyn frowned, “I had noticed some similar behavior earlier in the week. I thought my warnings would be enough to keep him at bay, especially now that Theon has returned.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If I may say my lady, I do not trust that Littlefinger is allowed to roam the castle. He was loyal to the Lannisters for too long to be trusted.” She said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I knew Petyr when we were children but I do not think I truly know him anymore.” Catelyn replied and then paused, “He has no support here within the castle but we still must move with caution. I want you to take over as Sansa’s personal shield. I do not think that he would try anything with you around.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Brienne nodded, “I can do that my lady.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good. I worry about what is to come. We need to know who we can trust.” She said and looked back down at Arya’s letter, “So many things are changing, and doing so quickly. The gods be good, this will all be over soon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My lady.” Brienne said, causing Cat to look up at her sworn shield, “Now that he has returned to Riverrun, perhaps you should share with Ser Jon about our suspicious regarding Littlefinger.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cateyln bristled at the idea, “Whatever for?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He is the Hand to the King, and Lady Sansa’s brother. He would want to know and if our suspicious turn out to be correct, he would be the one that would have to carry out the sentence.” Brienne replied and then bowed before taking her leave.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Catelyn watched as the door shut, her mind once more going to the letter in her hand. Jon was the one that allowed Arya to be left behind, surely he could have negotiated something with Stannis. He had managed to handle Walder Frey well enough, she would admit. Arya insisted that she had made the choice but that did not settle all the worry in Catelyn’s gut. She would much rather have Arya in Riverrun with her, then she could have taken both her and Sansa back to Winterfell. Then she could at least be certain of the safety of four of her children. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Another knock sounded on the door and she once again put aside the letter and bid the person on the other side entrance. She was not expecting to be the man she had just been silently brewing her anger toward.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He bowed his head, “Lady Catelyn, there was a matter I wished to discuss with you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She remained seated in her chair, “Is it about how you left my daughter as a hostage on Dragonstone?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jon closed the door behind him and walked to sit in the chair opposite her, not asking for permission as he did so. He took a deep breath, “Stannis was unwilling to simply take us at our word. He demanded that for him to trust us, he needed more than just a marriage to a boy that might share his blood but not his loyalty. Arya agreed to it all.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Catelyn shifted slightly and picked up Arya’s letter once more, “She wrote me this. Do you know what it says?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jon shook his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It tells me not to blame you, or Theon, for her remaining behind. She defends you, just like she always has.” Catelyn said, “I understand how alliances work and why a man in Stannis’ position might be skeptical of our word. I do not, however, understand why it was Arya that he insisted on being his hostage.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He wants to teach Ser Gendry how to be a lord, how to be a Baratheon. He intends to give them Storm’s End, when this is over.” Jon explained, and then once more released a deep breath, “I also believe he wanted to keep Arya and Gendry together for….marital duties.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Catelyn felt her breath catch for a moment before righting herself, “He wants Arya to get with child as soon as possible. Not something completely unheard of but wives do not often travel with their husbands during times of war.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jon nodded, “Arya will spend the rest of the war with Princess Shireen. She will not be going to war, instead she remains at Dragonstone or perhaps Storm’s End. She will not be in any danger.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stannis was always the Baratheon with the most level head and he takes his word very seriously. I know that he will not harm her, not as long as the North keeps up their end.” She said, wishing there was anything else to be done about the matter but knowing there was not.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I did not want to leave her there but there was no other choice.” He confessed, “That was not the only thing I wanted to discuss with you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She raised an eyebrow at that and waited for him to continue.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have already spoken with Lord Edmure but I wanted another opinion before deciding the proper action.” He started off slowly, “My wife overheard her mother and a Frey discussing the plot that Bolton had attempted. It appears as though they were his accomplices.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Catelyn was certainly not expecting that and took a moment before saying, “She is absolutely certain?” Jon nodded, and she said, “Have you spoke to Lady Sybil about this?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jon shook his head, “I do not know how deep the conspiracy goes and did not want to confront her until I had more information. Which is where I was hoping you could be of assistance.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How can I help?” She asked, thoroughly confused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do not want to put Jeyne at any risk in her current position. I was hoping, given that you and Lady Sybil have been having tea, that perhaps you could attempt to get some information from her.” He explained, “We shall be leaving in a few days to begin the march towards King’s Landing and in our absence….”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are hoping that without your presence that Lady Sybil might drop her guard and reveal a few secrets.” Catelyn finished for him, “Do you know which Frey she is working with?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shook his head, “It was not someone that Jeyne could remember by name but she was confident it was one of the older Freys.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Catelyn nodded, “There is sure to be a fight for the lordship when Lord Walder finally dies, too many sons can lead to attempts of a younger one being ambitious.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Will you do it?” Jon asked after a few moments of silence stretched between them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will.” She replied, “I cannot have the Frey’s doing such things under Robb’s nose, they must be dealt with.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jon let out what she thought was a breath of relief, “Thank you, my lady.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Catelyn watched as he got to his feet and exited the room. She looked once more at the letter from her daughter before pushing it aside. She had a conspiracy to uncover it seemed and she needed to begin planning.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Changing Tactics</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello hello wonderful readers. Thank you as always for all the great comments, we do love reading to see what you are thinking of the story as it progresses. </p>
<p>A content warning for this chapter, in the third section of this chapter there is a scene with attempted assault, nothing happens beyond some unwanted touching but I felt the warning would be necessary anyway. If you want to skip this part stop reading at "He grabbed her arm..." and skip the next five sentences. </p>
<p>I hope you enjoy and remember, don't be afraid to share your thoughts on the chapter.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The large singular tower of Storm’s End was the first thing that Gendry saw from the bow of the ship as they braved the waters of Shipbreaker Bay. Stannis had the confidence that they would be able to survive the bay, saving them the time of having to land at another site. The name of the bay alone was enough to give Gendry pause but he was no sailor.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you think lad?” Ser Davos asked, coming to stand beside him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It is still strange to me how different all the castles of the Great Houses look.” He replied, watching as the castle he would inherit came more into view.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Aye. Has the princess told you the history of Storm’s End?” Davos questioned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gendry nodded, “She said that it was built to withstand the storms sent by the storm gods against Dondarian.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ser Davos smiled, “I am sure she told you much more than that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gendry let out a low chuckle, “I might have shortened it, a bit.” He then looked once more at the castle and let out a long sigh, “How am I going to be a lord of a great seat? I am just a bastard blacksmith from Flea Bottom.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I am just the son of a crabber but here I am, the Hand to the King.” Davos said and placed a hand on his shoulder, “Sometimes the gods have plans for us that we cannot foresee.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The gods? Not the one true God?” Gendry asked, keeping his voice low.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ser Davos glanced around the deck, but they were alone at the bow, “I never had much use for any gods, Seven, Drowned, old, fire gods. None mattered to me much, but what she does for her god…” He shook his head, “I will keep to the Faith.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lady Melisandre took our blood at the wedding ceremony, why?” Gendry asked, turning his eyes to look at the older knight, “Shireen told Arya it is not a normal aspect of the ceremony.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The lady believes that there is a power in the blood of kings. You and Lady Arya both have that blood in your veins. I believe she used the blood to perform one of her spells, though I could not tell what that spell would be. I am not in her confidence.” Davos responded, and Gendry could hear the honesty in his words.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gendry looked away from him once more, his thoughts stalling on one question, “What will she do if she decides that she needs more?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You are the Lord of Storm’s End, by the order of the King. That means that you have power, through your position and your name. She will not be able to easily do anything against you directly but she might still try.” He told him, “Has she tried anything while we’ve been on the ship?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gendry shook his head, “She would also not have had much change, I am rarely away from Arya.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Aye, it is that way for many during the first weeks for their marriage.” He replied with a smirk and a wink, “Where is your wife?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Having tea with the Queen.” He told him with a shake of his head, “Arya was not looking forward to the experience.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The Queen is a tough woman to understand but I can assure you that she will not harm her.” Davos said with a teasing tone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It is not for Arya that I am concerned.” He joked in return, happy that at least not everyone on the ship treated him with a distance. He looked back at the castle, “Have you spent any time at Storm’s End Ser Davos?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Aye, I was there for a bit before I went with King Stannis to Dragonstone after the rebellion was over and he was granted it by Robert.” He explained, “The castle might seem imposing but I assure you, you have nothing to fear there. The smallfolk are very loyal to the Baratheons and you have the Baratheon look.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gendry sighed, “Many people have mentioned it before. I know that I take after King Robert in looks, but will they be glad to learn that I do not take after him in anything else?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Only time will tell in that account lad.” Davos responded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How will I learn to be a lord? I know nothing and can barely read or write past what was required to take orders at the smithy.” He said with a shake of his head, “I am not the right man for this job.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The maester will help you learn your letters and your histories, beside whatever I am sure that Princess Shireen has already shared with you. The steward will help you along with ruling the Stormlands and the upkeep of the castle. As the Lady of Storm’s End, it will be up to your wife to run the castle staff for the most part. I can also assume, from what little time I have spent in her company, that she would be happy to assist with whatever duties you require.” He said, “Do you not be afraid to ask for help when you need it. Pride can be a dangerous thing, especially for a young lord.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you Ser Davos.” Gendry said with a smile, “My uncle is lucky to have you at his side.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You will find those that you can trust into your confidence as well.” Davos assured him before he walked off toward the wheelhouse.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gendry sighed at looked back at the castle, his castle. He hoped he was ready for what was to come.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>Arya was growing tired of these tedious teas that the Queen kept inviting her too. They had discussed nothing of importance so far. Nothing that concerned the war or even the upcoming alliance with the Dornish, which had only been agreed upon over raven. A small Dornish delegation was supposed to meet them at Storm’s End, so they could sign the treaties and seal the alliance with the marriage of Princess Shireen and Prince Quentyn. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shireen seemed to be thinking the same way because she turned to her mother and said, “When will I be expected to marry Prince Quentyn?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Selyse shared a look with Melisandre before turning to her daughter, “If Prince Quentyn wishes it to be done before we move forward, then right away. If he wants to wait until after the war is won, then it shall happen then.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arya set down her tea cup, “Will they be expected to have a wedding under R'hllor as well, even though Prince Qunetyn follows the Faith?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Melisandre answered her questions, “House Baratheon has converted to the guiding light of R'hllor, any Baratheon wedding needs to be done in his customs. The Dornish Prince will need to be brought into the light. Just as you and your husband were.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Will they have to drop their blood into the flames as well?” Arya asked, her stare remaining focused on the priestess, “I found a very interesting book in the Dragonstone library before we left. It explained the religion of the Lord of Light and many of the customs, including the marriage ceremony. Nowhere was it written that blood needed to be given to the flames of the jumping ditch.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Melisandre did not look away from her and her mouth turned into a small smirk, “You are a clever woman, Lady Arya. I would however say that customs are ever changing to suit the needs of the times. The gift of king’s blood was to bestow an extra blessing upon your marriage and our alliance. Princess Shireen and Prince Quenytn would need to receive the same blessings.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“As you can see Lady Arya, your suspicions against Lady Melisandre are unfounded. She is simply aiding us in our goal, to see my husband seated on the Iron Throne as soon as possible. The gift of your blood to our God will bless us all.” Selyse replied and took a sip of her tea, “Hopefully it has also blessed your womb and your husband’s seed has taken root.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arya was glad she had not yet taken another sip of her tea, or she was sure she would have choked on it. A full month had not yet passed since her marriage to Gendry, though that time would be approaching soon and she had not bled since their journey to Dragonstone. Her face must have betrayed her thoughts.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you with child Lady Arya?” Melisandre asked, her red eyes watching her as if she was a prize she had been waiting to see.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arya did not meet her eyes, “My marriage is still fresh.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Time will tell.” Melisandre replied.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A knock broke their stare and a guard opened the door, “Your Grace, the King requested your presence on deck. We are preparing to dock.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Selyse nodded and got to her feet, “Come along.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arya and Shireen fell into step behind the two older women as they made their way to the upper deck, neither saying a word. The bright sun made her blink her eyes as they adjusted to the difference. She noticed that Gendry was standing beside Stannis, the King was speaking but she could not hear his words. She went to take her place beside him, slipping her hand into his. She wished that she could lead him away and back to their cabin, she needed to tell him what the Queen and Melisandre had suggested. She knew it couldn’t have been mentioned just by chance and that the priestess was too eager for the outcome. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The ship came into the harbor, docking smoothly before they began to disembark. Gendry squeezed her hand before she moved it to his elbow, they were to walk behind Shireen as they were greeted by the awaiting smallfolk. She placed the fake smile she had learned to perfect in King’s Landing on her face and knew she would have to wait until they were in the castle to be able to speak in private. As they mounted the horses that would take them up the cliff to the castle, she noticed that Melisandre was smirking at her once again. She glared at the woman in return and hoped soon that she could be rid of her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Keep staring at her like that and she might set you on fire.” The Hound’s rough voice said to her left.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arya huffed, “She wouldn’t dare.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Listen here. Your brothers are paying me to keep you alive, I don’t do fire. If the fire witch does anything, I will let you burn.” He told her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Always nice to hear that you care, Clegane.” She replied and nudged her horse into moving forward. Gendry was at her side, he was very focused on his horse as he still wasn’t used to riding them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What did she do this time?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arya sighed, “This isn’t the proper place to discuss it but I’ll say I think she is much too concerned with the state of my womb.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She would have laughed at the look of disgust that crossed his face but it was not a laughing matter. Arya did not know if Gendry’s seed had taken root within her and she was carrying their child within her but that did not matter. She knew that one day she would have Gendry’s child, probably many of them given the many children from both their lines. Melisandre was a threat to her children and therefore she must protect them. It was time for the priestess to go, she was too dangerous to be allowed to continue whispering in the ear of the King.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I told you, I don’t mess with fire.” Clegane grunted at her after a moment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She turned to look at him, “I never asked you to do anything.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know that look on your face girl.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arya smirked at him, “Do not concern yourself with it Clegane. I can handle myself.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That is what worries me.” She heard him mutter quietly but she paid him no mind. They were almost to the gates of Storm’s End now and she needed to focus, she had a part to play for the people of Storm’s End and a priestess to attempt to kill.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>Sansa enjoyed watching the river rush by in the early afternoon light. She had just left the embroidery session she had every day with Roslin and Jeyne. While she enjoyed the company of her new sisters well enough, she still needed these few moments of solitude that came with her simple act. She had even managed to convince Brienne that she would be fine without her supervision and that the loyal woman should check in with her mother. She had promised to not leave this spot until  her return. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her thoughts spread to her betrothed, Theon had been patient with her so far. He had done a few small attempts at courting her, bringing her singular flowers or asking her for walks in the godswood. It was much smaller than the one in Winterfell but it still brought her a nice sense of peace. Theon never pressed her for more information about what happened to her while she was in King’s Landing but never wavered from answering questions about his own doings when she asked. He told her about returning to the Iron Islands and being reunited with his sister and father, though it was the former who got the most attention in his stories. She learned that Asha was leading the blockade of Blackwater Bay, attempting to keep the Lannister fleet separated from their targets. Theon was supposed to return to the Westerlands, so he could take up command of that portion of the fleet. Though he had been the one to sign the treaty with Stannis, he did not think that the men would follow him as King if he did not show his strength in a sea-faced battle. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, Lady Sansa, you look lovely as ever this afternoon.” The voice that tainted her dreams said, causing her to look up to the doorway of the balcony.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lord Baelish.” She greeted politely, “I was not expecting your company today.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He smiled at her and took a seat on the other chair, his body turned toward her, “I had something I wished to discuss with you but it has been difficult to catch you alone.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She tried her best to keep her face neutral, a trait she had picked up at court, “Why would you wish to discuss it in private?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It is a private matter of course.” He replied with a smirk and then lowered his voice, “I do believe I can be of assistance in a matter of utmost importance to you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What matter might that be?” She questioned, suddenly wishing she had not sent Brienne away. It had not escaped Sansa’s notice that Lord Baelish stared at her whenever they were in the same space and she was not naive enough to not know the reason. He had claimed to love her mother when they were children and she had been told many times how much she resembled her mother from when they were of age. Her fear was that Lord Baelish had confused his old feelings for new ones placed upon herself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I overheard Prince Theon discussing your upcoming marriage with your half-brother, wondering if it might not be better to do it before he leaves for the Westerlands. I was thinking you would like to be privy to such information.” He said, reaching forth and placing his hand over her own, “A marriage can be a delicate subject when it is not one of mutual attraction.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sansa stared at him, “I have been married before Lord Baelish, I shall have you recall. I am much happier in this betrothal than the last.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I do not think that Prince Theon will allow you to get out of a bedding like Lord Tyrion did.” He told her, his voice still low to avoid any potential prying ears, “I hear he has plenty of experience in this area. Does that not concern you? What if he finds you...lacking?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sansa felt her skin heat at the thought and she finally pulls her hand away from his, “This is a highly inappropriate conversation Lord Baelish. If I have any questions concerning the bedding, I shall discuss it with my mother. Or my sisters perhaps.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The smirk did not leave his face, “Do you think they would be truthful to you? Tell you all that will happen to you on that night.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I am not a fool, I know what is to happen. I also know what kind of man Theon is, he might be brash and experienced, as you said, but he would also never purposely hurt me.” She got up to her feet, “I do not need to hear anything else you have to say.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sansa quickly walked past him and into the hall, choosing to head toward her room. She wanted to lock herself away and try to forget this conversation. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lady Sansa, I think you have misunderstood me.” Baelish said, coming up to walk beside her, “I merely wish to teach you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I do not need any lessons you want to teach. Leave me be Lord Baelish.” She replied, refusing to look at him and grateful for the servants they passed in the hall that kept him from speaking further.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He grabbed her arm suddenly pulling her into one of the empty guest solars. He pushed her up against the wall, “Do you really think this is something you should turn away from, my lady? Do you know anything about seduction? You will be the Queen of the Iron Islands before too long. Prince Theon is a fool, his success given to him by your brothers and his sister. He has not paid the ironprice for anything yet. If you know how to properly lead him, you can be the true leader of the Iron Islands.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her heart was racing in her chest, she knew she should scream for help. Her voice would carry in the stone walls of the keep, but instead she said, “Why do you care what sort of Queen I am?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He smirked again, leaning his face closer to her own, “All leaders need advisors.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let go of me.” She said, turning her face away from him, “I want nothing to do with you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He turned her head back to look at him, his fingers digging into her cheeks, “I saved your life the day of Joffrey’s death.” He reminded her, his voice harsh before he lower the tone, “You look so much like your mother when she was your age.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let go of me.” She choked through her teeth but he refused and she brought her knee up and hit him right in the crouch.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lord Baelish fell back from her with a grunt but it gave her the freedom she needed to rush back through the door and into the hallway. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her mother and Brienne were walking toward her, she ran into her mother’s arms without a thought. Catelyn’s surprised arms went around her instantly, “Sansa, whatever is wrong?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lord Baelish, he tried to kiss me.” She wailed into her mother’s shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Brienne, arrest Lord Baelish immediately and have him taken to one of the cells. Have a guard posted on him at all times.” Catelyn said, her voice a tone that Sansa had never heard before.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Right away my lady.” The would-be-knight said and walked into the room that Sansa had just left. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Catelyn pulled Sansa back from but just enough so she could look her in the eye, “I am sorry I did not protect you. I did not think he would truly try anything while Theon was around.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sansa shook her head, “You could not have known. Can we go to my room now?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course.” She replied and led her away from the commotion she could hear in the other room. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What will happen to Lord Baelish?” Sansa asked quietly, her eyes kept on the floor.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He attacked a lady. He will be given the choice of the Wall or his head on spike.” Catelyn said, her voice showing no regret for the fate of her former friend.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sansa nodded but said nothing else. She thought that learning that Lord Baelish might die would hurt her in some way, he had done so much for her afterall, but she felt only relief. He would no longer be able to watch her steps or try to manipulate her mind by playing on her fears and naviatie. As they entered her room and her mother called a servant to fetch them some tea, she made a promise to herself. A man would never get that close to her again without her permission and no one would be able to manipulate her again, she would make sure of it.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Talking Lies and Truths</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello hello wonderful readers. Thank you as always for the support.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Catelyn waits until Sansa falls asleep before leaving to go down to the dungeons, she leaves Brienne with Sansa. Her daughter should not be left alone but she needed to speak to Petyr herself and get a few answers from him. She found it so hard to believe that Petyr would be so brash, especially while Jon and Theon were still in residence. She couldn’t help but wonder if perhaps something had happened to cause the clever lord to slip up. His actions also went against what he had claimed his goal was to marry her and become the Lord of Harrenhal. She shook her head as she descended the steps, there were many questions indeed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Two guards were stationed outside one of the cells, she approached them, “Leave us.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My lady, it would be improper to leave you alone.” The older of the two men said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just down the hall, I need a private word with Lord Baelish. I can assure you that he will not harm me.” She told them and they obeyed, walking to the bottom of the steps. She was still within their sights but they would be unable to hear any conversion as long as their voices were not raised.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Cat. What is the meaning of all this?” Petry asked her as soon as they were alone, “Lady Brienne dragged me down here and placed those guards on me without any explanation.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She looked him over, his appearance as impeccable as always. Which meant that he had not put up a fight when Brienne had brought him down here. She took a short breath before saying, “My daughter has accused you of attempting to seduce her into your bed.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He looked shocked and his tone conveigned the same, “Cat, you cannot believe this. I would never do any such thing with your daughter. I am the one that returned her to you, unmolested and unharmed.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What reason would Sansa have to lie about this?” She asked him, waiting to see what his defense would be.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I do not know. We were simply talking about her upcoming marriage to Prince Theon. She got upset at the thought that her betrothed might stray from her. She knows what sort of man he is, the rumors had reached her ears even while in Winterfell. She ran off with a cry when I attempted to comfort her. There was nothing more to it.” He told her, the story a very different one than what Sansa had managed to tell her through her tears, “I have already made my attentions toward you clear enough. Why would I take a risk like this with Sansa?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Catelyn knew that Petyr was a clever man, for Jon Arryn would not have suffered a fool as the Master of Coin, but even clever men made errors in judgement. Sansa also had nothing to gain from lying about Petyr and that was where Catelyn found her distrust in her childhood friend continuing to fester. The looks and touches she had already witnessed were enough to fuel her initial assumptions but she could not see why he would go this route.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Cat. I swear, I never would attempt to do what Sansa is claiming.” He said, his entire face pleading with her to believe him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just as you swore to help my husband?” She spat out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Petyr flinched slightly at that, not expecting her to change the subject. He took a deep breath, his eyes looking away for a moment before returning to her, “I tried to help Lord Stark, but he did not listen to my advice. I had warned him to make sure that Cersei knew nothing of his plans until the final moment but he told her. His honor was what got him killed Cat. There was nothing I could have done after Cersei was aware of his plans.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I find it hard to believe that man with your resources was so hindered just because Cersei learned of a singular plan.” She responded, her tone cold as she watched him through the bars of the cell.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know Cersei, better than anyone else currently in this castle. Lord Stark threatened the only two things she cares about, her children and her power. If King Robert hadn’t died, then perhaps Lord Stark could have stood a chance, even with her having knowledge of his doings. The Gods had other plans it would seem.” He informed her, “I did what I had to do to save my own life. Which in turn allowed me to be able to save the life of your daughter.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Catelyn was silent as she considered his words. She could not judge him for what happened in King’s Landing, for she knew not what was truth and what was lies and what was half truths. What she needed to decide was what was to be done with him about what occurred with Sansa. She turned her eyes to guards at the end of the hall before looking back at Baelish, “What did you hope to gain from stealing a kiss from my daughter?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Petyr shook his head, “Cat, I would never dare do such a thing. Sansa is not my betrothed and I have no right to her kiss or anything else. I know my place.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you?” She asked, her voice tight, “I recall you chanelleging a seasoned fighter to a duel for my hand because you thought yourself more deserving. Perhaps you are trying a different tactic now to gain the hand of a young lady above your station that you fancy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I was a foolish child then.” He defended, his voice finally gaining the emotion she had been hoping for.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Perhaps the foolish child grew into a foolish man.” She replied, “Why did Joffrey give you the title of the Lord of Harrenhal? What did you do for him?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I had served his father loyally for many years, it was simply a reward for my years of loyal service.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She shook her head, “I do not think that Joffrey was the kind to give out that sort of the reward. I wonder if the lordship was because you helped murder my husband and his household. Ned told you his plans, asked for you help, and you turned against him.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Cat…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You should not be so familiar, Lord Baelish.” She interrupted, “I will not allow you to be released from these cells. You have committed a crime against my daughter and this will not be forgiven.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I was only offering her my friendship, nothing more.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Catelyn leaned forward and lowered her voice, “I know what kind of friendship you were offering her, the same that I am sure you gave to my sister. You will never touch a woman again, of that I promise you.” Petyr seemed to have finally lost his words and she straightened up, “If you want to save your life, Lord Baelish, I suggest you confess.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He took a deep breath, “I have nothing to confess.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She nodded, “Very well, we shall discuss this more another time.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She turned and walked away, not waiting to see if he had anything further to say. She had been gone too long as it was and wanted to get back to Sansa. As she ascended she thought of the raven she would need to send to Robb, he must be informed of this development. There was a major decision left to be made here and she was not the one who could make it.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>“Do you have everything ready for the journey to Casterly Rock?” He asked, looking over to Theon on the other side of the table.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He nodded, “We should be ready to leave in a few days. There are just a few provisions to be set for the men.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jon let out a long sigh, “Hopefully Stannis will send the signal soon to begin the march toward King’s Landing. Robb will not be able to keep the siege of the castle if we cannot cut off the reinforcements.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I thought that was what the Dornish were for.” Theon commented before taking a sip of his wine, “They are to cut off any soldiers from the Reach.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If the alliance was kept. Though I do not see what the Dornish would hope to gain from sticking it out with the Lannisters.” He replied, “I want to end this war as soon as possible.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Eager to get back to Winterfell?” Theon asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jon smiled, “I want the baby to be born there, in our home.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You could always send Jeyne ahead.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jon shook his head, “I also want to be there if I can. Father did not see Robb for until he was months old. I do not want that. I want to hold my child the day it comes into this world.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Theon smirked, “Never would have pegged you as the romantic, my lord.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jon rolled his eyes at his friend, “You’ll see. When you and Sansa have your first child, I wouldn't doubt that you will feel the same way.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Whatever reply Theon might have had was interrupted by a knock on the door. Jon bid them enter and Lady Brienne walked in, her head held high as always.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My lords, there is something I feel you should know.” She said, and stepped into the room, closing the door behind her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Go on, my lady.” Jon answered, suddenly feeling a pit in his stomach at the thought of what she might say.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I have taken Lord Petyr Baelish to the dungeons on the orders on Lady Catelyn.” She informed them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Whatever for?” Theon asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She turned her blue eyes on him, “Princess Sansa says that Lord Baelish attempted to kiss her against her will.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Theon was on his feet in an instant and headed toward the door, “Where is Sansa now?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She is in her chambers with Lady Catelyn.” Brienne answered and Theon rushed from the room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jon slowly got to his feet, “Did Sansa tell you what happened?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Only that Lord Baelish tried to kiss her.” She responded, “Which I truly believe. I have been guarding your sister, as you know, and I have witnessed an uneasy familiarity that Lord Baelish has with her. I brought the concerns to Lady Catelyn and she ordered me to keep a very close eye on Lord Baelish.” She shook her head, “I should not have left your sister unattended. I did not think he would dare try anything at such a time.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jon frowned deeply and took a deep breath, “How long have you and Lady Catelyn been suspicious of Littlefinger’s intentions toward Sansa?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A few weeks, my lord.”  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jon nodded, “Thank you for bringing this to my attention, Brienne. I should go check on my sister. If you would not mind, I would appreciate it if you could fetch my wife and bring her to Sansa’s chambers. I am sure my sister would like the comfort of a friend right now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Aye, my lord.” Brienne replied, giving a half bow before doing as he requested.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jon walked quickly as he headed toward Sansa’s room, he had a few questions for her and for Catelyn as well. When he walked through the semi-open door into Sansa’s room, he saw Theon sitting on a chair near her bed, while Catelyn was seated on the edge of the bed. Sansa was laying upon it, evidence of tears on her face. She noticed him first, “Jon.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He smiled at her sadly, “I am sorry I did not do more to protect you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sansa shook her head, “I am unharmed, just a bit shaken. I experienced much worse in King’s Landing.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jon walked closer until he stood beside the seated Theon, “Can you tell me what happened?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sansa sat up, leaning her back against the headboard, “I was sitting on one of the balconies, just enjoying the fresh air when Lord Baelish sat down and began talking to me. He had said that he had been hoping to get me alone for a few days because he had a private matter to discuss.” She paused a moment before saying, “He wanted to offer to teach me how to properly please my future husband. I refused and attempted to walk away from him. Once the servants could not see us, he grabbed me by the arm and pulled me into one of the empty rooms. That was where he tried to kiss me but I kneed him in the crotch and ran. Luckily Lady Brienne and Mother were in the hallway.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jon nodded, “I will need to speak to Lord Baelish, he cannot get away with this.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A gentle knock sounded on the door and Jeyne came in. She ignored the rest of them and went to Sansa, placing a hand on her shoulder, “Are you alright? Lady Brienne told me what happened.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sansa nodded, “I shall be fine.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jeyne, can you stay with Sansa? I need to speak to Theon and Lady Catelyn about this.” Jon said, turning to look at his wife.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course.” Jeyne said, her own eyes not leaving Sansa.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Both Theon and Catelyn followed him into the adjoining room which served as a private solar for Sansa’s room and Lady Brienne’s on the other side. Jon waited until the door was closed to look at her, “Why did you not tell me when I arrived that you suspected Littlefinger was after Sansa?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Catelyn looked at him with cold eyes, “I did not think that you need to know.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How could you not think I needed to know?” He yelled at her before lowering his voice, not wanting it to carry into the other room, “I could have Lord Baelish locked up and we would not be in this situation.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You cannot lock up a man for simply talking to a Lady. I was trying to discover what his plan was before revealing it. I never thought he would actually attempt to hurt her.” She defended herself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But he did.” Theon said, his own voice holding back the anger that Jon felt, “If you had told us of your suspicions, we could have done something. Jon is the second in command of the North and you should have reported this to him.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Catelyn looked away from them for a moment, “I should not have kept this between just myself and Lady Brienne. My former friendship with Petyr clearly affected my judgement when it came to this matter. That is no longer the case. He needs to be dealt with.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I will give him a choice, execution or the Wall.” Jon said with a shake of his head, “Luckily, he does not have any support within these walls. No one will miss him.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I have already spoken with him. He says that Sansa is lying and that he did nothing more than speak with her.” Catelyn said, breaking the silence that had fallen after Jon’s words.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Theon spoke first, “What reason would Sansa have to lie?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Catelyn shook her head, “He did not have an answer for me when I asked that question.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I want to speak to him.” Theon said through gritted teeth, heading toward the door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No!” Jon called out to him, “Let him spend the rest of the night in the dungeon, alone with his thoughts. We can call on him in the morning and see what he has to say for himself.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Theon nodded, “I am going to back to Sansa.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When he left, Jon turned back to Catelyn, “I trusted you enough with the information about the Freys but you could not do the same.” Jon took a step toward her, “I know that I am not your son and I that I shall never be your son, but I am the Hand to the King of the North. If there are threats against this house then I need to know about it. Is that understood?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Catelyn’s blue eyes dug into him, “Understood, my lord.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jon turned away from her and walked back into Sansa’s room. Jeyne walked up to him almost immediately, “What will happen to Lord Baelish now?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I will speak to him in the morning, if he confesses, I will allow him to go to the Wall. If he does not, I will remove his head from his body.” He said, and reached out to touch her, “How is Sansa truly?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She feels more betrayed than anything.” She told him, “Sansa is strong, she will not allow this to stop her from living her life.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jon looked over to where Theon was speaking quietly with Sansa, he was gently holding her hand and he found the sight a relief. Theon had been devoted to Sansa from the moment the marriage treaty was signed, as far as Jon knew. Looking at them now, he was confident that Theon would not harm his sister and would not betray her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come, let us give them some time.” Jeyne said, grabbing his hand, “We shall leave you for now. Will you attend dinner?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sansa nodded, “I shall be there.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then we shall see you there.” Jon assured her and together he and his wife left the room. They walked the short distance to their own rooms in silence but Jon’s thoughts were anything but. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He knew that Lord Baelish was known for being a clever man and he surely thought that he could get away with his actions if he was bold enough to attempt them. Perhaps he thought that he had gained enough of Sansa’s trust throughout their escape of King's Landing that she would not say anything against him. He did not know the answer but come the morning, he was going to find out.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. Pieces in Motion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello hello wonderful readers!! We are back with a new chapter and it is under the month mark, so that is a win. I have just been writing less lately as I was pushing really hard in the later part of 2020 and needed to slow down a bit before I burnt out completely. Not to worry though, I would never abandon this story. I hope you enjoy this chapter and that is was worth the wait. Let me know what you think!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Arya hadn’t really been sure what to expect from the Dornish but smiling men and women in brightly colored clothes had not been it. Princess Arianne and her uncle, Prince Oberyn, were the ones in charge of the small greeting party that came into the castle proper to meet with them. It seemed as though Prince Doran, the leader of Dorne, suffered very badly from gout and was therefore unable to travel. As the heir to the Dornish rule, it had been left to Arianne to seal the alliance with Stannis. Arya thought it was interesting how Dorne respected the ancient ways of their past and kept to it, not changing to fit the conventions of the rest of Westeros. Allowing women to inherit over brothers, just as long as they were the older sibling. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shireen’s betrothed was a bit quiet during the initial greetings, leaving the talking to his sister and the frequent from his uncle. Arya noticed that they seemed to like to watch and gather information before wishing to speak, much like Gendry tended to do. They were not surprised during the negotiations, thankfully, and Princess Arianne bent the knee for all of Dorne. Once Shireen and Quentyn were wed, the alliance would be complete. Prince Oberyn insisted that the wedding be done before they left for King’s Landing, meaning it would need to happen in only a few days. This did not surprise Arya either, she and Shireen had assumed this would be the case.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After the papers had been signed, they had all been released for other duties. Arya was requested to once again join the Queen and the other ladies present for a tea in the garden of Storm’s End. She had no choice but to bid farewell to her husband and retire to the garden for another unfortunate tea. Princess Arianne and the other Dornish women were joining as well and Arya hoped that would at least allow for some new conversation.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Princess Arianne seemed to have a similar thought as she fell back a few steps to walk beside Arya, “Lady Baratheon, I thank you for welcoming us to your home.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arya almost stopped with the shock of her words but quickly recovered, “I suppose it is my home now, though I have barely been there for more than a day. You are most welcome, Princess Arianne.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The woman smiled at her, “Things happen quickly in times of war, so I am told.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can surely attest to that.” Arya agreed, “I was still home in Winterfell at this time a year ago. Much has changed since then.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can only imagine what you have gone through. I had tried to convince my father to pick a side earlier but he wanted to wait.” She said and then gave her a smile, “He was right to do so, otherwise we might have sided with the Lannisters.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arya nodded, “Might I ask, what has become of Mrycella?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arianne eyed her courisally before saying, “Why do you ask?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mrycella always treated me kindly. She had no control over who she is, or is not, and would hate if she was harmed because of it.” She answered truthfully, though she had no say in what happened to Mrycella Baratheon, or would it be Mrycella Waters now?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You have a kind heart.” Arianne replied, “We have not harmed her. She is safe and well but is being held as a prisoner at Sunspear.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arya smiled, “That is good.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arianne returned the smile, “Does Princess Shireen share your feelings about the girl was her cousin?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Aye. Princess Shireen has a good heart, she would not punish Mrycella for the sins of her parents.” Arya assured her as they entered the garden.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I am happy to support her for Queen then and shall be happy to call her sister.” Arianne said before walking off to take her seat beside Queen Selyse.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shireen and Arya took their seats at the table as well, while Melisandre and the women that came with Arianne sat at another table nearby. Arianne introduced them as two of her cousins, Obara and Tyene. They were two of Prince Oberyn’s seven daughters and Arya was sure the Queen did not like the presence of two bastards at the nearby table. There was nothing the Queen could do about such things of course, not unless she wanted to insult Princess Arianne and possibly ruin the newborn alliance.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arianne kept the conversation flowing easily, asking questions of not only Shireen but Arya as well whenever the Queen allowed for the silence.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“May I ask after your brother, Princess Arianne?” Shireen asked in one such lull, “I must admit I know nothing about him except his name and age.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arianne smiled, seemingly pleased at Shireen’s interest, “He is knight, he received his spurs from Lord Yronwood, who fostered him for much of his youth. He is more a scholar than a warrior I must admit.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Princess Shireen is a scholar as well.” Arya stated, “Reading is one of her many passions.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You and Quentyn will have much to talk about then I am sure.” Arianne said, “He also greatly enjoys riding.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There was never much cause for riding on Dragonstone, so I am not sure I can give an opinion on that.” Shireen answered with a small smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arya then noticed that Shireen seemed paler than usual, her complexation more noticeable here in the open air of the garden then inside the castle. Arya had noticed something similar while on the ship a few times but had thought it nothing more than seasickness. Gendry had fared well either on the journey but thankfully it was shorter than the one to Dragonstone had been. He had also recovered quiet quickly after the day they had spent at Storm’s End. She could not say the same of Shireen and it had her worried.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Queen then decided to ask Princess Arianne after her own potential marriage to a suitable lord once the war was over. Arya could see that the Princess was immediately put off by the formal question but as Selyse was now her Queen, there was no way for her to avoid it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arianne forced a smile, “I have had many offers, Your Grace, but my father found none of them suitable. I hope that after the war that may change.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“With your new family connection to the crown, I am sure the eligible lords will be sending raven after raven.” The Queen commented before taking a sip of her tea.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can only hope one of them is worthy, Your Grace.” Arianne answered diplomatically.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Queen gave a single nod and then stood up, “I have some other business to attend to. I shall see you at dinner. Come along Shireen.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arya frowned as her friend got to her feet and followed her mother and Melisandre out from the garden. Arya wanted to follow, she did not trust the witch or the Queen.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“May I ask you a question Lady Arya?” Obara asked, a sly grin on her face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arya looked over the Dornish woman a moment before saying, “You can but I cannot promise to answer it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The woman’s smirk grew, “I saw your husband in the hall and I was curious if he was just as big in other places.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Obara!” Arianne scolded before turning to Arya, “You do not need to answer her. What happens in your marriage bed is none of her business.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arya frowned, “Is this something normally discussed between ladies?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arianne gave her a comforting smile, “If you feel close enough and comfortable enough, then yes. However, there is nothing wrong with keeping your marriage activities secret.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arya nodded and turned to Obara, “I believe the size of my husband’s cock is knowledge best left to only me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Obara’s smirk did not lessen, “You are an interesting woman, Lady Arya. Can you fight?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I am a wolf in the company of stags, I can show my claws when needed.” She said in response, not knowing how much the Dornish women could be trusted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arianne smirked at her as well, “That is good to know, my lady.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arya returned the smirk, as least these ladies were enjoyable company than the Queen and the priestess. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arianne’s eyes drifted to someone behind them and stood to her feet, “My lord.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arya turned to see her husband standing there, he still seemed awkward in his fancy Baratheon doublets, but she thought he looked handsome. Arya got to her feet, “Princess Arianne, if you will excuse me I do believe I am need by my husband.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course, Lady Arya. We shall see each other later, I am sure.” Arianne replied and retook her seat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arya nodded at the other ladies before walking over to Gendry, who offered her his arm, and led them toward their rooms.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I did not mean to pull you away if you wanted more time.” He said quietly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It is no hardship, I enjoy your company much more.” She assured him but kept her mouth shut on her other thoughts until they were safely alone in their chambers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What is on your mind, my love?” He asked, his blue eyes watching her with concern.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She bit her lip for a moment before saying, “I am worried about Shireen, she seems paler than usual and not quite herself.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gendry frowned, “What do you think is going on?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She shook her head, “I do not know for sure but I cannot help but think that Melisandre is somehow involved. The Queen left the tea she insisted we have first and summoned Shireen to go with her and the priestess. I worry that they are making her do something.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You are going to find out what that something is, aren’t you?” He asked, but she knew that he already knew the answer to the question.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I am. I care about Shireen and if they are hurting her in some way, I need to find out about it.” She told him, “I plan to go to Shireen rooms tonight after dinner and talk to her.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gendry leaned forward and placed a kiss to forehead, “Hopefully she will tell you the truth.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I hope so too.” Arya replied and leaned forward to place her head against his chest, “I do not trust the Queen or Melisandre to not harm her for some demented wish from their Red God.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If they are doing something, we shall uncover it and tell Stannis. Shireen is his heir, he will not want anything to happen to her. I am sure of it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She sighed against his chest, “I hope that you are right, for all our sakes.”</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>Robb was sitting in his tent when a man dressed in more colorable robes than he seen before was escorted in by a few of his soldiers, “Your Grace, a rider as arrived claiming to be sent from Prince Doran of Dorne.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Robb looked him over, “What do you have for me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The man handed a scroll over to one of the soldiers before speaking, “I am Ser Andrey Dalt. Prince Doran asked me to come to speak with you personally while the negotiations are finalized with King Stannis.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Robb read over the scroll, it was signed with Prince Doran’s name and seal, and the letter itself did contain information that had been shared with the Dornish prince. It was simple enough, he was relaying that the Dornish army was marching toward Highgarden. He looked to the Dornish knight, “How far is the Dornish army from Highgarden?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They should be there in three days, Your Grace.” The man answered, “Fifteen thousand men will take the castle without issue, as it was not built to withstand a large siege with minimal forces. Our spies promise that the majority of the Lannister and Tyrell forces are being kept back to defend King’s Landing.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Robb nodded, “Our spies relay the same.” Robb got to his feet, “Do you come alone Ser Andrey?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The knight shook his head, “I have three companions, Your Grace. It is a dangerous time to travel alone.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Aye that it is.” Robb said and turned to his soldiers, “Find some tents for Ser Andrey and his companions. I am sure you could do with a rest after your long ride.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Andrey nodded, “Thank you, Your Grace.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The tent opened before the knight could leave and Meera rushed in, “My apologies, Your Grace, but a few riders have exited the castle under a white flag.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Robb quickly grabbed his sword from the back of his chair and put it on as he followed her out, seeing two horses waiting for them. Once they were both settled in the saddle he said, “Who else was notified of this?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lord Cerwyn and a few of his men went out to meet them.” She said as they rode toward the front siege line.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As they broke the line Robb could see the group of men waiting on horses, a white flag raised behind the group closest to the castle. He sensed Grey Wind watching the group from the shadows, waiting to make his presence known.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>An older, blonde haired man dressed in crimson armor with multiple golden imblessments spoke once Robb and Meera joined the others, “I am Ser Damion Lannister, the castellan of Casterly Rock, and I demand that you leave the Westerlands in the name of King Tommen Baratheon.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Robb smiled, “Ser Damion, we shall be doing no such thing. We do not support the false king and Baratheon, Tommen. We support the true King, Stannis Baratheon. You are left with only two options, Ser Damion. Surrender the castle or remain under siege.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I have a sworn duty to defend this castle.” He replied, “I shall not surrender it to invaders from the North. When the King’s forces arrive, you shall be the ones to surrender.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ser, we have been here nearly a fortnight already. If the forces from King’s Landing were coming, they would have already arrived.” Robb said and shook his head, “I know you have seen the ships sitting out in the bay and Lannisport has been on fire for nearly a month. Where is your king’s support?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They will come, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Lord</span>
  </em>
  <span> Stark, and we shall see if a wolf can withstand the roar of lions.” The man replied and spurred his horse around, riding back to the castle.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lord Cerywn turned to him, “What now, Your Grace?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Continue the siege but double the scouts watching the road from King’s Landing doubled. I just received word from the Dornish, they shall be to Highgarden in a few days.” He informed them, “We just have to hold out another fortnight, then Ser Daimon shall be ready to speak again.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I shall double the scouts right away, Your Grace.” Lord Cerywn replied with a nod and rode off.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Robb rode back toward his tent, Meera beside him and she said, “That man in your tent before, he was a Dornishman?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Robb nodded, “Aye. Prince Doran sent him to hand deliver a letter and has given him, and his companions, to my service for the rest of the war.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Spies then.” Meera replied.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not wholly unexpected but we have nothing to hide from our Dornish allies. Perhaps if Ser Damion is right and the Lannisters do attempt an attack these men will be of assistance.” Robb said before dismounting, he waited for Meera to join him, “I am not concerned.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Meera nodded and followed him into the tent, “Maybe we can turn the tables and learn something from them as well.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Robb raised an eyebrow at her, “You want to spy on the spies? Whatever for?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Prince Doran wanted them here for a reason and I want to know what that reason is.” She said with a shrug, “We can assume they were just sent here to spy but I want to make sure they have nothing more sinister planned.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I could command you to leave our new Dornish friends alone but I have a feeling that you would simply ignore me, your King.” He said with a sigh and a smile for his friend. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Meera had first joined their group, he had not given her much more thought than he had any of his other lords or ladies, but he saw how she and Jon had bonded. He made him wonder if his mistakes had not forced Jon’s honor to marry Jeyne, if he would have asked for Meera’s hand instead. Spending more time with her now, on their trek through the Westerlands, he finally learned why. She had a very similar personality to Arya, though she was older and therefore had a bit more maturity. He was comfortable to have someone that reminded him of his family around and he almost wished he could truly call Meera his sister. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Meera smiled at him, “I only do what I think is best for my King and the North. I shall make sure that nothing untoward happens to our guests, unless they do something to deserve it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I expect nothing less.” He replied and hung up his sword before taking his seat. On the table he noticed a new raven scroll waiting for him, Jon’s seal stood out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He quickly opened the scroll and frowned deeply at the words that were waiting for him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What is it?” Meera asked, surely having noticed the change in his demeanor.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He shook his head and said, “It seems Lord Baelish has taken advantage of my mercy and attempted to assault Sansa. Jon has him locked in the cells at Riverrun and wants to know if he should execute the man or wait for my return.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Meera frowned, “I was under the assumption that Lord Baelish was a clever man, everyone says so. Why would he do something so foolish and reckless?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Robb shook his head, “I do not know and Jon does not say if he has that answer.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What will you say?” She asked him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Normally I would want to face this man myself, but I also do not want to delay his execution.” Robb said and picked up his quill, “I named Jon my Hand because I trust his judgement, I am giving him full control over this situation.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jon will make sure the man gets the justice he deserves.” Meera agreed and the tent fell into silence as Robb wrote out the scroll, there was nothing else to say.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. The Stag and The Sun</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello hello wonderful readers!! We are back with a new chapter!! Thank you as always for all the support and I hope you are still enjoying this story as we start getting into the final stretch.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>As she stood in Shireen’s chambers before the wedding ceremony she hoped that perhaps the Queen would leave early and give her a moment alone with the princess. She had not gotten her chance the night before like she had hoped.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Selyse stood and looked over Shireen in the ivory gown she had been given, something that was much more appropriate than Arya’s own dress had been. She nodded, “It fits well enough, the cloaks will help hide the imperfections.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shireen nodded, “Yes, Mother.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lady Arya can assist with your hair, I have other things I must make sure are attended to.” She said and left the room without another word.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arya smiled at the maid that remained in the room, “Kami, can you leave us for a moment?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The blonde nodded and left them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shireen turned to her and with a small smile asked, “Have any marriage advice you wish to share?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you alright?” Arya asked instead.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shireen looked away from her, “I am a little nervous but I was able to speak with Quenytn a bit last night. He is still a stranger but we seem to have a few things in common.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That is not what I meant. You have been acting odd ever since we left Dragonstone. I thought it was just sea-sickness at first but it has not changed since we have been here.” Arya took a few steps toward her, “Are you alright?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I assure you, I am doing quite alright.” Shireen said but there was something in her tone that Arya did not believe.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arya let out a long sigh, “You will need to become a better liar before you take the throne.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shireen did not say anything for a long moment before she said, “Mother is with child.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arya let out a surprised gasp, “I did not know she and the King were still trying for another child.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shireen finally turned to look at her, “Mother said it was a gift from the Lord of Light for all of their loyal service. I almost had many siblings but I was the only child to survive the birthing bed but Lady Melisandre has promised Mother that as long as we keep the faith, a healthy son will be born.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arya frowned, “How does she plan to make that promise come to pass?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shireen rolled up the sleeves of her gown, revealing a series of circular scars on her skin, “I have been giving Melisandre blood for her spells.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arya took Shireen’s arm in her hand, “How much blood have you been giving her?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shireen shrugged, “She places leeches on my arms once in the morning and again in the evening.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How long has this been going on?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Since right before we left Dragonstone.” Shireen admitted, “Mother swore me to secrecy about both the pregnancy and the blood.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arya’s frown deepened, “Does your Father know about this?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I do not know.” She answered and pulled her arm away from Arya, “My Mother has finally found me useful, I do not want to anger her by going to Father.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arya shook her head, “I can understand the importance of a Mother’s approval, I know that I have wished for my own for a long time. I also know that my Mother would never ask me to put my life in danger like this. We must tell the King about this. You are his heir and I can see how draining this is on you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I told you, I am fine, just a bit tired is all.” Shireen insisted, “I will be fine.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shireen.” Arya said and the princess turned to her, “You are not fine. Are you not even curious as to why I asked after your health in the first place?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You were concerned I was ill, as I have told you, I am not.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You look so pale.” Arya insisted, “Melisandre is taking too much from you. There must be a stop put to this before you fall truly ill.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Arya, I appreciate your concern for me, but I cannot turn my back on my Mother.” Shireen said, her tone sounding more regal than Arya had ever heard before, “I can handle this situation on my own.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arya shook her head, “What will you tell your new husband about the never healing marks on your arms?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shireen turned away from her once more, “There is no reason he needs to ever see them.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you plan to keep your clothes on during your wedding night?” Arya asked, knowing she was being pushy but she had little care for that when her friend was in danger.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mother said that nakedness was not required, just as long as I wore a skirt without smallclothes.” Shireen said, her voice smaller again now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arya scoffed, “I suppose you could but from my experience, a husband enjoys looking at all his wife has to offer. It is also so much more enjoyable when you can feel his skin against yours. When he can put his mouth on your breasts and…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This is a highly inappropriate conversation Lady Arya.” A voice said from behind them and Arya turned to see the Queen standing in the doorway, a servant with a golden cloak beside her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arya glared at the Queen, “I was simply offering Princess Shireen some advice for her wedding night. Having recently had my own, I thought my fresh perspective might be helpful for her.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I have already given my daughter the proper instruction on how to prepare for her wedding night, Lady Arya. She is in no need for anything further.” Queen Selyse before turning to the servant, “Give her the cloak, the ceremony is ready to begin.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arya watched as the servant helped secure the golden cloak with a beautiful etched stag on Shireen’s shoulders. Selyse picked up a simple silver circlet from a table and secured it on Shireen’s head, “Now you look the part of a Baratheon princess.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before Shireen could answer Selyse walked to the door, “Come along, we cannot delay further.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arya wished she had been given more time, there was so much still to be said. There was nothing to be done for it now however. She simply fell into step behind the Queen and Princess as the walked through the halls of Storm’s End toward the old godswood where the ceremony would be held. She was sure it was to be unlike any other ceremony the grounds might have seen in the centuries past. She glared at the back of the Queen and vowed that she and the priestess would not get away with this plan of theirs to weaken Shireen. She vowed it to gods, both the old and new.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>Jon had decided to let Baelish stew for a few days in his cell before he went to see him, only allowing the guards access to the prisoner. Some of the words that Lady Catelyn had told me had haunted his thoughts and he knew that things would not be simple as he wished. Lord Baelish was a man known for his smooth words and quick wit, something about all of this did not make sense to Jon. If Sansa’s account of events was true, then what had Littlefinger hoped to gain from it all? Risking one's life for a kiss, or even a bedding, from a princess did not seem worth it, at least not to Jon. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He greeted the guards with a nod before walking down the cells to the one with the occupant he wished to speak with. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lord Baelish stood from his simple cot to give Jon a short bow, “My Lord, I have been waiting to speak with you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It did not escape Jon’s notice that Baelish looked very little worse for the wear, his appearance still nearly perfect except for the slightly greasy hair that came after not washing for a long period of time. Jon shook his head, “I have told a great many distressing things about your conduct with my sister, Lord Baelish. I have come to give you two choices for your fate. Confess and I shall allow you to go to the Wall and join the Night’s Watch. Or death.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My Lord, I am afraid that neither of those options work for me. I am completely innocent of the charges brought against me by your sister and do not believe I should confess to a crime that I have not committed.” He said, his voice never raising.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What purpose would my sister have to lie?” Jon asked, wondering if he would give the same reason that he provided to Lady Catelyn.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I assume that you have already spoke with Lady Catelyn and know my answer.” He said in response.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I have but I want to hear what you have to say for yourself with my own ears.” Jon repeated and stared down the former Master of Coin, “I shall ask again, what reason would my sister have to bring false claims against you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You should ask her that question, my lord.” Baelish answered, his eyes drifting to the side briefly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I have already spoken to my sister. I am asking you, my lord.” Jon replied.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Baelish let out a long sigh, “I did wish that Sansa would have changed her mind by now and I would not need to reveal this.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jon shook his head and asked, “What are you talking about?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I believe that Princess Sansa is raising this claim against me because I would not submit to her seduction. A payment for my silence I believe.” Baelish said, his eyes coming up to meet Jon’s.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jon frowned, “Your silence against what?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The lie that your sister has been telling everyone this whole time.” Baelish replied, “She is not the maiden she pretends to be. Lord Tyrion is not the kind of man to ignore a beautiful woman tied to him by marriage. She also enjoyed the company of his squire and a few other men about the castle, so I was informed.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That sounds like slander, my lord.” Jon told the man, “Even if it was the truth, Sansa would have no reason to lie about performing her wifely duties with Lord Tyrion. No one here would think less of her for being in a marriage against her will. Especially not Prince Theon.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Baelish made a tisking sound, “That is what you believe my lord but would King Balon agree? Would the other lords of the Iron Islands? What would they think if they knew that their future Queen had been with many men, not her husband, while at the Red Keep?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jon felt his anger boiling to the surface, “You expect me to believe that my sister was little more than a whore in King’s Landing, and that she attempted to seduce you, here and now, to keep it a secret? Only, what, you reject her and she is doing as a different attempt to silence you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I do believe we have reached the same page, my lord.” Baelish said, a small smirk hinting on his lips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You have no proof of any of this. It is simply your word against my sister’s.” Jon replied, “I know which one I am more likely to believe.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your sister has no proof that it is not the truth either.” Littlefinger responded, his tone almost seeming sinister to Jon now, “I will not go quietly to the Wall and allow my name to be sullied like this. I demand a trial, one to be held under the guidance of my King.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I will gladly send you back to King’s Landing if that is what you truly wish. I am sure Queen Cersei will be very happy to see you.” Jon told the man.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Baelish shook his head, “I am the Lord of Harrenhal, and therefore am under the laws of the King of the Riverlands. If I am to understand the treaty that you and your brother made with Stannis Baratheon, he is my sovereign, and therefore I demand a trial under his laws.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jon leaned closer to the bars and glared at the man inside of it, “I have already written to my brother in this matter, we shall see what he has to say about your demands for a trial under King Stannis.” Jon leaned back to stand straight once more, “In the meantime, enjoy your new accommodations, my lord.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jon walked off without wanting to hear another word from the snake in his cell. Nothing good was coming from the lies that the man was telling and he only hoped that they would not spread. There was no way he could know how much contact that the guards were having with the disgraced lord and what he was telling them. He needed to find Sansa and let her know what Baelish was saying, so she could prepare for the potential rumors coming her way.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>Gendry wasn’t sure that he would ever truly get used to the spectacle that was royal weddings but he did think he could enjoy a feast every now and then. The food was delicious and the Dornish wine was better than the ale he would get every once in a while in Flea Bottom. The wedding itself had gone very similar to his own wedding, complete with the bloodletting and fire jumping. He turned his head to look at the newly wedded couple, both were looking out for the merry crowd with nervous faces. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gendry leaned down and whispered to Arya, “Do you think we looked that nervous on our wedding night?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She turned her head and looked up at him, “What?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He nodded to the couple and then said, “Are you alright? You’ve barely touched the food or wine, and you are much too quiet for my liking.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She shook her head, “I spoke with Shireen before the ceremony.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is she ill like you suspected?” He asked, keeping his voice low. Though they were at the end of the high table, he didn’t want to risk having anyone overhear them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She shook her head once more, “No, unfortunately it is something much worse.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gendry frowned, “What could be worse?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We cannot talk about it here.” Arya whispered harshly and then put on a false smile as someone approached the table.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The man gave them a bow, he was dressed in a fine tunic displaying two dueling griffins, “I am Ser Ronnet Connington of Griffin’s Roast. I thought of using this chance to meet my new liege lord.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A pleasure to meet you, Ser.” Arya said gracefully and he was once again reminded that she had been raised to be in this position while he had been thrust into it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Indeed, a pleasure, Ser.” Gendry replied after a quick squeeze on this thigh from Arya’s hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The red haired man looked them both over slowly for a moment before saying, “How do you find Storm’s End?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gendry could tell the questions were directed to him, “I like what I have seen of it so far.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A silence filled the space between them for a moment before Ser Connington gave a small smile and nod, “Wonderful to hear, my lord. I shall allow you to return to your food.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As the man walked away Arya turned to him, “We will need to work on your small talk once all of this over.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t like talking to people.” He replied and took a large sip of his wine, “I just want this to end, then we can go to our rooms.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We cannot leave before the bedding, people would talk.” She said and reached for her goblet.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let them talk.” He said, “We have something else to talk about.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She squeezed his hand not wrapped around the goblet, “We shall.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before he could say more a low banging rang out due to Davos hitting his goblet against the table. The room fell silent as Stannis got to his feet, “My lords and ladies. We are here tonight celebrating the union between the houses of Barathoen and Martell. This is a glorious occasion that will allow us to win the Iron Throne.” Cheers went up around the room but slowly died when Stannis raised his hand, “My daughter and her new husband shall now retire to their bed for the evening but there shall be no traditional bedding ceremony tonight.” Stannis then turned to his daughter and gave her a nod.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shireen and Quentyn got to their feet and slowly walked from the hall, nodding at those that congratulated them as they went. Gendry hoped that Quentyn would be kind to his cousin on this night and all those they shared together in the future.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When the doors behind the couple shut, the feast once again seemed to be in full swing, almost as if it had not stopped at all. Gendry turned to Arya, “Can we leave now?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arya was about to respond when Ser Davos’ spoke up instead, “Not one for parties my lord?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gendry turned to the old man, “I am not.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ser Davos chuckled, “You will get used to them over time, at least that is how it happened to me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ser Davos, I would like to discuss something with you? Do you think you could accompany us somewhere a bit more private?” Arya asked, slowly getting to her feet.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Aye, my lady.” He said, getting to his feet as well.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gendry followed behind them as they left the hall through one of the side doors and walked up to the solar that Gendry had been told was now his. Arya shut the door behind them after checking that no one had followed them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What can I assist you with, my lady?” Ser Davos asked after a moment of silence.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Were you aware that Lady Melisandre is taking blood from Princess Shireen twice a day for some sort of spell?” Arya asked, her grey eyes focused on the old knight.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gendry found himself in a sort of shook at his wife’s words, not surprised that Melisandre would do such a thing, but that Shireen would agree to it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Davos though, he just looked furious, “How do you know this?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Princess Shireen told me this afternoon and showed me the marks on her arms from the leeches.” Arya replied, “I wanted to know if King Stannis is aware of what his priestess is doing to his daughter.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did she tell you why she was doing this?” Davos asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The Queen requested it of her, that is all I feel I should say on the matter.” Arya said, glancing over to Gendry before looking back at the knight.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Davos shook his head, “I knew that witch was up to something.” He looked to Arya, “I will talk to the King about this at once, if he was aware of it, he never mentioned anything to me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank You Ser Davos, I knew I could trust you.” Arya said with a smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ser Davos walked to her and placed a hand on her shoulder, “I am glad you came to me with this. I must go.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gendry watched the knight leave before turning to his wife, “I am going to kill that priestess, the consequences be damned.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No.” She said with a shake of her head, “At least not yet, we have to see what Ser Davos can accomplish first.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The fury within him was still demanding that he find the witch now and throw her into one of her own fires but he knew the importance of Arya’s plan. He pushed the fury down and nodded, “We shall wait and see, but if Ser Davos cannot stop her, I will.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arya slipped her hand into his, and shook her head, “No, we will, together.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He smiled and leaned his forehead against her’s, “Aye, together.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. Consequences</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello hello wonderful readers!! We are back with another chapter! I promise this story wasn't abandoned, nor will it be. I hope you find this chapter worth the wait! Enjoy!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Arya had an idea what was going to happen when she and Gendry were summoned by the King a few days after the wedding. Neither she or Gendry had seen Shireen or her new husband the day before, which was not completely unexpected. They had to get to know each other but Arya knew that Gendry wanted to speak with his cousin. They nodded at those that they passed but both were very focused elsewhere.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A guard opened up the door to the solar when they approached and announced them. Arya was surprised to see not only the King and Ser Davos, but the Queen and Lady Melisandre as well. She had been hoping that she could present her case without the two of them present but Arya was not one to back away from a challenge.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lady Arya.” Stannis said once the door was shut behind them, “Ser Davos has brought some allegations of yours to my attention. Do you know what he is referring to?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I do, Your Grace.” She replied, Gendry’s hand warm against the small of her back, “Princess Shireen confided in me that Lady Melisandre has been taking blood from her daily.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stannis looked at her without emotion, “You also lobbied accusations against your Queen.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I did.” Arya agreed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What makes you believe that you are in any position of safety here to behave so flippantly?” Selyse asked, her voice layered with contempt.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What makes you believe that your attempts to slowly kill your daughter would go unnoticed, Your Grace?” Arya shot back, unafraid of the Queen’s spite.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lady Arya!” Stannis said, his voice raised but not quite a yell, “What caused you to believe that Princess Shireen was in danger?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arya kept her grey eyes focused on the king, “I noticed she was getting considerably paler since we left Dragonstone. At first I thought perhaps it was seasickness but when she did improve the longer we were here, I thought it best to speak to her. I was unable to get a moment with her until the day of the wedding. She told me that Melisandre was taking her blood so that she could perform a spell to ensure a healthy son would be born to the Queen.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stannis’ cold blue eyes slowly turned to his wife, “What do you have to say?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My King. You cannot believe the lies of this….lady, over the words of your wife.” Melisandre said, jumping in before Selyse could answer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lady Arya has no reason to lie, that I can see.” Ser Davos spoke up, “Lady Melisandre however has made it very clear how much she desires the King’s bloodlines for her spells.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Melisandre turned to the knight, “I would never place the princess in danger.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stannis slowly stood up, “Before you continue to lie, know that I spoke with my daughter and she showed me the scars on her arms. Prince Quentyn also made some demands concerning the state of our alliance due to the offense you have committed.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My King, please. Lady Melisandre is only trying to protect our unborn babe.” Selyse said, her hands gripping his arm, “I can finally give you a son.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“At the risk of our daughter?” Stannis asked and Arya had never seen the King in a rage, but that is what she would call this. A quiet rage, the fury of House Baratheon behind his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Westeros will never follow a Queen!” Selyse yelled, “The Starks know this, that was why they sent </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span> to us. He might be Robert’s son, every god worshipped across the continents knows he is probably one of many, but he is not a true Baratheon. He will take the throne from Shireen, she is weak and always has been. To keep your legacy I need to have a son!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shireen will have a son!!” Stannis yelled at her in return, “Our daughter shall be the first ruling Queen of Westeros and her son shall be King after her. We have no other children and I have doubts that we shall ever have more. Gendry is the Lord of Storm’s End, the Baratheon blood runs through his veins, and this castle is his and his descendants.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We shall have more children! I am with child as we speak.” Selyse said, her voice shrill.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stannis’ eyes narrowed at her, “Have you had it confirmed by a maester?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I have been pregnant enough to know. Lady Melisandre has also seen it in her fires.” Selyse told him, her eyes now begging.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arya couldn’t stop the scoff that escaped her lips and it caused all the eyes to return to her. She held their gaze, “A new child is no excuse to harm the old one.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You are not a mother, Lady Arya, do not think to lecture me.” Selyse said through gritted teeth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your Grace.” Gendry said, speaking for the first time, “Are you going to allow this kind of disrespect to the heir to the throne?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stannis slowly sat back down into his chair, “You both went behind my back to do this. You not only betrayed my trust but have put the life of my heir at risk. Ser Davos, have Lady Melisandre taken to the dungeons.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My King, please. The Lord of the Light has set us on a path, you will need my guidance.” She protested as Ser Davos pulled her from the room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stannis did not even look at her as the priestess left, but he did look at his wife, “You will be confined to your quarters until I can decide what will be done.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My king, please.” Selyse begged but Stannis didn’t even look at her. She bowed her head and went to leave but she stopped before Arya, “You have doomed us all.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arya kept her head high, “I protected my future Queen, I shall never apologize for that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ll regret this.” Selyse whispered before she left the room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stannis looked up at them, the three of the now the only ones in the room, “Lady Arya, I want to thank you for bringing this troublesome affair to Ser Davos.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Princess Shireen is not only my future Queen but she is also family and I will allow no one to harm my family if I can help it.” She replied, a faint memory of her father suddenly chiming through her head ‘the lone wolf dies but the pack survives’.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A protective wolf among a herd of stags.” Stannis commented before standing up, “The Dornish are marching on Highgarden and the North has already begun the siege of Casterly Rock. Once we do not have to worry about attack from the west, we shall begin the march to King’s Landing. Gendry, you shall be accompanying me to King’s Landing and Lady Arya shall remain here, as the Lady of Storm’s End.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gendry nodded, “What shall become of the Queen and Melisandre?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The Queen shall remain in her chambers until I say otherwise. As for Lady Melisandre, that decision will be made shortly.” Stannis informed them, “You are dismissed.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, Your Grace.” Arya said with a bow of her head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gendry’s hand remained on the small of her back as they left the King to his thoughts and they returned to their rooms. She could not even begin to guess what was going to happen next but she did know that things were going to change.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>Theon spared one last glance at his quarters before handing the bad off to one of the servants, he would be leaving for Casterly Rock today, and wanted to make sure he left nothing he needed behind. They were needed at the Lannister castle, the castellan was proving more stubborn than they had expected and Robb needed some reinforcements. Instead of following the servant down to the horses, he turned and headed further into the castle. The situation with Lord Baelish had delayed his departure once and there was no longer any time to waste. Jon had sent a raven to Stannis, asking for his permission to try Littlefinger under Northern justice and could do no more until he received a reply.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As he walked by an open doorway, he heard the voices of some of the soldiers speaking.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“.... whore should not be able to be Queen.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not going to our Queen. Let the squids have their whore.” A different voice uttered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That paused his steps, and he stalled to listen.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Littlefinger is a high class liar, we all know this.” A third voice said, “She is the niece of our lord, I know which one I believe.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Leon, you are dumber than the shit I had this morning.” The second voice said, “She was married to the Imp and we all know the stories about him.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I wonder if he paid her like he did his other whores.” The first voice said, laughing with the second afterwards.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The two of you are looking to get hanged.” The third voice said and Theon heard footsteps approaching.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He had time to move away and pretend he had not been listening, but he chose to confront them all instead. He stepped forward and pushed open the door, revealing four men in the room, all dressed as Tully guards.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your Grace.” The man closest to him stuttered, with a short bow, it was the third voice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Theon nodded at him before he said, “Where did you hear such filth about my betrothed?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The first man stumbled to his feet, clearly drunk, “We guard Littlefinger, he told us all about what the Imp’s whore got up to in King’s Landing.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Theon glared at the man, “How many people have you told about these lies?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Everyone knows, squid prince.” The man spat with a laugh before falling back into his chair.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Theon turned to the man who had addressed him first, “What is your name?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Leon, Your Grace.” The man said, refusing to meet his eye.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Perhaps you can give me a clearer answer than that idiot. How much have these rumors about Princess Sansa spread?” He asked, keeping his tone angry but trying not to raise his voice and gather attention.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leon licked his lips and started at his boots as he answered, “Ronnet has been telling all of the garrison, it would have spread to the maids and others by now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Theon swore harshly, causing the man to jump. He thought quickly, there was no stopping the rumors now. He looked up, “I want that drunken fucker locked in the dungeons. He has spread false lies about Princess Sansa and that cannot be tolerated.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leon and another soldier quickly moved to haul the drunken man to his feet, while another remained seated at the table. Theon judged this man to also be drunk but wasn’t bothered enough to deal with him now. He wanted to speak to Sansa before she heard of these rumors, if it was not too late already.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His walk through the halls was with a quicker step than before and he reached Sansa’s chamber door in only a few minutes. His knock was rapid and Lady Brienne answered the door with a frown. She furrowed her brows at him but opened the door wider for him to answer. Sansa was seated at the window, an embroidery hoop in her lap, but she looked up at him as he approached.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She placed the stitching aside, “Are you here to say farewell?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That was my original intent but now I am afraid I must say more as well.” He said and sat in the chair opposite her’s.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sansa frowned at him, “Has something happened?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Theon let out a long breath and looked over at Brienne still standing beside the door before looking back at Sansa, “It appears that Littlefinger has been spreading his lies.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sansa looked away from him, her focus out the window, “What did he say?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That you have not only shared his bed but the bed of many in King’s Landing. There was a suggestion that the Imp used you as his personal whore.” He said, keeping her eyes on her but he heard the shift in posture from Brienne.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sansa shook her head, “I did not lie to you when I told you that I am still a maiden. Lord Tyrion might be the Imp but he never pressed for my marriage duty. I assume he was still seeing his whores for that urge. I was constantly under the threat of rape, not from Tryion, but from others. Lord Baelish never attempted anything when we were in King’s Landing or on our journey here.” She paused and let out sigh, “I do not know why he did what he did.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I believe you Sansa, I do.” He said and reached out his hand to grab one of her’s, “I will take your word over Littlefinger every time. I will not allow these lies and rumors to taint my trust in you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sansa gave him a small smile, “Thank you, Theon.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I also did not want these rumors to blindside you too harshly. Will you be alright while I am gone?” He asked, knowing that his time was drawing to a close.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I will be just fine Theon.” Sansa assured him, “I will be waiting for your return.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He smiled at her, “I do hope I shall not be gone for long and then we can begin our new life. One where we will not have to worry about the likes of Petyr Baelish.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I hope that as well.” She said before standing up and walking to her wardrobe.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Theon stood to better watch her movements, when she returned it was with a gray scarf, a direwolf etched on the end. She handed to him, “A favor for good luck.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Theon carefully tucked the scarf into his pocket, “I shall treasure it.” He then grabbed her hand and placed a lingering kiss on the back of it, “Stay safe while I am gone.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sansa smiled at him, “I am not the one heading straight into war, please be careful.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I shall, I promise you.” He said and gave her one last lingering look before heading toward the door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lady Brienne opened the door for him, “I wish good fortune in the wars to come, Your Grace.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you Brienne. Watch over her.” He said, lowering his voice a bit.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“With my life.” She promised him and he nodded, that was the most he could hope for.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His thoughts were still processing all that Littlefinger was up to as he walked toward the courtyard, he knew that Jon would waiting there to send him off and he needed to let him know what he had heard. It would be up to Jon now to deal with Littlefinger and the consequences of his lies. He just hoped that it would hurt Sansa more than it already had.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His men were already seated in their saddles when he appeared, none of them looking too happy with his lateness.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I was about to send a search for you.” Jon joked as he walked up to him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Theon did not waste time, “I overheard a few of the guards talking about Sansa, apparently Littlefinger has been spreading lies about the state of her virtue. I needed to warn her before she heard it from someone else.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jon’s smile dropped, “What were they saying exactly?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That Lord Tyrion used her as whore for his own purposes and that Littlefinger knew from personal experience.” Theon said, “I had the guard spreading the rumors put in the dungeon, you can find him there.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jon nodded, “I shall put an end to all of his.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Theon gave him a clap on the shoulder, “I know you shall. I cannot delay any further, your brother is expecting me and then reinforcements.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ride safe.” Jon said as Theon mounted his horse.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Next time we see each other will most likely be outside the gates of King’s Landing, try not to do anything stupid until then.” Theon said, working up a smile for his friend.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jon just nodded at him with a smile and Theon knew it was time for him to go. With a quick nod of his head, he turned his horse around and rode from the gate. His men followed behind him and together they headed west, and to war.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading!! Please let us know what you think! Comments are life!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>